El sabor del escándalo
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Después de la trágica muerte de Esmeralda, Darien se juró así mismo no volver a comprometerse con una mujer y encontrar al malnacido que la mató. Siguiéndole la pista cae gravemente herido y es rescatado por unos cíngaros. Pero todo su mundo se vuelve cabeza abajo cuando una gitana de ojos celestes afirma ser su esposa...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo un nuevo fic. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El sabor del escándalo de Connie Manson. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas y mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**ARGUMENTO:**

**Lord Darien Chiba**, Conde de Mansfield durante el día y espía de la corona por las noches, ha jurado no volver a amar a otra mujer. Pero entonces una misión no sale como habían previsto y terminan dándole por muerto. En la orilla de la accidentada costa escocesa, su única esperanza es una misteriosa mujer llamada Serena. Y cuando ella se casa con él bajo la ley gitana para protegerle, Darien está demasiado embelesado por la rubia belleza para negarse a sí mismo los beneficios de su "matrimonio". Sin embargo, pese a que ansía que su idílico interludio dure, Darien sabe que su sola presencia pone la vida de ella en peligro. Hasta que descubre a Serena en un lugar donde nunca esperó encontrar a su encantadora gitana salvaje; el único lugar donde no está seguro de que pueda protegerla... o a su propio corazón.

Desde el momento en que **Lady Serena**, la hija medio gitana del Conde de Tsukino, encuentra a un maravilloso desconocido, sabe que sus destinos estarán unidos para siempre. Así que cuando una banda de contrabandistas viene en busca del atractivo extraño, Serena no duda en afirmar que se trata de su marido "Drago". Pero cuando su misterioso marido vuelve a su propio mundo -y a sus oscuros secretos- Serena regresa con su padre para tomar su lugar como heredera... nunca esperando volver a encontrar a su Drago en la atestada sala de baile del Conde. Y aunque él todavía la cautiva, Serena decide que no será nunca su verdadera esposa hasta que él le rinda también su corazón.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO 01**

_Litoral de Francia __1765._

Darien se introdujo la capa de lana por la cabeza, salió a hurtadillas de detrás del conjunto de árboles que bordeaban la desolada franja de playa y se unió al grupo de campesinos desarrapados que estaban sa cando de la boca de una gruta barriles de brandy y arcones de encaje francés. Bajo aquel cielo sin luna, la oscuridad y la niebla se tragaban la playa y el mar que quedaba más allá, mientras campesinos y con trabandistas se esforzaban con diligencia en apilar su contrabando en la orilla.

Darien se había acurrucado fuera de su vista bajo el frío de las horas anteriores al amanecer, a la espera de que el barco anclado justo después de las olas enviara sus botes para recoger el contrabando. Con la identidad oculta bajo una barba, Darien se había unido al grupo de campesinos a los que habían prometido una excelente paga por una noche de trabajo. Más de lo que podrían ganar en un año.

-Esa es la señal para los barcos -dijo un hombre al lado de Darien en un francés rural que él entendió a la perfección -. Nos pagarán bien por el trabajo de esta noche.- Darien se limitó a gruñir.

Un hombre cuya capa ondeaba al viento alrededor de su alta figura, apareció de pronto en la playa envuelta en un sudario de niebla. Levantó el brazo y movió un farol encendido hacia delante y hacia atrás. En la proa del barco apareció una luz en respuesta. Darien supo que era la señal que estaba esperando y se puso tenso. Cuando llegó el primer bote, el hombre de la capa se subió el cuello de la prenda para que nadie pudiera reconocer su rostro. Darien intuyó que aquel era el hombre al que llamaban El Chacal, el contrabandista que el gobierno llevaba años intentando atrapar. El hombre responsable de la muerte de la prometida de Darien.

Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Deseaba tanto dar caza a aquel hombre que el mero hecho de pensarlo le provocaba un sudor frío. No descansaría hasta ver a El Chacal colgado del extremo de una soga. Y ahora que estaba a punto de identificarlo, sintió una punzada de expectación. Darien Chiba, conde de Mansfield, tenía sus sospechas, pero ninguna prueba sólida que pudiera llevar ante Diamante Blackmoon y los miembros del gobierno. De una cosa sí estaba seguro: El Chacal era alguien importante, porque siempre tenía información privilegiada, como si supiera con antelación cuándo y dónde aparecerían los agentes de Blackmoon.

Con el cuerpo en tensión y la cabeza gacha, Darien arrastró un barril por la arena de la playa hacia el bote que estaba esperando. En cuanto supo cuándo se iba a enviar el cargamento y dónde se iba a depositar, le envío la información a Blackmoon a través de un emisario veloz. Esta vez iban a pillar por sorpresa a los contrabandistas. Los agentes estarían esperando su llegada en una franja de tierra desierta en la costa de Cornwall. Darien no tenía dudas sobre su información, porque la había conseguido directamente de uno de los marineros que viajaba a bordo del barco que cargaría el contrabando. El dinero siempre funcionaba.

La figura envuelta en la ondeante capa observaba con atención cómo el contrabando se cargaba en los botes. Darien pasó por delante de su intenso escrutinio con la cabeza agachada y la mirada esquiva. Deseaba con toda su alma identificar a El Chacal, pero no alzó la vista por temor a ser reconocido. Sin embargo, Darien sabía que tendría su oportunidad cuando detuvieran a los contrabandistas.

Cuando los botes estuvieron cargados, se atrevió a mirar de reojo y vio a El Chacal conversando con uno de los contrabandistas. El contrabandista señaló a Darien con el dedo y se acercó a él.

-¡Eh, tú! Ven aquí.- Darien fingió que no le había oído mientras esperaba en la playa con los campesinos a que les pagaran por la noche de trabajo. -¡Tú! ¡Te he dicho que vengas!- Darien se quedó paralizado. Presentía el peligro y trató de conjurarlo fingiendo ser un campesino más.

-¿Yo, monsieur? -preguntó con el cerrado acento rural que había escuchado hablar en el pueblo.

-Sí, sí -insistió el contrabandista en un francés rudimentario y apenas comprensible -¿Hablas inglés?

-Ah, no monsieur. No soy más que un pobre granjero que necesita dinero para dar de comer a su familia. Sólo hablo el dialecto del campo.

-Franchute estúpido -murmuró el contrabandista en inglés -Sube a bordo del bote.- Darien comenzó a sudar bajo el grueso jersey y la bufanda tejida.

-Tengo que volver a mi casa -replicó-. Mi esposa me está esperando.

-El Chacal quiere que subas a bordo -dijo el contrabandista.

-¿El Chacal?- El contrabandista señaló a la figura de capa que se alejaba de ellos a grandes zancadas.

-Sí, El Chacal. Así es como le llamamos.

-¿Qué quiere de mí? -preguntó Darien, que empezaba a sentirse como un conejo atrapado. ¿Lo habría reconocido El Chacal? El contrabandista sonrió, dejando al descubierto una hilera de dientes podridos.

-Cree que eres un agente del gobierno -se encogió de hombros-. Más te vale rezar para que no sea así.

-Estáis equivocado, monsieur, no soy un espía -aseguró Darien con tono servil -¿Puedo irme ya a casa con mi mujer?

-Sube al bote -le ordenó el marinero colocándole una pistola en la espalda.

-¿Por qué no se enfrenta el propio Chacal a mí si cree que soy un espía? -le retó Darien.

-Nadie cuestiona a El Chacal -respondió el marinero-. Nadie ha visto su rostro, excepto unos pocos privilegiados, y tú no eres uno de ellos. Enviará a uno de sus hombres para que te interrogue.- Darien sintió los fríos dedos de la muerte acariciándole el rostro.

Había tenido mucho cuidado en cubrir sus huellas. Era absoluta mente meticuloso respecto a su identidad secreta. Ni siquiera su hermano Armando conocía la naturaleza concreta de su trabajo, ni el nombre por el que se le conocía. Lo llamaban El Escorpión. El único que conocía su identidad era Diamante Blackmoon. Su trabajo para el gobierno lo había llevado al continente, a Italia, y a varios destinos a lo largo y ancho de las Islas Británicas cuando se requerían sus servicios. Estaba convencido de que en esta ocasión iba a triunfar. Había estado muy cerca. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Quién había atravesado su red de secretismo, tan cuidadosamente elaborada? ¿Quién quería verlo muerto? Darien maldijo su mala suerte cuando el contrabandista lo cacheó y encontró su pistola.

-Esto me lo llevo -elijo el contrabandista guardándose el arma en el cinturón. Luego empujó a Darien hacia el bote. Darien sabía que si subía a bordo sería lo mismo que estar muerto. Tenía que actuar en aquel instante. Antes de llegar al bote, echó a correr en busca de refugio.

No pudo ser. Un disparo atravesó la noche y fue a parar al hombro de Darien. Se giró y cayó sobre la arena húmeda. Luchó por controlar el dolor y seguir corriendo, pero al instante aparecieron dos musculosos contrabandistas que lo arrastraron por la playa antes de arrojarlo al bote. Empujaron la embarcación al agua inmediatamente. Darien escuchó el golpe de los remos, sintió cómo se movía el bote. Entonces se intensificó el zumbido en sus oídos, amortiguando el mundo que había alrededor. Y luego ya no supo nada más.

Darien se despertó con el crujir y el gemido de los listones de madera, la suave bofetada de agua contra el casco y el sonido de los anillos de metal de las jarcias. Escuchó las velas agitándose al viento y sintió la cubierta subiendo y bajando. Trató de incorporarse, pero el insoportable dolor del hombro restringió sus valientes esfuerzos. Se le escapó un gemido entre los labios. Una sombra se cernió sobre él.

-Así que estás despierto, ¿verdad?- Darien se quedó mirando en silencio la imponente figura. -El Chacal dice que eres un espía. Lo averiguaremos muy pronto, cuando descarguemos en la playa cerca de Dumfries.- Darien tardó unos instantes en registrar en su cabeza el destino del barco.

-¡Dumfries! Eso está en Escocia. Yo creía que...

-Sí, ya sé lo que creías. El Chacal cambió el punto de destino. Se enteró de que en Cornwall habría agentes esperándonos. Nos dirigiremos rumbo al fiordo de Solway, descargaremos la mercancía en la playa cuando veamos la señal y esperaremos a los carruajes que la transportarán a Londres y a Edimburgo.- El dolor provocaba que le resultara difícil concentrarse, pero Darien no veía ninguna lógica en que el marinero le contara aquellas cosas. A menos, por supuesto, que El Chacal no tuviera intención de dejar a Darien con vida. Darien se revolvió en el estrecho camastro, conteniendo un gemido cuando el dolor le irradió por todo el cuerpo en forma de oleadas de agonía. Se tocó el hombro con cautela, sorprendido al encontrar un rudimentario vendaje sobre la herida. -Yo te lo hice -se jactó el marinero-. No soy médico, pero en mis tiempos remendé a muchos marineros.

-¿Por qué te has molestado? -preguntó Darien con voz cansada.

-El Chacal quiere mantenerte vivo para interrogarte. Siente curiosidad por ese hombre al que llaman El Escorpión. Y quiere asegurarse de que tú eres el agente que ha sido como una china en su zapato durante tanto tiempo. En cuanto te saque toda la información hará que te maten.- Tendría que congelarse el infierno antes de que él le proporcionara algo de valor a El Chacal, juró Darien.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar al fiordo de Solway?

-Cuatro días. Tú llevas más tiempo inconsciente.

-Estoy sediento.- El marinero metió un cazo en un cubo de agua y se lo pasó a Darien, que se las arregló para beberse la mitad antes de que el esfuerzo le resultara insoportable y le devolviera el cazo al marinero.

-Te traeré algo de comer si sobra algo después de que todo el mundo haya comido -el marinero se dirigió hacia la puerta -Y no creas que puedes escapar, porque no hay adónde ir. Allí fuera no hay más que millas y millas de agua.- Darien se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante tanto tiempo que esta comenzó a balancearse delante de sus ojos. Tenía cuatro días. Cuatro días para planear su fuga. Sopesó en silencio sus posibilidades de sobrevivir. Estaba herido, débil por la pérdida de sangre, febril, y no contaría con ayuda. Era como si estuviera muerto.

Cuatro días más tarde Darien seguía débil, con fiebre y todavía no había ideado un plan para escapar. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse del mugriento camastro y acercarse al ojo de buey y miró hacia la oscuridad. El barco estaba anclado en el fiordo, a varios cientos de millas de la orilla. No veía lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cubierta, pero los ruidos que se escuchaban indicaban que estaban cargando la mercancía de contrabando en los botes que esperaban en el mar.

Darien regresó al camastro para guardar fuerzas de cara al calvario al que sabía que tendría que enfrentarse pronto. La espera resultó larga y penosa, pero cuando se abrió la puerta de su prisión fue algo casi decepcionante. Un marinero apareció en la puerta.

-¿Puedes andar?

-Lo suficiente -aseguró Darien muy serio mientras se incorporaba con rigidez y se arrastraba hacia delante.

El estrecho pasillo y la escalerilla que daba a la cubierta estaban prácticamente fuera de sus posibilidades, pero consiguió recorrerlas. El aire húmedo y frío lo abofeteó como una sacudida de adrenalina en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Darien avanzó hacia la barandilla y sintió el cañón de una pistola presionándole en medio de la espalda.

-Quédate aquí hasta que estén listos para llevarte a la orilla -le advirtió el contrabandista.

Darien miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba haciendo una actividad u otra mientras se movían por la cubierta con resolución. "Es ahora o nunca", pensó Darien preparándose para hacer un último es fuerzo en aras de escapar. Aceptar la muerte con resignación era algo que no iba con él. Tal vez muriera de todas formas en el intento, pero se había quedado sin tiempo. Y si no lo identificaban como El Escorpión, El Chacal no podría hacerle ningún daño a su familia.

Por un lado estaba Rei, su hermosa hermana, que había crecido demasiado rápido y ya era todo un elemento. Y Armando, que por fin había encontrado una mujer a la que amaba lo suficiente como para dejar atrás su decadente modo de vida. El hijo de Armando heredaría el título de conde, porque Darien no pensaba tener hijos. Tras la muerte de Esmeralda, había jurado que no se casaría nunca. Ninguna otra mujer ni un hijo suyo morirían por su culpa.

Darien se acercó a la barandilla y fingió interesarse por la actividad que se estaba desarrollando abajo. Su guardián lo siguió, mirando para ver qué había captado la atención de Darien. Aspirando con fuerza el aire, Darien se agarró a la barandilla y saltó por encima de ella, lanzándose lo más lejos posible de los botes que había abajo. Cayó y cayó hasta ir a parar al oscuro y agitado mar.

Fue consciente entre sombras de que la barandilla estaba de pronto abarrotada de marineros. Los disparos rompieron el silencio de la noche; las balas atravesaban el mar que lo rodeaba, salpicándole el rostro de agua. Entonces una bala se clavó en él y el dolor hizo explosión en su cerebro. Se le durmieron los brazos, su cuerpo se hundió y el agua le cubrió la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 02**

_Litoral escocés _

La colorida falda cíngara agitada por la brisa marina se enredaba salvajemente alrededor de las largas y desnudas piernas de Serena. La joven estaba en un acantilado que daba al fiordo, observando el de venir de la marea. Cuánto iba a echar de menos la indómita tierra en la que había nacido cuando regresara a Londres a vivir con su padre.

Serena suspiró profundamente. Odiaba los bailes, las fiestas y las cenas acartonadas, pero su padre quería que pasara la temporada de baile en Londres. A los veinte años, ya tendría que haber vivido su primera temporada, pero hasta el momento había logrado resistirse. Su madre, que era cíngara, la había criado en un campamento hasta los trece años. Serena no sabía siquiera que tenía padre. Su madre le reveló su nombre en el lecho de muerte, cuando falleció a causa de una enfermedad pulmonar. Para Serena había sido toda una conmoción enterarse de que su padre era un noble inglés que nunca supo de su existencia.

Nunca le importó no haber conocido a su padre. A Serena le encantaba vivir con los cíngaros, y adoraba a su abuela Luna y a su abuelo Artemís. Pero Ikuko, la madre de Serena, había insistido en que Luna y Artemís llevaran a Serena con su padre cuando ella muriera. Había que decir a su favor que él la había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Lo único que evitaba que Serena se sintiera desgraciada en su nueva vida era el carácter cariñoso y generoso de su padre. Le había permitido regresar todos los veranos al campamento cíngaro para estar con sus abuelos. Pero Serena temía que aquel fuera a ser el último verano, y sentía como si una parte muy importante de su vida estuviera a punto de terminar.

Observó el latido del oleaje. La marea en retirada había dejado al descubierto una invitadora media luna de playa que llamaba a gritos a la indómita gitana que Serena llevaba dentro. Con la exuberancia de una hija salvaje de la naturaleza, corrió hacia el estrecho sendero que daba a la playa con los ojos brillantes por el mero placer de ser joven y no tener preocupaciones ni ataduras durante unas cuantas semanas más. Serena corrió por la playa con los pies descalzos, dejando pequeñas huellas sobre la arena mojada. Alzó el rostro hacia el cálido sol y se rio en voz alta de pura felicidad por estar viva en aquel día tan maravilloso.

-¡Serena! Luna te está buscando. Es hora de ponerse en marcha.- Serena miró hacia atrás y sonrió a Alan, su compañero de juegos de la infancia, convertido ahora en un atractivo hombre de veintitrés años que la miraba desde el acantilado que había encima.

-¿Tenemos que marcharnos? -protestó Serena-. Esto es tan bonito...

-Artemís quiere llegar a Lockerbie a tiempo para la gran feria. Nuestros caballos se venderán bien ahí.- Serena asintió y se giró para mirar por última vez la playa y el mar, embebiéndose hasta los poros de la indómita belleza de la arena, el agua y los gigantescos acantilados. Su inquisitiva mirada se posó sobre un bulto hecho de harapos que había dejado la marea. Le picó la curiosidad y se acercó.

-Serena, ¿dónde vas?

-Hay algo en la playa.- Alan parecía impaciente.

-Déjalo. Probablemente no sea nada importante.

Pero era algo. Serena podía sentirlo en los huesos, escuchaba cómo el destino la llamaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado del bulto y estiró la mano para tocar con indecisión algo que le pareció más sólido que unos harapos. Dio con carne y huesos y soltó un gemido de asombro. ¡Era un cuerpo humano! Giró el cuerpo. Se trataba de un hombre, un hombre al borde de la muerte. Le encontró el pulso. Estaba muy debilitado. Tenía el rostro pálido y los labios morados y sin circulación.

-¡Ven deprisa, Alan! ¡Es un hombre!- Alan descendió rápidamente por el sendero.

-¿Está vivo?

-Creo que sí.- El joven la apartó a un lado.

-Déjame echarle un vistazo.- Por alguna razón inexplicable, Serena se mostró reacia a apartarse del hombre. Algo en su interior le decía que la necesitaba. Observó con la respiración agitada cómo Alan le buscaba el pulso y colocaba la oreja sobre su pecho inmóvil...

-Sí, está vivo. Aunque por muy poco.

-Haz algo. No podemos dejarlo morir.

-No veo por qué no. Seguramente viene de alguno de esos barcos de contrabandistas que operan en estas aguas. Va vestido como un campesino, o como un marinero común.

-No seas tan duro de corazón, Alan. Sácale el agua de los pulmones.- Gruñendo, Alan puso al hombre boca arriba, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a bombearle el pecho.

-No sirve de nada -aseguró.

-Sigue bombeando -le urgió Serena. Por alguna misteriosa razón, le parecía importante mantener a aquel hombre con vida. Alan renovó sus esfuerzos, que fueron recompensados cuando el agua salió a borbotones de los pulmones del hombre. Tuvo arcadas y tosió, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados y su respiración, entrecortada. La voz de Serena estaba teñida de preocupación.

-Vamos a llevarlo con Luna. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

-No sé por qué es tan importante cargar acantilado arriba con un hombre que probablemente no vivirá hasta mañana -protestó Alan-. No es de los nuestros.

-Alan, por favor. Es un ser humano.

-Ya sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada -dijo Alan mientras se cargaba el moribundo al hombro.

-¡Está sangrando! -gritó Serena cuando vio cómo le caía la sangre por la mano sin vida hasta la arena húmeda -¡Date prisa!- Serena se dirigió hacia el sendero, mirando con frecuencia hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Alan la seguía. Cuando llegaron a la cima le pidió a Alan que introdujera al hombre herido en su carromato.

-Eso no está bien -protestó Alan-. Eres una joven soltera.

-Haz lo que te digo, Alan. Voy a buscar a Luna.- Artemís interceptó a Serena antes de que ella llegara al carromato pintado de alegres colores que compartían sus abuelos.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

-He encontrado a un hombre herido en la playa, abuelo. Alan lo ha llevado a mi carromato. Necesito que la abuela le cure las heridas.

-¿Qué clase de heridas son?

-No lo sé. Tiene sangre, pero no sé de dónde sale. Por favor, ve a buscar a la abuela. Dile que traiga sus instrumentos de curar y las hierbas.- Artemís debió presentir la urgencia de su nieta, porque se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedia mientras Serena regresaba corriendo a su carromato.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó nada más entrar. Alan había terminado su somera inspección del hombre inconsciente.

-Está gravemente herido. Probablemente le hayan disparado más de una vez. Alguien quería verlo muerto a toda costa. Este hombre nos traerá problemas, Serena. Sería mejor que lo dejáramos morir.

-¿Qué decís de morir?- Luna entró en el carromato y apartó a Alan a un lado para ver al hombre que estaba tendido sobre la cama de su nieta. Tenía el rostro moreno surcado de arrugas y el cabello cubierto de mechones grises, y sin embargo parecía no tener edad. Su amplia figura estaba envuelta en ropa tan colorida y llamativa como la de su nieta.

-¿Quién es?

-No lo sabemos -dijo Alan-. Pero míralo. La ropa tosca y las botas gastadas son típicas de un campesino.

-¿Puedes salvarle, abuela? -preguntó Serena ansiosa. Los ojos marrones de Luna reflejaron una sabiduría ancestral cuando miró más allá de Serena, hacia algo que sólo ella podía ver.

-No es de los nuestros -constató con sequedad.

-Yo tampoco, al menos no totalmente -le recordó Serena. Luna frunció el ceño y observó con intensidad a su nieta antes de volver a clavar la mirada en el herido.

-Haré lo que pueda. Alan puede quedarse para ayudarme a quitarle la ropa, pero tú debes marcharte. Sigues siendo doncella.- Serena quiso objetar, pero sabía que Luna llevaba las de ganar en aquella ocasión, así que salió del carromato sin discutir. Fuera se reunió con Artemís. Las plateadas cejas de su abuelo estaban fruncidas debido a la preocupación.

-¿Quién es él?

-No lo sabemos, abuelo, pero está prácticamente muerto.- Artemís pareció súbitamente alarmado.

-Esto no está bien, Serena. Tengo miedo de que ese hombre traiga problemas a nuestra gente. ¿Y si sus enemigos vienen a buscarlo?

-No lo sé -dijo Serena mirándose los pies sucios -No he pensado en ello. Alan cree que morirá, así que ese problema seguramente nunca surja.- Artemís abrió los brazos y su nieta se refugió en ellos.

-¿Por qué es tan importante este hombre para ti, pequeña?- Serena no tenía respuesta. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que le temblara y sacudió la cabeza, provocando que su melena de rizos dorados le cayera en cascada sobre los hombros. -Ah, pequeña, eres tan hermosa, tan inocente, y al mismo tiempo estás tan llena de vida -Artemís le apartó un mechón caprichoso de la frente -Eres orgullosa y salvaje, igual que tu madre. Y también apasionada e impetuosa. A veces temo por lo que pueda ocurrirte. Espero que tu padre te encuentre un compañero digno de ti.

-Tal vez no me case nunca, abuelo -aventuró Serena-. No me casaré sin amor.

-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás un hombre al que amar, pequeña.- Serena miró hacia el carromato.

-¿Por qué crees que tardan tanto?

-Si alguien puede curar a ese hombre herido, esa es tu abuela. Debes tener paciencia.- Paciencia, pensó Serena, era algo que ella no poseía a raudales. Entonces se abrió de pronto la puerta y Alan salió tambaleándose. Estaba blanco como la cera y parecía a punto de vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

-¡Alan! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Luna está sacándole ahora la bala de la espalda, y la que le ha quitado del hombro ha provocado una infección. No es una visión agradable.

-¿Balas? ¿Más de una? -preguntó Serena.

-Dos. Le dispararon una vez en el hombro y luego en la espalda. La infección es grave y puede matarle a pesar de las habilidades sanadoras de Luna.

-Voy a entrar -aseguró Serena dirigiéndose con resolución hacia el carromato.

-El hombre está desnudo, Serena -dijo Alan agarrándola del brazo. La joven se zafó de él.

-Alguien tiene que ayudar a Luna. Y está claro que tú no tienes estómago para hacerlo.- Alan intentó volver a agarrarla, pero Artemís se lo impidió.

-Déjala entrar -le aconsejó el anciano -Nadie puede detenerla cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. ¿No lo sabes todavía?- Serena abrió la puerta y entró en el carromato. Dirigió la vista hacia la cama, donde Luna estaba inclinada sobre el cuerpo inerte del hombre que ella había encontrado en la playa.

-Pásame el bote de desinfectante -dijo su abuela con voz cortante-. Si has venido ayudar, ayuda.- Serena encontró el desinfectante en la mesilla de noche y se lo pasó a Luna.

-¿Cómo está?

-Todavía vive.

A Serena se le fueron los ojos hacia la cama, hacia el hombre que estaba tendido sobre la colcha. Estaba desnudo a excepción de un paño que le cubría la entrepierna. Serena no podía apartar la vista de él. Aquel hombre no era un campesino ni un marinero común. Tampoco se trataba de un escocés. No tenía aspecto de uno de ellos. Bajo la barba se asomaba un bello rostro patricio, y su cuerpo esbelto y alto era demasiado elegante para pertenecer a un campesino. Parecía ser un hombre que se mantenía en forma. Tenía el pecho ancho, y los bíceps definidos de forma prominente.

Serena ignoraba qué habría debajo del paño que le cubría la entrepierna, pero debía ser tan impresionante como el resto de su cuerpo. Y sin embargo, su mirada volvía una y otra vez hacía su rostro. Los labios del hombre la intrigaban. Eran carnosos y sensuales, e invitaban a toda clase de pensamientos maliciosos. Tenía las pestañas extraordinariamente largas para ser un hombre, y las cejas elegantemente curvadas y tan oscuras como el cabello. La recta barbilla resultaba absolutamente masculina. Serena trató de discernir el color de sus ojos, pero enseguida desistió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó volviendo a mirar a Luna.

-Estoy curándole la infección. Poco más puedo hacer. La bala de la espalda estaba difícil, se alojó peligrosamente cerca de los pulmones. Pásame la aguja y el hilo. Voy a coserle. Luego esperaremos y dejaremos en manos de lo que haya más allá la decisión de que viva o muera.

-Yo me sentaré con él, abuela -dijo Serena acercando una silla a la cama. Luna terminó de coser al hombre herido y luego le puso una manta por encima. Escudriñó el rostro de su nieta y luego asintió para dar su consentimiento.

-Volveré pronto.

-Abuela -le imploró Serena-, dile al abuelo que no debemos partir hacia la feria de Lockerbie hasta que nuestro paciente pueda viajar. Los caminos son malos. El traqueteo del carromato podría matarlo.

-Lo hablaré con Artemís -dijo Luna mientras salía por la puerta. Serena se sentó al lado del herido a la espera de que abriera los ojos.

Le quemaban en la lengua las muchas preguntas que quería hacerle. Deseaba saber muchas cosas. Su nombre. De dónde venía. Quién buscaba verlo muerto. Una pequeña voz interior le susurró que había mucho más en aquel hombre que lo que saltaba a simple vista. Sabía que Luna también lo había percibido, porque ella parecía conocer cosas que nadie más sabía. Luna podía leer la palma de la mano de una persona y predecir su destino, no como otras cíngaras que sólo fingían tener aquel don que su abuela sí poseía. Serena no fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que Luna volvió unas horas más tarde al carromato.

-¿Cómo está?

-Todo sigue igual. -Luna le tocó la frente.

-La fiebre le subirá pronto. He enviado a Alan a buscar agua fresca al mar. Ve a comer con los demás, yo me quedaré con él.- Serena no quería marcharse, pero obedeció a su abuela de mala gana. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

-¿Has hablado con el abuelo respecto a lo de quedarnos aquí unos días más?

-Sí. Está de acuerdo con que nos quedemos un día o dos, hasta que el hombre muera o muestre señales de mejoría.- La voz de Serena encerraba una nota de ansiedad.

-No dejarás que se muera, ¿verdad, abuela?

-Eso está en manos de Dios -respondió Luna observando fijamente el rostro del herido-. Ahora vete. Tal vez puedas meterle prisa a Alan con el agua fría.

Luna siguió mirándole largo tiempo después de que su nieta se hubiera marchado. ¿Por qué se sentía Serena tan atraída hacia él? Ella percibía su espíritu atormentado y sentía el mal rodeándole. No sabía si ese mal procedía de él o de aquellos que querían hacerle daño. Tampoco sabía cómo podía afectar aquello a Serena. Sólo estaba segura de que el destino estaba en marcha.

Luna deslizó la mirada hacia la mano de él. La tenía inmóvil sobre la manta, abierta y vulnerable. Haciendo caso omiso del cosquilleo de todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, que le advertía que no tentara al destino, colocó la palma de su mano entre las suyas. Le deslizó uno de sus sensibles dedos por las líneas, deteniéndose mientras exploraba la suave yema de su dedo pulgar y las profundas hendiduras que le cruzaban la palma. De pronto dejó escapar un grito y le soltó la mano como si le hubiera quemado.

Cerrando los ojos, Luna murmuró un conjuro. Su incursión en su destino había revelado un hombre atormentado cortejado por el peligro. Había en juego fuerzas muy poderosas trabajando. Luna supo instintivamente que los enemigos de aquel hombre suponían una amenaza para su amada nieta. Y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

En algún lugar de las turbulentas profundidades de su cerebro, Darien percibió otra presencia, pero no presintió ningún peligro. Fue consciente del dolor insoportable que sufría, del calor, y luego volvió a sumergirse en aquel sublime estado en el que no oía ni sentía nada.

-Ha llegado Alan con el agua, abuela -dijo Serena sujetando la puerta para que entrara el joven.

-Que la deje en el suelo. Luego salid los dos de aquí -ordenó Luna.

-Deja que te ayude -le suplicó Serena.

-No -intervino Alan-. Este no es tu sitio. Enviaré a una de las mujeres casadas para que ayude a Luna en caso de que lo necesite.

-No necesito a nadie -aseguró Luna-. Marchaos los dos. -Serena se retiró y Alan hizo lo mismo detrás de ella.

-Te sientes atraída por él -le acusó el joven.

-Necesita desesperadamente mi ayuda -con un movimiento de su rizada melena, Serena se alejó para reunirse con sus amigas. Los cíngaros estaban sentados alrededor del fuego del campamento cenando e intercambiando chismes cuando Luna se reunió con ellos.

-¿Vive todavía? -preguntó Artemís.

-Sigue vivo. Es obstinado. Se niega a dejar marchar su espíritu.

-Come, abuela -la urgió Serena-. Me sentaré con él mientras tú descansas.

-Tiene mucha fiebre, Serena, y lo peor está todavía por llegar. Si me necesitas llámame.- Serena corrió hacia su carromato y acercó la silla a la cama. A pesar del dorado brillo de la luz de la vela, tenía el rostro muy pálido y unas sombras púrpura bajo los ojos. De vez en cuando gemía y se estremecía. Serena le subió la manta hasta el cuello y lo acunó dulcemente. Se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y sosteniéndole la mano con la suya, como si quisiera hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Serena se despertó con el sonido de unas voces exaltadas y con la luz del día filtrándose a través de la cortina de la ventana. Levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que se abrió la puerta.

-Hay un barco en la cala -le informó Alan-. Han lanzado un bote que se dirige hacia la playa.- Serena escuchó unas campanadas de alarma dentro de la cabeza.

-¿Qué dice Artemís?

-Está preocupado. Y Luna también. Tendríamos que habernos marchado ayer.- Serena miró hacia el herido y luego volvió a posar la vista en Alan.

-Tengo que hablar con mis abuelos.- Darien se revolvió inquieto y gimió.

-¿Se ha despertado?

-No, lleva toda la noche haciendo eso. -Salieron del carromato. Todo el campamento parecía estar en estado de agitación. Un grupo de cíngaros se había congregado alrededor de sus abuelos, y Serena corrió a unirse a ellos.

-¿El barco de la cala supone algún problema para nosotros, abuelo?

-No lo sé, pequeña. Debemos esperar y ver, y estar preparados para defendernos en caso de que muestren ser enemigos de los cíngaros. ¿Cómo está?

-Igual. Sigue inconsciente y tiene fiebre. ¿Crees que los hombres de ese barco son los mismos que intentaron matarle? ¿Y si lo están buscando?- Los marrones ojos de Luna se mostraron meditabundos.

–Sobreviviremos -dijo misteriosamente.

-Por favor, no le delates -le imploró Serena. Luna no llegó a contestar. Una docena de hombres armados irrumpió en el campamento.

-No queremos haceros daño -gruñó un fornido marinero-. Estamos buscando a un hombre que podría haber sido arrastrado por la marea hasta la orilla. ¿Lo habéis visto?- Para alivio de Serena, Artemís contestó:

-No hemos visto a nadie.

-¿Estás seguro? Esto es importante. Es importante que sepamos si está vivo o muerto.

-Mira en otro lado -sugirió Luna-. No hay ningún extraño entre nosotros.

-No les creas, Jedite -dijo un marinero detrás de él. Dio un paso adelante blandiendo la pistola con gesto amenazador -No se puede confiar en un cíngaro pagano -agitó la pistola delante del rostro de Artemís-. Yo digo que golpeemos al viejo hasta que le saquemos la verdad.

-Hay otra manera -sugirió Jedite mirando los carromatos repartidos por el campamento-. Buscaremos hasta en el último rincón de cada carro. Vamos, desplegaos.- El pánico se apoderó de Serena. Aquellos hombres eran el enemigo. Si no pensaba en algo rápido, encontrarían y matarían al hombre herido.

Los marineros se dirigieron hacia los carromatos mientras Jedite seguía apuntando a Artemís con la pistola. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio a un marinero acercarse a su carromato. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se apartó del grupo, corrió hacia su caravana y se plantó delante de la puerta.

-Échate a un lado, muchacha -le advirtió el marinero. Serena se mantuvo en su sitio.

-No puedes entrar ahí.- El marinero la agarró de la cintura y la levantó de allí.

-Se buena y te dejaré que me des placer a cambio de una moneda de plata cuando haya terminado aquí.

-¡No me toques! -gritó Serena.

-¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo sabe que las muchachas cíngaras son putas.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Jedite cuando percibió el jaleo que había en la puerta del carromato de Serena.

-Esta perra no me deja entrar -gruñó el marinero. Jedite dio unas cuantas zancadas para unirse a ellos.

-¿Ah, no? Eso ya lo veremos.- Apartó a Serena a un lado y abrió la puerta de golpe. Artemís y Luna corrieron hacia su nieta para defenderla. Los demás los siguieron. Jedite fulminó con la mirada a Serena y a sus abuelos. -Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿A quién estáis tratando de proteger?- Serena pronunció las primeras palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-Es Drago, mi esposo. Está enfermo -un murmullo de sorpresa surgió entre los cíngaros congregados a las puertas del carromato.

-Dices que está enfermo. ¿Estás segura de que es tu esposo?

-Sí, el hombre que hay ahí dentro es mi esposo.- Un murmullo de advertencia alcanzó los oídos de Serena, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Jedite abrió la puerta del todo y asomó la cabeza en el interior.

-Será mejor que eche un vistazo.- Serena miró la forma inmóvil que estaba sobre la cama y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. El rostro estaba parcialmente oscurecido por la manta. Pero su alivio duró poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Jedite sabría en cuanto viera su piel blanca que no se trataba de un cíngaro. Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Luna.

-¿Dices que este hombre es tu esposo? -volvió a preguntar Jedite.

-Sí. Es Drago, mi marido -repitió Serena por tercera vez. Luna se colocó a su lado para darle su apoyo y Serena le agarró la mano.

-Despiértalo -ordenó Jedite.

-Está demasiado enfermo. No sé si se despertará.- Jedite apuntó con la pistola hacia la inmóvil figura que yacía bajo la manta. -¡No dispares! -gritó Serena corriendo hacia la cama -Yo lo despertaré.- Jedite avanzó un paso hacia la cama. Luna le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerlo.

-¡No! Drago tiene la viruela. Si te acercas a él, atente a las consecuencias.- Jedite palideció.

-¿Viruela? ¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Compruébalo tú mismo.- Jedite vaciló. Su miedo resultaba palpable. Dio un paso atrás y miró a Serena.

-Despiértale, muchacha. Quiero interrogarlo.- Serena se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que le temblara mientras le sacudía suavemente. Al ver que no respondía, lo agitó con más fuerza. Él gimió y abrió los ojos.

Darien se encontró con unos ojos celestes hipnotizadores. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, ni porqué sentía tanto dolor. Sólo sabía que debía estar en el cielo. La cara que acompañaba a aquellos ojos era el rostro de un ángel. Un ángel como ningún otro, ardiente y apasionado. Un ángel lascivo de dorado cabello rizado y profundos ojos azules. Eso le gustó.

-Drago, ¿me oyes?- La voz del ángel encerraba un tono sensual que lo sacó de las profundidades de su dolor. -Drago, contéstame. Soy Serena.- ¿Drago? ¿Quién diablos era Drago? Darien supuso que no tendría nada de malo seguirle el juego a aquella mujer. ¿Había dicho que su nombre era Serena?

-Sí -dijo con voz adormilada. ¿Era aquella su voz? Apenas la reconocía.

-¿Es necesario que continúe? -escuchó que le preguntaba Serena a alguien que debía estar cerca.

-Está despierto. Le interrogaré ahora. ¡Drago! -exclamó Jedite-. ¿Puedes oírme? -Sí.

-La muchacha dice que eres su marido. ¿Es eso cierto?- Darien se hubiera reído en voz alta de haber tenido fuerzas. Marido, esa era buena. Teniendo en cuenta que no pensaba casarse nunca, no podía ser el marido de nadie. Pero Serena lo estaba mirando tan intensamente que se sintió obligado a complacerla.

-Sí, soy el marido de Serena.- Balbuceó las palabras, pero resultaron inteligibles y salieron a través de la puerta hacia el exterior. Un gemido colectivo surgió de entre la gente, y no decreció hasta que la severa mirada de Luna lo acalló.

-¿Tienes la viruela, Drago? -le espetó Jedite sin piedad. Viruela. Era una posibilidad. Desde luego se sentía lo suficientemente enfermo como para que así fuera. Apenas podía mantenerse consciente, y llegado a aquel punto, habría estado de acuerdo con casi cualquier cosa. Así que por lo que él sabía, sí tenía la viruela.

-Sí.- Aquella palabra bastó para librar al carromato de la amenazadora presencia de Jedite. Se reunió con sus hombres, que escapaban a toda prisa de la mortal enfermedad.

-Eres consciente de lo que has hecho, ¿verdad, Serena? -le preguntó Luna con dulzura.

-Sí, abuela, lo soy. No he podido evitado. Era la única manera de salvarlo. Gracias por no interferir.

-No has escogido un camino fácil para ti, pequeña. El destino ha intervenido en tu futuro, y poco puedes hacer tú ahora para detenerlo. Estás casada con un desconocido del que no sabes nada. Has proclamado tres veces que era tu esposo delante de testigos, y él ha dicho que era cierto. Ya conoces la tradición de nuestro pueblo. Ahora estás casada con él. Que Dios te proteja.

"Sí, que Dios me proteja", pensó Serena mientras miraba hacia el hombre que sólo conocía como Drago.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 03**

Darien se despertó dolorido y con la emocionante certeza de que estaba vivo. Aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, sabía que la cama sobre la que estaba tendido no era la suya. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba de nuevo a bordo del barco de los contrabandistas, pero la limpieza y el dulce olor de las sábanas hizo que descartara aquella idea.

Darien trató de refrescarse la memoria, pero no lo consiguió. Se movió, lo que demostró ser un grave error. Una llama abrasadora le irradió del hombro, bajándole por la espalda y alcanzando todos los rincones de su cuerpo. El dolor era tan insoportable que casi deseó estar muerto. Intentó tragar saliva, pero tenía la boca tan seca como un desierto. Se moría por beber agua. ¿Había pronunciado aquella palabra en voz alta? Así debió ser, porque al instante alguien le acercó una taza con agua fresca a los labios. Bebió con avidez. Cuando la hubo apurado, trató de centrar la mirada en su ángel compasivo. La visión se le fue aclarando lentamente, revelando una encantadora visión que recordaba vagamente de sus sueños. Trató de estirar la mano para tocar la cara del ángel, pero le faltaban fuerzas, y su mano cayó inerte sobre la cama.

-¿Eres de verdad? -murmuró. Su risa resultaba cautivadora, pero fue la voz ronca lo que despertó en su cuerpo una oleada de conciencia.

-Soy real. Bienvenido al mundo de lo vivos. Llegamos a creer que no seguirías entre nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En un campamento cíngaro. Yo soy Serena, y este es mi carromato._ Darien frunció el ceño y trató de recordar algo importante que había olvidado. El nombre de aquella mujer le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué me ocurre?

-¿No te acuerdas?

-No del todo. Refréscame la memoria.

-Te encontré en la playa y te traje a nuestro campamento. Llevas varios días con nosotros. La abuela te extrajo la bala de la espalda, y la herida que tenías en el hombro se te infectó de gravedad. Te has debatido entre la vida y la muerte, y hubieras muerto de no ser por la destreza de mi abuela._ Darien seguía teniendo la memoria nublada.

-¿Balas?

-Sí. Te dispararon dos veces. Una en el hombro y otra en la espalda. ¿Recuerdas quién te disparó?_ La neblina que cubría su mente se disipó y Darien recordó con exactitud por qué le habían disparado y quién lo había hecho. Pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada a aquella desconocida muchacha cíngara, ni siquiera su nombre. Lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a la gente que le había salvado la vida.

-No puedo darte las respuestas que buscas -objetó Darien con debilidad -Es mejor para ti no conocerlas. No quiero que tu gente sufra ningún daño._ Serena reflexionó sobre sus palabras.

-¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Llámame como quieras.

-Mientras estés aquí con nosotros, te llamaremos Drago._ Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad? Lo recordaba vagamente... no, el recuerdo se había esfumado.

-Vinieron a por ti, ¿sabes?

-¿Quién vino a por mí?

-Los hombres que te quieren ver muerto._ Darien se puso tenso.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Luna les dijo que tenías la viruela. Yo aseguré que eras Drago, uno de los nuestros._ Darien cerró los ojos, sopesando todo lo que Serena le había dicho. Recordó que había saltado al fiordo desde el barco de los contrabandistas, y las balas que iban a parar al agua que lo rodeaba. Recordaba poco de lo sucedido después de que una de ellas se le alojara en la espalda. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a la orilla con vida.

-Siento haberos causado tantos problemas. Me marcharé en cuanto pueda.

-No pienses en irte hasta que estés recuperado. Con nosotros estarás a salvo. ¿No vas a contarme nada de ti?

-Cuanto menos sepáis tú y los tuyos de mí, mejor para vosotros -replicó Darien tratando de moverse y haciendo un gesto de dolor por el esfuerzo.

-Estás sufriendo -dijo Serena-. Iré a buscar a la abuela, ella sabrá lo que hay que hacer.

Darien la vio marcharse. No estaba tan incapacitado como para no admirar el balanceo de sus redondeadas caderas bajo la falda multicolor, o como para no fijarse en la dorada perfección de los hombros, deliciosamente desnudos sobre la blusa de campesina de corte bajo. Darien suspiró. La muchacha cíngara era sumamente bella. Se preguntó quién sería el afortunado que disfrutaría de sus favores. Para cuando Serena regresó con su abuela, el dolor se había apoderado del cuerpo de Darien. La muchacha le presentó con prisas a Luna, que lo miró a la cara y sacó una botella del bolsillo de sus voluminosas faldas. Vertió una pequeña cantidad en un vaso y se lo acercó a los labios. Darien lo rechazó.

-Bébelo, Drago -lo urgió Luna-. No es más que láudano. Te aliviará el dolor y te permitirá dormir. Serena te cuidará._ La última frase convenció a Darien para beberse el amargo brebaje. Le gustaba la idea de que Serena lo cuidara.

-Tu nieta dice que me has salvado la vida, Luna. Gracias.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde -dijo la anciana levantándose-. Te prepararé un caldo y le diré a Alan que te lo traiga. Serena puede dártelo a beber. Intenta tomar todo lo que puedas. Tu cuerpo necesita líquidos._ En cuanto se hubo marchado, Darien se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, Serena todavía seguía allí. Le sonrió. Entonces llegó un joven cíngaro con el caldo que Luna había preparado. Darien se dio cuenta al instante de que se trataba de un hombre atractivo, y se preguntó si Alan sería el esposo de Serena... o su amante.

-¿Te ha dicho su nombre? -preguntó Alan.

-Se llama Drago -respondió ella. Las palabras de Alan estaban cargadas de amargura.

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama el hombre con el que te has casado? ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza, Serena? Tendrías que haber dejado que se lo llevaran._ Darien escuchó la conversación, pero no le encontraba sentido. ¿Quién se había casado con Serena? Era imposible que se estuvieran refiriendo a él, ¿verdad? Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, se habría reído de aquella idea.

-Ya no quiero más -murmuró Darien apartando la cuchara. Su estómago había recibido todo el caldo que podía tolerar. El sueño se estaba apoderando otra vez de él cuando escuchó a Alan decir:

-¿Sabe que es tu esposo?

-Ya tiene bastante a lo que enfrentarse en estos momentos. Además, sabes tan bien como yo que ese matrimonio es una tradición vinculante para los cíngaros. No tendrá ningún significado para él.

-Pero para nosotros sí -insistió Alan-. Te has declarado delante de nuestra gente. Ahora eres una mujer casada._ Serena sacudió la cabeza con ira.

-He salvado la vida de un hombre, ¿no es cierto? Vamos, Alan, Drago necesita descansar.

Darien sintió los prolongados efectos del láudano sobre su mente, pero había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación mantenida entre Serena y Alan. Los oídos no le habían jugado una mala pasada. Lo que acababa de oír no podía ser verdad. Un sinfín de preguntas se deslizaron por su mente mientras se sumía en el sueño y en su cabeza bailaban las imágenes de una piel dorada y unas caderas ondulantes.

Tres días más tarde, Darien se despertó en plenas facultades. Consiguió sentarse en la cama con ayuda de Serena y aceptar pequeñas porciones de comida sólida. No estaba bien ni mucho menos, pero al menos su mente parecía funcionar de nuevo. Serena acababa de entrar en el carromato con su cena. Él le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

-¿Os he dado las gracias como Dios manda a ti y a tu gente por salvarme la vida?

-No es necesario. Abre la boca.

-No os molestaré más tiempo del necesario -aseguró Darien abriendo la boca para tomar una cucharada de estofado.

-No seas tonto- Serena torció el gesto-. Aquí estás a salvo por el momento, aunque sospecho que esos hombres no van a renunciar a buscarte. Al parecer quieren verte muerto... a toda costa._ Darien adquirió una expresión sombría.

-Sí, así es. Si tu gente no tiene ninguna objeción, me gustaría quedarme hasta que recuperara las fuerzas._ El alivio de Serena resultó palpable.

-Luna ha sugerido que te oscurezcamos la piel con aceite de nueces para que no destaques entre nosotros.

-Me gustaría poner a prueba las piernas -dijo Darien-. Pero parece que... bueno, que he perdido la ropa -alzó una de sus oscuras cejas -¿Me desnudaste tú?_ Un lento sonrojo fue subiendo por el cuello de Serena.

-Te desvistieron Luna y Alan mientras yo me llevaba tu ropa. Encontraré algo que te puedas poner, algo más acorde con tu nueva identidad._ Darien se pasó la mano por la barba. Pinchaba.

-También agradecería una cuchilla, si hay alguna disponible. Serena asintió.

-Te buscaré una._ Darien le acarició la mejilla.

-Eres muy buena conmigo, Serena. ¿No está celoso tu marido por todo el tiempo que pasas conmigo? ¿Es Alan tu esposo?_ Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente en silencio. Darien comprendió la reticencia que se escondía tras su vacilación. Estaba claro que Alan era su amante, no su marido. Todo el mundo sabía que las muchachas cíngaras compartían sus favores indiscriminadamente.

-Iré a buscarte algo de ropa -dijo Serena antes de girarse y salir por la puerta.

Darien esperó a que se hubiera ido y entonces sacó las piernas por un lado de la cama. Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, pero resultaba soportable. Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, se balanceó y se agarró a la cama para no perder el equilibrio. Dio un paso. Y luego otro, y así hasta que recorrió el carromato. Satisfecho con sus progresos, regresó caminando hasta la cama, se sentó y se colocó la manta sobre las piernas mientras esperaba que Serena volviera.

Mientras la muchacha estaba fuera, Darien observó el interior del carromato con interés. Construido sobre largos tablones, tenía las paredes de madera, igual que el techo, que tenía sólo la suficiente altura como para que Darien pudiera estar de pie. Se trataba de un espacio cómodo y acogedor, atiborrado de cojines de colores, bancos y cestas. En una esquina había un brasero apagado. Y el techo estaba recubierto de franjas de tela, lo que le confería al interior un aire íntimo y agradable. La única ventana que había admitía un pequeño parche de luz. Serena interrumpió su inspección ocular cuando apareció con un interesante conjunto de ropa masculina colgado del brazo.

-Algunas prendas son de Alan y otras de mi abuelo -explicó-. Todavía no conoces a Artemís, pero lo vas a conocer. Te va a traer las cosas de afeitar._ Darien rebuscó entre la ropa y escogió un par de pantalones anchos de sarga, una camisa blanca suelta y un chaleco rojo a juego con el fajín. -¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Serena.

-Creo que puedo arreglármelas solo._ Darien se puso de pie. La manta le resbaló por las piernas, pero no le dio importancia. Las mujeres cíngaras no se distinguían por su timidez. Todo el mundo sabía que eran más expertas en los asuntos relacionados con hombres y mujeres que las damas inglesas de buena cuna, y que estaban familiarizadas con el cuerpo masculino.

Serena trató de apartar los ojos, pero no pudo. Había visto el cuerpo de Drago con anterioridad, pero entonces estaba enfermo y era incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo. Ahora parecía distinto. Trató de mantener la mirada por encima de su cintura y concentrarse en su rostro. Tenía el cabello grueso y negro, y las cejas considerablemente arqueadas de un modo curiosamente elegante. Los ojos, bordeados por gruesas pestañas, eran del color de un zafiro. Serena deslizó la mirada hacia la mandíbula y los pómulos sin afeitar y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría sin barba.

Recorrió con la mirada sus anchos hombros y el amplio pecho. Una mata de vello oscuro le brotaba alrededor de los pezones y continuaba en línea descendente por su estómago hasta... Serena contuvo el aliento con asombro. Había visto su virilidad cuando se hizo cargo de sus necesidades, pero de pronto había cobrado vida propia. No es que estuviera excitada, estaba simplemente... viva. Volvió a alzar la vista hacia aquellos increíbles ojos azules, agradecida de que Drago pareciera no darse cuenta de su nervioso escrutinio ni del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Pudisteis salvar mis botas? -preguntó Darien mientras se ponía los pantalones -Ya sé que no eran gran cosa, pero me resultaban bastante cómodas._ Serena se giró para recoger su calzado.

-Las he lavado y secado. Todavía parecen útiles._ Cuando volvió a darse la vuelta, sintió un gran alivio al ver que Drago se había puesto una camisa y se estaba colocando el fajín al rededor de su estrecha cintura. Dejó las botas en el suelo y le ayudó a meterse el chaleco. -Ahora pareces un cíngaro. Cuando te hayamos oscurecido la piel, nadie sospechará que no eres uno de los nuestros._ Se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos y después entró Artemís.

-Este es mi abuelo Artemís -dijo Serena con claro orgullo tanto en el tono de voz como en el modo en que miraba al anciano -Abuelo, no te he presentado formalmente a Drago._ Artemís dio un paso adelante. Su mirada penetrante escudriñó el rostro de Darien durante un largo instante.

-Eres un hombre de suerte, Drago. Si Serena no te hubiera encontrado, habrías muerto sin remedio.

-Estoy en deuda con ella para toda la eternidad -prometió Darien.

-Deberías estarlo. No me entusiasma la elección de Serena, pero si un hombre le complace, ¿quién soy yo para juzgado? Me ha dicho que quieres afeitarte la barba -no esperó la respuesta de Darien-. Siéntate, yo lo haré por ti -aseguró sacando los utensilios de afeitar que había llevado consigo. Serena colocó una toalla alrededor de los hombros de Darien. A juzgar por la confusa expresión de Drago, estaba claro que no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de Artemís. -Ve a ayudar a Luna a preparar el aceite de nueces, pequeña -le dijo echándola de allí. Serena miró con ansiedad primero a su abuelo y luego a Darien antes de marcharse. Sabía que Artemís quería hablar a solas con Drago, se hacía una idea de lo que iba a decirle, y eso le preocupaba. ¿Qué diría Drago al enterarse de que se había casado con una cíngara?

Darien se quedó sentado muy rígido mientras Artemís le afeitaba la barba. Sabía que el anciano tenía algo que decirle y esperó con cada vez menos paciencia a que comenzara. ¿Le iría a pedir Artemís que se fuera? Darien no podría culparlo si lo hacía. No sabía nada de él. Serena lo había encontrado en misteriosas circunstancias, y el buen juicio de Artemís le habría advertido sin duda de que permitir que Darien se quedara con los cíngaros podría ser peligroso para los suyos. Darien estaba ya a punto de perder los nervios cuando Artemís dijo finalmente:

-No me hizo feliz la elección de mi nieta, pero ella ha tomado su decisión y yo la respetaré._ Darien no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Artemís, a menos que es tuviera insinuando que Serena debía haberlo dejado en la orilla para que muriera. -Luna dice que es la voluntad de Dios -continuó Artemís-. Yo no estoy tan seguro. Si Serena estaba destinada a tener un esposo que no es de los nuestros, ¿por qué no iba a poder escoger uno que la mereciera? No sabemos nada de ti, excepto que alguien quiere verte muerto. ¿Estás metido en algo que hará que el deshonor caiga sobre mi nieta?_ Darien pestañeó. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Según Artemís, y Darien no tenía motivos para dudar de él, Serena era su esposa. ¿Había tenido lugar una boda sin su conocimiento? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Nada tenía sentido. Darien esperó a que Artemís le hubiera retirado el vello del la garganta con la amada cuchilla antes de enfrentarse a él.

-Debes estar equivocado, Artemís. No recuerdo ninguna boda. Nunca me hubiera casado con Serena ni con ninguna otra mujer. Hace años que renuncié al matrimonio._ La cuchilla se detuvo bajo la barbilla de Darien.

-Serena aseguró tres veces delante de testigos que eras su esposo, y tú admitiste su afirmación. Eso es lo único que se necesita para celebrar un matrimonio cíngaro._ Darien pestañeó.

-¿Por qué ha hecho una cosa así?

-Para protegerte de aquellos que querían hacerte daño. Para los cíngaros, Serena y tú sois marido y mujer. No deshonres a Serena negando este matrimonio._ Darien sabía reconocer una advertencia cuando la escuchaba.

-Agradezco lo que Serena ha hecho por mí y no haría nada que pudiera herirla. Pero debo marcharme cuando me haya recuperado. Mi vida está en Londres._ Artemís le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa.

-No somos más que peones. Debemos cumplir la voluntad de Dios._ Darien se revolvió incómodo, impactado por las palabras de Artemís. Sintió un gran alivio cuando Serena regresó con Luna. -Ya está -dijo Artemís retirando las últimas trazas de barba del rostro de Darien.

-Oh, Dios mío -exclamó Serena. Darien la miró, preguntándose por qué lo estaba observando fijamente. ¿Le gustaría más con barba? Aunque eso no tenía importancia, pensó. Serena y él tenían que hablar enseguida de aquel asunto del matrimonio.

-¿Habéis traído el aceite de nueces? -preguntó Artemís.

-Sí -respondió Luna-. Serena y yo nos hacemos cargo a partir de ahora._ Artemís salió del carromato y Darien se sometió dócilmente mientras Luna y Serena le oscurecían la piel con aceite de nueces. Cuando hubieron terminado, Serena le pasó un espejo. Un hombre de piel oscura y cabello negro que podía pasar perfectamente por cíngaro le de volvió la mirada. Apenas se reconocía. Darien miró por la ventana con anhelo.

-Me gustaría salir.

-Serena te ayudará -dijo Luna mientras recogía los restos que quedaban de aceite -Pero debes prometer que regresarás al carromato cuando te empieces a cansar. Es el primer día que te has levantado de la cama._ Darien lo prometió, aunque tenía otra idea en mente. ¿Cómo iba a recuperar las fuerzas si no ponía a prueba su límite? En cuanto Luna se hubo marchado, Darien se puso de pie y le ofreció el brazo a Serena.

-¿Salimos?_ Darien no se dio cuenta de lo débil que estaba hasta que comenzó a bajar los tres escalones que llevaban al suelo. Sin la ayuda de Serena, no habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Caminamos por el campamento? -preguntó ella.

-Eso estará bien para empezar._ Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio, reflexionó Darien mientras se concentraba en dar un paso detrás de otro. Aunque el dolor era considerable, lo aguantó estoicamente.

-Serena, qué alegría ver que tu hombre ya está haciendo vida normal -dijo una joven al pasar a su lado.

-Que tu matrimonio te traiga felicidad y muchos hijos -gritó otra mujer. Darien apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Miró a Serena de reojo. Ella le devolvió una mirada aterrorizada.

-Muéstrame el lugar donde me encontraste -le pidió Darien.

-Está demasiado lejos -protestó Serena.

-Enséñamelo -insistió él -Si me canso, me detendré a descansar.

-Muy bien. Por aquí._ Serena lo guió con suavidad hacia el fiordo.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Darien-. Este lugar es muy bonito.

-Hemos acampado cerca de Dumfries, en Escocia. Yo nací en Escocia.

-Una cíngara escocesa -murmuró Darien-. Mi hermano ha fundado su hogar en las Tierras Altas. Está casado con la jefa de los Milenio.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Serena mirándolo con interés -Háblame de tu familia._ Darien apretó la mandíbula.

-Ya he dicho más de lo que debería. ¿Falta mucho para llegar? Ya puedo oler el mar.

-Casi hemos llegado. ¿Quieres descansar?_ Aunque se apoyaba con fuerza en el brazo de Serena, todavía no estaba listo para detenerse.

-No.

El tojo estaba alto y fuerte, y ralentizaba sus pasos, pero Darien siguió adelante dando traspiés. Ahora subían colina arriba, y se detuvo a tomar aliento. La vista era impresionante. En la distancia se alzaban las montañas, y una salvaje profusión de brezo cubría las bajas colinas que las rodeaban. El aire olía a fresco y a flores, y el día estaba tan claro que se podía ver hasta el infinito.

Finalmente alcanzaron el acantilado que daba a la playa. La marea estaba baja. Serena señaló la franja de arena en la que lo había encontrado. El lugar en el que su vida había estado a punto de terminar. Le debía a Serena más de lo que nunca podría pagarle. Pero, ¿matrimonio? Tenían que hablar. Darien encontró una piedra plana y se sentó, invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

-Has agotado tus fuerzas -Serena torció el gesto -Lo sabía. ¿Quieres que llame a Alan para que cargue contigo a la vuelta?

-Lo único que necesito es descansar un poco. Además, será un buen momento para que hablemos._ Serena se estremeció, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y lo temiera. -Artemís me dijo algo desconcertante -comenzó a decir Darien-. No sé qué pensar al respecto._ Serena se atusó una arruga de la falda y evitó su mirada. -¿Es cierto, Serena? ¿Tu gente nos considera marido y mujer? ¿Cómo es posible? No recuerdo ninguna ceremonia de boda._ Serena alzó la vista y lo miró con los párpados entornados.

-Sí, estamos casados. Era necesario para salvarte la vida. Lo siento. Nunca hubiera dicho que eras mi esposo si esos hombres no hubieran pensado matarte.

-Decir que estamos casados no lo convierte en realidad.

-Si eres cíngaro, sí. Me declaré tres veces delante de testigos y tú aceptaste. No es necesaria ninguna ceremonia formal siempre y cuando dos personas declaren públicamente su intención de convertirse en marido y mujer._ Darien se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-Yo no soy cíngaro. Tú sabes que debo marcharme pronto. Este matrimonio es una farsa.

-Drago, por favor, reconsidéralo. Está en juego tu vida. ¿Y si regresan tus enemigos? Ellos no buscarán un hombre cíngaro casado._ Darien lo reconsideró. No era un estúpido. Ni tampoco deseaba morir. No tenía ninguna intención de casarse con una muchacha cíngara, pero era tan capaz de fingir un engaño como cualquiera. Mejor que muchos, en realidad. Lo practicaba hasta la saciedad en su trabajo.

-Mm... Tal vez tengas razón. Fingiré que soy tu marido durante el tiempo que esté entre los tuyos.

-No es necesario fingir -replicó Serena-. Somos marido y mujer -se levantó con brusquedad -¿Estás listo para volver?

Darien sintió como si hubiera topado con un muro de ladrillo. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? La ley inglesa no dejaba lugar a dudas. Su supuesto matrimonio con Serena no se sostendría ante un tribunal inglés. Cuando regresara a Londres podría olvidarse de que aquello había ocurrido alguna vez y continuar su vida con la conciencia limpia.

Para cuando regresaron al campamento, Darien había agotado sus escasas fuerzas. Temió no ser capaz de subir los escalones del carromato. Por suerte, Artemís se dio cuenta de su problema y se acercó para sujetarlo con brazo firme hasta que llegó a la cama.

-Espero que no sufras una recaída -dijo Serena preocupada -Has estado mucho tiempo al borde de la muerte.

Darien sonrió ante aquella demostración de preocupación propia de una esposa. Tras la muerte de Esmeralda y del hijo que esperaba, no había permitido que ninguna mujer se acercara demasiado a él. Había tenido amantes; después de todo, era un hombre. Las trataba con cortesía, pero les ofrecía poco afecto. No estaba interesado en tener una esposa ni un heredero. Su vida estaba dedicada a llevar a El Chacal ante la justicia.

-Échate una siesta mientras ayudo a Luna a preparar la cena -dijo Serena arropándolo con la manta -Espero que tengas hambre.

-Podría comer -dijo Darien, sorprendido al sentir de verdad hambre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se quedó pensativo después de que Serena saliera del carromato.

Para su propio asombro, se preguntó cómo sería poseer su delicado cuerpo. No era virgen. Pocas mujeres cíngaras lo eran. Serena poseía una sensualidad natural que no resultaba en absoluto afectada. Alegre y ardiente, hermosa y tentadora, era una mujer a la que ningún hombre podría resistirse. ¿Se transformaría en llama bajo su boca y sus manos? ¿Lo abrasaría con su pasión? El cuerpo de Darien se endureció al imaginar qué se sentiría al estar hundido profundamente en ella. Clavarse en el interior de su dulce cuerpo. Tal vez le faltaran fuerzas, pero no estaba muerto.

* * *

Serena revolvió el estofado mientras Luna se afanaba con la comida. La joven se sorprendió cuando su abuela dijo:

-Parece que tu marido ya está en forma para compartir la cama contigo._ Serena la miró con asombro.

-Drago no quiere una esposa, abuela. No considera válido nuestro matrimonio.

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de casarte con él.

-¿Crees que fue un error escoger a Drago como esposo, abuela?

-No me corresponde a mí decido -Luna eludió la respuesta -A veces el destino trabaja de maneras que no comprendemos. No percibo maldad en Drago -continuó -Pero es un hombre atormentado. La palma de su mano revela una historia de secretos y contradicciones._ A Serena no le sorprendió en absoluto que Luna le hubiera leído la palma a Drago.

-¿Qué más viste?

-Peligro -murmuró la anciana -Temo por ti, Serena. Tu vida está ahora unida a la de Drago, tanto si a él le gusta como si no. Se marchará, sí, pero volveréis a encontraros y te verás atrapada en sus intrigas. Te digo todo esto para advertirte -se detuvo un instante-. Hay algo más.

-Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-Ha habido o hay otra mujer en la vida de Drago. Ella es la razón por la que se resiste al matrimonio. Tal vez nunca consigas adentrarte en su corazón lo suficiente como para apartar a la otra mujer a un lado.

Serena supo desde el principio que su matrimonio cíngaro no significaba nada para Drago. Por desgracia, no podía evitar los sentimientos que habían echado raíces en su corazón. La intuición le decía que Drago era alguien especial. Su manera de hablar y sus modales eran demasiado refinados para un hombre común. A pesar del hecho de que probablemente nunca sabría quién era o qué era, le resultaba imposible ignorar los tiernos sentimientos que tenía por Drago.

-No le pediré a Drago que me prometa nada -aseguró Serena con más convicción de la que sentía -Es inevitable que nos separemos. Mi padre espera que vaya pronto a su casa, y no puedo decepcionarle._ Los marrones ojos de Luna se volvieron pensativos y su voz se convirtió en un susurro ronco.

-Drago y tú volveréis a encontraros en circunstancias diferentes. Él no es lo que parece. Es un hombre con muchas facetas misteriosas.

-Yo ya había llegado a esa conclusión, abuela. Drago se niega a decirme su nombre real. Si volvemos a encontrarnos, estoy segura de que no me saludará. Ahora voy a llevarle la cena.

-Espera, Serena. Respecto a lo de dormir juntos..._ Serena abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar una palabra. ¿Qué esperaba Luna de ella? -Eres una mujer casada.

-¡Abuela! Drago no lo acepta.

-Te has declarado delante de testigos, pequeña. Drago y tú sois marido y mujer. Lo que hagas al respecto es cosa tuya. La intimidad es algo privado. Pero Drago es ahora uno de los nuestros. Le hemos oscurecido la piel y le hemos dado un nombre. Nuestra gente lo protegerá si sus enemigos regresan, pero sólo si te conviertes en la es posa de Drago a sus ojos. Están pidiendo una fiesta para celebrar vuestro matrimonio.

-Pero abuela, ¿eso es prudente?

-Así somos los cíngaros.

-Muy bien, abuela. Cumpliré tus deseos si con eso consigo mantener a Drago sano y salvo.

-Confía en mí, pequeña.

-¿No es lo que he hecho siempre?

* * *

Darien trató de echar una cabezadita, pero su mente continuaba deslizándose una y otra vez hacia la reciente conversación que había mantenido con Serena. No podía creer en serio que fuera su mujer. Él era conde. Los condes no se casaban con muchachas cíngaras. Los condes se casaban con mujeres de buena cuna y similar rango. Le estaban empezando a pesar los ojos finalmente cuando escuchó un movimiento dentro del carromato. Presintió la presencia de Serena antes de verla. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Estás despierto -dijo ella -¿Tienes apetito?

-Estoy hambriento -reconoció Darien. Se movió despacio para mantener el dolor a raya mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama -Huele muy bien. ¿Vas a comer conmigo?

-Normalmente almuerzo fuera con los demás, pero puedo colocar un banco al lado de la cama si lo deseas. He traído suficiente para dos.

-Me gustaría -aseguró él -Me uniré a vosotros fuera cuando me sienta más fuerte._ Serena acercó un banco a la cama y dispuso la comida. Luego colocó una silla al lado de Darien. Comieron en medio de un silencio únicamente interrumpido por algún comentario ocasional respecto a la comida. Cuando terminaron, Serena llevó los platos sucios fuera y regresó con un cuenco de agua.

-Te he traído agua para que te puedas asear -sus ojos celestes escudriñaron el rostro de Darien-. Pareces agotado. ¿Te has echado una siesta?

-No, pero estoy seguro de que ahora podría dormirme.

-Me iré y así podrás prepararte para meterte en la cama.

Darien permaneció pensativo mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama. Se preguntó vagamente dónde estaría durmiendo Serena, agradecido porque no se hubiera tomado aquel falso matrimonio en serio. Compartir la misma cama no era una buena idea. Dios sabía que Serena era una mujer femenina y excitante, y que él no era ningún santo. Podía olvidarse de que era un caballero si tenía el cálido cuerpo de Serena acurrucado junto a él.

Darien se quitó la ropa y se lavó a conciencia utilizando agua, la toalla y un paño para secarse que le había traído Serena. Luego se metió en la cama y se durmió al instante. Algo más tarde se despertó sobresaltado al sentir algo cálido y suave acurrucándose contra él. El dulce aroma a piel de mujer le provocó una erección instantánea. Serena.

Darien apenas se atrevió a moverse mientras ella se disponía a dormir. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Esperaba Serena que le hiciera el amor? Él estaba más que dispuesto, pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz. Cuando escuchó la acompasada cadencia de su respiración se sintió decepcionado y al mismo tiempo aliviado en cierto modo. Pero el súbito deseo de tocarla iba más allá de su precaria resistencia. No podía hacerle el amor, pero que lo asparan si no podía tocarla. Se colocó cuidadosamente de lado y deslizó el brazo por su fina cintura. Luego le cubrió un seno con la palma de la mano.

Una pequeña voz interior le susurró que Serena estaba exactamente donde él quería que estuviera, y aquella reconfortante certeza lo fue deslizando hacia el sueño.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 04**

Serena se despertó lentamente, y fue consciente a medias del calor y de algo más. Una sensación que le provocó un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios, que desapareció bruscamente cuando recordó que estaba compartiendo la cama con un hombre... su esposo. La mano de Drago le cubría un seno. Giró ligeramente la cabeza y comprobó con alivio que estaba dormido.

¿Era consciente de que la estaba tocando de aquella manera tan íntima? ¿Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener una mujer en su cama que buscaba aquellos lugares tan privados como si fuera lo más natural? A Serena le parecía apropiado yacer al lado de Drago, pero sabía que él nunca haría honor a su matrimonio cíngaro, así que apartó con cuidado la mano de su cuerpo y salió de la cama.

Serena se vistió en silencio, cogió una toalla, jabón y un trapo limpio y salió por la puerta. El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el este del cielo cuando se unió a un grupo de mujeres que se dirigían a asearse en un lago poco profundo de agua estancada procedente del fiordo. En lugar de escuchar su charla, Serena dejó que sus pensamientos se dirigieran hacia Londres.

No tenía ninguna ilusión por la temporada que su padre quería que pasara allí. Su piel no era tan blanca como la de las señoritas inglesas con las que tendría que competir. Tenía el cabello rubio como el oro y lleno de rizos salvajes, y sus ojos grandes resultaban demasiado exóticos para ser considerados decentes. Los años que había pasado en la casa de campo de su padre, a las afueras de Londres, habían sido en su mayor parte muy felices, pero la temporada de Londres la asustaba. No podía ocultar el hecho de que era en parte cíngara, y no quería hacerlo. Pero no tenía el valor de decirle a su amoroso padre que su sangre cíngara le impediría alcanzar el éxito que deseaba para ella. Serena sabía que era atractiva, pero sus facciones poco comunes provocarían muchos rumores y especulaciones. Por desgracia, no podía convencer a su padre de que sería más feliz viviendo en la campiña.

-Serena, ¿cuándo vas a celebrar tu boda? -preguntó una joven llamada Molly-. Ayer te vi paseando con tu marido. Tiene buen aspecto, considerando que la muerte le ha pasado rozando.

-Pronto -prometió Serena-. Tal vez dentro de unos cuantos días. Cuando esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para disfrutar de la celebración.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no celebramos ninguna boda -dijo otra de las jóvenes con cierta nostalgia -Estoy deseando hacerlo.

-Sí -añadió Molly con emoción -Justo hoy Artemís le estaba diciendo a mi padre que debemos dejar pronto este lugar si queremos llegar a la feria de Lockerbie el día que se inaugure.

Mientras se bañaba, Serena pensó en la próxima celebración de su boda con Drago. Tras la fiesta y los brindis, su matrimonio se convertiría en un hecho... aunque Drago y su propio padre se negaran a reconocerlo. Serena suspiró. Cuando volviera con el conde, su matrimonio sólo sería válido para su gente y para ella. Serena regresó al campamento con las demás y ayudó a su abuela a preparar el desayuno. Llenó un plato con huevos duros, pan y té y lo llevó a su carromato. Drago la recibió con una sonrisa que la dejó sin respiración.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Bañándome en el lago con las mujeres. Más tarde te enseñaré donde está.

-Eso me gustaría.

-He traído el desayuno. ¿Te parece bien huevos duros, pan y té?

-Servirá.

-Lo siento, no tenemos beicon, riñones ni café._ Darien sonrió.

-Se me hace la boca agua._ Serena dejó la bandeja sobre el banco. Cuando alzó la vista, Drago le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Estabas anoche en mi cama o lo he soñado?_ A ella le subió una oleada de calor al cuello que le tiñó las mejillas de rojo.

-No lo soñaste. Se espera de nosotros que compartamos cama. ¿Preferirías que durmiera en otro lado?_ Darien imaginó a Serena durmiendo en brazos de Alan y sintió cómo le daba un vuelco el estómago. La idea era repugnante.

-No, aunque estoy seguro de que Alan te echó de menos anoche._ En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Maldición, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? No tenía ningún derecho a criticar la moral de Serena. -Lo siento -se apresuró a decir antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar -No debí haber dicho eso. Está fuera de lugar.

-Te dejaré para que desayunes -le espetó Serena antes de salir a toda prisa del carromato.

-Maldición -murmuró Darien frunciendo el ceño ante la comida. Serena era la última persona del mundo a la que deseaba hacer daño. Darien devoró a toda prisa el desayuno sin saborear apenas lo que comía mientras se maldecía en silencio por haber provocado aquella expresión de dolor en el rostro de Serena. Pero imaginársela con otro hombre, o vendiéndose en las ferias como se sabía que hacían las mujeres cíngaras le enfurecía sobremanera.

Después de desayunar, Darien decidió que se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para aventurarse a salir solo. Cuanto antes se recuperara, antes podría olvidar los penetrantes ojos celestes de Serena y sus labios sensuales. Darien no se dio cuenta de que Luna entró en el carromato cuando él salió. Si hubiera estado todavía allí, le habría pedido que le leyera los posos de té de la taza.

¿Por qué se había metido Serena la noche anterior en su cama? ¿Volvería a hacerlo aquella noche? Para Darien estaba claro que se le estaba ofreciendo. ¿Estaría lo bastante en forma como para aceptar su ofrecimiento si aquella noche se metía con él en la cama? Lo dudaba. Pero aquella situación no duraría mucho. Tras pensárselo un buen rato, Darien decidió que no le haría ningún daño aprovecharse del ardiente cuerpo de la muchacha cíngara si ella le daba la más mínima indicación de que estaba dispuesta. En cuanto Darien puso el pie fuera del carromato, recibió un aluvión de felicitaciones.

-Drago, ¿sabe tu esposa que has salido solo? -le gritó alguien.

-¿Cuándo vais a celebrar vuestra boda, Drago? -le preguntó otro hombre -Todo el mundo está deseando que haya fiesta y baile. Espera a ver bailar a Serena. Es magnífica.

Algunos se limitaban a saludar, y Darien les devolvía el saludo, aceptando su amistad del mismo modo que se la ofrecían. Aquella gente lo había aceptado como uno de los suyos, y él prometió mantenerlos a salvo de sus enemigos. La única manera de garantizar su seguridad era marchándose en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente recuperado como para viajar. Para entonces su piel habría recobrado ya su tono natural.

La inspección que llevó a cabo Darien en el campamento lo llevó hasta un corral en el que había una gran cantidad de caballos guardados. Algunos eran de peor calidad, pero en su mayoría se trataba de ganado de primera clase por el que se podría pedir un alto precio en cualquier feria del país o incluso en la subasta de Tattersalls. Darien se preguntó de dónde habrían sacado los cíngaros caballos de semejante calidad. ¿Los habrían robado?

-¿Ves algo que te guste? -le preguntó Alan, que se había acercado a él.

-Tenéis algunos de los mejores caballos que he visto en mi vida. Es realmente impresionante. ¿Son robados?_ Darien sintió deseos de patearse a sí mismo en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras. No todos los cíngaros eran ladrones, sólo la mayoría de ellos. A juzgar por el modo beligerante en que Alan alzó la barbilla, no cabía duda de que se había sentido insultado.

-Un semental y tres yeguas purasangre fueron un regalo de... no importa. Eso no es asunto tuyo. Los cruzamos, y tienes el resultado ante tus ojos. Son propiedad de Artemís. Cuidamos de ellos y todo el mundo comparte los beneficios cuando se venden en las ferias._ Darien no sabía si creerle o no. Aquellos eran caballos muy buenos. Conocía pocos hombres dispuestos a regalar a sus mejores ejemplares.

-¿Quién se encarga de ellos?

-Principalmente yo. Hay otros que me ayudan de vez en cuando.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte. Siempre se me han dado bien los caballos.

-¿A ti? ¿Un contrabandista? -se burló Alan-. No te confiaría ni a mi perro._ Darien lo miró con asombro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un contrabandista?

-Está claro. Los hombres que vinieron buscándote eran marineros de la peor calaña. Los únicos barcos que atracan en esta cala están relacionados con el contrabando. Los hemos visto con anterioridad, pero no hemos intervenido. No es asunto nuestro. ¿Por qué quieren matarte?

-No soy ningún contrabandista. No puedo decirte nada más sin poner en peligro a tu gente.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres?

-No puedo decirlo. Créeme cuando te digo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para proteger a los tuyos.

-¿y qué pasa con Serena? Eres su esposo. ¿Qué planes tienes para ella?_ Darien se revolvió incómodo.

-Siempre le estaré agradecido a Serena por salvarme la vida, pero ambos sabemos que los tribunales ingleses no reconocerían un ritual cíngaro. Entre Serena y yo no existe ningún vínculo legal. Cuando me haya marchado serás libre de retomar tu relación con ella. Si me disculpas, voy a continuar con mi ejercicio._ Darien podía sentir la mirada abrasadora de Alan clavada en él mientras se alejaba. No culpaba al joven. Darien era un intruso en una comunidad que no aceptaba de buena gana a los extraños. Si no hubiera sido por Serena, estaba seguro de que le hubieran dejado morir en la orilla.

Darien regresó al campamento. Estaba cansado, y las heridas le ardían de forma espantosa, pero al menos tenia movilidad y cada día iba recuperando más fuerza. Pronto estaría lo suficientemente bien como para regresar a Londres y continuar con su investigación. Darien apenas vio a Serena aquel día. La joven fue al pueblo de al lado con otras mujeres a comprar provisiones para el viaje a Lockerbie. Luna le cambió el vendaje a última hora de la tarde, y estaba tan cansado que poco después se quedó dormido enseguida. Se despertó cuando Serena regresó al carromato para avisarle de que era la hora de cenar.

-Esta noche te unirás a nosotros, ¿verdad? -preguntó Serena-. A mi familia le gustaría que comieras con ellos.

-Por supuesto -respondió Darien-. Además, me gustaría hablar con Artemís porque quiero ayudarle con los caballos. Puedo plantearle la idea esta noche durante la cena.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? -le preguntó ella con ansiedad -No me gustaría que sufrieras una recaída.

-No temas, Serena. Soy muy consciente de mis limitaciones. ¿Puedes indicarme cómo se va al lago? Me gustaría darme un baño antes de comer._ Serena le dio las indicaciones y luego se marchó para ayudar a Luna a darle los últimos toques a la cena. Luna y Artemís parecían complacidos de tener a Darien con ellos cuando regresó del lago.

-¿Tienes familia en alguna parte que pueda estar preocupada por ti? -quiso saber Luna-. Tal vez te gustaría enviarles recado de que estás bien.

-Tengo una hermana que probablemente se esté preguntando por qué llevo tanto tiempo fuera, pero está acostumbrada a mis largas ausencias. Mi hermano vive en las Tierras Altas con su familia y no tiene motivos para preocuparse._ Luna y Artemís intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Te dije que Drago no tenía esposa -le susurró Luna a su marido al oído -Le leí la palma cuando llegó y he estudiado los posos de su taza de té en dos ocasiones distintas.

Darien no prestaba mucha atención a los susurros de la pareja cíngara. Estaba concentrado mirando fijamente a Serena. Aquella noche estaba excepcionalmente bella. Sus suaves rizos de oro brillaban con reflejos rojizos bajo la luz de la luna, y las crepitantes llamas del fuego del campamento hacían parecer su piel de un dorado cremoso. Unos puntitos de luz bailaban en el oscuro centro de sus exóticos ojos grandes, dando mudo testimonio de su volátil naturaleza. No había nada que Darien no admirara en la tentadora cíngara, pero no era para él.

-¡Baila para nosotros, Serena! -gritó alguien. Trajeron los instrumentos y los acordes de una alegre melodía cíngara inundaron el aire. El tintineo de las panderetas y la energía de los violines provocaron que enseguida todos estuvieran dando palmas y zapateando.

-¡Baila, Serena! -le urgió un coro de voces.

Darien frunció el ceño cuando Alan se inclinó ante la joven y le ofreció la mano. Tras mirar fugazmente a Darien, Serena tomó a Alan de la mano. Él la hizo girar al instante en una ardiente danza, dándole vueltas y más vueltas. Sus faldas volaban alto, desprendiendo destellos y revelando sus bien formadas piernas. Los cuerpos de ambos se balanceaban y se retorcían de forma seductora, como los de dos amantes apasionados inmersos en un ancestral ritual de apareamiento. Darien tenía la vista clavada en el flexible cuerpo de Serena mientras ella saltaba por los aires y planeaba como una pluma al viento antes de caer en brazos de Alan. Darien nunca había visto tanta gracilidad, semejante desenfreno sensual. Nunca se había sentido tan completamente cautivado. Nunca había experimentado unos celos tan abrumadores. Con los puños cerrados y apretando los dientes, Darien sentía deseos de levantarse y separar a los bailarines, pero por supuesto no lo hizo. Ya no se preguntaba si Alan y Serena eran amantes. Sólo los amantes podían bailar juntos de semejante manera.

Incapaz de soportar la visión de las espectaculares piernas de Serena y de su generoso busto, se levantó en silencio y regresó al carromato. Encendió una vela, se quitó la ropa y se lanzó boca abajo sobre la cama. Parecía que la música no fuera a terminar nunca, y Darien enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada para amortiguar el sonido. No entendía por qué le molestaba, pero no le gustaba ni lo más mínimo.

Darien no se parecía en nada a su hermano Armando. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que en el pasado reprendió a Armando por su comportamiento disipado. Darien era el formal, el hermano sensato, el que dictaba las reglas y por supuesto las cumplía. Armando decía que era un pesado y Rei lo consideraba demasiado estricto. Si pudieran verlo ahora, babeando por una vulgar zorra cíngara, no lo creerían. A él mismo le costaba trabajo creerlo.

Había querido mucho a Esmeralda, su prometida, la mujer que su padre había escogido para él. Y hubiera estado encantado de pasar el resto de su vida con ella si hubiera vivido. Se había entregado a él antes de casarse, y esperaba un hijo suyo cuando murió. Pero Darien no recordaba haberla deseado nunca con ardor. Era demasiado caballero como para sentir algo así. Todavía no se había recuperado de su muerte, que tuvo lugar dos días antes de la boda. El accidente no fue en realidad un accidente, como descubrió poco después, sino un intento de acabar con la vida de Darien. El Chacal no sabía que Esmeralda viajaba sola en el coche aquel aciago día. Los recuerdos todavía lo atormentaban después de tanto tiempo. Aún no había encontrado al hombre responsable de la muerte de Esmeralda, pero se estaba acercando. Dejó de sonar la música y Darien exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Pero el consuelo le duró poco. Serena abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro del carromato.

-¿No te encuentras bien? -le preguntó acercándose a la cama -Te has ido muy pronto.

-Estoy perfectamente -gruñó Darien-. Alan y tú hacéis muy buena pareja de baile.

-Bailamos juntos desde que éramos niños. -Darien escuchó el crujir de ropa y se puso tenso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Preparándome para meterme en la cama.

-¿y qué hay de Alan?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿No quiere estar contigo esta noche? Teniendo en cuenta la manera en que le enseñabas las piernas y te lanzabas sobre él, di por hecho que esta noche acabarías a su lado. Es obvio que te desea._ Serena le lanzó una mirada cortante.

-Alan y yo somos amigos de la infancia. Y en cuanto al baile, lo llevo en la sangre. Mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de la música con independencia de mi mente. No tengo control sobre él -Serena entornó los ojos, como si un súbito pensamiento la obligara a hablar -¿Me deseas, Drago?

-Dudo que sea capaz de estar a la altura de la ocasión esta noche -aseguró Darien con sarcasmo -Pero sí, supongo que te deseo. Y como yo no puedo, tal vez alguno de los hombres..._ El gemido ultrajado de Serena le hizo ver que había llegado dema siado lejos.

-¡Maldito seas, Drago! -le espetó -He conseguido controlar mi genio mientras estabas enfermo, pero ahora que te encuentras mejor, no toleraré tus insultos. Soy cíngara, nada puede cambiar ese hecho, pero podías al menos disimular tu desprecio por mí y los míos mientras estés viviendo aquí. Comparto cama contigo porque es lo que se espera de mí, no porque quiera nada de ti._ "Dios, es magnífica", pensó Darien mirándola con admiración.

Tenía la vista clavada en sus exuberantes senos, y los apartó a regañadientes de allí para posarlos en sus ojos azules enfurecidos y en el expresivo rostro. Deseaba tumbarla sobre la cama y hacerle al amor de forma tempestuosa. Darien dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, Serena. Me estoy comportando mal, pero no siento ningún desprecio por ti ni por tu gente. Me siento frustrado porque vas a meterte en la cama conmigo y no puedo hacer nada al respecto._ Sus palabras parecieron ejercer un cierto impacto sobre la ira de Serena, que se giró y salió por la puerta.

"Piensa que soy una prostituta", reflexionó Serena mientras se acercaba al fuego moribundo y se dejaba caer en un banco. Algunas mujeres cíngaras eran promiscuas, pero Serena no era una de ellas. Tenía que amar a un hombre para poder entregarse a él. Serena sabía que no podía esperar que Drago se tomara su matrimonio en serio, o que sintiera deseo por ella. Resultaba inevitable que se marchara y también que ella volviera a Londres con su padre.

Serena tomó asiento al lado del fuego, abrazándose las rodillas para protegerse del frío de la noche, y permaneció así hasta que la madera ardió por completo y se transformó en ceniza. Entonces se levantó con rigidez y volvió al carromato. La vela se había ido consumiendo hasta quedar convertida prácticamente en un cabo, pero todavía iluminaba lo suficiente como para revelar a un Drago dormido. Serena Sopló la vela, se desvistió hasta quedarse en combinación y se metió a cama. Escuchó suspirar a Drago antes de estrecharla contra sí. Temiendo despertarlo si le apartaba el brazo, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Se despertó antes que él, se levantó, se vistió y salió del carromato. Artemís ya se había levantado y estaba encendiendo el fuego. Luna acababa de salir de su carromato y se apresuró a preparar el desayuno.

-Has madrugado mucho, pequeña -dijo Artemís saludándola con sonrisa -¿Qué tal está Drago?

-Cada día más fuerte -respondió Serena. No dijo nada de que no se marcharía en cuanto estuviera completamente recuperado, sabía que Artemís comprendía que lo haría cuando llegara el momento.

El campamento comenzó enseguida a despertar. Serena fue al lago a bañarse. El agua estaba fría, así que se aseó rápidamente y regresó al campamento. Estaba ayudando a Luna cuando observó cómo Drago se alejaba hacia el lago con Alan y dos hombres más.

-¿Cuándo piensas marcharte? -preguntó Alan acercándose sigi oso a Darien. Darien se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Estás deseando librarte de mí?

-Es un peligro tenerte cerca.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-No valoras a Serena. ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Te ha contado algo de ella?_ Darien se pasó los dedos por el cabello en gesto distraído.

-¿Y qué tengo que saber? No temas, no soy competidor para ti, Alan. En cuanto me marche, Serena será libre para continuar con su vida tal y como estaba antes de que yo apareciera en ella.

-Eres un estúpido. Serena es demasiado valiosa para cualquiera de nosotros dos._ Darien no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando, y resultaba obvio que Alan no iba a explicárselo, porque se apartó de su lado. Darien se bañó deprisa, cuidando de que no se le mojaran los vendajes, y luego regresó al campamento. Luna le puso un plato y una taza en las manos y él se sentó con los demás.

Darien observó a Serena moviéndose alrededor del fuego y la recordó tal y como había estado la noche anterior, girando al ritmo de la música. Se había movido con libre abandono en una exquisita combinación de encanto femenino y sensualidad. ¿Era él el único hombre poseído por el deseo que provocaban sus espectaculares piernas y aquel busto generoso? Lo dudaba mucho. Ver a Serena bailar había provocado que se le acelerara el corazón y que la sangre le corriera caliente entre las venas. Darien volvió bruscamente al momento presente cuando Artemís le dijo:

-No estás comiendo nada, Drago. ¿No te gusta la comida? -Darien mordisqueó un pedazo de sabroso pan frito.

-La comida está excelente, Artemís. Lo siento si parezco distraído. -Artemís puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, sí, yo sé lo que es distraerse._ Darien se concentró en su plato. ¿Podría leerle el otro hombre la mente? Confiaba en que no. Masticó la comida con aire pensativo. Estaba terminado el té cuando un grito le obligó a levantar la vista alarmado. Un muchacho corría hacia ellos gritando y agitando salvajemente los brazos.

-¡Artemís! ¡Vienen unos hombres a caballo!_ Las voces que hacía un instante estaban enfrascadas en alguna conversación guardaron silencio y todo el mundo se giró hacia Artemís esperando instrucciones. Artemís miró a Darien y frunció el ceño.

-Debes ser un hombre importante para que tus enemigos regresen._ Darien dejó su plato en el suelo.

-¿Crees que vienen a por mí?

-Sí, vienen a por ti -respondió Luna-. No les daremos ningún motivo de sospecha. Serena, ven y siéntate al lado de tu marido._ Serena dejó la tetera al lado de la hoguera y corrió a reunirse con Darien.

-Tal vez debería esconderme -sugirió él.

-Demasiado tarde -intervino Artemís-. No temas. Ahora eres uno de los nuestros. Lo tengo todo previsto.

Las palabras de Artemís parecieron tranquilizar a los cíngaros, porque siguieron comiendo y charlando. Pero Darien se había quedado desconcertado ante el último comentario de Artemís. El corazón le latió salvajemente cuando seis hombres armados entraron en el campamento. Darien reconoció a su líder. Era el contrabandista llamado Jedite. Artemís se puso de pie y esperó a que los jinetes desmontaran.

-¿Eres tú el patriarca? -preguntó Jedite bajándose del caballo.

-Me llamo Artemís. ¿Qué queréis?

-¿Ha aparecido el hombre que estamos buscando? ¿Ha llegado algún cuerpo a la playa últimamente arrastrado por el oleaje?

-Ningún extraño ha aparecido en nuestro campamento -aseguró Artemís. Entonces dijo algo que pilló a Darien por sorpresa -Es curioso que preguntes por un cuerpo. Encontramos un hombre muerto en la playa poco después de vuestra primera visita al campamento._ Jedite puso mucha atención.

-¿Dices que estaba muerto? ¿Dónde está el cadáver?

-Lo enterramos, por supuesto.

Jedite deslizó lentamente la mirada por los rostros que lo observaban por encima de los platos. Clavó los ojos en Darien, que contuvo la respiración sin atreverse a mirarlo. ¿Lo habría reconocido Jedite sin la barba y vestido con atuendo de cíngaro? Estaba claro que no, porque la lujuriosa mirada del contrabandista se dirigió hacia Serena. Darien deseaba saltar y hacer de escudo para ella, pero hizo un esfuerzo de contención. Atraer la atención sobre él sin duda causaría problemas a la gente que lo había protegido.

-¿Y qué aspecto tenía el muerto? _Artemís se encogió de hombros.

-Es difícil decirlo. Había estado mucho tiempo en el agua. Era alto, de cabello oscuro y parecía como si lo hubieran disparado._ Jedite entornó sus redondos y brillantes ojos.

-Enséñame la tumba._ Darien contuvo un gemido. Las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor y él ni siquiera tenía un arma con la que defenderse a sí mismo ni a Serena.

-Sígueme -le pidió Artemís. Darien miró a Serena con asombro. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Serena se lo impidió colocándole la mano en el hombro.

-No hay ninguna tumba -susurró él.

-Confía en Artemís -le susurró a su vez Serena-. Ha pensado en todo.

Artemís y Jedite desaparecieron tras un pequeño risco. Darien es peró con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, temiendo por la vida del anciano. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando Jedite descubriera que no había ninguna tumba? Volvió a respirar cuando vio a los dos hombres volver. Unos instantes más tarde, el contrabandista se montó en su caballo sin decir una palabra más y se marchó al galope con sus hombres.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No había ninguna tumba -dijo Darien cuando Artemís regresó a su sitio al lado del fuego.

-Ten por seguro que sí la había -respondió el anciano -Luna predijo que tus enemigos volverían y me hizo cavar una tumba que llené de piedras. Pusimos la ropa que llevabas puesta cuando te encontramos en la orilla. Tu enemigo ni siquiera se molestó en mirar de cerca. Contábamos con eso._ Darien sintió una profunda gratitud por la astuta pareja de cíngaros. Ellos y su gente podían haberlo traicionado y entregado a sus enemigos a cambio de una recompensa.

-Ellos nunca te hubieran traicionado -le dijo Serena, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Eres mi esposo, y son leales a los suyos.

Darien fue consciente entonces, probablemente por primera vez, de lo que significaba ser el marido de Serena, aunque fuera de manera temporal. Se preguntó vagamente qué ocurriría, cómo reaccionaría su gente cuando se marchara para retomar su vida en Londres. ¿La señalarían por haber sido abandonada por su esposo? ¿O se limitarían a encogerse de hombros con el típico fatalismo cíngaro?

-No volverán -constató Luna con rotundidad-. Es hora de celebrar vuestra boda. Será mañana por la noche. Esa es justo la diversión que necesitamos antes de trasladarnos a Lockerbie. La fiesta, un día con su noche para descansar, y luego nos pondremos en camino hacia la feria._ Darien podía sentir su emoción. Los cíngaros estaban deseando celebrar una boda que sólo ellos consideraban legal.

Después del desayuno, Darien le preguntó a Artemís si podía ayudarle con los caballos. Quería sentirse útil, hacer algo por ellos por haberle salvado la vida. Artemís le dijo que sí y Darien corrió hacia el corral para empezar la jornada. Al final del primer día de trabajo completo tras haber estado grave mente herido, Darien se encontraba tan cansado que se bañó y se metió en la cama sin cenar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. El ejercicio físico no le resultaba ajeno y normalmente mantenía su cuerpo en buena forma, pero aparte de practicar esgrima, equitación y de vez en cuando algo de boxeo en el club, raramente llevaba a cabo el tipo de ejercicio que había realizado aquel día. Contrataba mozos de cuadras para aquellas tareas. Se durmió enseguida y no fue consciente del momento en que Serena entró en el carromato y se acurrucó a su lado.

Serena se tumbó al lado de Drago y se alegró de que estuviera profundamente dormido. Así podría disfrutar de la sólida calidez de su cuerpo sin que él lo supiera. No tenía intención de hacerle saber a Drago cuánto le gustaba dormirse en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo duro enredado alrededor del suyo como si de verdad la quisiera. Le quedaba muy poco tiempo para estar con Drago. Cuando regresara a casa todo cambiaría. Tenía la intuición de que aquel iba a ser el último verano con su familia cíngara.

Muy pronto llegaría el día en el que su padre la presentaría en sociedad y Serena fingiría ser la doncella inocente que se exigía que fuera. Aunque seguía siendo virgen, vivir con los cíngaros había hecho que fuera más consciente de su cuerpo y de su identidad femenina. Sus homólogas inglesas se escandalizarían ante su conocimiento del cuerpo humano. Los cíngaros creían que lo que los hombres y las mujeres hacían a solas era algo natural y necesario para el bienestar. Aquel fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella. A la mañana siguiente, Serena ayudó a preparar el desayuno. Drago se levantó poco después, desayunó y se dirigió al corral. Serena fue tras él.

-Has estado trabajando mucho -le advirtió ella cuando lo alcanzó-. Deberías descansar para la fiesta de esta noche.

-Considérate afortunada porque me meta exhausto en la cama por la noche -dijo Darien con una voz que provocó en ella un estremecimiento de la espina dorsal -No sería capaz de acostarme a tu lado cada noche y no tocarte si no fuera por el esfuerzo físico al que me someto durante el día._ Se dio la vuelta y luego volvió a girarse para mirarla. Una sonrisa se le asomó a las comisuras de los labios. -¿Esa era una manera sutil de decirme que quieres que te haga el amor, Serena?_ Ella palideció y dejó escapar un suspiro enojado.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención que forzarte a hacer algo que no deseas -girándose sobre los talones, Serena se marchó. Prefería marchitarse y morir antes que suplicarle a un hombre que le hiciera el amor. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el verdadero nombre de Drago. Podía tratarse de un criminal, o algo peor.

Tal vez fuera un espía. O quizá estuviera casado y fuera padre de varios hijos. Dios Todopoderoso, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué no podía contarle la verdad sobre sí mismo?


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola a todas! Darien tiene la sensibilidad de un cardo borriquero y lo demostrará en muchas ocasiones durante la historia. Os dejo dos capítulos más, ambos contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 05**

Darien no tenía ninguna ilusión por la celebración planeada para aquella noche. Resistirse al tentador cuerpo de Serena se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que su virilidad continuara sin funcionar, pero no creía poder seguir utilizando aquello como excusa durante mucho tiempo más. Tenía la entrepierna de lo más inquieta y el deseo lo devoraba cada vez que miraba a Serena.

Tras pensarlo largo rato, Darien llegó a la conclusión de que no había motivo para contenerse si tanto Serena como él lo estaban deseando. Se suponía que los esposos debían consumar su matrimonio, aunque Serena fuera el único miembro de aquella pareja que se creyera su papel. Si fuera virgen, ni se le pasaría por la cabeza la idea de acostarse con ella, pero aquella danza sensual y estimulante que había bailado con Alan dejaba claro que no lo era.

El delicioso aroma a cerdo asado llegó hasta Darien con la brisa de la noche. Las mujeres llevaban todo el día trabajando para la fiesta y los hombres habían estado afinando los instrumentos. Estaban en marcha todos los ingredientes para la celebración, pero él seguía sintiéndose incómodo. Aquella noche se bañó y se puso la ropa nueva que Serena le había comprado la última vez que fue al pueblo. Darien supuso que aquel atuendo sería considerado elegante entre los cíngaros, pero estaba muy lejos de lo que la alta sociedad vería respetable para un hombre rico. Y sin embargo, estaba satisfecho con la elección de Serena. Le había llevado una camisa blanca, un colorido chaleco de brocado, chaqueta verde y fajín a juego y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Incluso le había comprado un par de botas nuevas de buen cuero que, para su sorpresa, le sentaban como un guante. Darien no tenía dinero con el que pagar su ropa nueva, pero su in tención era recompensar la generosidad de Serena en cuanto regresara a casa. Pensaba enviarles a Serena y a su gente una suculenta recompensa por haberle salvado la vida.

Cuando regresó al campamento, lo encontró tan activo como una colmena en ebullición. Todo el mundo se había puesto sus mejores galas. Las mujeres se paseaban con faldas de colores brillantes que llevaban campanillas cosidas en los bajos. De sus orejas colgaban grandes aros de oro y llevaban en los dedos anillos con gemas preciosas. Los hombres presumían como pavos reales con sus mejores ropas. Al igual que las mujeres, llevaban pendientes de oro en las orejas y pesadas cadenas de oro alrededor del cuello. Darien buscó a Serena por todo el campamento y la encontró al lado de su carromato. Debió sentir su mirada clavada en ella, porque alzó los ojos y le sonrió. A pesar de toda la actividad que había a su alrededor, parecía que ellos fueran las dos únicas personas del universo. Todo se borró para Darien excepto la mujer sensual y excitante que le mantuvo descaradamente la mirada. Se sintió atravesado por una corriente y se estremeció. El aire que los rodeaba estaba tan cargado de tensión sexual que parecía vibrar.

La ardiente mirada de Darien se deslizó por su cuerpo. El amplio escote de la blusa apenas lograba contener sus exuberantes senos. Las delicadas mangas descansaban en la parte superior de los brazos, dejando al descubierto tanto los dorados hombros como la parte superior de los senos. A Darien le quedó claro que no había nada entre su piel y la blusa, que estaba metida en la cintura de una falda brillante y multicolor con campanillas colgando en la parte inferior. Darien se estremeció al darse cuenta de que las enaguas rojas de volantes que asomaban bajo las faldas eran probablemente la única ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

Se puso duro al instante. El bulto de sus pantalones creció y se expandió, provocando que la tela se estirara en la zona de la entrepierna. Se recolocó la ropa y unió las dos solapas de la chaqueta. Le surgió un gemido de la garganta al ver a Serena dirigiéndose hacia él. El suave balanceo de las caderas provocaba que las campanillas de la falda tintinearan alegremente. Darien quería agarrarla y esconderla donde nadie pudiera verla, sólo él. Serena era la tierra. Era la luz. Era una hechicera deslumbrante y una seductora nata, todo ello envuelto en un cuerpo por el que la mayoría de los hombres mataría para poder poseerlo. "La deseo", pensó Darien con desmayo. "La deseo más de lo que he deseado nunca a ninguna mujer".

Al contrario que Serena, Esmeralda había sido una belleza elegante y delicada, todo melocotón y nata, tan encantadora como un ángel con su verde cabello y su tímida sonrisa. Era todo lo que él siempre había soñado como esposa. De buena cuna, modales perfectos y, por encima de todo, era una dama. No le había parado los pies cuando él quiso hacerle el amor, pero Darien estaba seguro de que no se sentía a gusto con su pasión. Supo desde el principio que había accedido a sus deseos sólo porque lo amaba con un corazón puro que trascendía el deseo. Darien lo había aceptado y la admiraba por su pureza de espíritu, y porque había encontrado en él algo que valía la pena amar. Siempre recordaría a Esmeralda, siempre la lloraría, y también al hijo de ambos que había fallecido con ella. No descansaría hasta encontrar al responsable de sus muertes. Y no volvería a permitir que le importara de verdad ninguna mujer, ni tendría más hijos. Perderlos resultaba demasiado doloroso. Darien contuvo el aliento y dejó escapar lentamente el aire cuando Serena llegó hasta él. El deseo era como un león enjaulado en su interior.

-¿Nos unimos a la celebración? Las mujeres están sacando ya comida y bebida.

Su voz le provocó escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. Era grave y algo ronca, y dibujaba en su mente noches ardientes y sexo apasionado. Serena era una combinación de seductora en estado puro y belleza incandescente. Demasiado ardiente para manejarla sin quemarse con las llamas. El mero hecho de imaginarse dentro de ella hizo que se le perlara la frente con gotas de sudor. Se las secó y trató de recodar lo que ella acababa de decirle. Aparentemente ajena a su incomodidad, Serena le agarró la mano y lo llevó a la zona donde se habían dispuesto las mesas con la comida. La joven cogió un plato y se lo pasó.

-Se supone que tenemos que empezar nosotros. Los demás nos seguirán._ Darien recuperó el buen juicio justo a tiempo para sujetar el plato que Serena le había puesto en las manos. Apenas prestó atención a la comida que estaba echándose al plato, y siguió sin vacilar a Serena cuando esta lo llevó al lugar de honor que les tenían reservado alrededor de la inmensa hoguera.

Alguien le pasó una taza de cerveza y se la bebió de un trago. Volvieron a llenársela al instante, y la apuró con la misma rapidez que la primera. Darien escarbó en la comida saboreando apenas lo que tragaba y contuvo un gemido cuando Serena sacó un poco la lengua para limpiarse una miga de los labios. Estaba embrujado. Él, el honorable, sobrio, aburrido Darien Chiba, conde de Mansfield, estaba embrujado por una muchacha cíngara. No quería pensar en qué significaba exactamente aquella certeza.

Entonces empezaron los brindis. La gente alzó las tazas a su salud, por su matrimonio, su felicidad, su fertilidad y por su buena fortuna. Para cuando terminaron los brindis, a Darien ya le daba vueltas la cabeza. Los músicos cogieron los instrumentos. Un gran número de cíngaros daba vueltas, giraba y se retorcía con el salvaje despliegue de los tambores y el sensual estribillo de una entusiasta melodía. Darien miró de reojo a Serena. Le brillaban los ojos como si fueran estrellas, y su cuerpo ágil se balanceaba con el sonido de los violines.

Darien quería besarla. ¿Estaría borracho? Seguramente, pero aquello no iba a detenerlo. Sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo, la agarró de los hombros y la estrechó contra sí. Ella entreabrió los labios, tenía los sensuales contornos tentadoramente húmedos. Darien le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y rozó su boca con la suya. Sabía a cerveza y a ambrosía. A pecado y a perversión. A placer sensual. Quería más. Darien volvió a tentar sus labios, esta vez con menos delicadeza.

Estaba decidido a inundar sus sentidos con el sabor y la esencia de Serena. Al principio su respuesta fue tímida, casi inocente. Pero cuando la besó más apasionadamente y le introdujo la lengua en la boca, la muchacha ardió en llamas, tal y como él había esperado que sucediera. Le devolvió el beso, arqueándose y apretándose contra él, hundiéndole las manos en los gruesos mechones de cabello. Darien capturó su gemido en la boca y respondió con uno suyo. La respuesta de Serena lo envalentonó. Le succionó la lengua con la boca y se solazó en ella.

Darien hubiera continuado así eternamente si los aplausos y los silbidos no le hubieran hecho ser consciente del hecho de que se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Entonces dejó de besarla y sonrió avergonzado. El cuerpo de Serena temblaba, la piel le echaba humo y le daba vueltas la cabeza. El beso de Drago le hacía estar mareada de placer. Podía haber seguido besándole durante toda la eternidad. La habían besado Alan y un par de hombres más, pero sus besos no eran más que un juego de niños comparados con los de Drago.

-Volvamos al carromato._ La inflexión sexual del tono de voz de Drago la tentaba peligrosamente, pero sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación.

-Es demasiado pronto. La celebración apenas ha comenzado. -Ignorando la mirada de fastidio de Drago, Serena se concentró en la música, moviéndose y dando palmas al ritmo. Llevaba el baile en la sangre. Su madre, Ikuko, había sido una gran bailarina. La habían invitado en innumerables ocasiones a actuar en casa de nobles ricos tanto en Escocia como en Inglaterra. Ikuko había conocido al padre de Serena en una de aquellas actuaciones.

-Baila para nosotros, Serena -la urgió Alan. Otros cíngaros también la animaron.

Serena se puso de pie de un salto sin ser consciente del ceño reprobatorio de Darien. Se sentía arrebatada y transportada por la música. Su cuerpo ágil daba vueltas y giraba. La parpadeante luz de las llamas la transformaba en una figura etérea hecha de luces y sombras. Bailaba con abandono, curvando el cuerpo delante de Darien en clara invitación. Sus ojos azules brillaban como el fuego. Serena le tendió la mano. Darien se la quedó mirando durante una décima de segundo antes de colocar la mano sobre la de ella. Serena lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo arrastró hasta el centro del círculo.

-No sé bailar -gruñó Darien. A Serena no le importaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse allí quieto, ella haría el resto. Hizo piruetas a su alrededor, balanceando las caderas al ritmo de la música, seduciéndole, inclinándose hacia él y luego apartándose antes de que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

Darien no había visto nunca a nadie bailar como Serena. Supo instintivamente que aquella fierecilla cíngara estaba bailando para él, y la entrepierna se le abultó de deseo hacia ella. Serena le provocaba deliberadamente con los ojos y con su ondulante cuerpo y luego se retiraba con tanta prisa que las manos de Darien tocaban el aire cuando intentaba agarrarla. ¡Maldición! Era la Tierra Madre y Eva. Dalila y Cleopatra. Era todas las seductoras conocidas por el hombre fundidas en un único cuerpo tentador que exudaba sexualidad. Era... Serena.

Cuando las caderas de la joven se balancearon hacia delante, rozándole la entrepierna, Darien apretó los dientes y soltó una maldición en voz baja. ¿Acaso creía que era de piedra? Unas gotas de sudor le cayeron en los ojos. ¿Es que la tortura que Serena le estaba infringiendo no iba a tener fin? Cuando le pasó un pañuelo por el cuello y tiró suavemente de él, Darien no pudo evitar pensar que se le daba muy bien aquel juego, y se preguntó a cuántos hombres habría atrapado en su red de seducción. Se le acabó la paciencia justo cuando volvió a hacer una pirueta para alejarse, pero esta vez fue más rápido que ella.

Estiró el brazo y consiguió agarrarla de la cintura. Con el cuerpo firme y decidido, la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. Serena tenía el rostro sonrojado, los celestes ojos le brillaban y su risa cantarina resultaba afrodisiaca. Aquello era demasiado. Había ido demasiado lejos. Darien tenía el cuerpo crispado, a punto de estallar. Tenía que poseerla. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor procedente de las heridas que se le estaban curando, Darien cogió a Serena en brazos y la alejó de la hoguera. Los asistentes a la fiesta, aprobando su gesto, hicieron hueco para dejarle pasar y Darien avanzó sin ser muy consciente de las risas y los crecientes aplausos que lo seguían.

-No podemos irnos todavía, Drago.

-Por supuesto que podemos -gruñó Darien agarrándola con más fuerza -Ningún hombre puede aguantar tanto. Pero eso ya lo sabes tú, ¿verdad? Has estado pidiendo esto a gritos, y voy a darte exactamente lo que quieres.

-¡Drago! No era mi intención... tú no lo entiendes... no tengo control sobre mi cuando bailo. Es como si otra persona se apoderara de mi cuerpo. A veces ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

-Yo si se lo que hacías -aseguró Darien entre dientes con rudeza mientras abría la puerta y entraba con ella en el carromato -Igual que todos los hombres que te estaban mirando esta noche. ¿A cuántos has atraído hasta tu cama con esa actitud seductora?

-¡Bájame! -gritó Serena-. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarme de esa manera?

-No te estoy juzgando -dijo Darien permitiendo que el cuerpo de Serena resbalara por el suyo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Sonrió cuando ella lo miró con asombro y reculó. Tenía una erección tan grande que supo que Serena la había sentido rozándola. -Mira lo duro que estoy por ti, Serena -aseguró agarrándole la muñeca y colocándosela en la parte frontal de los pantalones -Ahora soy perfectamente capaz de darte lo que llevas pidiendo desde la primera noche que te metiste en la cama a mi lado._ Serena trató de apartarse, pero él la mantuvo prisionera entre sus brazos, negándose a soltar la mano que todavía rodeaba su erección. -Esta es nuestra noche de bodas -le recordó él. El mero hecho de pensar en lo que iba a hacerle provocaba que se le secara la boca.

-No estamos casados de verdad. Tú mismo lo dijiste._ Darien la miró a los ojos.

-¿Tú crees que somos marido y mujer?

-Los cíngaros tienen sus propias leyes. Mi pueblo considera nuestro matrimonio un compromiso válido.

-Eso no es lo que te he preguntado -protestó Darien-. ¿Tú crees que estamos casados?_ Silencio. -Contesta a mi pregunta, Serena.

-Sí -susurró ella.

-¿Aunque sepas que pronto tendré que marcharme? ¿Que entre nosotros no podrá haber nada duradero?

-¡Sí, maldita sea! Ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora deja que me vaya.

-No. Voy a amarte, mi seductora fierecilla cíngara. Si tu pasión por el baile se hace extensible a la cama, me espera una noche larga y gratificante.

Serena se quedó mirando las decididas facciones de Drago y supo que no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo. Su rostro moreno y bello era la prueba del hombre peligroso que se escondía en su interior. Era muy consciente del misterio que lo rodeaba y del riesgo que suponía amarle. El peligro lo acechaba. No era un hombre común. Era inteligente, enigmático y estaba poseído por un desconcertante grado de secretismo. Tendría que estar loca para enamorarse de un hombre cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía.

-No pienses en nada, Serena. Sólo siente. Sé que estás pensando en que no puedes confiar en mí, pero te juro que esta noche voy a hacerte feliz. No pienses en los otros hombres que te han hecho el amor en el pasado. Finge que yo soy tu primer amante._ Darien se quedó de pronto muy quieto y le dedicó una mirada extraña mientras le escudriñaba el rostro. -Soy tu único esposo, ¿verdad?_ Serena se revolvió incómoda.

-Nunca antes he estado casada._ Percibió su alivio y se preguntó la razón. Drago iba a marcharse de todas formas, así qué, ¿por qué preocuparse de si tenía otro marido? Ella le gustaba, tal vez incluso la admirara, pero nunca pasaría de allí.

Los pensamientos se le borraron cuando los brazos de Drago se estrecharon alrededor de su cuerpo y su boca se posó con dureza sobre la suya. Serena abrió los ojos de golpe ante la sobrecogedora sensación de su lengua adentrándose en su boca. Estaba perdida. Completa y absolutamente perdida. Se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó a su vez con la boca y también con todo su cuerpo y toda su alma. El gemido que exhaló Drago resultó grave y gutural, sus labios se mostraban exigentes y posesivos mientras sus manos se movían con decisión sobre sus curvas. Serena se revolvió inquieta, quería más, quería sentirlo más cerca. Los senos se le apretaban contra el pecho de Drago, y ella se le agarró de los hombros.

-Quítate la ropa -gruñó él mientras le apartaba la revuelta melena con las manos para poder soltar los tirantes que le sujetaban la blusa.

Serena encogió los hombros y la prenda cayó hasta su cintura. No llevaba nada más debajo. Escuchó cómo Drago murmuraba algo entre dientes antes de inclinar la cabeza para reclamar la oscura corona de su pezón. Serena contuvo el aliento y se arqueó contra su boca. Sus dedos se clavaron con desesperación en los oscuros mechones del cabello de Drago y su cuerpo se balanceó con las dulces y embriagadoras sensaciones que la estaban poseyendo; oscuras y arrebatadoras olas la inundaban cada vez que él le deslizaba la lengua por el pezón. Serena comenzó a estremecerse, asombrada ante el tórrido arrebato de exquisito placer que le arañaba profundamente el vientre y entre las piernas. Quería más; un intenso deseo le hacía temblar las rodillas. Drago debió percibir su desesperación, porque la cogió en brazos y la colocó sobre la cama en medio de un revuelo de faldas.

-Esto habrá que quitarlo -murmuró él agarrando toda la tela que pudo con la mano y tirando de ella.

Las faldas y las enaguas se le deslizaron por las caderas y los muslos antes de que Darien las arrojara al suelo. Luego se dejó caer a su lado y se inclinó sobre su vientre. La respiración de Darien la abrasaba mientras le hundía la lengua en el ombligo. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Serena gritaban por conseguir algo, pero ella no sabía de qué se trataba. La respiración se le volvió entrecortada cuando Drago le abrió las piernas y deslizó los dedos en la húmeda grieta que tenia entre los muslos. Sintió la apasionada y penetrante mirada de Drago clavada en ella y lo miró a los ojos, esperando sin aliento, no, ansiosa, a que hiciera el siguiente movimiento. El movimiento de sus dedos moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre su piel antes de hundirse profundamente en su interior, resultaba devastador. Serena no pudo contener un grito sobresaltado cuando la boca de Drago sustituyó a sus dedos. Se estremeció y se arqueó contra él, agarrándole el cabello con las manos.

-¡Drago! ¡No! -seguro que una intimidad semejante debía tratarse de una perversión. Darien le sonrió.

-¿Ninguno de tus amantes te ha hecho esto?_ No esperó respuesta. Hundió el rostro entre sus piernas y se sació de su tierna piel, lamiéndola ferozmente con la lengua como si fuera una exquisitez exótica.

-Yo... ah... por favor... oh... ¡Detente! -Darien alzó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-Esto es demasiado._ Darien se puso de cuclillas.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Nuestra pasión está demasiado encendida para este tipo de juegos preliminares. Tal vez más tarde.

Serena no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Lo único que sabía era que el cuerpo le temblaba con un placer arrebatador y salvaje, pero lo que Drago le había estado haciendo no podía estar bien. Él se levantó de pronto de la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Serena observó fascinada cómo salían volando los botones. Unos instantes más tarde lo tenía delante desnudo, con las vendas de un blanco radiante en contraste con su magnífico cuerpo. Serena deslizó la mirada hasta su gigantesca erección. Se alzaba plena y poderosa desde un nido de mullidos rizos.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Era imposible que algo tan grande y tan rígido pudiera entrar en ella. La partiría por la mitad. Sintió una oleada de pánico y trató de apartarse rodando, pero estaba clavada contra el colchón por el peso del cuerpo de Drago, que le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Serena se distrajo durante un instante cuando la besó, y por supuesto ella lo besó a su vez. Al momento la lengua de Drago estaba enredada en la suya y Serena perdió la noción de la realidad hasta que sintió su erección abriéndose camino entre sus piernas. Se puso muy tensa y abrió los ojos de golpe.

El ardor y la pasión de su deseo desnudo provocaron que Darien no fuera consciente del obvio miedo de Serena mientras él presionaba inexorablemente hacia delante y hacia dentro, tomándose su tiempo, deseando prolongar el placer. Sintió cómo su virilidad se expandía para acomodarse a ella y flexionó las caderas para hundirse más profundamente. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan excitado, tan duro, tan deseoso. Estaba demasiado perdido en la lujuria como para darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de Serena estaba tenso, o de que el miedo había sustituido el brillo apasionado de sus ojos. La joven gimió y Darien la miró desconcertado.

-¿Te estoy haciendo daño? ¿Estoy mejor dotado que tus otros amantes?

-No ha habido otros amantes. -Darien se rió.

-No me mientas. No creo que haya ninguna mujer cíngara mayor de trece años que todavía conserve la virginidad. Las cíngaras son conocidas por su promiscuidad.

-¿A cuántas cíngaras conoces? -le desafió Serena. Allí lo había pillado. Sabía muy poco sobre cíngaros. Y lo que sabía era de oídas. Pero ya averiguaría la verdad por sí mismo en otro momento. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era flexionar las caderas y... Rompió la membrana de su inocencia de un fuerte embiste. Darien se quedó paralizado y la miró fijamente sin dar crédito.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres virgen! -estaba más enfadado que complacido. No era su estilo seducir inocentes. Serena tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

-Ya no -dijo en un sollozo. Aquel lastimero sonido le atravesó la conciencia y consiguió enfadarlo todavía más. Se mantuvo rígido dentro de ella.

-Es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Si no querías esto, debiste decírmelo._ Serena alzó la barbilla al instante.

-Estamos casados. Tengo entendido que esto es lo que hacen los maridos con sus esposas._ La voz de Darien estaba cargada de tensión, estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control.

-¡Maldita sea! Tal vez tú estés casada, pero yo no. No te estaría haciendo el amor si hubiera sabido que eras virgen. En cualquier caso, ya estoy dentro de ti, así que llevaré esto a una conclusión satisfactoria para ambos. Te prometí que te iba a dar placer y lo decía en serio. ¿Todavía te duele?

-Un poco. Eres demasiado grande.

-Relájate -Darien se adentró más profundamente y luego se retiró -¿Notas la fricción?_ Serena asintió. -Bien -volvió a embestirla-. Concéntrate en ello y deja que fluyan las sensaciones.

Se introdujo más en ella, entrando y saliendo, moviéndose hacia dentro y hacia fuera una vez, dos, otra más. La escuchó exhalar un suspiro agitado y sintió cómo su cuerpo perdía un poco de rigidez. El sudor le perlaba la frente mientras incrementaba gradualmente el movimiento de las caderas. Percibió su primera y tímida respuesta y dio gracias a Dios, porque estaba empezando a perder rápidamente el poco control que le quedaba.

De pronto Serena se encendió como una mecha, levantándose con ansia para igualar su ritmo mientras él entraba y se retiraba con fuerza de su interior. Serena sintió cómo el dolor se disolvía y era remplazado por una sensación mucho más placentera mientras Drago se movía dentro de ella. Era grande. Y sin embargo ella fue capaz no supo cómo de estirarse para acomodarse a Drago, para recibirlo más profundamente. Se concentró en la deliciosa fricción que estaba creando en su interior, en la creciente tensión, en las abrumadoras sensaciones que le atravesaban el cuerpo. Escuchó a alguien gemir y se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer aquella voz como la suya propia. Alzó la vista para comprobar si Drago la había oído y se lo encontró mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Darien se detuvo a media embestida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eres... muy... grande -admitió ella en un susurro. Drago cerró los ojos y murmuró una maldición. -¿Te estoy haciendo daño yo? -preguntó Serena-. Parece como si algo te estuviera lastimando.

-¿Que si me haces daño? ¡Maldita sea, me estás matando! No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar.

Su pregunta inocente debió ser demasiado para Darien, porque sus gemidos se hicieron más graves y profundos mientras deslizaba las manos bajo sus caderas y la atravesaba más deprisa y con más fuerza. Un temblor atravesó el cuerpo de Serena, y luego otro, hasta que todo su cuerpo tembló de manera incontrolada, pero Drago se limitó a estrecharla con fuerza contra sí y a hundirse más profundamente hasta que entre ellos ya no hubo nada más que piel ardiente y húmeda.

Serena le escuchó murmurar unas palabras contra su boca, alabando su dulzura, su pasión: palabras pensadas para tranquilizar y animar. Ella sintió calor y una creciente sensación de urgencia mientras sus cuerpos se fundían, mientras Drago la penetraba más profundamente, más deprisa, con más fuerza. Esta vez Serena ya no pudo contener los gritos, ni tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por suprimidos. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Drago era el dueño de su alma, de su voluntad, la llevaba a lugares que sólo había imaginado en sueños mientras se estremecía y se fundía alrededor de su cuerpo.

Las contracciones llegaron inesperadamente, deslizándose velozmente a través de su cuerpo en un río de placer ardiente y húmedo. Serena lo apretó con más fuerza, hundiéndole sin piedad los dedos en los hombros al tiempo que se ajustaba a su creciente tamaño y grosor. El placer se apoderó de ella. Le ardía el cuerpo. Levantó más las caderas en un intento de paliar la demoledora y exigente presión que crecía en su interior.

-¡Drago, por favor, haz algo! -no tenía ni idea de qué estaba suplicando, pero supo instintivamente que Drago podía dárselo. Y si no lo hacía pronto, moriría.

-Sí, mi cíngara salvaje y seductora -jadeó Darien contra sus labios. Ven a mí ahora -se sumergió más profundamente -Ya me tienes entero.

Agitando la cabeza de lado a lado, con la entrecortada respiración cada vez más agitada y rápida, Serena no era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera el húmedo y succionador deslizar de su erección con suavidad. Drago se inclinaba hacia delante, la embestía febrilmente a cada rítmica sacudida. De pronto, Serena abrió los ojos de par en par; un gritó vibró en su garganta. Una explosión blanca, húmeda y brillante tuvo lugar en su cuerpo. Durante un instante mágico, su alma abandonó el cuerpo mientras algo intensamente satisfactorio, algo que transcendía el mayor de los placeres que había conocido jamás, la atravesaba.

Apretando los dientes para contener el deseo de arrojar su semilla, Darien no recordaba haberse dejado llevar nunca de aquella manera durante un acto sexual. La sangre le corría caliente entre las venas y le resonaba en las sienes. Serena era todo lo que había esperado y todavía más. Su cuerpo virginal se había vuelto fuego debajo de él, respondiendo con igual pasión. Su instinto le advirtió que tomar a Serena no había sido algo muy honorable.

Encontrar una doncella virgen en el apasionado cuerpo de Serena era lo último que esperaba. Pensaba que sería una zorra cíngara más. No debió relajar su estricta moralidad, pensó. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que tantas veces le había recriminado a Armando. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Estaba tan poseído por el deseo, tan cerca de hacer explosión que no le importaba nada que no fuera satisfacer su propio placer. Un par de embistes más y... Darien flexionó las caderas y se hincó hasta el fondo. No fue necesario un segundo embiste. Respondió con un tremendo estremecimiento mientras su propio clímax rugía a través de él. Alzó la cabeza y gritó, atravesando el silencio mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

-¿Estás bien, encanto? -le preguntó cuando finalmente encontró la voz.

-Mejor que bien -respondió Serena con tono soñador -Ha sido... nunca pensé que..._ Darien se echó un poco para atrás pero se mantuvo firmemente afianzado dentro de ella.

-y yo nunca pensé encontrarme con una virgen. Lo siento. No debería haber llevado las cosas tan lejos.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Los dos sabemos que debo marcharme pronto, y no puedo llevarte conmigo. No perteneces a mi mundo, y yo no pertenezco al tuyo. Tengo responsabilidades en Inglaterra y tú tienes familia aquí. Una vez estuve prometido para casarme y ella falleció. La quería mucho. Tras su muerte, juré que no me casaría jamás._ Sus palabras le dolieron.

-No espero ningún compromiso por tu parte -Serena movió las caderas debajo de él, apartando el peso que tenía en su interior. Darien contuvo el aliento.

-Diablos, no te muevas -seguía duro dentro de ella y cada minuto que pasaba su erección se volvía más fuerte. Serena le dirigió una mirada de asombro. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y no daba crédito.

-¿Todavía estás... quiero decir... cómo puede ser?

-Todavía te deseo -Darien flexionó las caderas y se hundió más profundamente -¿Puedo volver a poseerte otra vez?_ Otra vez y las veces que quisiera, pensó Serena moviéndose sin ningún pudor contra él. Se sentía bien teniendo a Drago dentro de ella, a su alrededor, encima. Esta vez sabía a qué atenerse y lo recibió con ansia mientras se precipitaba sin ninguna prudencia hacia otro explosivo clímax.

Su cuerpo todavía vibraba de placer cuando Drago alcanzó su propio éxtasis y se retiró de ella. Se sentía absolutamente plena, inundada de una maravillosa sensación de bienestar y demasiado exhausta como para protestar cuando él humedeció un paño y le limpió el semen y la sangre de entre las piernas. Cuando Drago regresó a la cama, Serena suspiró feliz y se giró para abrazarlo.

El alba se asomaba por el horizonte cuando una sensación de placentero hormigueo la despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente la oscura cabeza de Drago. Sintió un tirón en el pezón y se dio cuenta de que se lo estaba succionando. Serena gimió y arqueó la espalda, introduciéndose más profundamente en la ardiente caverna de su boca. Drago pareció darse cuenta de que se había despertado, porque la mordió suavemente y luego sofocó el dolor con el rudo lamido de su lengua. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, tirando de él para colocado encima de su cuerpo.

-Drago, por favor...

-Me encanta la manera en que respondes -le susurró él con ardor -Estás hecha para el amor. Siempre había oído que las mujeres cíngaras eran criaturas de sangre caliente.

La respuesta de Serena quedó silenciada por sus besos. Entonces ella ardió en llamas. Drago volvió a amarla una vez más y luego se durmieron hasta que el sol estuvo alto en el cielo.

* * *

Drago se había marchado cuando Serena se despertó. Le dolían partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Estaba levantándose a duras penas de la cama cuando Luna llamó una vez a la puerta y entró. Se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando fijamente a Serena con una expresión de preocupación en los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?

-Oh, abuela, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? -gimió Serena-. ¿Qué pensará papá? Tiene grandes esperanzas puestas en mí. ¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Qué me he casado con un hombre que no sé ni cómo se llama? ¿Un hombre tan reservado que no me ha contado nada de sí mismo? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Drago lleva una vida de intrigas, pequeña.

-¿Es eso todo lo que puedes decirme? Sé que debemos seguir cada uno por nuestro camino, pero, ¿volveremos a encontrarnos?

-Déjame ver la palma de tu mano, niña._ Serena extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba, sorprendida por la disposición de Luna a leerle la buena fortuna. En el pasado siempre se había mostrado reacia a hacerlo.

-¿Qué ves?_ Luna frunció el ceño mientras observaba con detenimiento la palma de su nieta.

-Peligro.

-¿Qué clase de peligro?_ La anciana apretó con fuerza la palma de Serena. Tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Tendrás una relación muy intensa con un hombre que te importa mucho._ Serena sabia que Luna no estaba solamente leyéndole la mano; estaba ahondando profundamente en sus poderes mentales para predecir el futuro de su nieta.

-¿Ese hombre es Drago? ¿Nos encontraremos en Londres?

-No te encontrarás con ningún hombre llamado Drago en Londres.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 06**

_"No te encontrarás con ningún hombre llamado Drago en Londres"_.

Las palabras de Luna dejaron un profundo vacío en el corazón de Serena. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir viviendo en un mundo sin Drago? Hacer el amor con él había sido la experiencia más excitante y más estimulante de su vida. Un halo de misterio envolvía a Drago. ¿Quién era? ¿Habría otra mujer que lo amara? ¿Se olvidaría de Serena cuando se fuera? Se había casado con él cuando todavía estaba demasiado débil para saber lo que estaba haciendo, y era absurdo esperar que hubiera algo más entre ellos.

Serena sabía que no tenía ningún derecho legal sobre Drago. Lo mejor que podía hacer por él era dejar de preguntarle cosas sobre su pasado y disfrutar del tiempo que tuvieran para estar juntos, fuera el que fuera. Su padre nunca le permitiría que se casara con un hombre de pasado violento y sin ningún futuro, ni tampoco reconocería su matrimonio cíngaro.

Serena suspiró con fuerza. Tenía el corazón roto. Era una estúpida. Si Drago sintiera algo por ella, querría tenerla a su lado. Pero había admitido con suma franqueza que su separación sería definitiva. Pues que lo fuera. Serena prometió que, llegado el momento, lo de jaría marchar sin revelarle que tenía el corazón roto. El orgullo era lo único que le quedaba.

Darien se lavó a toda prisa en el lago y luego regresó al campamento para servirse las gachas que se estaban cocinando a fuego lento en la olla de Luna. Serena no había salido todavía del carromato, y no se veía a Luna y a Artemís por ahí. Tras la fiesta de la noche anterior, poca gente se había levantado temprano. Darien comió y luego se dirigió hacia el corral para ayudar a Alan a cepillar los caballos. Al día siguiente partían hacia la feria, y sabía que a Artemís le gustaría que lucieran su mejor aspecto.

Alan ni siquiera lo saludó, y Darien no pudo evitar preguntarse si no estaría celoso. Sus pensamientos vagaron hacia la noche anterior, recordando cómo Serena y él habían hecho el amor una y otra vez. Admitía sin problemas que lo habían engañado en cierto modo, pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y recordaba perfectamente cuánto había disfrutado haciéndole el amor a Serena. Se había quedado impactado al descubrir que era virgen, y no podía dejar de preguntarse quién sería su próximo amante.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que torciera el gesto. No debería importarle, pero la idea de que Serena estuviera debajo de otro hombre le resultaba intragable, y más repugnante todavía si pensaba que el nuevo amante de Serena sería casi con toda seguridad Alan. Y eso que Darien no tenía nada contra el joven, que parecía sentir auténtico cariño por ella.

-Maldición -murmuró entre dientes. Todas aquellas conjeturas lo estaban volviendo loco. Tenía una misión: encontrar a un asesino y romper el círculo de contrabando que estaba dejando al gobierno sin los fondos que tanto necesitaba. En ningún punto de aquella misión había lugar para una hechicera muchacha cíngara.

Darien captó una mirada furiosa de Alan y decidió ignorada. Ya tenía bastantes problemas sin necesidad de vérselas con un posible amante celoso. Le debía demasiado a aquella gente como para permitir que unos sentimientos hostiles estropearan su relación con ellos. Darien no regresó al campamento hasta la hora de la cena. Se unió a los demás y le pasaron un plato de comida. Unos instantes más tarde, Serena tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día? -le preguntó la joven.

-Trabajando con los caballos.

Darien observó su rostro de reojo, maravillado ante la suave curva de su boca y el exotismo de sus ojos grandes. Se revolvió incómodo para acomodar su creciente erección. El mero hecho de mirarla le ponía duro. El mero hecho de pensar en ella le ponía duro. Sus labios carnosos y sensuales, su cuerpo lleno de curvas, su pasión... sobre todo su pasión. La noche anterior él había desatado algo salvaje y lascivo en su interior. Darien se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:

-¿Te encuentras bien? Anoche fui un poco brusco contigo._ Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de rosa bajo la suave y dorada textura de su piel.

-Estoy muy bien -dijo en tono susurrado -Eres un caballero, Drago. Ninguna mujer podría pedir un mejor amante para su primera vez._ Darien perdió de pronto el apetito. Se le secó la boca y el bulto de los pantalones se hizo todavía más pronunciado. Dejó con cuidado el plato.

-¿Nos retiramos a nuestro carromato?_ Serena se lo quedó mirando fijamente con los ojos iluminados. Su ligera vacilación hizo que Darien se detuviera. ¿Estaría pensando en rechazarlo? -Perdona mi ansia -se disculpó arrastrando las palabras -Si te agoté anoche no tienes más que decírmelo._ Serena se sonrojó más todavía mientras dejaba su plato sin tocar al lado del de Darien.

-Estoy cansada, pero no agotada, Drago. Tal vez nos venga bien a los dos retirarnos pronto.

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona. La visible invitación que le ofrecían las profundidades de los claros ojos de Serena indicaba claramente que la pequeña fiera cíngara sabía exactamente lo que él quería. Y además, lo deseaba tanto como él. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Serena la agarró y Darien tiró de ella para levantarla. Se marcharon de la mano camino al carromato, felizmente ajenos a la oscura mirada del hombre que los estaba siguiendo.

-Te he echado de menos -dijo Darien sorprendido al darse cuenta de que así era -Me has dado a entender que no te duele nada después de haber hecho el amor conmigo anoche. ¿Podemos volver a hacerlo hoy?

-Sí -susurró ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

Darien la estrechó contra sí. Serena le sacó la camisa de la cinturilla de los pantalones y metió las manos en el hueco. Él apretó los labios contra los suyos y sus bocas se volvieron voraces, su deseo incontrolable. Darien la besó con más pasión al mismo tiempo que le deslizaba la blusa por los hombros, liberándole los senos. Se los cubrió con las manos y los masajeó con las yemas de los dedos. Un gemido surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Darien. Sintió los pezones duros contra su palma y quiso saborear aquellos frutos, succionarlos y morderlos hasta que le suplicara piedad, pero Serena tenía otras ideas.

Apartó la boca de la de Darien, le abrió la camisa y apretó los labios contra su cuello tirante, luego le deslizó la lengua por los músculos del pecho hasta que la detuvo en uno de sus duros y viriles pezones. Darien no supo cómo ocurrió, pero unos instantes más tarde estaban los dos desnudos en la cama, bañados por la dorada luz de la vela y con los cuerpos brillantes por el sudor. Darien la colocó encima de él, le abrió las piernas y se introdujo en ella. Serena se fundió a su alrededor.

-Móntame, dulce perversa -la urgió mientras flexionaba las piernas y la embestía profundamente.

Serena lo tomó entero. La sintió expandirse mientras él la llenaba con su dureza. Ella le siguió al instante cuando Darien le agarró el trasero, subiéndolo y bajándolo por su gruesa virilidad, mostrándole lo que quería. Luego se retiró de modo que sólo la punta excitada de su erección permaneció dentro de ella, invitándola a tomar el control. Darien sintió su agitada respiración en la mejilla cuando Serena aceptó la invitación y lo montó como si fuera un semental hasta que alcanzó el éxtasis sobre su gigantesca erección. Luego le tocó el turno al arrebatado deseo de Darien. Su grito de éxtasis resonó por las paredes de su pequeño carromato. Se durmieron y luego volvieron a hacer el amor. Intercambiaron pocas palabras, porque ambos sabían que lo que estaban viviendo estaba condenado. Dos personas tan diferentes procedentes de mundos tan distintos no tenían derecho a encontrar la felicidad juntos.

* * *

La caravana partió a la mañana siguiente rumbo a Lockerbie. Darien ayudó a atar los caballos detrás de los carromatos. La feria abría en dos días, y Artemís quería llegar a su destino con tiempo de sobra para la inauguración. Al anochecer hicieron un alto y acamparon aquella noche en un valle protegido al lado de un río. Darien estaba deseando que llegara el momento en el que Serena y él pudieran desaparecer y volver a hacer el amor. Dentro de aquel carromato de colores chillones, sus preocupaciones se difuminaban como si pertenecieran a un pasado lejano. Su responsabilidad como cabeza de la familia Chiba ya no parecía importante. La misión del gobierno no tenía influencia ninguna cuando Serena estaba en sus brazos. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de Esmeralda se entrometía entre las paredes de aquel cálido refugio que compartía con Serena.

La caravana se puso en marcha al día siguiente poco después del amanecer. Darien viajaba con los caballos y tenía la mente consumida por pensamientos de Serena. Su pasión de la noche anterior había resultado inagotable, casi frenética. ¿Se estaría dando cuenta de que se les acababa el tiempo de estar juntos? El aceite de nueces se le estaba yendo ya de la piel. Darien suponía que habría desaparecido por completo para cuando la feria terminara.

Llegaron a Lockerbie la víspera de la inauguración. Artemís escogió para acampar un lugar no muy lejano a los terrenos de la feria, y en seguida el campamento se llenó de actividad. Serena le había explicado a Darien lo que pasaría el día de la feria. Las mujeres vagarían por el recinto vendiendo baratijas y leyendo la buena fortuna. Luna tendría su propia tienda, en la que miraría a través de una bola de cristal para adivinarle el futuro a la gente a cambio de una moneda de plata. Artemís y los hombres que no estuvieran tocando ningún instrumento musical se ocuparían de la venta de los caballos. Darien decidió mantenerse lo más oculto posible ante la remota posibilidad de que alguno de sus amigos, o de sus enemigos, acudiera a la feria y lo reconociera. En su trabajo, cualquier precaución era poca.

El campamento se tranquilizó pronto aquella noche. Artemís habló una a una con cada familia antes de que se retiraran. Quería que los caballos estuvieran en su sitio y su gente lista para cuando abriera la feria. Las monedas que se ganaran se administrarían para que duraran todos los meses de invierno. Después de la feria, Artemís tenía intención de devolverle a Serena a su padre y acampar en los terrenos de su finca de la campiña para pasar el invierno. El padre de Serena permitía generosamente que la gente de Artemís acampara en sus propiedades cuando quisieran debido a los lazos que los unían con su hija.

Darien le hizo aquella noche el amor a Serena lenta y dulcemente. La llevó dos veces a un clímax enloquecedor. Antes de que ella se durmiera, le preguntó qué tenía pensado hacer al día siguiente en la feria.

-Normalmente me quedo en la puerta de la tienda de Luna e invito a la gente a pasar para que les lean la fortuna -respondió ella adormilada-. Artemís no me deja vagabundear por ahí sola como las otras mujeres._ Darien sintió una inmensa ola de alivio. Sabía por experiencia que las mujeres cíngaras vendían en muchas ocasiones sus cuerpos y desaparecían en el bosque con su objetivo. El hombre solía regresar del encuentro echando de menos alguna joya o la cartera. Darien sabía que Serena no vendía su cuerpo, pero temía que algún bruto pudiera confundida con una prostituta y la forzara.

-Me alegro -aseguró Darien bostezando-. Una cosa menos de la que tengo que preocuparme. Si hubieras pretendido zascandilear por ahí con las demás mujeres no te lo habría permitido. Yo no estaré cerca para protegerte. Tengo intención de permanecer cerca de los caballos durante la feria.

-Artemís siempre cuida de mí. Estaré bien._ Satisfecho, Darien la estrechó contra su cuerpo y permitió que el sueño se apoderara de él.

La emoción era lo que predominaba en el campamento a la mañana siguiente. Se preparó el desayuno, y después de tomarlo se ultimaron los preparativos para la feria. El sol no estaba todavía visible cuando Artemís y los suyos se dirigieron a los terrenos de la feria. Darien los seguía detrás con los caballos.

Los establos acababan de abrir. Serena se fue con Luna y Artemís mientras Darien ayudaba a meter los caballos en un rudimentario corral donde los potenciales clientes podrían examinar el ganado y regatear para obtener el mejor acuerdo. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a llegar gente de los pueblos cercanos y no tan cercanos. Los caballos de Artemís tuvieron éxito al instante.

Darien había escogido un mal lugar para no llamar excesivamente la atención. Los hombres anduvieron cerca de los caballos la mayor parte del día. Se cerraron tratos, y los nuevos propietarios se alejaban satisfechos con su nueva adquisición. Cuando terminó el primer día todavía quedaba ganado suficiente como para volver al día siguiente. Darien estaba preparando el regreso al campamento cuando al guien le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

-Amigo, he dicho que estoy interesado en el gris con manchas. ¿Puedo verlo más de cerca?_ Darien se quedó paralizado. ¡Aquella voz! La conocía tan bien como la suya propia. Maldición. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Armando tan lejos de casa? Darien se giró lentamente y miró el hermoso rostro de su hermano. Había que decir a favor de Armando que no hizo nada que pudiera delatar la identidad de Darien. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con la boca abierta y los ojos entornados, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. -Por todos los santos, Darien, este es el último lugar en el que habría esperado encontrarte. Y nada menos que vestido como un cíngaro. Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación. Rei está enferma de angustia. Rory y yo íbamos camino de Londres para investigar tu desaparición cuando oímos decir que había feria. Nos quedaba prácticamente de camino, así que decidimos pasar por aquí para echarles un vistazo a los caballos.

-No es necesario que sigas camino a Londres -aseguró Darien-. Voy a regresar a la ciudad después de la feria._ Darien dio un respingo cuando Armando le puso la mano en el hombro. Se le había curado la herida, pero todavía la tenía tierna.

-¿Qué ocurre, Darien?_ Silencio. -¡Te han herido! Por la sangre de Cristo, ¿qué ha pasado?

-No es nada, Armando -lo tranquilizó Darien-. Regresa a casa con Bunny y los niños. Yo aclararé las cosas con Rei.

-Estás metido en un lío, Darien, lo presiento. ¿Por qué vas vestido como un cíngaro? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_ Darien apretó la mandíbula.

-No puedo decírtelo. No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí en este momento. Si necesito ayuda, serás el primero en saberlo._ Darien observó por el rabillo del ojo que Serena se acercaba y trató de despedirse de Armando. Pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡Drago! ¿Estás listo para volver al campamento?

-¿Drago? -repitió Armando alzando una ceja en gesto interrogante.

-No digas nada -le susurró Darien.

-Todo el mundo se está yendo ya -dijo Serena dedicándole a Darien una sonrisa cautivadora -¿Vienes?

-Ve yendo tú, Serena. Enseguida te alcanzo -aseguró Darien rezando para que Armando no revelara su identidad-. Estoy hablando de uno de los caballos con este caballero._ Serena se quedó mirando a Armando durante un largo instante y luego le dirigió a Darien una sonrisa vacilante.

-Muy bien. No tardes -la joven corrió a unirse a un grupo de mujeres que regresaba al campamento. Armando silbó entre dientes.

-Menuda belleza. ¿Quieres hablarme de ella?

-En otro momento -respondió su hermano con la vista clavada en Serena. El suave balanceo de sus caderas provocó que la sangre se le acumulara en la entrepierna. Tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por apartar la mirada y concentrarse en su hermano.

-Así que de eso se trata, ¿verdad? -dijo Armando riéndose como si lo hubiera entendido-. Nunca pensé que te enamorarías de una chica cíngara. No tú, Darien, mi aburridísimo y correctísimo hermano.

-Déjalo estar, Armando -le advirtió Darien-. Vete a casa. Como puedes ver, estoy bien.

-¿Vas a llevar a casa a tu amante cíngara?

-¡Por todos los diablos! -maldijo Darien-. Serena estaría completamente fuera de lugar en Londres. ¿Quieres el caballo de manchas grises o no?

-¿Cuánto cuesta?_ Darien puso un precio que supo que complacería a Artemís. Armando observó el caballo con detenimiento y estuvo de acuerdo. Le entregó el dinero y su hermano le pasó las riendas. -¿Seguro que estás bien? -insistió Armando.

-Completamente seguro.

-Más te vale que sea así -murmuró Armando-. Rory anda por aquí. Iré a buscarle y regresaremos a Glenmoor. Me escribirás, ¿verdad?_ Darien agarró el hombro de Armando.

-Sí, tienes mi palabra.

Armando se llevó el caballo y Darien regresó al campamento... y a Serena. No podía esperar para hacerle el amor otra vez en la intimidad de su carromato. Pensó de pronto en las palabras de Armando. Al parecer, su hermano creía que estaba obsesionado con Serena, incluso había insinuado que se había enamorado de ella. Pero las cosas no eran así, reflexionó Darien. Tenía que admitir que Serena era una distracción con la que no había contado, pero nunca permitiría que su fijación por la orgullosa cíngara se interpusiera en el ejercicio de su deber. Darien se llevó directamente a Serena a su carromato tras la cena de aquella noche. Aunque no dijeron nada, ambos sabían que el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos se estaba agotando. Aquella noche se amaron con el mismo ardor de siempre, pero su pasión era un potente recordatorio de que nada dura para siempre.

Cuando terminó la feria, celebraron una fiesta para brindar por la buena fortuna que habían tenido durante toda la semana que había durado el evento. Aquella noche hubo en el campamento mucha celebración, mucha bebida y mucha juerga. Se habían vendido casi todos los caballos y la mayoría de los asistentes a la feria habían querido que les dijeran la buena fortuna. Incluso las vendedoras de baratijas estaban encantadas con su éxito. Todo el mundo tenía ganas de fiesta excepto Serena y Darien. Él había decidido no continuar con los cíngaros. Antes de que diera comienzo la celebración, se llevó a Artemís a un aparte para hablar con él a solas.

-Ha llegado el momento de que me vaya, Artemís.

-Debes hacer lo que sea mejor para ti -respondió él otro hombre.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que tu gente y tú habéis hecho por mí. Os debo la vida. Dime dónde vais a estar en las próximas semanas y os haré llegar una recompensa adecuada._ Artemís sacudió la cabeza.

-No queremos nada de ti, Drago. Nuestro grupo cíngaro ha sido afortunado. Prosperamos y así vamos a seguir. Puedes llevarte uno de los caballos para que tu viaje sea más rápido.

-Gracias. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.

-Lo único que te pido es que quedes a bien con mi nieta. Tu partida será muy dura para ella._ La culpabilidad hizo que Darien mirara hacia otro lado.

-Artemís, este matrimonio... ¿cómo podría explicártelo? Soy inglés. Mi matrimonio con Serena no tendría validez ante un tribunal. Serena es...

-Es cíngara -respondió Artemís por él con cierto tono de reproche-. Y está muy por debajo de tu rango._ Darien le dirigió una mirada afilada.

-No creo haber mencionado en ningún momento que tuviera un título.

-No fue necesario. Estuvo claro desde el principio que no eres un hombre común. En cualquier caso, nos alegramos de haberte salvado la vida. Si Serena no te hubiera reclamado como su esposo, ahora estarías muerto. La has utilizado como un hombre utiliza a su mujer. Deja que tu conciencia te guíe en lo que a Serena se refiere.

-La conciencia no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión de marcharme -argumentó Darien-. Serena estaba al tanto desde el principio de mis intenciones. No quiero parecer duro de corazón, porque Serena es digna de cualquier hombre, pero nunca me casaré. En mi pasado ocurrieron ciertas cosas, cosas que me llevaron a renunciar al matrimonio._ Artemís le escudriñó el rostro.

-Eres un hombre atormentado, Drago, perseguido por hechos que no puedes cambiar. No te reprenderé por haber utilizado a mi nieta, porque Luna insiste en que fue Dios quien te puso en nuestro camino. Si el futuro de Serena no te incluye a ti, entonces que así sea. Ve en paz, Drago. Creo que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos.

-Cuida de Serena -le pidió Darien-. En el corto espacio de tiempo que he estado con ella se ha convertido en alguien muy querido para mí._ Darien se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin esperar la respuesta de Artemís. El anciano se lo quedó mirando con expresión pensativa. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Luna cuando se reunió con él unos instantes más tarde.

-Drago se marcha -anunció ella. No era una pregunta.

-Sí. Mañana._ La mirada de Luna encontró a Serena, que caminaba por el campamento.

-Esto no es el final para ellos.

-Drago dice que sí.

-¡Bah! ¿Qué sabe Drago? -la mujer agarró la mano nudosa de Artemís-. Temo por nuestra nieta, esposo._ Artemís le besó la arrugada mejilla.

-Debemos confiar en que su padre la protegerá, Luna. Si el destino quiere que Drago y Serena se encuentren en Londres, ellos hallarán su propio camino.

* * *

Serena vio a Drago hablando con Artemís y supo instintivamente de qué discutían. Drago se marchaba. Sabía que el día se acercaba y se creía preparada para ello. Pero no bastaba proponérselo para estarlo. Su cabeza sabía que Drago y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero su corazón se negaba a escuchar.

Drago le había hecho el amor sin poner el corazón en ello. Serena no podía forzar el amor donde no existía. A Drago le gustaba hacerle el amor, eso lo sabía, pero también sabía que estaba deseando marcharse y seguir adelante con su vida. No pensaba impedírselo, aunque su mayor temor era que sus enemigos lo encontraran cuando dejara atrás la protección de la caravana cíngara. Serena corrió hacia Drago en el momento en que lo vio alejarse de Artemís.

-Te marchas -su afirmación parecía encerrar una cierta rudeza. Darien parecía apurado, molesto, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre dos aguas.

-Tenemos que hablar, Serena. Entra en el carromato._ Serena no estaba preparada para escuchar las palabras de despedida de Drago.

-¿No puede esperar?

-No -él le tendió la mano -Ven conmigo._ Serena le tomó la mano y lo siguió hasta su carromato. Darien cerró la puerta con firmeza tras ellos y la llevó hasta la cama. -Siéntate._ Endureciendo el corazón para escuchar las dolorosas palabras que iba a decirle, Serena se sentó al borde del colchón. Darien comenzó a recorrer el carromato arriba y abajo una y otra vez.

-¡Basta! -le gritó Serena-. Di de una vez lo que tienes que decir y acabemos con esto._ Drago se detuvo bruscamente y se arrodilló delante de ella. Le tomó las manos.

-No te he contado nada de mí por la sencilla razón de que quería protegerte a ti y a tu gente de mis enemigos. Cuanto menos sepas de mí, más a salvo estarás.

-Eso dijiste -respondió ella con aspereza.

-Y eso sigo pensando. Ya hemos hablado de nuestro matrimonio cíngaro y conoces mi postura._ Serena levantó la barbilla.

-No te he pedido nada._ Cuando volviera con su padre, no volvería a pronunciar el nombre de Drago. Sólo su corazón conocería su dolor.

-Nunca te habría tomado de haber sospechado que eras virgen -continuó Drago-. Perdí la cabeza. Parecías tan dispuesta a...

-Estaba dispuesta._ Drago alzó la cabeza.

-Yo era el que tenía experiencia. Debería haberlo sabido. Nunca te olvidaré, Serena. Si las cosas fueran distintas...

-Las cosas serían distintas si yo no fuera cíngara -arremetió ella -No puedo cambiar lo que soy.

-No, y yo tampoco puedo cambiar lo que soy.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-Mañana. El poco aceite de nueces que me queda en la piel puede pasar fácilmente por un bronceado veraniego. Mis responsabilidades...

-No quiero saber de ellas. Si tienes que irte, vete. Yo no te lo impediré. Los cíngaros también tenemos nuestro orgullo._ Serena pensó que nunca había visto a nadie tan destrozado.

-Intenta no odiarme, preciosa. Para mí tampoco es fácil marcharme. Siempre recordaré este tiempo contigo como un periodo idílico de mi vida. La existencia nunca había sido tan sencilla ni tan agradable._ "¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?", gritó el corazón de Serena. -Quiero hacerte el amor esta noche, Serena, pero no lo haré si no lo deseas._ ¿Que si no lo deseaba? Se moría por hacerlo, lo necesitaba.

-Eso me gustaría, Drago. Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Hay otra mujer en tu vida?_ Las sombras de los ojos de Darien se hicieron más profundas.

-Ya no._ Serena no necesitaba saber nada más. Estaba claro que Drago era uno de aquellos hombres que sólo amaban una vez, profundamente y con todo su corazón. Ninguna otra mujer podría ocupar el lugar de la que había perdido. Alzó el rostro.

-Bésame, Drago. Esta noche eres mío. Mírame y dime que no piensas en otra mujer cuando me haces el amor._ Drago se reunió con ella en la cama.

-No pienso en nadie más que en ti, mi cíngara salvaje. Tu aroma, tu sabor, toda tú me excitas más allá de lo soportable._ Las manos fuertes de Drago le sujetaron el rostro para unir sus labios. La besó muy despacio, con tanta pasión y tanta ternura que a Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin Drago? Él la besó con más fuerza; le introdujo la lengua en la boca y su capacidad de pensar desapareció.

El deseo se apoderó de Darien con la intensidad y la fuerza de un rayo. Ninguna mujer había logrado jamás que su cuerpo cantara ni que le hirviera la sangre como le sucedía con su amante cíngara. Besar a Serena era puro placer. Amarla era puro éxtasis. Dejarla, un auténtico infierno. Si no fuera conde, mandaría al diablo el decoro y a la sociedad y la llevaría con él a Londres. La gente podría pensar que el conde de Mansfield había perdido la cabeza, pero sería la envidia de todo el mundo.

Sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando Serena le deslizó los dedos en la apertura de la camisa. Sus manos resultaron cálidas, suaves e infinitamente excitantes cuando se posaron sobre su pecho. Darien se las arregló para mantener cerrada la parte delantera de los pantalones y la camisa abrochada mientras las manos de Serena le recorrían las musculosas planicies del pecho y bajaban por el estómago hasta...

Un gruñido de rudo placer le atravesó la garganta cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre él. Le abrió la blusa, desgarrándola en su ansia por verla desnuda. La ropa salió volando, las bocas se clavaron la una en la otra y sus manos se exploraron. Darien le acarició uno de los tensos pezones con el pulgar. Inclinó la cabeza y se lo agarró con los dientes. Serena gimió; la sintió temblar. Darien supo que estaba tan excitada como él cuando le agarró la cabeza y se la acercó al pecho. Él le succionó los pezones, disfrutando de los gemidos intermitentes que se le escapaban de la garganta, tristemente consciente de que no volvería a oírlos después de aquella noche.

Serena bajó la mano y le acarició la erección en círculos, y Darien temió que se le derramara la semilla en su mano. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Arruinar la última vez que iban a estar juntos no era un pensamiento agradable. Consideró brevemente la posibilidad de tomarla rápidamente, como su cuerpo le exigía, pero descartó rápidamente la idea. La colocó boca abajo y le levantó las rodillas. Serena lanzó un gritito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Has visto alguna vez a los caballos apareándose?

-Por supuesto. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con...? ¡Oh!

Drago le abrió las piernas y se colocó detrás de ella, mordiéndole suavemente el cuello. Le acarició el clítoris y la tentó con los dedos. La humedad le inundó la mano. El ardor de Serena lo excitó. La abrió y hundió su virilidad profundamente en su interior. Para impedir que su acto amoroso terminara demasiado pronto, se mantuvo quieto dentro de ella durante un largo momento de suspense.

-Drago, por favor. Acaba con esta tortura.

Su súplica lo deshizo. Agarrándole las caderas para mantenerla en el sitio, embistió hacia delante con los dientes apretados, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y un gruñido retumbando en lo más profundo de su pecho. El explosivo final llegó de improviso, violentamente. Alcanzaron juntos el clímax, formando un solo cuerpo y una sola alma a pesar de estar todo lo distanciados que podían estarlo dos amantes con el destino en contra.

Serena se quedó muy quieta en brazos de Drago mientras sus respiraciones recobraban la normalidad. Deseaba que aquella noche durara para siempre, pero sabía que el alba aparecería por el este con la misma seguridad con la que habría un nuevo día. No le suplicaría a Drago que se quedara, ni le rogaría que la llevara con él. Era una situación imposible para ambos. Él tenía que cumplir con aquellas responsabilidades de las que hablaba y ella tenía un padre esperándola. Pero la idea de que Drago pudiera dejarla sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás todavía le dolía. De pronto, surgida de la nada, Serena tuvo una premonición aterradora.

-Volveremos a encontrarnos, Drago -murmuró -Cuando el peligro te aceche, yo estaré a tu lado.

-Eso lo dudo, preciosa -replicó él -Prefiero imaginarte viviendo a salvo con tu gente en algún rincón remoto de Escocia. Odiarías Londres y sus intrigas.

-¿Es ahí donde vas a ir? ¿A Londres? ¿Vives allí?_ Darien guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que Serena supo que estaba hurgando demasiado en su vida privada. -Lo siento. No tienes por qué responder a ninguna de mis preguntas. Sé que no te gusta hablar de ti mismo. Perdóname.

-Nos queda muy poco tiempo, preciosa. Hay otras cosas que prefiero hacer en lugar de hablar.

-Sí -susurró Serena rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Si aquella era la última noche que iban a pasar juntos, quería que fuera especial.

Volvieron a amarse con los brazos y las piernas enredados, los cuerpos pegados y las bocas y las manos explorando rincones que podían habérseles pasado durante su primer y frenético encuentro. Luego se durmieron. Cuando Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Drago se había ido.

Y se había llevado consigo su corazón.


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 07**

Darien hizo una breve visita a su finca de la campiña antes de continuar viaje a Londres. No quería que Rei ni ninguno de sus conocidos lo vieran con su atuendo de cíngaro. Cuanta menos gente supiera de su estancia con los cíngaros, más seguros estarían ellos. Malaquite, el mayordomo de la mansión de los Mansfield, le abrió la puerta.

-Los mendigos deben llamar a la puerta de servicio -le espetó Malaquite mirando a Darien de arriba abajo con su larga nariz. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse en la cara de Darien.

-Maldita sea, Malaquite, soy yo -dijo él pasando por delante del asombrado mayordomo -¿No reconoces a tu propio patrón?_ El mayordomo, que normalmente se mostraba imperturbable, estaba claramente desconcertado.

-Yo... veréis, señor, no os he reconocido. Disculpadme. No estoy acostumbrado a verlo vestido... eh... como una persona de dudosa reputación.

-Esconde esta ropa, Malaquite. Quiero darme un baño. Y rápido. Pídele a la señora Mónica que me prepare algo sustancioso de comer. Parto hacia Londres en cuanto esté presentable.

-Muy bien, mi señor -dijo Malaquite-. Me encargaré de todo al instante.

Una hora más tarde, recién bañado y afeitado, Darien se vistió con su habitual e impecable indumentaria y se sentó a dar cuenta de los abundantes manjares que la señora Mónica había preparado para él. Aquella comida era pura ambrosía comparada con el sencillo rancho de los cíngaros al que se había acostumbrado. Pero por alguna razón le resultó menos agradable que las sencillas pitanzas que había com partido con Serena y su familia. Serena. La esposa cíngara que no era realmente su esposa.

No había dejado de pensar en ella durante todo el camino de regreso a casa. No le resultaría fácil olvidar la última noche que habían pasado juntos. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer olvidar la pasión que habían compartido, aunque sabía que debía permanecer en cerrada en lo más profundo de su interior mientras perseguía al asesino de Esmeralda.

Sin embargo, la culpa lo acechaba debido a la manera tan insensible con la que había dejado a Serena. No había sido su intención hacerle daño. Si Serena hubiera sacado a colación su inocencia, nunca la habría hecho suya. Después de la primera vez, ya no hubo manera de que pudiera dejar de hacerle el amor. Se culpaba a sí mismo por actuar más como su pícaro hermano Armando que como sí mismo en lo que a Serena se refería, pero la pasión de la joven era adictiva. Desearla era un ansia que no podía calmar. Tenía que encontrar como fuera la manera de vivir sin el lujurioso cuerpo de Serena tentándolo sin remedio, pero no iba a resultar fácil. Probarla no lo había satisfecho, sólo había servido para despertarle el apetito.

Darien llegó a Londres a última hora de aquella noche. No tenía la llave de su casa y se vio obligado a llamar con la aldaba de hierro para que lo abrieran. Tras esperar un espacio de tiempo que se le hizo eterno, Neflyte, el mayordomo de la casa de la ciudad de Darien, abrió la puerta con el gorro de dormir torcido sobre la cabeza y los huesudos tobillos asomando por debajo de la camisa de dormir.

-¡Lord Mansfield! Bien... bienvenido a casa, mi señor.

-Tienes la boca abierta, Neflyte -dijo Darien pasando por delante de su estupefacto mayordomo -He perdido la llave. ¿Han salido Rei y la tía Neheremia esta noche?

-Sí, mi señor. Iban a asistir a la velada musical de lady Marshall. El vizconde Kumada las ha acompañado.

-¿Kumada? ¿Ese granuja amigo de Armando?

-El mismo, mi señor. Lord Kumada ha sido un visitante frecuente durante vuestra ausencia._ Darien frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Kumada era tan libertino como lo había sido Armando antes de sentar la cabeza con Bunny. Darien se prometió que hablaría con Rei en cuanto le fuera posible sobre las compañías que frecuentaba. -¿Queréis que avise a vuestro ayuda de cámara, mi señor? -preguntó Neflyte, claramente ansioso por volver a la cama.

-No, deja dormir a Zoycite. Puedo desvestirme solo. Estoy agotado. Buenas noches, Neflyte.

-Buenas noches, mi señor.

Darien subió las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, exhausto hasta los huesos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y al final su investigación lo había llevado de regreso a Londres. Estaba con vencido de que El Chacal, el hombre que estaba detrás de las operaciones de contrabando, era un alto cargo del gobierno. El hombre que quería ver muerto a Darien, el responsable de la muerte de Esmeralda. Sin embargo, su regreso a Londres tenía una cosa buena. Podría mantener vigilada a Rei. Resultaba obvio que estaba fuera de control si estaba viendo a Nicolás Kumada con regularidad. Darien se desvistió y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido antes de que pensar en Serena le produjera la inevitable excitación.

-¡Darien! ¡Despierta! ¿Cómo te atreves a estar tanto tiempo fuera sin decirme dónde estabas? ¡Darien! ¿Me oyes? ¡Despierta!_ Lo estaban agitando con fuerza para despertarlo. Abrió un ojo somnoliento y vio a Rei cerniéndose sobre él como un ángel vengador, con los brazos en jarras, dando golpecitos impacientes con un pie y sus ojos negros brillantes de furia.

-Ya basta, Rei. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Dónde has estado? -inquirió su hermana.

-No importa. Ahora estoy en casa. Si eres tan amable, espérame en la sala de desayuno. Enseguida bajo.

-Muy bien, pero no creas que esta vez vas a poder apaciguarme con excusas que no se sostienen. Estaba tan preocupada que mandé llamar a Armando. No sabía si estabas vivo o muerto.

-Como puedes ver, estoy vivito y coleando. Toca la campanilla para avisar a Zoycite cuando salgas._ Rei sacudió la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, dándole un tirón a la cuerda de la campanilla antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación. Zoycite apareció poco después llevando una bandeja con té y una rebanada de pan perfectamente tostado. Dejó cuidadosamente la bandeja en la mesita auxiliar, sirvió el té y la leche en una taza y sonrió a Darien.

-Es bueno teneros de nuevo en casa, mi señor. ¿Os preparo el baño?

-Sí -dijo Darien bostezando -Dame un momento para tomarme una taza de té y comerme la tostada. Rei echa espuma por la boca esta mañana, y dudo que me siente bien el desayuno con ella despotricando contra mí al oído.

Dos tazas de té fuerte diluido con cremosa leche obraron el milagro. Incluso la tostada le supo bien. Darien estaba de mucho mejor humor cuando se sumergió en la bañera de agua caliente. Después del baño, Zoycite le afeitó y lo ayudó a ponerse los ajustados pantalones negros, la blanca camisa almidonada, chaqueta negra y botas pulidas. Darien se miró al espejo. No había nada en su cuidada imagen que le recordara a Drago el cíngaro.

Rei lo estaba esperando en la sala de desayuno, sentada en su lugar habitual. Estaba muy atractiva con aquel vestido de diario violeta pálido que enfatizaba el negro profundo de sus ojos. El escote redondo dejaba al descubierto una mínima insinuación de sus senos torneados, recordándole a Darien que Rei era ya una mujer adulta. Se inclinó y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Buenos días, Rei. ¿Dónde está la tía Neheremia esta mañana?

-Buenos días -respondió su hermana con frialdad -La tía Neheremia sigue durmiendo, y me alegro. No quiero que ella oiga esta conversación. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu favor, Darien? ¿Qué quieres que piense cuando desapareces durante semanas enteras sin decir ni una palabra?_ Darien era consciente de que se merecía la bronca, pero aun así las palabras de Rei le dolieron. Sabía que sus ausencias preocupaban a su hermana, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto a menos que renunciara a seguir trabajando para el gobierno. Y no estaba preparado todavía para hacerlo. -Contéstame, Darien -le exigió Rei-. ¿Qué vas a decirle a Armando? Pronto llegará a Londres.

-Armando no va a venir a Londres -le explicó Darien-. Le vi hace cuatro días y lo envié de vuelta a casa.

-¿Viste a Armando? ¿Dónde?

-Yo... me lo encontré en una feria en Lockerbie. Él había escuchado hablar de los caballos de raza tan excepcionales que se vendían en esa feria y dio un rodeo para echarles un vistazo._ Las cejas de Rei se alzaron en gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú en esa feria?

-Eso, mi entrometida hermanita, no es asunto tuyo. -Darien se sirvió algo de comida del aparador y ocupó su lugar habitual en la cabecera de la mesa. -¿Cómo está la tía Neheremia?

-Bien. Es un encanto. No sé cómo me las habría arreglado sin ella cuando Armando y tú me abandonasteis. - Darien le lanzó una mirada cortante.

-No te hemos abandonado, querida. Tengo intención de quedarme en Londres durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Estaré disponible para acompañaros a ti y a la tía Neheremia a todos los eventos a los que las damas deseen asistir.

-No quisiera causarte ninguna molestia -respondió Rei enfadada-. El vizconde Kumada es un acompañante perfecto. Nicolás se ha portado de un modo maravillosamente cortés durante tu ausencia. - La animadversión de Darien fue en aumento.

-Lord Kumada no es precisamente el acompañante que yo escogería para ti, querida Rei. Su reputación de granuja y mujeriego está suficientemente documentada. ¿Has olvidado sus escapadas con Armando? Tu hermano se ha reformado, pero Kumada no ha dado señales de intentar cambiar su inmoral modo de vida.

-Nicolás se ha comportado como un auténtico caballero -le espetó Rei.

-En cualquier caso, debo restringir las visitas de Kumada ahora que ya estoy en casa. -Rei se puso bruscamente de pie y arrojó la servilleta sobre su plato.

-No soy una niña, Darien. ¿Por qué tienes que actuar como un ogro? ¿Acaso tu vida está tan falta de calor humano y compañía que deseas lo mismo para mí? -Rei dio un fuerte pisotón -¡No lo acataré, Darien! Seguiré viendo a Nicolás y tú no podrás impedírmelo.

Darien se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía a su hermana salir de la sala como una exhalación. ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido durante su ausencia? ¿Cómo había conseguido Kumada acercarse tanto a Rei? ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía aquella relación? Si Kumada ponía a su hermana en un compromiso, haría que le sirvieran su cabeza en una fuente. La fiera expresión de Darien se suavizó cuando la tía Neheremia entró en la sala de desayuno.

-Darien, es maravilloso tenerte de vuelta. Rei me ha dicho que habías regresado. ¿Qué le has dicho para merecer su ira?

-Le he prohibido que continúe su relación con el vizconde Kumada. Tienes buen aspecto -continuó cambiando conscientemente de tema -Espero que mi alocada hermana no te haya dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

-¡En absoluto! Rei es una joven dulce y adorable. Hace que me sienta joven de nuevo -se detuvo un instante y miró fijamente a Darien-. ¿Qué tienes en contra de lord Kumada? Ha sido amable y generoso con nosotras. Hemos agradecido mucho su compañía durante tu ausencia. Armando le pidió que vigilara a Rei mientras tú estabas lejos de Londres, y eso es exactamente lo que ha hecho ese joven dulce y cariñoso.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo lord Kumada? -preguntó Darien sin dar crédito -Kumada y Armando están cortados por el mismo patrón.

-Tu hermano se ha reformado, y Nicolás también puede hacerlo -argumentó Neheremia.

-En cualquier caso, podemos prescindir de la compañía de Kumada ahora que yo ya estoy en casa.

-Bueno, lo que tú digas, Darien -dijo Neheremia batiendo las pestañas con gesto inocente. Darien terminó de desayunar mientras su tía charlaba de algún asunto sin importancia. Él la escuchaba a medias mientras apuntaba mentalmente todas las cosas que tenía que hablar con Diamante Blackmoon, el conde de Chatham, cuando le contara todo lo que había averiguado.

Darien salió de la sala de desayuno y se dirigió directamente a su estudio, donde revisó cuidadosamente los informes que le había enviado el administrador de Chiba. Todo parecía estar en orden por allí. Sus demás propiedades también iban bien. Leyó los informes y descubrió complacido que sus inversiones estaban prosperando. Se mirara por donde se mirara, la fortuna de la familia Chiba crecía y se multiplicaba. Después del almuerzo, Darien mandó que le llevaran su carruaje y se dirigió a la sede del gobierno para informar a Blackmoon. Se le bajaron los humos poco después de entrar al despacho de Blackmoon.

-Lord Mansfield -lo saludó Blackmoon con cariño -Estaba empezando a temer que te hubieras visto envuelto en alguna jugada sucia. Siéntate. Estoy ansioso por escuchar tu informe. ¿Brandy?_ Darien asintió. Blackmoon llenó dos copas de coñac y le tendió una a Darien, que dio vueltas al líquido ámbar que había en su interior antes de bebérselo de un trago. Una vez fortalecido, se lanzó a exponer su informe.

-Los contrabandistas tuvieron acceso a información secreta, mi señor. Esperaban a un agente que se iba a infiltrar en sus filas. Me reconocieron y me apresaron mientras estaba cargando el contrabando con los del pueblo. Me subieron a bordo de su barco. El Chacal estaba allí. Lo vi, pero no con la suficiente claridad como para identificarlo. Aunque hay algo que sí se: se trata de una persona importante que está al tanto de nuestros planes. Blackmoon se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento.

-¿Dices que no reconociste a El Chacal?

-Estaba oscuro y tenía el rostro en sombra. Me hirieron cuando traté de escapar y me llevaron inconsciente a bordo de su barco. El Chacal sabía que yo estaría allí, y que habría alguien esperando a los contrabandistas en Cornwall. Pasaron de largo de su habitual punto de descarga y desembarcaron el contrabando en una playa desierta cerca de Dumfries, en Escocia.

-Me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido para contarlo. Pero, ¿cómo lograste escapar? ¿Y dónde has estado estas últimas semanas?

-Me lancé al agua en la bahía de Solway antes de que el barco atracara y recibí un par de balazos. No recuerdo qué pasó después hasta que me desperté en un carromato cíngaro.

-Un carromato cíngaro -repitió Blackmoon, claramente interesado.

-Sí. Una de las mujeres me encontró en la playa e hizo que me llevaran a su campamento. Allí, una mujer anciana me trató las heridas. Me salvó la vida. Me quedé con ellos hasta que mis heridas se curaron.

-¿Crees que El Chacal piensa que pereciste en el mar?

-No lo sé. Mandó a sus secuaces al campamento cíngaro para que me buscaran, pero ellos me protegieron. Ahora que estoy de regreso en Londres, mi intención es encontrar al traidor que hay en nuestras filas. Está beneficiándose de unos bienes que pertenecen por derecho al gobierno.

Darien sabía que Blackmoon era de la opinión de que Gran Bretaña estaba destinada a convertirse en la nación más importante del mundo desde el punto de vista comercial, y que no se detendría ante nada con tal de ver cómo su país alcanzaba aquella meta. Darien confiaba en que si le tocaba la fibra sensible a Blackmoon por aquel lado, conseguiría convencerlo para continuar con su investigación.

-El Escorpión ha mostrado su cara -murmuró Blackmoon pensativo-. Si continúas con tu investigación, pondrías tu vida en grave peligro. Le asignaré a otro hombre la misión de encontrar a El Chacal.

-¡No! -protestó Darien-. Ya conocéis mi historia, mi señor. El Chacal mató a mi prometida. Se suponía que debía ser yo quien muriera en aquel accidente de carruaje. Estoy convencido de que El Chacal conoce mi identidad, pero esa es una razón más para que yo deba continuar. Ahora estaré más vigilante... Mi presencia en Londres hará que El Chacal salga de su escondrijo.

-No se -dijo Blackmoon dubitativo-. Es demasiado arriesgado. Te he cogido cariño, Darien.

-No tengo intención de morirme -dijo Darien muy serio -Pero atrapar a un traidor es más importante que mi vida. Este es mi plan: Asistiré a todos los eventos, públicos y privados. Me convertiré en un señuelo, por decirlo de alguna manera. El Chacal no podrá resistir la tentación de tratar de atentar de nuevo contra mi vida. En esta ocasión estaré preparado para recibirlo. Esta vez no hay ninguna prometida a la que pueda hacerle daño. Sólo está mi hermana, y puedo enviarla a Escocia con Armando._ Blackmoon se rascó la barbilla. Estaba muy concentrado. Darien se sentó al borde de la silla a la espera de su decisión.

-Hay que detener a El Chacal -aseguró Blackmoon con decisión -No estamos más cerca de los contrabandistas de lo que lo estábamos cuando tu investigación inicial reveló el complot para robarle al gobierno.

-Sí, mi señor, yo pienso exactamente lo mismo. ¿Tengo vuestro permiso para continuar con mi investigación?

-Lo tienes, aunque no me hace mucha gracia dártelo. Ya que crees que hay un traidor entre nosotros, será mejor que no te pongas en contacto conmigo aquí. Si quieres que nos encontremos, mándame un mensaje a mi casa._ Darien se puso de pie.

-Muy bien, mi señor. Con ayuda de Dios, la próxima vez que nos encontremos habré atrapado a El Chacal.

* * *

Darien regresó a casa muy pensativo. Continuaría con su investigación mientras acompañaba a Rei a la ronda habitual de eventos sociales aquella noche y el resto de la temporada. Entró con decisión en la salita y se sorprendió al ver a Rei y a la tía Neheremia tomando el té con el vizconde Kumada.

-Lord Mansfield -dijo Nicolás poniéndose de pie para saludar a Darien-. Rei me estaba diciendo que acabas de regresar a casa. Dice que has visto a Armando. ¿Cómo le va al señor de Glenmoor?

-Armando está muy bien -Darien miró a su hermana -Estoy pensando en enviar a lady Rei a Escocia para una larga visita.

-¡Darien! ¿En medio de la temporada? Debo decir que no. Estaré encantada de visitar a Armando y a Bunny dentro de unos meses, pero no ahora.

-Ya veremos -Darien evadió la respuesta. Se dejó caer en una silla vacía. Rei sirvió una taza de té y se la pasó.

-Nicolás va a acompañamos esta noche a Wexinghams. No hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

-No será necesario que lord Kumada os acompañe -aseguró Darien con tirantez -Ahora que estoy en casa, mi intención es ir con vosotras a todos los eventos sociales._ Rei le lanzó una mirada contrariada que Darien se apresuró a ignorar.

-Te veremos allí, ¿verdad, Nicolás? -preguntó su hermana.

-No faltaré -respondió Nicolás. Darien se puso de pie bruscamente.

-Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar contigo en mi estudio, Kumada._ Estaba claro que Nicolás sabía reconocer una orden cuando la escuchaba.

-Por supuesto, Mansfield. Detrás de ti.

-Espero que Darien no sea descortés con Nicolás -le susurró Rei a la tía Neheremia cuando los hombres desaparecieron por el vestíbulo-. Nicolás es un hombre amable y encantador. Nada que ver con el granuja incorregible que era Armando antes de reformarse.

-¿Te está cortejando lord Kumada, querida Rei? -preguntó Neheremia-. A mí me lo parece, pero por supuesto Darien debe tener la última palabra respecto a ese cortejo._ Rei se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Yo... aprecio a Nicolás, tía, y creo que él a mí también, aunque no hemos hablado de nada relacionado con nuestro futuro juntos o se parados. Ya sabes que Darien dirá que Nicolás es demasiado mayor para mí, aunque apenas nos llevamos seis años. A favor de Nicolás, hay que decir que algún día heredará el titulo de su padre y una considerable fortuna. No creo que se le puedan poner muchas pegas.

-Eso lo tiene que decidir Darien, querida -respondió Neheremia.

* * *

El aspirante a pretendiente de Rei observó a Darien por encima de una copa de brandy. Darien se lo quedó mirando por encima de la suya. Entendía por qué Kumada podía volver loca a una jovencita. Era guapo, agradable y de modales impecables. Pero Darien era muy consciente de la debilidad de Kumada por las mujeres, la bebida y el juego, no necesariamente en ese orden, y quería proteger a Rei para que no cayera víctima del encanto granuja de Kumada.

-¿Cuáles son exactamente tus intenciones hacia mi hermana, Kumada? -preguntó Darien yendo directamente al grano. Los ojos oscuros de Kumada se abrieron de par en par y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vaso.

-¿Me estás acusando de comportarme de manera irrespetuosa con lady Rei, Mansfield?

-Estoy bien al tanto de tu reputación, Kumada. Rei es una joven inocente. Mi deber es protegerla.

-Lady Rei no necesita que la protejan de mí, mi señor -le aseguró Kumada-. La tengo en la más alta estima. Solicito tu permiso para cortejarla.

-Definitivamente, no -le espetó Darien-. Has conseguido colarte aprovechándote de su buena voluntad durante mi ausencia, pero no tengo intención de permitir que esto continúe. Estoy seguro de que habrá otras damas encantadas de recibir tus atenciones.

-Como tú digas, mi señor, pero Rei es la única mujer a la que deseo cortejar.

-Te estoy prohibiendo que lo hagas -insistió Darien con sequedad -Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender._ Nicolás le lanzó una mirada asesina y se puso de pie con rigidez.

-Estoy tan decidido como tú, Mansfield. Armando ha cambiado; ¿qué te hace pensar que yo no puedo?

Se marchó antes de que Darien pudiera pensar una respuesta. Darien se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante un largo y pensativo instante después de que Kumada se hubiera marchado. Rei no iba a estar de acuerdo, pero era necesario proteger a su hermana de su propia naturaleza temeraria. Sabía que ella lo consideraba brusco e inflexible. En más de una ocasión le había acusado de no tener corazón, y en cierto sentido estaba en lo cierto.

¿Abandonaría un hombre con corazón a una mujer que no había conocido varón hasta que él le arrancó la virginidad? Lo dudaba mucho. Serena era inocente y él la había tomado con desenfreno y vigor, utilizándola noche tras noche para aplacar el insaciable deseo que ella le despertaba. Incluso ahora la deseaba. Sufría su pérdida con la misma profundidad que había sentido la muerte de Esmeralda. A veces, durante aquellos extraños momentos de introspección, Darien se preguntaba si Esmeralda y él habrían disfrutado de un matrimonio feliz. Habría sido una condesa perfecta. Elegante, reservada, regia, todo lo que Darien había deseado siempre en una esposa. Una mujer hecha para un conde.

Hasta que no conoció a cierta belleza cíngara y se acostó con ella no conocía el valor de la pasión de una mujer. Tras la muerte de Esmeralda había tenido algunas amantes, pero habían despertado escasa pasión en él. Fueron una salida para sus necesidades físicas, y las olvidó rápidamente. En cambio, la pasión de Serena le fue entregada con sinceridad, y fue recibida con cariño.

"Serena es cíngara", se recordó. No resultaba adecuada para ocupar el lugar de la esposa de un conde, por muy hermosa y deseable que fuera. La sociedad nunca la aceptaría. Serena se habría sentido desgraciada siendo la esposa de un conde condenada al ostracismo. Su espíritu salvaje se habría marchitado hasta terminar muriendo bajo las estrictas normas de la buena sociedad. Las imágenes de la seductora danza de Serena invadían su memoria.

Recordó con vívida claridad su cuerpo dorado y flexible girando siguiendo una melodía cíngara. Tenía la sangre caliente, su pasión quemaba, y Darien no podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre la hiciera suya. Pero su maldita responsabilidad hacia su familia y su país hacía imposible aceptar el regalo que suponía Serena en sí misma. Los pensamientos de Darien quedaron interrumpidos cuando Rei cruzó por la puerta sin llamar.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Nicolás? Se ha marchado precipitadamente. Te lo juro, Darien, como me hayas arruinado esto no te lo perdonaré mientras viva._ Darien dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. La vida era de lo más complicada. Como cabeza de familia, tenía grandes responsabilidades. Había tanta gente que dependía de él que casi deseaba poder volver a la vida sencilla que llevaba como Drago el cíngaro.

-Eres muy joven, Rei. Puedes escoger a un hombre mejor que Kumada entre los solteros de la alta sociedad. Te veré en la cena -dijo dando por finalizada la conversación._ Darien tenía la cabeza enterrada en un libro de contabilidad cuando escuchó a su hermana salir dando un portazo.

La cena de aquella noche resultó muy incómoda. La ira de Rei estaba latente como una espuma fina en ebullición, y la silenciosa desaprobación de la tía Neheremia hacia la prepotente manera de conducirse de Darien le crispaban a él los nervios. Se disculpó antes del postre y recorrió arriba y abajo su habitación hasta que llegó el momento de vestirse para el evento social de aquella noche.

La fiesta resultó ser un aburrimiento y una pérdida de tiempo en lo que a Darien se refería. El humor no le mejoró cuando Rei desapareció en el jardín con Nicolás mientras Darien trataba de identificar al traidor entre los invitados. Aquella noche no descubrió nada, ni tampoco hubo ningún intento de acabar con su vida. Tal vez estuviera esperando que las cosas sucedieran demasiado deprisa. La frustración se apoderó de él. Sabía que no estaba haciendo bien las cosas con Rei, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo rectificar la situación sin ceder a la ridícula pretensión de Kumada de cortejarla.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron en un torbellino social. Darien retomó el contacto con los hombres a los que consideraba sospechosos principales en su investigación y al mismo tiempo mantenía vigilada a Rei quien, para consternación de Darien, parecía absolutamente cautivada por Nicolás Kumada. Darien consideró la posibilidad de buscarse otra amante, pero descartó rápidamente la idea. No tenía ni el tiempo ni la energía para dedicárselos a una mujer en sus actuales circunstancias. Además, después de Serena, la idea de acostarse con otra mujer le resultaba desagradable. La muchacha cíngara lo había echado a perder en lo que a las aventuras amorosas se refería. Lo había embrujado, y no podía librarse de su hechizo.

Darien llevaba un mes en Londres cuando Rei le habló durante el desayuno del baile al que iban a asistir aquella noche, en el que el conde de Tsukino iba a presentar a su hija en sociedad.

-¿Conoces bien a la hija de lord Tsukino? -le preguntó Darien distraídamente mientras ojeaba el periódico de la mañana.

-No la he visto nunca. Poca gente sabía siquiera que lord Tsukino tuviera una hija hasta que invitó a los miembros de la alta sociedad al baile en el que iba a presentarla. Supongo que hasta ahora habrá estado viviendo en el campo.

-Mmm -murmuró Darien resignándose a pasar otra aburrida velada rodeado de jóvenes sosas y madres de mirada rapaz en busca de maridos adecuados para sus hijas. Supuso que la hija de Tsukino estaría cortada por aquel mismo patrón.

* * *

Darien entró en el salón de baile de la suntuosa mansión de los Tsukino, que estaba situada en Park Lane, cerca de Hyde Park. La fila de carruajes que esperaban turno para que se bajaran sus prestigiosos ocupantes había retrasado su llegada, y el salón de baile estaba ya abarrotado hasta los topes. Darien conocía a lord Tsukino, pero no lo vio en medio de tanta gente. Se dirigió a hablar con un grupo de conocidos mientras Rei y Neheremia avanzaban hacia unas amigas. La charla era muy aburrida y Darien se distanció en busca de otra diversión. Le llamó la atención un grupo de hombres que rodeaban a un hombre y una mujer. Se acercó hacia ellos con curiosidad. Situándose al final del grupo, estiró el cuello y sintió cómo lo atravesaba un extraño escalofrío de emoción.

Lord Tsukino estaba en el centro del grupo, sonriendo a la mujer que llevaba colgada del brazo. Ella le estaba dando la espalda a Darien, así que no pudo verle la cara. Tenía un cuerpo menudo y lleno de curvas embutido en un impresionante vestido plateado que resaltaba su cabello rubio y su piel dorada. Darien tuvo una intuición y sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. La joven alzó la cabeza y sonrió a uno de sus admiradores. Darien contuvo el aliento. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Serena. Como guiada por la mano del destino, ella lo encontró por encima del mar de cabezas que la rodeaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y permanecieron clavadas la una en la otra. A Darien no le cupo la menor duda de que no esperaba verlo allí, porque Serena palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Serena con lord Tsukino?, se preguntó Darien. Soltó un gruñido de disgusto. Estaba claro que la salvaje y libidinosa cíngara lo había seguido hasta Londres y se había buscado un protector. Lord Tsukino, que era viudo, le habría resultado seguramente un blanco fácil. Nadie recordaba siquiera a su esposa, y teniendo en cuenta su fortuna, su hija sería subastada muy pronto al mejor postor. ¡Maldición, maldición y maldición! ¿Cómo se atrevía? No había tardado mucho en pasar de una cama a otra. Él le había enseñado lo que era la pasión y Serena había aprendido muy bien la lección. Pero, ¿por qué habría ido Serena hasta Londres para encontrar otro amante? ¿Acaso Alan no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella?

A Serena le temblaban las rodillas. Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de su padre, que la sostenía, hubiera salido corriendo hacia la salida más cercana. Odiaba toda aquella farsa y tanta afectación. Los hombres que competían por llamar su atención lo hacían por curiosidad, no porque estuvieran buscando una posible esposa. Serena había visto a las madres susurrando detrás de sus abanicos, sin duda comentando lo oscura que tenia la piel y lo poco habitual que resultaba la forma de sus ojos. Incluso las jóvenes de su edad la miraban fijamente, como si ella fuera algo sucio que tuvieran bajo los pies.

Serena sabía que la dote con la que contaba resultaba más que suficiente para garantizarle un marido, pero el hombre que pidiera su mano tendría que necesitar desesperadamente fondos si era capaz de tomar como esposa a una joven medio cíngara. "Pobre papá", se lamentó en silencio. Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ella. Serena sabía que se llevaría una decepción si no se casaba con uno de aque llos petimetres afectados. Pero Serena estaba completamente decidida. Si no podía tener a Drago, no quería a nadie más.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa educada para lord Denby, que acababa de alabarle el vestido, y deseó que todos pudieran desaparecer. Sus vanos halagos la dejaban fría. De pronto, Serena sintió una corriente de temor atravesándole la espina dorsal. Su mirada ansiosa recorrió el grupo de posibles pretendientes y se cruzó con los ojos zafiros y enigmáticos del hombre al que había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver jamás. Él la observaba fijamente, con tanta intensidad que a Serena comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas y tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de su padre para sostenerse.

-Serena, querida, ¿te encuentras mal? -le preguntó lord Tsukino mientras agarraba la vacilante figura de Serena.

-El ambiente está muy cargado -susurró ella -¿Podría ir al tocador de damas?

-Por supuesto, querida. Yo mismo te acompañaré._ Su padre hizo una maniobra que los alejó del salón de baile y del grupo de admiradores. -Eres todo un éxito, Serena -se regodeó Tsukino-. Tienes a todos los jóvenes a tus pies. Yo sabía que serías muy popular. Tengo muchas esperanzas puestas en ti, hija. La sociedad te ha dado la bienvenida con entusiasmo.

"No me importa lo más mínimo la sociedad", pensó Serena. Le dolía desilusionar a su padre, pero aquellos jóvenes aduladores no tenían el matrimonio en el punto de mira. Era lo suficientemente astuta como para saber que estaban más interesados en ella como amante que como esposa. ¿Cómo podía su padre estar tan ciego? Cuando Serena se cruzó con la mirada de Drago por encima de las cabezas de sus admiradores, deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Parecía asombrado y furioso, aunque no tenía ninguna razón para estar enfadado con ella. Fue Serena la que sufrió cuando él la abandonó sin asomo de arrepentimiento o de dolor.

Pero estaba tan guapo que le costó un mundo apartar los ojos de él. Iba vestido con una carísima ropa de noche hecha a mano: abrigo de seda azul pálido, chaleco plateado, pantalones grises, medias blancas y zapatos de cuero con hebillas recubiertas de unas piedras brillantes que se parecían sospechosamente a los diamantes. No había nada en él que recordara a Drago, excepto su mirada brillante y azul como la medianoche.

-Te esperaré aquí para acompañarte de regreso al salón de baile -se ofreció lord Tsukino cuando llegaron al tocador de damas. Serena sacudió su elegantemente peinada cabeza.

-No, papá, vuelve con tus invitados. Yo descansaré un instante y volveré a tu lado cuando me sienta un poco más segura de mí misma. Todo esto es tan nuevo... -Tsukino la besó en la frente.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, hija. Eres la viva imagen de tu encantadora madre. Si hubiera sabido de tu existencia, me habría casado con Ikuko y os hubiera llevado a las dos a vivir conmigo. Rezo para que me perdones por no haber podido hacer las cosas bien con tu madre antes de su muerte.

-Tuve una buena vida con mamá. No me faltó de nada. Mamá es tan culpable como tú de que no supieras de mí hasta que cumplí los trece años. -Tsukino sonrió.

-Te prometo que te voy a compensar. Debe haber algún hombre que valga la pena entre ese grupo de jóvenes cachorros que te miran con ojos de cordero degollado. No tardes mucho, te echarán en falta._ Serena se deslizó en el interior del tocador, aliviada al comprobar que estaba vacío. Por lo que a ella se refería, el único hombre que valía la pena era Drago, y él no quería tenerla cerca. Serena se escondió en el tocador todo lo que pudo hasta que por fin se atrevió a abrir la puerta y salir al vestíbulo.

-Ya era hora -dijo una voz familiar arrastrando las palabras -Tenemos que hablar.

-Drago...

-Sí, mi pequeña cíngara sin moral -Darien la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia las puertas abiertas que daban desde el vestíbulo directamente al jardín. Una vez fuera, la arrastró entre las flores de dulce aroma hasta llegar a un laberinto hecho de seto. Darien la giró bruscamente para obligada a mirado. -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en Londres? ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?

Serena no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. La acusación de Drago la puso furiosa. Él era quien la había abandonado, entonces, ¿por qué estaba enfadado? Si las miradas pudieran matar, Drago se habría reunido ya con el Creador.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO 08**

-¡Como te atreves a maltratarme así! -le espetó Serena.

-Me gustaría hacer algo más que eso -gruñó Darien-. ¿Por qué me has seguido hasta Londres, estúpida criatura? No has tardado mucho tiempo en encontrar un nuevo protector. -Serena se quedó boquiabierta. La cruel e injusta acusación de Drago elevó al máximo su ira. Se zafó de sus manos y comenzó a alejarse. Pero no iba a poder ser. Drago volvió a agarrarla y la atrajo hacia sí. -Tsukino es un hombre mayor. ¿Su débil virilidad consigue satisfacerte?

-Bastardo arrogante -susurró Serena. Encontrar a Drago en su baile ya había sido suficientemente sorprendente, pero que le hablara como si fuera una prostituta vulgar resultaba insultante. ¿Quién era él? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en su fiesta? ¿Cómo le había llegado la invitación? Iba vestido como un auténtico lord y se estaba comportando como un idiota. Ya era suficiente. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Serena echó la mano hacia atrás y estampó una bofetada en el rostro de Drago. -Lárgate de aquí, Drago -le espetó -No sabes nada de mí. ¿Por qué debería importarte lo que yo haga? Me dejaste sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. ¿Has pensando en mí aunque sea sólo una vez durante las semanas que han transcurrido desde que nos separamos? No sé quién eres, ni cómo te ha llegado la invitación para la fiesta de lord Tsukino, pero te sugiero que te marches y me dejes en paz antes de que llame a un lacayo para que te eche de aquí._ Darien apretó ligeramente las mandíbulas, pero aparte de aquel gesto, nada hacía ver que le hubiera hecho daño. A juzgar por cómo le dolía la mano a ella, la bofetada tendría que dolerle.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás -siseó Darien apretando los dientes-. ¿Qué ha sucedido, Serena? Cuando yo te dejé no eras una prostituta. ¿Acaso descubriste que no podías pasar sin un hombre en la cama? Me sorprende que no te fueras con Alan -entornó los ojos -¿O sí lo hiciste? Tal vez decidieras buscar fortuna en círculos más elevados. Comprendo que Tsukino es un viudo rico. Pero no se casará contigo, fierecilla. Los condes buscan esposa entre las de su rango.

-Me repugnas, Drago. Creo que me debes una disculpa._ Darien se la quedó mirando como si ella hubiera perdido la razón.

-¿y por qué debo disculparme?

-Son tantas cosas que no sabría ni por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, me has llamado prostituta. En segundo lugar, me has acusado de seguirte a Londres cuando nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ir detrás de alguien para quien significo tan poco.

-Entonces explícame qué estás haciendo en Londres.

-Esta conversación está empezando a aburrirme. Debería haber una ley que prohibiera a los imbéciles pomposos y prepotentes circular en sociedad. Disculpa, pero debo regresar. Lord Tsukino saldrá a buscarme si no regreso enseguida al salón de baile.

-Déjale que te busque -gruñó Darien mientras la apretaba con más fuerza entre sus brazos -¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros? ¿Te gustaría disfrutar de una pequeña demostración de lo que se siente cuando te besa un hombre de verdad?_ Serena se sintió atravesada por una oleada de pánico. Si Drago la besaba sería incapaz de encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para quedarse sólo en un beso, y conociendo a Drago, él tampoco se conformaría. Serena no conocía a aquel caballero elegantemente vestido. Se parecía a Drago pero no lo era en ninguno de los aspectos que importaban. Su actitud era más dominante, más tiránica. Menos admirable. -Bésame, Serena.

-¡No! No te conozco._ Él le dirigió una sonrisa feroz.

-Me conoces, Serena, y conoces mis besos. Me tientas más allá de la cordura.

Darien le clavó la boca en la suya. Fue un beso duro, casi brutal, como si la estuviera castigando por haber aparecido en Londres a complicarle la vida. El beso duró eternamente, hasta que la boca de Serena se suavizó bajo la suya y los labios de él se volvieron persuasivos y dulces, como los del Drago que ella recordaba del campamento cíngaro. La mano de Darien encontró su pecho. Lo apretó tiernamente y luego le torturó el pezón con la yema del dedo pulgar. Un gemido escapó de entre los labios de Serena. Darien apartó bruscamente la boca y retiró la mano, manteniendo a Serena a distancia sin soltarle el brazo y mirándola tan intensamente que ella sintió deseos de desaparecer.

-Vuelve con tu gente, Serena -le ordenó -No tengo tiempo para ti.

-Yo no te he seguido hasta Londres, Drago, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Dejaste muy claro que no querías una esposa cíngara. Por cierto, ¿qué nombre estás utilizando en Londres? Doy por sentado que no es el mismo que yo te puse. Drago es un nombre cíngaro y tú no te pareces a ningún cíngaro que yo haya visto nunca. ¿En qué clase de lío estás metido? ¿Tus enemigos no han dado todavía contigo?

-No puedo contarte nada, Serena, lo único que puedo hacer es volver a pedirte que te marches de Londres.

-Haré lo que me plazca -respondió ella.

-¿Significa eso que continuarás siendo la amante de lord Tsukino?

-¡Vete al infierno, Drago!_ Con los ojos brillantes de furia, Serena se giró sobre sus talones y dejó a Darien allí entre las sombras. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de forma tan hiriente? Cuando lo vio aquella noche el corazón le había latido con fuerza por la emoción. Nunca habría esperado una reacción semejante del hombre al que amaba.

Darien se sentía como si acabara de patearlo un caballo. Ver a Serena vestida como una dama y relacionándose en sociedad lo había conmocionado profundamente. Se sentía confuso y desorientado. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar aquella imagen vestida de plata que todavía bailaba ante sus ojos. Aquella dama vestida y peinada con tanta elegancia no era la Serena que él conocía, y no estaba muy seguro de que aquella nueva imagen le gustara.

Prefería recordarla como una leona salvaje de piernas largas que bailaba como una ninfa del bosque y hacía el amor como una pervertida. La Serena que él recordaba era todo fuego y seducción. Inocencia y tentación cuidadosamente envasadas en un cuerpo que seduciría hasta un santo. Quería arrebatársela a lord Tsukino, reclamarla como suya, pero su misión era demasiado importante como para mantener una relación con una mujer. Era consciente de que los cíngaros tenían una moral más relajada, pero había dado por hecho que Serena era distinta. Aquella noche había aprendido que era como todas las mujeres cíngaras. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, legal o ilegal, por dinero.

Darien regresó a la casa a grandes zancadas. Ya había tenido suficientes sorpresas por aquella noche. En cuanto encontrara a Rei y a la tía Neheremia se marcharía de allí. Sus planes se fueron al traste en el instante en que entró en el salón de baile. Lord Tsukino le hizo señas desde el otro lado de la estancia.

-Ah, Mansfield, cómo me alegro de que hayáis venido esta noche. Todavía no conocéis a mi hija. Estaba aquí hace un momento -agarró a Darien del brazo -Venid conmigo, seguro que la encontraremos por algún lado en medio de toda esta gente.

Darien maldijo entre dientes mientras trataba de mantener una fachada amable. No quería ofender a Tsukino, pero tampoco deseaba conocer a la hija casadera de aquel hombre. Había visto suficientes jóvenes pálidas y de cabeza hueca para toda una vida. Dado que no tenía intención de casarse nunca, no tenía ningún interés para él. Pero la mala educación no era el estilo de Darien, así que se dejó arrastrar para ir a conocer a la chica.

-Ah, aquí está -aseguró Tsukino radiante señalando hacia un grupo de jóvenes.

Darien gruñó cuando vio a Serena cerca del grupo. No sentía ningún deseo de volver a encontrarse con ella, y menos todavía en compañía de Tsukino. El hecho de saber que Tsukino se estaba acostando con Serena le producía unos celos violentos, un sentimiento que Darien no tenía por qué estar sufriendo. La pasión que Serena y él habían compartido durante su estancia con su gente había sido de corta duración. La suya nunca fue una relación nacida para perdurar, y él le había puesto fin obligado por las circunstancias. La mirada de Darien se clavó en Serena cuando se detuvieron frente a ella.

-Serena, querida, deja que te presente a Darien Chiba, el conde de Mansfield. Mansfield, ella es lady Serena, mi adorable hija.

Las palabras de Tsukino hicieron explosión en el interior de la cabeza de Darien. ¿Su amante cíngara era la hija de un conde? ¡Por todos los diablos! ¡Había comprometido a la hija de un conde! Serena lo estaba mirando como si él tuviera dos cabezas, y Darien supuso que debía parecer tan conmocionado como ella. ¿Qué hacía la hija de un conde viviendo entre cíngaros? Nada tenía sentido. Finalmente prevalecieron sus impecables modales y se inclinó sobre la delicada mano de Serena, mascullando las apropiadas palabras de saludo.

A Darien se le nubló la visión. Todo el mundo se hizo invisible excepto Serena, la mujer que se había llevado a la cama y que había dejado sin echar la vista atrás. La hija de un conde se merecía algo más de lo que él le había dado. El resentimiento se apoderó de Darien. ¿Por qué no le había contado la verdad sobre sí misma? Se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido un estúpido. Sabía que no podía culparla por haber guardado tantos secretos como había hecho él, pero no podía evitarlo.

El estricto código moral bajo el que Darien se había regido durante toda su vida asomó su fea cabeza, recordándole cuál era su deber. Uno no comprometía a la hija de un conde sin que hubiera consecuencias. Sabía lo que debía hacer y estaba dispuesto a llevar adelante el sacrificio. Un admirador se llevó de golpe a Serena hacia la mesa del bufé, y Darien sintió como si todo su mundo se hubiera venido abajo.

-Tiene algo, ¿verdad? -presumió Tsukino-. Yo no era consciente de que tenía una hija hasta que los abuelos de Serena me la trajeron hace unos años. Su madre era cíngara. Desapareció de mi vida tras pasar juntos un corto espacio de tiempo y nunca más volví a verla -el conde suspiró -A la larga terminé casándome, pero mi esposa y yo no tuvimos hijos. Serena llegó a mí tras la muerte de mi esposa, y mi vida cobró de pronto un nuevo significado.

-Qué gran fortuna para vos -dijo Darien secamente.

-Sí, una gran fortuna. Ahora debo ocuparme de que haga un buen matrimonio -le dirigió a Darien una mirada de evaluación -Se que vuestra prometida murió trágicamente hace algunos años. Qué triste. Pero ya la habéis llorado lo suficiente. ¿Habéis pensado en sentar la cabeza y procuraros un heredero?_ La directa insinuación de Tsukino no le pasó inadvertida a Darien. El conde no era el primer padre que arrojaba a su hija al camino de Darien. Pero esta vez las circunstancias eran diferentes. Esta vez conocía demasiado a la hija como para ignorar la invitación de Tsukino.

-Con vuestro permiso, me gustaría visitar a lady Serena mañana por la tarde. Tal vez ella consienta en dar una vuelta por el parque conmigo. ¿Os parece bien a las dos en punto?

-Espléndido, Mansfield, espléndido -aseguró Tsukino con el rostro iluminado de alegría -Le diré a Serena que os esté esperando.

* * *

Darien deambuló por el salón. Su mente era un torbellino. Encontrar a Serena en Londres y enterarse de que era la hija de un conde resultaba espectacularmente extraño. Un baile de presentación en sociedad era el último sitio en el mundo en el que hubiera imaginado que encontraría a su amante cíngara.

-Me alegro de volver a verte por la ciudad, Mansfield. ¿Has dejado ya atrás tus viajes?_ Darien le dirigió al vizconde Hurley, un conocido que pasó a su lado, una sonrisa tibia.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Hurley. Tengo pensado quedarme un tiempo por aquí.

-Te he visto hablando con la bastarda cíngara de Tsukino. Es toda una belleza, ¿verdad? He oído que la convirtió en hija legítima hace unos años.

-Efectivamente -respondió Darien manteniendo adrede una expresión indiferente.

-Harry Lister y yo estábamos justo hablando de ella -continuó Hurley haciéndole un gesto a su amigo para que se uniera a ellos -Su dote es muy generosa, pero me temo que sólo un hombre con los bolsillos vacíos se le declararía.

-Hola, Mansfield -lo saludó Harry Lister, marqués de Avondale_ Qué cantidad de gente. ¿Qué sabes de Armando? Es difícil imaginarlo llevando una vida campestre en Escocia.

-Armando es un hombre distinto desde que se asentó con su familia en las Tierras Altas.

-Estábamos hablando de lady Serena -le confío Hurley a Avondale. Una sonrisa malévola elevó las comisuras de la boca de Avondale.

-Ah, esa seductora muchacha cíngara. La mitad de los hombres que han asistido esta noche al baile desearían convertirla en su amante. Y la otra mitad está arrebatada por su piel felina, los ojos exóticos y esa melena rubia y rizada. Es demasiado diferente como para que consiga encajar.

-A mí no me importaría meterla en mi cama -reconoció Hurley bajando la voz -Ya sabéis lo que dicen sobre las mujeres cíngaras y su apasionada naturaleza.

-Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Hurley -le advirtió Darien.

-¿Defendiendo a la joven, Mansfield? ¿Me equivoco, o tienes una razón oculta para ello? Me parece a mí que llevas mucho tiempo sin disfrutar de una amante. Si te gusta, nos mantendremos a un lado. En cualquier caso, seguramente será demasiado ardiente tanto para Hurley como para mí. Dime, ¿cómo se acerca uno a un conde cuando quiere convertir a su hija en su amante?_ Avondale y Hurley se rieron en voz baja mientras Darien bullía por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevían a insultar a Serena? Sí, ella era distinta, pero ninguna de las mujeres presentes aquella noche le hacía sombra en belleza ni en personalidad. No había nada pálido ni triste en aquella diosa de ojos celestes que en el pasado lo había llamado esposo.

-Ten cuidado, Hurley -dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras para darles más énfasis -Lord Tsukino hará que te corten la cabeza si te oye insultar a su hija. Te sugiero que te guardes tus impropios pensamientos para ti. Disculpadme, caballeros._ Darien se alejó de allí a toda prisa. Estaba tan furioso que apenas podía controlarse. Serena no se merecía aquellos comentarios desdeñosos. No tenían derecho a juzgarla y a encontrarle carencias. Darien miró a su alrededor para buscar a Rei pero no la encontró.

Vio a la tía Neheremia charlando con un grupo de damas mayores y se dirigió hacia ellas. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió un brillo azul brillante y al instante lo asoció con el color del vestido que Rei había escogido para salir aquella noche. Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Rei desaparecer a través de las puertas que daban al jardín con alguien que se parecía sospechosamente al vizconde Kumada.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, corrió tras ellos y estuvo a punto de chocarse con Serena en su precipitación. Se preguntó vagamente si uno de sus admiradores la habría engatusado para sacarla al jardín y seducirla. Era inocente para las cosas mundanas, y temía que pudiera confundir los coqueteos de los hombres con un genuino interés. Tras haber hablado con Hurley y Avondale y haber captado fragmentos de conversaciones aquí y allá, temía que pudieran seducirla con palabras bonitas para que hiciera algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría.

-¿Ibas a salir a tomar el aire, mi señora? -inquirió Darien educadamente. Ella le mantuvo la mirada con dignidad glacial.

-Si iba a hacerlo o no, mi señor, no es asunto tuyo.

-Si estás pensando en tener una cita secreta con uno de esos fogosos petimetres que hay esta noche por aquí, entonces sí es asunto mío. No sabes nada de los juegos que los hombres practican con las mujeres.

-¿Ah, no, mi señor? He aprendido mucho de esos juegos desde que te conozco._ Darien la agarró del brazo y la sacó por la puerta antes de que montaran allí un espectáculo.

-Al parecer los dos estábamos jugando, Serena -afirmó mientras la llevaba por el sendero hasta llegar a una fila de viñas enredadas -Nos hemos ocultado el uno al otro piezas vitales de información. Yo lo hice para proteger a tu familia. ¿Tú qué excusa tienes?

-No habría sido muy inteligente revelar información sobre mí misma a un hombre que podía ser contrabandista, espía, agente secreto o ladrón -Serena entornó los ojos y de pronto los abrió de par en par al entenderlo-. Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Eres un agente secreto!

-¡Calla, tonta! No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Le he pedido permiso a tu padre para visitarte mañana. Iré a buscarte a las dos en punto en mi coche.

-Me temo que no, mi señor. No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo. Papá quiere que escoja esposo entre los jóvenes de la alta sociedad, y estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo. Y tú, mi señor, no estás en la lista._ La voz de Darien se volvió dura e implacable.

-Yo te he buscado la ruina, fierecilla. Más te valdría tenerme en cuenta.

-Darien, ¿eres tú?_ Darien gimió. Rei y el vizconde Kumada lo habían visto entre las sombras y se acercaban rápidamente a él. Agarró el brazo de Serena para evitar que saliera huyendo y se giró para saludar a su hermana.

-Te estaba buscando, Rei. Es hora de irse.

-Oh, Darien, ¿de verdad? -protestó ella -Todavía no he conocido a la hija del conde._ La voz de Serena encerraba una cierta crispación.

-Por favor, tened la amabilidad de presentarme a vuestra... amiga, mi señor._ Darien se dio cuenta de que no había salida.

-Permitidme que os presente a mi hermana, Lady Rei. Rei, ella es lady Serena, la hija del conde de Tsukino. Y este es el vizconde Nicolás Kumada -dijo señalando con indiferencia a Kumada. Se intercambiaron unos saludos cordiales y luego Darien dijo: -¿Te importaría acompañar a Rei dentro e informar a lady Neheremia de que estoy listo para marcharme, Kumada? Enseguida estoy con vosotros._ Parecía que Rei quería decir algo, pero la dura expresión de Darien la persuadió de no hacerlo. Inclinó educadamente la cabeza ante Serena y entró con Kumada.

-Hacen una pareja preciosa -aseguró Serena con nostalgia -Parecen hechos el uno para el otro.

-No son pareja -insistió Darien-. Lord Kumada es un amigo de mi hermano, nada más. Rei es demasiado buena para él.

-¿Igual que tú eres demasiado bueno para mí? -le retó Serena-. ¿Crees que no sé lo que la gente va diciendo de mí? No estoy ni ciega ni sorda. Sé que están susurrando sobre el color de mi piel, la poco habitual forma de mis ojos y mi aspecto exótico. Sólo me consideran como posible amante, pero no lo suficientemente buena para convertirme en esposa. No puedo hacerle entender a mi padre que traerme a Londres para la temporada de baile ha sido un error. Sería mucho más feliz en la campiña, o con mis abuelos._ Darien deseó retorcerles el cuello a los hombres que se consideraban demasiado buenos para ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él había pensado lo mismo.

-Debo irme, Serena. Kumada está husmeando alrededor de Rei y tengo que poner fin a esa situación. Seguiremos hablando mañana.

-Tu hermana parece lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones -la defendió Serena-. Tal vez ella vea algo en lord Kumada que tú no ves.

-Ah, aquí estás, querida. Te vi salir por la puerta para tomar el aire y me preguntaba por qué no volvías.

-Papá -dijo Serena dirigiéndole una sonrisa cariñosa-, estaba a punto de entrar cuando me tropecé con lord Mansfield. ¿Me disculpas, mi señor?

-Por supuesto, mi señora. Hasta mañana -respondió Darien. Vio a Serena desaparecer a través de la puerta del brazo de su padre y sintió el fuego creciendo en su interior. Quería volver a besarla, y lo habría hecho si Rei y Kumada no lo hubieran interrumpido. Mirar a Serena era desearla. Sabía por intuición que todos los hombres presentes tenian el mismo pensamiento. Y eso le hacía sentirse furioso.

Darien reunió a Rei y a la tía Neheremia y las llevó hacía la puerta, donde les esperaba el carruaje. Kumada salió con ellos.

-¿No has venido en tu propio coche, Kumada? -le preguntó Darien con brusquedad.

-Esta noche no -contestó Nicolás sonriéndole a Rei-. ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme de camino?

-¿En tu casa o en alguno de esos tugurios de juego que tanto te gustan?

-No seas maleducado, Darien -le reprendió Rei-. Por supuesto que te llevaremos a casa, Nicolás -se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio. Nicolás se metió en el coche a su lado antes de que Darien pudiera intervenir. Gruñendo para sus adentros, Darien le dio al cochero la dirección de Nicolás y se sentó al lado de la tía Neheremia.

-Recuerdas la pequeña charla que tuvimos en mi estudio, ¿verdad, Kumada? -le preguntó Darien cortante.

-Por supuesto -respondió Kumada sin apartar los ojos de Rei.

-Darien -comenzó a decir la joven cuando el desagrado de su hermano se hizo palpable -¿Conocías a lady Serena de antes? Daba la impresión de que fuerais muy amigos. Es toda una belleza. Resulta difícil creer que lord Tsukino la haya tenido oculta en la campiña todos estos años._ Darien mantuvo un silencio obstinado mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-La gente ya está empezando a hablar mal de ella -intervino Nicolás-. Tiene un aspecto demasiado exótico para ser considerado apropiado. Los hombres la rechazan por sus orígenes y las mujeres tienen celos de su belleza. Es mitad cíngara, ya sabes.

-Qué desagradable ser objeto de tan odiosos chismes -se compadeció Rei-. Espero que alguien tenga el buen juicio de declarársele.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Rei? -la desafió Darien-. ¿A cuántos hombres has rechazado durante la temporada?

-Vamos, Darien, no le montes un escándalo a Rei -le regañó Neheremia-. La niña hará su elección cuando encuentre al hombre adecuado._ Darien se puso enfermo cuando Rei le dirigió a Kumada una tímida sonrisa. Su alivio resultó palpable cuando dejaron al vizconde en su casa.

-Te veré mañana, lady Rei -dijo Nicolás ignorando la fría mirada de Darien-. Llevaré mi nuevo carruaje y te llevaré a dar una vuelta por el parque.

-Me parece que Rei tiene cosas que hacer mañana -aventuró Darien.

-En absoluto -respondió ella ignorando el gesto hosco de su hermano.

-Rei, me gustaría que no me llevaras la contraria en este asunto -la reprendió Darien.

-Eres un puritano, Darien -protestó ella -¿Tú nunca haces nada dejándote llevar por el impulso del momento? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan correcto y despreciar todo lo que yo hago? A veces uno hace cosas sólo porque le producen felicidad. Pero supongo que tú no entiendes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

Darien se quedó muy quieto. ¿Sería así de verdad como lo veía Rei? ¿Como un estricto tutor sin alegría en el alma? Una vez había sido feliz, antes de que Esmeralda y el hijo que ambos esperaban encontraran la muerte. Pero incluso entonces era consciente de ser inflexible. Se había tomado muy en serio sus responsabilidades como cabeza de la familia Chiba. Armando no había servido de ninguna ayuda, y el bienestar de su familia recaía pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

Lord Blackmoon había reclutado a Darien como agente secreto diez años atrás. En aquel entonces, la emoción de las misiones secretas le atraía. Pero no había más que ver dónde le había llevado. A provocar la muerte de dos personas inocentes. Tras aquellas muertes sin sentido, Darien se había hecho una promesa solemne. En cuanto atrapara al asesino de Esmeralda, no volvería a poner jamás en peligro la vida de las personas a las que amaba.

* * *

Darien se vistió cuidadosamente para visitar la mansión de los Tsukino al día siguiente. Tenía todo el aspecto de un lord elegante con sus pantalones y su abrigo marrón, la camisa de lino blanca como la nieve y las botas pulidas. El carruaje lo esperaba en la puerta cuando salió de su casa a las dos menos cuarto en punto. Él mismo guió los caballos, agarrando las bridas entre los dedos con la facilidad que le daba la práctica. A las dos en punto exactamente se detuvo en la entrada circular de la mansión de los Tsukino. Había otro coche aparcado en la puerta, y Darien torció el gesto. Esperaba que no fuera uno de esos jóvenes cachorros que habían hecho comentarios despectivos sobre los orígenes de Serena.

Darien tocó la puerta con su bastón y un imperturbable mayordomo lo hizo pasar al instante a una salita. Serena estaba sentada en un sofá hojeando un libro. Alzó la vista cuando él entró y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular su disgusto. Darien la observó con los ojos entornados. Parecía cansada, pensó. Unas sombras malva le enturbiaban la frágil piel de debajo de los ojos, y su boca tenía un frunce que no estaba allí antes. Darien miró a su alrededor, complacido al comprobar que era el único visitante. El otro coche debía pertenecer a alguien que había ido a ver a lord Tsukino, pensó.

-He traído mi carruaje, lady Serena -dijo Darien-. Pareces cansada. Un paseo por el parque es justo lo que necesitas. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?_ Un flequillo de largas y oscuras pestañas impedía ver cuál era su estado de ánimo. A decir verdad, no parecía demasiado contenta de verlo.

-No tengo intención de ir a ninguna parte contigo, lord Mansfield -aseguró Serena con frialdad.

-Serena, ¿acabo de escuchar cómo despides a lord Mansfield? -preguntó lord Tsukino. Al parecer había entrado en la sala justo a tiempo de oír la respuesta de su hija a la invitación de Darien-. Estás siendo excepcionalmente maleducada, querida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy muy bien, papá, de verdad -aseguró Serena-. Es solo que hoy no tengo ganas de dar un paseo por el parque.

-Tonterías, hija. Le he dado permiso a Mansfield para que venga a visitarte. Lo menos que puedes hacer es dar ese paseo al que te está invitando. Hace un día precioso. El aire te sentará bien. Ve a buscar tu chal mientras yo hablo un momento con Mansfield._ Serena le lanzó a Darien una mirada cargada de resentimiento y salió de la salita. Lord Tsukino se la quedó mirando. Una expresión confundida ensombrecía sus agradables facciones.

-No sé qué le ocurre a la muchacha, Mansfield. Parece como si le hubieras caído mal.

-Eso parece -respondió Darien arrastrando las palabras.

-Estoy preocupado por Serena -confesó Tsukino-. La quiero mucho, Mansfield, pero no estoy ciego. Anoche vi cómo la trataba la gente de la alta sociedad. Tiene un aspecto demasiado diferente, no es lo suficientemente inglesa como para merecer su aprobación. Bah, los hombres no son capaces de reconocer una joya cuando la ven. No son capaces de ver más allá de su piel dorada y sus ojos exóticos.

-Seguro que alguien será capaz de reconocer su valía -aventuró Darien.

-Me complació mucho que me pidieras permiso para visitarla. Has sido el único, ¿lo sabías? Los demás la codician, pero no tienen nada respetable en mente.

-Estoy seguro de que os estáis imaginando cosas, Tsukino -mintió Darien. Si algún hombre le faltaba el respeto a Serena en su presencia o intentaba aprovecharse de ella, lo despellejaría vivo.

-El tiempo lo dirá -Tsukino suspiró -Ahora debo regresar con mi invitado. Lo dejé solo cuando Simms me informó de que habías llegado. Asuntos de gobierno, ya sabes._ Darien sintió una punzada de interés, pero quedó decepcionado al ver que Tsukino no decía nada más. Tsukino no estaba particularmente unido a Blackmoon, así que Darien no tenía motivos para sospechar, aunque el padre de Serena era un hombre con mucho poder en el Parlamento.

-Por supuesto -dijo Darien con amabilidad -Esperaré aquí a lady Serena. No estaremos mucho tiempo fuera._ Tsukino salió de la salita. Darien se acercó a la puerta y observó a escondidas cómo entraba en una habitación que había a mitad del pasillo. Serena seguía sin bajar y no había criados a la vista. Dejando a un lado la precaución, Darien salió a hurtadillas al pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Tsukino acababa de atravesarla. Las voces se colaban a través de la pared. Le llegaban acalladas, pero lo suficientemente claras como para que Darien pudiera entender lo que estaba diciendo Tsukino.

-¿El Escorpión, dices? No podemos permitir que..._ Darien se perdió las últimas palabras porque Tsukino bajó la voz. Volvió a recuperar la conversación cuando subió el tono de nuevo. -Mantendré los oídos y los ojos abiertos. No podemos permitir que un hombre tan peligroso ande suelto por la calle.

Le contestó otra voz, pero sonaba demasiado baja como para que Darien lograra reconocerla, y no se atrevió a quedarse allí más tiempo. ¿Estaría Tsukino relacionado con los contrabandistas? Desde luego lo parecía. Pero no debía precipitarse en sus conclusiones. Tendría que esperar y observar qué ocurría. Corrió de regreso a la salita, donde llegó segundos antes de que Serena regresara con su chal. Darien se lo quitó de las manos para colocárselo sobre los hombros.

-¿Dónde está papá? -preguntó ella.

-Ha regresado a su estudio. Tenía visita. ¿Sabes de quién se trata? -preguntó con indiferencia.

-No, yo estaba arriba cuando él llegó -le lanzó una mirada afilada a Darien-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Detrás de qué andas, mi señor? ¿Más asuntos secretos? Deja a mi padre fuera de todo eso.

-Me juzgas mal, Serena -replicó él en un intento de aplacar su desconfiada naturaleza -¿Nos vamos?

-Realmente no deseo ir a ningún sitio contigo, mi señor. Pero si insistes, supongo que sobreviviré a un paseo por el parque en tu compañía._ Darien la ayudó a subir al carruaje y se colocó en el asiento del cochero, a su lado. Chasqueó las riendas y se pusieron en camino.

-No hay razón para que haya esta frialdad entre nosotros -dijo Darien mientras Serena miraba hacia delante con gesto imperturbable. La mirada de Serena se clavó en él como un cuchillo.

-¿Tú crees que no la hay? Me abandonaste, señor. Me insultaste de forma terrible. Te considerabas demasiado bueno para una joven cíngara. -Darien tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse.

-Podrías haberme dicho la verdad. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Podrías haberme creído. Podrías haberme dicho que eras un conde. Merezco una disculpa. -Darien apretó los dientes. Realmente merecía una disculpa.

-Lo siento, Serena. Disculpa mis rudos modales. Llegué a conclusiones precipitadas.

-No es tan sencillo, mi señor -respondió Serena con sequedad -Tal vez con el tiempo. Dime, ¿por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Quién está intentando asesinarte?_ "Tal vez tu padre", pensó.

-Hay cosas que no puedo contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a mi familia. -Serena soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Te entregué mi amor, mi inocencia, mi corazón. Tú lo cogiste todo y no me diste a cambio nada de ti mismo excepto una pasión vacía.

-No fue una pasión vacía, Serena. Eso nunca._ Aquel no era el momento de hacer declaraciones, tenía los sentimientos demasiado confundidos. Y sin embargo, sabía cuál era su deber.

-Sin mentiras, Drago. Me abandonaste. ¿Y si estoy esperando un hijo tuyo? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en eso? -Darien dio un respingo brusco.

-¡Por la sangre de Cristo! Nunca consideré esa posibilidad -le escudriñó el rostro a Serena-. ¿Estás esperando un hijo mío?

-No, gracias a Dios. ¿Hubiera cambiado eso las cosas? No, no me respondas. Sé que no. Los condes se casan con las de su clase.

-Las cosas han cambiado -comenzó a decir él -Soy un hombre de honor, tanto si lo crees como si no. He comprometido a la hija de un conde y ahora debo solucionarlo. -Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Espero que no estés insinuando lo que estoy pensando. Antes no querías tener una esposa, ¿por qué ahora sí?

-Ya te lo dije. Pensé que eras...

-... cíngara, ya lo sé. El color de mi piel no ha cambiado, ni tampoco la forma de mis ojos.

-Deja que sea yo quien decida lo que es mejor para ti -le aconsejó Darien.

-Das por sentadas demasiadas cosas, Drago. Mi destino está únicamente en mis manos. Tú sigues amando a tu prometida fallecida. Yo no ocuparé un segundo puesto en tu corazón._ La expresión de Darien se endureció mientras giraba el carruaje para entrar en el parque.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?

-No. A menos que tengas pensado contarme cómo y por qué terminaste en el campamento de Artemís con dos balas en el cuerpo.

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Cualquier cosa que te cuente pondrá tu vida en peligro. Tengo muchas facetas. Soy el conde de Mansfield, por supuesto, pero también trabajo para el gobierno. Estaba en una misión muy importante. Un traidor al que todavía tengo que encontrar me reconoció. Habían intentado acabar con mi vida con anterioridad, y uno de esos atentados provocó la muerte de Esmeralda. -Darien se detuvo un instante y miró hacia lo lejos. -Esmeralda estaba esperando un hijo mío cuando murió. No descansaré hasta que encuentre al responsable de su muerte._ Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire, dándole a entender que su revelación la había conmocionado.

-Así que yo tenía razón. Eres un agente del gobierno.

-Sí, y de los buenos. Hasta que alguien descubrió mi identidad.

-Lamento lo de Esmeralda y... lo de tu hijo, pero dejarte matar no hará que regresen. ¿Qué ha hecho ese traidor?

-No puedo decirlo. Será mejor que olvides que lo he mencionado. No volveré a hablar de ello nunca durante nuestro cortejo._ Se hizo un silencio pesado.

-¿Nuestro qué?

-Tengo intención de cortejarte durante el tiempo apropiado y casarme contigo en una ceremonia lo suficientemente suntuosa como para satisfacer a la alta sociedad.

-Creí que ya estábamos casados.

-Ese matrimonio no es legal -replicó Darien. ¿Qué quería Serena de él? Se había ofrecido a casarse con ella, a hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Le había buscado la ruina y estaba dispuesto a corregir el mal que había hecho.

-Bien -explotó Serena-, porque no quiero estar casada contigo. Guardas demasiados secretos, demasiado dolor, demasiada ira dentro como para poder darme el amor que merezco. En tu corazón sólo hay sitio para la venganza. Lo siento, mi señor. Yo no puedo vivir sin amor._ Darien torció el gesto.

-¿Por qué es tan importante el amor? Tendrás respeto, mi apellido y todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte. Siempre tendremos pasión, nadie podrá arrebatamos eso. Déjalo estar, Serena.

-No puedo dejarlo estar. Hasta que no me digas que me amas, no vuelvas a mencionar el matrimonio.


	10. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Os dejo dos capítulos más. La tensión se masca en el ambiente y Darien intentará arreglar su matrimonio con Serena, a su manera claro. El 9 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 09**

El paseo por el parque no había resultado exactamente como Darien había esperado. Serena se mantuvo obstinadamente resistente a su cortejo. Su posición respecto al amor hacía que a Darien le resultara imposible convencerla de que era necesario que se casara con él, tanto si le gustaba como si no. Le había recordado incluso que su proposición era probablemente la única que recibiría, pero con eso sólo había conseguido que se opusiera con más firmeza a su unión.

Darien condujo deliberadamente despacio por el parque para que todo el mundo que anduviera por allí pudiera verlos y alcanzara sus propias conclusiones. La gente que iba a caballo o en coche se detenía para mirarles sin disimulo. Algunos aguardaban turno para saludar a Darien. Uno de los hombres que se había parado para charlar era Rubeus Ayakashi, conde de Tolliver, uno de los confidentes de Blackmoon. Cuando Darien puso en duda la lealtad de Tolliver, Blackmoon le aseguró que Tolliver no conocía la identidad de El Escorpión. Aquel era un secreto que compartían únicamente Blackmoon y Darien.

-Lord Mansfield -lo saludó Tolliver con afabilidad -Os hemos echado de menos por Londres. ¿Teníais asuntos pendientes fuera?

-Podría decirse que sí -replicó Darien-. ¿Conocéis a lady Serena?

-La hija de lord Tsukino, ¿verdad? -ronroneó Tolliver sonriendo a la joven -Si, por supuesto, charlamos en el baile de anoche, aunque dudo que me recordéis con la cantidad de gente que trataba de llamar vuestra atención. Pero nos habíamos visto antes brevemente en vuestra casa, cuando tuve ocasión de visitar a vuestro padre.

-Por supuesto que os recuerdo, mi señor -dijo Serena-. Me alegro de volver a veros._ Darien torció el gesto. Por alguna razón inexplicable, Tolliver no le caía bien. Era bastante agradable, pero su rostro afilado, la barbilla fina y los intensos ojos granates le recordaban a un hurón. Era de complexión mediana y siempre iba vestido a la última moda. Darien y él se conocían socialmente, pero no habían trabajado juntos. Una repentina sospecha hizo que Darien viera a Tolliver con otros ojos. Tolliver estaba muy cerca de Blackmoon y podría ser el elusivo Chacal. Sin embargo, Tolliver no dio ninguna muestra de estar al tanto de la secreta investigación de Darien.

-Que disfruten del paseo -dijo Tolliver antes de marcharse. Darien se lo quedó mirando mientras su mente trabajaba a toda posa.

-¿Visita Tolliver tu casa con frecuencia? -preguntó mientras ponía los caballos en movimiento. Serena frunció el ceño.

-Lo he visto un par de veces que vino a ver a papá. Papá y él van a presentar juntos un proyecto en el Parlamento, creo, y se reúnen con bastante frecuencia. El vizconde Dunbar también nos visita con asiduidad.

El vizconde Zafiro Dunbar era otro de los confidentes de Blackmoon, recordó Darien. De aquellos tres hombres, Dunbar, Tolliver y Tsukino, ¿quién era el traidor? ¿Lo serían los tres? De una manera u otra, Darien tenía intención de averiguarlo. Lo que le preocupaba era la cercanía de Serena a unos hombres que podían suponer un peligro para ella. No quería ni pensar lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle si la reconocían como la muchacha cíngara del campamento de Artemís. La vida de Serena podría correr peligro por el mero hecho de haberlo ayudado.

-¿En qué estás pensando, mi señor? -preguntó ella cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable -Ya te estás mostrando reservado otra vez.

-Me llamo Darien, Serena. Creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para utilizar nuestros nombres de pila. Después de todo, pronto serás mi esposa -tenía que sacarla de aquella insostenible situación en la que se encontraba para poder protegerla. Llegados a aquel punto, incluso su padre resultaba sospechoso. Serena le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica.

-Yo conocía a Drago, pero el conde de Mansfield es un desconocido para mí._ Serena se dio cuenta de pronto de que Darien había tomado un camino por el que no había nadie. El único repiqueteo de ruedas que se escuchaba era el de su propio carruaje. Los árboles eran ahora más densos y gruesos a ambos lados del sendero, creando un palio que bloqueaba prácticamente el sol.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Serena.

-Seguimos en el parque, pero en una zona poco transitada -replicó Darien mientras sacaba el coche del camino y lo guiaba hacia una fila de densos arbustos que los ocultaban de los posibles transeúntes. A Serena la latió con fuerza el corazón contra las costillas.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Para que pueda hacer esto -dijo Darien atrayéndola con brusquedad hacia sí -Y esto -continuó atornillándole la boca con la suya y robándole el aliento al mismo tiempo que la privaba de voluntad.

La besó apasionadamente, embistiendo con la lengua el interior de su boca. Serena aspiró su aroma. Su olor le despertaba los sentidos y la hacía tambalearse. Entonces ocurrió. Ella lo besó a su vez con una sensación de desesperada euforia, encendiendo algo cálido y deliciosamente perverso en lo más profundo de su interior. Se agarró a sus hombros, arqueándose contra él. Sintió cómo su fuerza de voluntad se evaporaba, hasta que los recuerdos, demasiado dolorosos, y unos sueños rotos en mil pedazos, imposibles de resucitar, la devolvieron de nuevo a la realidad.

Darien no la quería cuando pensaba que era cíngara y ahora no se la merecía. No la amaba. Todavía experimentaba un poderoso sentimiento hacia su prometida fallecida. Para Serena el deseo no era suficiente. Lo quería todo, y Darien no estaba preparado para darle lo que necesitaba. Apartándose de sus brazos, lo mantuvo a raya.

-Ya basta, Darien. ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿No resulta obvio? Hay algo explosivo entre nosotros que desafía a la razón.

-Deseo -dijo Serena con voz rota por la indignación.

-Sí, exactamente.

-Eso no es suficiente, mi señor. Llévame a casa._ Darien volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Me he declarado, Serena. Quiero casarme contigo. ¿Por qué te resistes?

-No deseo casarme contigo... otra vez -añadió con intención.

-Te he deshonrado. Eres la hija de un conde y quiero arreglar las cosas. Quiero protegerte._ Las palabras de Serena encerraban un cierto sarcasmo.

-Qué bondadoso por tu parte. Olvídalo, mi señor. No necesito protección.

-Dime que tampoco necesitas esto -gruñó Darien levantándole la barbilla con las palmas de las manos y colocándole la boca a la altura de la suya.

"¡No permitas que te haga esto!", le gritó su cabeza. Pero entonces sintió cómo se fundía en él y cómo su boca se apoderaba de su embriagador aroma, retorciéndose entre sus manos, que se deslizaban libremente por su cuerpo. ¿Qué le hacía amar a aquel hombre en particular?, se preguntó desalentada. ¿Por qué todos los demás le resultaban débiles e insustanciales al lado de Darien?

Sintió sus manos en la espalda; las cálidas palmas de Darien le trazaron una línea de fuego por la espina dorsal. Serena exhaló un gemido de desesperación. La adorada familiaridad de sus caricias hizo trizas su fuerza de voluntad. Entonces sintió una corriente de aire en el pecho y se dio cuenta de que Darien le había desabrochado el corpiño, desnudándole los senos. La boca de Darien se dirigió con precisión hacia su pezón mientras sus manos la liberaban del confinamiento del corsé. Serena trató de apartado de sí, pero su resistencia se vino abajo mientras él le lamía y le succionaba los tirantes picos de los senos, moviéndose con naturalidad de uno a otro.

Serena apenas acababa de recuperar el aliento cuando fue consciente de una nueva sensación. La excitación le atravesó el cuerpo. Darien le había levantado el bajo de la falda y estaba deslizando la mano por el interior de sus muslos. Ella apretó deliberadamente las piernas, pero Darien se limitó a sonreír y atravesó aquella débil barrera. Un instante después, tenía la mano allí, en el lugar donde ella se moría por sentirlo, y sus dedos se deslizaban por el ardiente centro de Serena.

-¡Mi señor!

-Darien.

-Darien, por favor.

-Estás húmeda y caliente para mí, Serena. Siempre estabas caliente para mí, ¿verdad, cariño? Incluso cuando eras virgen y no te había tocado ningún hombre me deseabas, igual que te deseaba yo.

-Darien, yo... no puedo...

-Sí puedes. Hazlo por mí, cariño. Ten un orgasmo -introdujo un dedo en su interior, metiéndolo y sacándolo. Darien gimió y le agarró la mano, colocándola sobe su erección. -¿Sientes lo que me haces? Oh, Dios, tengo que hacerte mía. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual por una mujer. Siempre me he vanagloriado de mi autocontrol, pero tú haces que mi fuerza de voluntad sea para avergonzarse.

Serena apenas registró las palabras de Darien. Los temblores se habían apoderado de su cuerpo. Todos sus órganos sensoriales estaban centrados en la mano de Darien y en el tormento que le estaban haciendo pasar sus expertos dedos. Los temblores comenzaron en lo más profundo de su interior, viajando hacia fuera, provocando que la piel se le estremeciera y comenzara a quemarle con un fuego incandescente. Serena necesitaba algo sustancioso a lo que agarrarse, así que le clavó los dedos en los hombros. Entonces el mundo se hizo añicos a su alrededor. Serena recuperó poco a poco la razón. Darien se cernía sobre ella.

Tenía el rostro tirante por la determinación cuando la acomodó en el asiento. Un instante después estaba en su interior, moviéndose con energía, con la respiración saliéndole de los pulmones en torturados jadeos. Algo en el interior de Serena se despertó. Los sentimientos se intensificaron y las sensaciones regresaron con renovada brillantez. Las llamas le abrasaban las terminaciones nerviosas. Una luz brillante hizo explosión en su interior y su cuerpo se hizo uno con ella.

Serena sintió que Darien se ponía tenso, sintió su cálida semilla manando en el interior de su cuerpo, lo escuchó gritar, y luego se le quedó la mente en blanco. Serena se deshizo en millones de piezas y murió un poquito. Unos instantes más tarde, suspiró y abrió los ojos, apenas consciente de que alguien estaba pronunciando su nombre.

-Despierta, Serena, cielo. Alguien viene por el sendero.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hemos hecho?

-Hemos hecho el amor. Deja que te ayude._ Recuperando su maltrecho control, Serena se incorporó con ayuda de Darien y comenzó a abrocharse la ropa. Darien ya se había vestido, porque parecía tan impecablemente arreglado como antes de que se encaminaran al parque.

-¡No tenías derecho! Nunca te perdonaré… Mirame, estoy hecha un desastre.

-Estás adorable -replicó él -Cuando seamos marido y mujer podremos hacer el amor cada vez que nos apetezca._ Serena se atusó el cabello y se lo recolocó bajo el sombrero.

-Ya era tu mujer. Soy tu mujer, pero tú nunca lo has visto así. No te daré otra oportunidad para que me rechaces, mi señor.

-No tengas miedo, cariño. Esta vez haré lo correcto.

Darien volvió a conducir el carruaje hacia el sendero. Unos instantes más tarde se cruzaron con otro coche. Los dos ocupantes, dos hombres, inclinaron la cabeza en educado saludo. Darien apenas les prestó atención, pero antes de que Serena girara la cabeza algo hizo clic en su cerebro. ¡Había reconocido a aquel hombre! No iba vestido con el rudo atuendo de marinero, pero ella prometió que nunca olvidaría aquella cara el día que él y sus compinches irrumpieron en su campamento buscando a Darien.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Darien-. ¿Reconoces a esos hombres?_ Serena negó con la cabeza. Tal vez estuviera equivocada. Si le contaba a Darien sus sospechas, él insistiría en investigar. Y estaba claro que él no había notado nada fuera de lo normal.

-Sólo estoy... disgustada, Darien. Nunca imaginé que te encontraría en Londres, y después de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, no estoy muy segura de que debamos volver a vernos.

-Un mes será suficiente para que la alta sociedad se haga a la idea de nuestro compromiso -dijo él sin dar ninguna muestra de haberla oído-. Nos casaremos en un mes contando a partir del sábado en mi finca del campo. No se ha celebrado ninguna boda en la capilla desde que se casaron allí mis abuelos en el siglo diecisiete. Será un gran acontecimiento.

-Espero que encuentres a la novia perfecta -le espetó Serena-. No has dicho nada que me haya convencido de que deba casarme contigo.

Serena se revolvió con indignación mal contenida. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar Darien el hecho de que ya estaban casados? ¿Por qué no podía dejar atrás el pasado y amarla? Su prometida había muerto, la vida continuaba y el futuro les hacía señas para que avanzaran. Aun que tal vez no hubiera futuro si sus enemigos daban con él.

-Tu padre no se opondrá -continuó Darien-. Haremos públicas nuestras intenciones dentro de unos días.

Serena exhaló un pequeño suspiro de tristeza cuando Darien se unió a la fila de coches que salían del parque. No se hubiera opuesto a los planes de Darien si hubiera dado a entender que ella le importaba. El deseo era una emoción muy poderosa, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para unir a dos personas durante toda la vida.

Darien guió el coche hacia la entrada y se detuvo ante la impresionante fachada de la mansión de los Tsukino. Saltó al suelo y rodeó el vehículo para ayudar a bajar a Serena, pero ella no lo había esperado.

-Adiós, mi señor -le dijo con tirantez.

-Vendré a buscarte esta noche a las nueve para acompañarte a la velada musical de los Ailsworth.

-Estoy segura de que tendré jaqueca -lo desafió ella.

-Serena -le recordó Darien-. Después de lo de esta tarde, tal vez estés esperando un hijo mío._ Ella le dirigió una mirada heladora.

-Lo dudo. Búscate una mujer que sea más digna de tu elevado título que yo. Disculpa, creo que ya me está entrando ese dolor de cabeza.

-A las nueve en punto, Serena. Estate preparada -dijo Darien en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones -Hablaré con tu padre mañana sobre nuestro compromiso.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Una marea de rizos dorados cayó desde la parte superior de su peinado mientras entraba en su casa como un torbellino. Darien se la quedó mirando. Aquella dama estirada y elegantemente vestida no se parecía en nada a la seductora cíngara ligera de ropa que lo había atrapado, pero ni la ropa más elegante del mundo podría enmascarar su salvaje naturaleza. Darien recordaba con dolorosa claridad cómo su cuerpo flexible, sus fantásticas piernas y aquellos senos libres lo habían tentado sin remedio. Deseaba desesperadamente arrancar todas aquellas capas de refinamiento y desnudar su alma seductora y cíngara.

Darien se subió al coche, agarró las riendas y se alejó de la entrada. No había sido su intención aprovecharse aquella tarde de Serena. No sabía qué fue lo que se apoderó de él. Para ser un hombre admirado por su control, la falta del mismo aquella tarde constituía una brecha en sus estrictos principios morales. Dos hombres observaban fijamente desde su coche cerrado cómo Darien abandonaba la mansión de los Tsukino.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que la hija de Tsukino es la misma mujer que viste en el campamento cíngaro? -preguntó un hombre alto, bien vestido y tocado con sombrero de copa. El segundo hombre, que parecía incómodo con el atuendo formal de un criado, asintió con firmeza.

-Sí, mi señor, es la misma. Ahora lleva vestidos elegantes, pero es la misma muchacha que insistió en que aquel hombre enfermo llamado Drago era su esposo.

-Bah -se burló el caballero-. Te engañaron. Tenía que tratarse de Mansfield, y apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba herido, no enfermo. Los cíngaros lo estaban protegiendo. Mansfield tiene más suerte que el mismísimo diablo. Quiero verlo muerto, Jedite, ¿queda claro? Se ha infiltrado en nuestras filas y se ha convertido en una china en mi zapato. Hicieron falta muchas pesquisas para identificar a El Escorpión, el agente que amenaza mi operación, y ahora que se que Mansfield es El Escorpión, debemos libramos de él. Está demasiado cerca de desenmascararme, no me siento cómodo.

-Sí, mi señor. Dejádmelo a mí.

-No será fácil echarle el guante. Es demasiado astuto -el caballero se dio un golpecito en la barbilla con el dedo y entornó los ojos en gesto pensativo -Tal vez la muchacha cíngara tenga la clave. Mansfield ya ha perdido una mujer a la que quería. Si otra corre peligro, tal vez decida abandonar su investigación. Nuestra empresa es demasiado lucrativa como para permitir que un hombre la arruine.

-¿Y qué pasa con el padre de la joven? -preguntó Jedite-. ¿No será un problema?

-Déjame a Tsukino a mí -aseguró el caballero-. Esto es lo que vas a hacer..._ El caballero dio un golpecito en el techo con su bastón y el cochero se puso en marcha. En el interior del carruaje, el caballero le fue susurrando su plan a su secuaz.

* * *

A Darien le esperaba un mensaje cuando llegó a casa. Neflyte le dijo que lo había llevado un golfillo de la calle que juraba no conocer al hombre que le había pagado por entregarlo. Darien se quedó mirando fijamente la carta y luego se la llevó a su estudio para leerla... La nota era una advertencia escrita con palabras muy fuertes. De hecho, se trataba de una amenaza. Quien la hubiera enviado sabía muchas cosas de Darien. La nota, escrita con letra poco elegante, sugería que si el conde de Mansfield valoraba en algo su vida y la de cierta dama cercana a él, más le valía abandonar su investigación.

Darien dejó escapar una sarta de palabrotas. Estaba claro lo que implicaba el mensaje. El Chacal sabía que él era El Escorpión, sabía que estaba cerca de desenmascararlo, y también sabía que Serena era la mujer cíngara que lo había protegido. Apretó las mandíbulas. Su primer pensamiento fue que tenía que defender a Serena a toda costa. El segundo fue preguntarse si Tsukino sería capaz de hacerle daño a su propia hija.

Darien se sentó en su escritorio y escribió precipitadamente una nota para lord Blackmoon solicitándole una reunión secreta o bien durante la velada musical, si es que iba a asistir, o más tarde aquella misma noche. La envió con Neflyte, en quien confiaba completamente. Una hora más tarde, el mayordomo regresó con la respuesta de Blackmoon. Iba a asistir a la misma velada musical que Darien y accedió a reunirse con él en algún momento de la noche.

* * *

El primer impulso de Serena fue fingir jaqueca cuando Darien llegó aquella noche para acompañarla a la velada musical. Pero temía que él no aceptara un no por respuesta. Con su padre impulsándola para que se relacionara con Darien, tenía pocas esperanzas de salirse con la suya en aquel asunto. Sin embargo, nadie podía obligarla a casarse con Darien. Y no lo haría mientras una mujer que había fallecido siguiera siendo la dueña de su amor. Darien podía rogar y suplicar todo lo que quisiera e insistir en que ella necesitaba protección, pero lo único que le haría cambiar de opinión sería una declaración de amor.

Otra cosa que le molestaba era el hecho de que Darien no considerara válido su matrimonio cíngaro. Pues bien, los dos podían jugar a eso. Si él se negaba a reconocerlo, ella tampoco lo haría, pero no se casaría con Darien por las razones que él le había dado. Para Serena resultaba obvio que se había sentido obligado a casarse con ella cuando descubrió que se trataba de la hija de un conde.

Por otra parte, a Serena le preocupaba el trabajo de Darien. Había heredado una parte de la astuta habilidad de su abuela para "ver cosas", y veía el peligro acechando a Darien. No importaba lo que sintiera o dejar de sentir por él, se veía obligada a admitir que temía por su vida. Por lo tanto, decidió, era cosa suya velar para que nada le sucediera. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, se bañó y se vistió para la velada musical de aquella noche.

Darien llegó puntual a las nueve luciendo un aspecto espléndido con su abrigo de seda azul, pantalones grises, chaleco plateado y medias blancas. Serena distinguió la admiración en sus ojos cuando ella bajó por las escaleras para reunirse con su padre y él. Su vestido estaba elegantemente confeccionado en una seda dorada con manga corta abullonada, cintura ajustada y un escote que se zambullía provocativamente por encima de la redondeada parte superior de sus senos.

-Estás impresionante -sonrió Tsukino acercándose para cogerle la mano-. Mansfield va a ser esta noche la envidia de toda la ciudad._ Un lacayo le pasó la capa de Serena a Darien y él se la colocó sobre los hombros. Serena sintió el calor de sus palmas cuando las dejó un instante más del necesario sobre su brazo. Estaban saliendo por la puerta cuando otro coche se detuvo detrás del de Darien.

-¿De quién podrá tratarse? -preguntó Tsukino. Serena sintió cómo Darien se ponía tenso a su lado y se preguntó si estaría presintiendo que habría problemas. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y de su interior surgió lord Hawk Ayakashi (Ojo del halcón).

-Ah, llego justo a tiempo. Tengo algo importante que hablar con vos, Tsukino. Es sobre la ley que vamos a apoyar en el Parlamento._ Tsukino parecía molesto.

-¿Y no puede esperar? Voy a acompañar a mi hija y a Mansfield a la velada musical de Ailsworth que se celebra esta noche._ Ayakashi saludó a Darien con un gesto de la cabeza y luego volvió a centrarse en Tsukino.

-Yo también voy a ir cuando hayamos terminado de hablar. Puedo llevaros._ Tsukino no parecía muy convencido.

-Vamos, papá, habla con él -le urgió Serena-. Puedes reunirte después con Lord Mansfield y conmigo. No lo entretengáis demasiado, lord Ayakashi.

-Os aseguro que no lo haré, mi señora -respondió él con suavidad._ Serena se estremeció. Cuanto más veía a aquel hombre, menos le gustaba. Había algo resbaladizo en él. Era demasiado suave y estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Y no le gustaba el modo en que la miraba, como si pudiera verla a través de la ropa.

Serena sintió la incomodidad de Darien y se preguntó si le pasaría lo mismo que a ella con Ayakashi. Lo miró bajo su fleco de largas pestañas, pero la expresión de Darien no reflejaba sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, sabía que había algo en lord Ayakashi que molestaba a Darien.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Darien ofreciéndole el brazo a Serena.

-Adelante, querida -la animó Tsukino-. Yo iré enseguida._ Serena le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su padre y luego se puso en marcha con Darien. La noche estaba húmeda y Darien había acudido en carruaje cerrado con cochero y palafrenero subido a la parte de atrás. Darien la ayudó a entrar y se subió detrás de ella. Parecía preocupado mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-¿Te ocurre algo, mi señor?_ Darien dirigió su mirada azul como la medianoche hacia ella y sonrió.

-Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.

-¿Te preocupa de alguna manera lord Ayakashi?_ Se hizo una larga pausa.

-Tal vez.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan misterioso? ¿Estás en peligro? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lord Ayakashi?

-No seas entrometida, Serena. Y no te preocupes. Yo te protegeré.

-¿De quién necesito protegerme, mi señor?

-Tal vez de tu padre.

-No seas ridículo. Me gustaría que dejaras de meterte en mi vida.

-Es demasiado tarde. Nuestras existencias quedaron unidas cuando me llevaste a tu campamento. Una mujer perdió su vida por mi culpa y no permitiré que le vuelva a suceder a ninguna otra.

Resultaba palpable el dolor de Darien, y Serena sintió una oleada de cariño hacia él. Debió querer mucho a Esmeralda. Perderla de manera tan trágica había alterado el tejido de su existencia. Su vida giraba ahora en torno a encontrar a su asesino y llevarlo ante la justicia. Se negaba a abrirle su corazón a otro amor y ella era una estúpida al creer que podría cambiarle.

Llegaron a la mansión de los Ailsworth y Darien ayudó a Serena a bajar del coche. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y subieron por las escaleras hacia el salón de música, donde habían colocado unas sillas para los asistentes. La artista invitada para la actuación de aquella noche, una pechugona diva italiana, estaba de pie al lado del piano forte, preparada para cantar su primer aria.

-Iré a buscarte algo de beber -le susurró Darien a Serena al oído mientras la sentaba en una silla al lado de una joven dama vestida de organza rosa. La diva comenzó su recital y Darien se retiró. Odiaba la ópera. Se puso un whisky en la mesa de las bebidas y sirvió un vaso de ponche para Serena. Iba a alejarse de allí cuando lord Blackmoon se reunió con él.

-Veo que los dos hemos tenido la misma idea -dijo Blackmoon con jovialidad -A mi esposa le gusta la ópera, pero yo la encuentro aburrida.

-Yo también -comentó Darien. Blackmoon se inclinó hacia él.

-Reúnete conmigo en el jardín dentro de diez minutos. Busca la estatua de Venus._ Él asintió y Blackmoon desapareció entre la gente.

Darien regresó a la sala de música y le puso a Serena el vaso en las manos. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en la diva, quien acababa de alcanzar una nota tan alta que estuvo a punto de perforarle a Darien el tímpano. Mirando de reojo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirando, se dirigió a hurtadillas hacia la puerta. Unos instante más tarde salió por la despensa que había en la planta de abajo y se dirigió al jardín. Atisbó la estatua de Venus vigilando una fuente y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia ella. Lord Blackmoon ya estaba allí, sentado en un banco bajo la sombra del seto de boj.

-Date prisa, Mansfield -le pidió Blackmoon-. No nos conviene que nadie se de cuenta de que hemos desaparecido al mismo tiempo. ¿Has descubierto algo?

-¿Qué sabéis de Hawk Ayakashi, conde de Ayakashi?

-¿Ayakashi? No es exactamente un confidente, pero tiene relaciones importantes y nos reunimos de vez en cuando. No sabe nada de El Escorpión. Está al tanto de la situación del contrabando y utiliza sus contactos para recopilar información. Es consciente de que la pérdida de ingresos públicos es una amenaza para la Corona.

-¿Quién más está al tanto de nuestra investigación? -preguntó Darien.

-Lord Zafiro Dunbar, el segundo hijo del duque de Crawford. Lleva a mi servicio casi tanto tiempo como tú.

-¿Y qué hay de Tsukino? ¿Es uno de vuestros confidentes?

-No. Tsukino es un miembro muy activo del Parlamento, pero no sabe nada respecto a nuestra investigación.

-¿Podría alguno de los hombres que habéis mencionado ser el cerebro que está detrás de los contrabandistas?_ Blackmoon se quedó pensativo.

-Supongo que todo es posible, pero no me gustaría pensar que alguno de esos hombres sea un traidor. Ten mucho cuidado, Mansfield. No queremos hacer ninguna falsa acusación._ Darien sacó la nota que había recibido poco antes y se la tendió a Blackmoon.

-Aquí está muy oscuro como para poder leer, así que os diré lo que pone. Es una advertencia contra la continuidad de la investigación. Yo puedo manejar la amenaza contra mi propia vida, pero también amenazan directamente a lady Serena, la hija de lord Tsukino. El Chacal debe saber que es la mujer del campamento cíngaro que me ayudó.

-¡Dios Todopoderoso! -dijo Blackmoon asombrado -No podemos implicar a otra víctima inocente en nuestra investigación. Me contaste que esa dama te salvó la vida al decir que era tu esposa. ¿Hasta qué punto estás implicado sentimentalmente con ella?_ Darien apretó la mandíbula.

-Vamos a casamos. No tenía ni idea de que Serena fuera la hija de un conde cuando yo... cuando nosotros... No es necesario que os diga que le debo mi apellido.

-Estás liberado de la misión desde este momento, Mansfield. Mantenerte en el caso ahora puede poner en peligro tu vida y dificultar nuestra investigación. Dudo que puedas seguir siendo útil. No quiero tener tu muerte sobre mi conciencia, Darien.

-No puedo dejarlo ahora, mi señor -protestó Darien-. Estoy a punto de desenmascarar a El Chacal. Estoy convencido de que podré protegerme a mí mismo y a los que me importan. Sólo quería que vos supierais que hay un traidor entre vuestras filas. Mantened vigilados tanto a Ayakashi como a Dunbar. Yo me ocuparé de Tsukino. No les proporcionéis ninguna información útil.

-Me sentiría mejor si salieras de esto ahora.

-Volveré a ponerme en contacto con vos dentro de unos días -respondió Darien ignorando la sugerencia de Blackmoon-. Cada día estoy más cerca.

* * *

Serena apartó los ojos de la diva y buscó a Darien por la sala. Un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca. Algo peligroso estaba al acecho. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? ¿En qué lío se habría metido ahora? Sin pensar ni un instante en su propio bienestar, Serena se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Darien no estaba en el pasillo. Bajó por las escaleras. Había unas cuantas parejas abanicándose cerca de la entrada que daba al jardín. Algo llamó la atención de Serena en la acechante oscuridad. No podía ver nada ni oír nada aparte del silencio, pero sus terminaciones nerviosas le enviaron una silenciosa señal de alarma al cerebro. Darien estaba allí afuera.

Serena pasó por delante de una pareja absorta el uno en el otro y se dirigió con decisión hacia el sendero que llevaba a una estatua de Venus que había al lado de una fuente de agua. Escuchó el sonido de la grava crujiendo a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta. No había nadie. La imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Continuó sendero abajo y se detuvo bruscamente cuando sintió que había alguien a su espalda, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su respiración le rozara la nuca. Una mano se le posó en el hombro. Serena abrió la boca y gritó.

* * *

Darien y Blackmoon estaban despidiéndose cuando un grito ahogado atravesó la oscuridad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Blackmoon con brusquedad.

De alguna manera, Darien lo supo. Lo sintió en lo más profundo de la caña de los huesos. A Serena le había pasado algo. Su rostro se desfiguró con una mueca de terror mientras corría por el sendero que llevaba a la casa. Se topó con ella de golpe. Estaba tirada en el suelo, bañada por la luz de la luna. Tenía el rostro pálido como la muerte y un reguero de sangre la manaba de la frente. Darien cayó de rodillas y le acunó la cabeza en el regazo, limpiándole la sangre de los ojos con los dedos.

-¿Puedes oírme, Serena? Oh, Dios mío, dime algo, Serena.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? -preguntó Blackmoon reuniéndose con ellos un instantes después. Justo entonces Serena gimió y abrió los ojos.

-La han herido -gruñó Darien palpando el chichón que empezaba a crecerle en la cabeza. _Mataré al malnacido que ha hecho esto.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó ella mareada.

-¿Pudiste ver a tu agresor?

-No. Escuché a alguien detrás de mí, pero no lo vi. Ayúdame a levantarme. Estoy bien, mi señor, de verdad._ Darien la ayudó a sentarse primero y después a ponerse de pie. Serena se balanceó pero recuperó al instante el equilibrio. Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Voy a llevarte a casa.

-Espera, Darien, acabo de recordar algo -dijo ella -Instantes antes de perder el conocimiento, mi agresor me dijo algo. Me dijo que esto era un aviso para El Escorpión. ¿Qué quería decir?_ Darien y Blackmoon intercambiaron una mirada cómplice por encima de la cabeza de Serena.

-Significa que no vas a salir de tu casa sin mí o sin alguien que te acompañe -gruñó Darien.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Darien sacó a Serena de allí sin provocar una escena. Rodeó la casa hasta llegar a la entrada, donde su coche lo esperaba, y dejó a la joven en el suelo. Pero la suerte quiso que se cruzaran con Tsukino y con Ayakashi, que acababan de llegar.

-Mansfield, Serena -los saludo Tsukino-. ¿Ya os marcháis?

-Eh... a Serena le duele la cabeza -dijo Darien colocándose delante de ella para protegerla de sus miradas. Tsukino arrugó la frente con preocupación.

-Iré contigo.

-No es necesario -intervino Darien-. Yo llevaré a Serena a casa.

-Tonterías -vociferó Tsukino-. No disfrutaría de la velada musical sabiendo que Serena no se encuentra bien -se giró hacia Ayakashi -Disculpadme, mi señor. Debo velar por el bienestar de mi hija.

-Por supuesto -aseguró Ayakashi con voz suave. Observó a Serena en la oscuridad sólo atenuada por la luz de la luna -¿Os habéis hecho daño, querida? ¿No es sangre eso que tenéis en la frente?_ Darien maldijo entre dientes mientras Tsukino movía a su hija para poder veda mejor.

-Dios mío, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -exclamó.

-No es nada, papá -aseguró Serena con voz débil -Me... me he caído._ Darien miró a Ayakashi, pero no fue capaz de distinguir nada en su expresión inmóvil. Su atención regresó al instante a Serena cuando ella se le desplomó encima. El miedo lo atravesó. Podía estar gravemente herida. Tenía que llevada a casa y llamar a un médico. Tomándola en brazos, la metió dentro del coche mientras su palafrenero sujetaba la puerta y luego se subió a su lado.

-Esperadme -dijo Tsukino corriendo tras ellos. La puerta apenas se había cerrado tras él cuando Darien golpeó el techo y el carruaje se puso en marcha. Serena gimió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo ha ocurrido? -preguntó Tsukino. Darien notó la ira de Tsukino y no le culpó. Él se sentía igual. Aquello no tenía que haber pasado.

-Me caí -mintió Serena antes de que Darien pudiera responder -Darien había ido a buscarme algo de beber y yo sentí la necesidad de ir a tomar el aire. Salí a respirar y me tropecé con la raíz de un árbol cuando iba bajando por el sendero en dirección a la fuente. Debí... debí golpearme la cabeza contra una piedra._ Tsukino la miró con escepticismo.

-No es propio de ti ser tan torpe, Serena. ¿Me estás contando la verdad?

-Sí...

-No -la contradijo Darien. Había llegado el momento de poner a prueba el amor de Tsukino por su hija -A Serena la han atacado en el jardín.

-¿Atacado? -Tsukino contuvo el aliento -¿Alguien ha atacado a mi hija? ¿Cómo se atreven? ¿Quién ha sido, Serena? Le arrancaré la piel. Lo denunciaré._ Serena le lanzó a Darien una mirada contrariada.

-Darien, no hay ninguna necesidad de asustar a papá, la verdad.

-Por supuesto que hay razones. Todas las del mundo -mantuvo él -Es tu padre. Tiene derecho a saberlo._ Tsukino lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué debería saber? -de pronto desarrugó la frente y sonrió -Vamos a ver, Mansfield, ¿te le has declarado a mi hija?

-Iba a hablar con vos mañana, mi señor. Quería vuestra bendición para cortejar a Serena. Tengo intención de casarme con ella._ Tsukino le clavó la vista.

-¿Qué tiene que decir Serena al respecto? No la obligaré a casarse con alguien que le desagrade.

-Lord Mansfield no me desagrada, papá -se explicó ella -Pero no estoy preparada todavía para el matrimonio.

-Nos casaremos dentro de un mes en la capilla de la mansión de los Chiba -dijo Darien pasando por alto su objeción -Mientras tanto, Serena no va a ir a ningún sitio sola. Tengo intención de ponerle un guardia para que la vigile cuando yo no pueda hacerlo._ Tsukino parecía absolutamente confundido.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué han atacado a Serena? ¿Por qué querría nadie hacerle daño? -entornó los ojos al caer de pronto en la cuenta -¿En qué estás metido, Mansfield? ¿La vida de Serena está en peligro por tu culpa?

-¿En qué estáis metido vos, Tsukino? -replicó Darien.

-¿Yo? No estoy metido en nada que pueda hacerle daño a mi hija. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo? No estoy seguro de aprobar tu proposición._ Por desgracia, tanto si le gustara como si no, sin su oferta el futuro de Serena se presentaba muy oscuro.

-Soy un hombre de honor, Tsukino. Le ofrecería mi apellido a cualquier dama a la que hubiera puesto en un compromiso.

–¡Darien! -gritó ella, asombrada ante sus palabras -¿Cómo te atreves?

-Me atrevo porque me importa lo que pueda pasarte.

-Vamos a ver qué está pasando aquí -estalló Tsukino-. Me debes una explicación. ¿Cuándo has puesto a mi hija en un compromiso?_ Darien se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero ya no había remedio. Como no podía mencionar el campamento cíngaro, improvisó rápidamente. Además, se trataba de la verdad.

-El día que salimos a dar un paseo en mi coche. Fuimos vistos en una... situación comprometida. No culpéis a Serena, mi señor. La comprometí totalmente sin su consentimiento, y estoy más que dispuesto a casarme con ella._ Tsukino parecía absolutamente petrificado.

-Bueno, ejem... -era incapaz de mirar a su hija-, no puedo rechazarte después de lo que acabas de contarme. Debo decir que me habéis decepcionado los dos, pero me complace que Serena vaya a hacer un buen matrimonio._ El carruaje se detuvo de golpe ante la mansión de los Tsukino. El palafrenero abrió la puerta y colocó los escalones. Tsukino bajó primero y luego lo hizo Darien. Cuando Serena los hubo seguido, Darien la cogió en brazos y pasó por delante de su padre.

-Déjame en el suelo, mi señor. Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar._ Tsukino corrió a abrir la puerta y Darien entró con Serena.

-¿Cuál es la habitación de vuestra hija? -preguntó él.

-A partir de aquí ya puedo llevarla yo -insistió Tsukino.

-Mostradme el camino -respondió Darien secamente mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Mi señor, Darien, no estoy gravemente herida. Bájame al suelo. _Tsukino abrió una puerta que había en el pasillo y Darien la atravesó para llegar al dormitorio de Serena. La doncella, que estaba esperando a que su señora volviera a casa, se puso de pie de un salto.

-Oh, mi señora, ¿qué ha ocurrido?_ Darien dejó a Serena en el centro de la cama y luego le dio unas órdenes tajantes a la doncella, como si tuviera algún derecho a hacerlo.

-Agua fría y paños -dijo con firmeza mientras acercaba la lámpara a la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó Tsukino.

-Tratar de determinar si hace falta un médico._ Tsukino observó de cerca cómo Darien recorría con los dedos el chichón púrpura de la frente de Serena.

-De veras, Darien, ¿en serio tienes que comportarte como un tirano? -se quejó ella -No es más que un chichón pequeño.

-No creo que necesite puntos -remarcó Darien-. Pero lo tendré más claro cuando esa maldita doncella regrese con el agua y los paños._ La muchacha regresó un instante más tarde y dejó el barreño con agua y los paños en la mesilla de noche. Darien humedeció un paño y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la herida. Serena se estremeció pero no emitió ningún sonido. -La piel está rota, pero se trata de una herida superficial. Parece como si la hubieran golpeado con una piedra o con un algún tipo de objeto duro. Ahora sólo tiene un hilillo de sangre.

-Te dije que estaba bien -mantuvo Serena-. Ahora vete y déjame sola.

-Vamos, Mansfield -le ordenó Tsukino con brusquedad -Dejemos a Serena con su doncella. Creo que lo que toca ahora es tomarnos un brandy.

-Volveré mañana, Serena -prometió Darien-. No vas a salir de casa hasta que consiga un guardia que te vigile las veinticuatro horas.

-Déspota -susurró ella mientras Darien salía por la puerta detrás de su padre.

* * *

Una vez en el estudio de Tsukino, Darien aceptó la copa de brandy y se dejó caer en una silla. Tsukino tomó asiento frente a él. Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras el padre de Serena fruncía el ceño sin apartar la vista de su copa. Finalmente levantó la cabeza.

-Me debes una explicación, Mansfield. Parece como si mi hija y tú os conocierais muy bien a pesar de que no haberos visto nunca hasta hace unos días. ¿Os conocíais Serena y tú de algo antes de que os presentaran?

-Vais a tener que confiar en mí en lo que respecta a este asunto, Tsukino -dijo Darien-. Sólo busco el interés de vuestra hija. Nadie va a hacerle daño. Mañana anunciaré nuestro compromiso en los periódicos.

-Serena parece reacia a casarse contigo.

-No tiene elección -Darien apuró su copa y se puso de pie -Tengo que irme. Hay mucho que hacer antes de que el anuncio de compromiso aparezca en el periódico. Buenas noches, Tsukino.

-¿Estás en peligro, Mansfield? -le preguntó Tsukino a bocajarro cuando Darien llegó a la puerta -¿Qué secretos me estás ocultando?

-No puedo divulgar esa información. Basta con decir que Serena no sufrirá ningún daño. Pero -añadió con tono siniestro-, si descubro que vos estáis metido en... algo que pudiera hacerle daño a Serena, tendréis que responder ante mí._ Lord Tsukino frunció la frente en gesto consternado cuando Darien se marchó.

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Darien llegó a su casa. Entró y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Zoycite estaba sentado frente al fuego, esperándolo.

-Vete a la cama, Zoycite. Esta noche no te necesito -le dijo Darien-. Encárgate de despertarme a las siete. Tengo un día muy ocupado por delante.

-Muy bien, mi señor -respondió Zoycite-. Me ocuparé de teneros el baño preparado a las siete en punto. Buenas noches, mi señor.

-Buenas noches, Zoycite.

Darien se mantuvo despierto durante un largo rato, analizando la ironía de la situación. Era un hombre que había jurado no casarse nunca, y sin embargo estaba deseando convertir a Serena en su esposa. Tal vez se debiera a que nunca antes había puesto en un compromiso a una dama de su categoría y se sentía acuciado por la culpabilidad. Esmeralda y él no habían hecho el amor hasta que fijaron la fecha de la boda. Tras la muerte de Esmeralda había tenido amantes, y en alguna ocasión se había relacionado con la aburrida esposa de alguno de sus conocidos, que a su vez también tenían amantes. Pero nunca había estado con una virgen ni había corrompido a una mujer de su propia clase. Hasta que apareció Serena, aquella alegre belleza que se había casado con él en una ceremonia pagana y le había mentido respecto a su identidad. El recuerdo del dulce cuerpo de Serena colgado del suyo seguía dentro de él cuando finalmente lo venció el sueño.

* * *

Serena estaba en la sala de desayuno cuando llegaron los periódicos a la mañana siguiente. Le dolía la cabeza y le temblaban las manos cuando cogió un ejemplar para mirar el anuncio de su compromiso. Lo encontró publicado de manera destacada en la segunda página y gimió en voz alta. Darien podía anunciar su compromiso en todos los tabloides del país, pero ella seguiría negándose a casarse con un hombre que no la amaba. Darien llegó sin previo aviso a las diez en punto. Lord Tsukino ya había salido para la Bolsa y Serena se estaba preparando para ir a montar un rato al parque a pesar de la advertencia de su padre de que no saliera sola. Darien miró la ropa de montar que llevaba puesta y puso el grito en el cielo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? _Ella alzó la barbilla.

-A montar a caballo.

-Se supone que no puedes salir sola de casa. ¿Es que a tu padre no le importa en absoluto lo que pueda sucederte?

-Deja a papá fuera de esto. Me dijo que no saliera sola, pero yo no vi ningún peligro en dar una vuelta a caballo por el parque acompañada de un mozo.

-No estás en un campamento cíngaro -aseguró Darien. La sujetó de los hombros y la zarandeó con cierta brusquedad antes de estrechada entre sus brazos -Pequeña inconsciente, esto es Londres. Ya te han atacado una vez. ¿Qué hace falta para convencerte de que prestes atención a mis advertencias?

-No vi ningún peligro -repitió Serena.

-Te rodea por todas partes.

-No, te rodea a ti. Yo no soy más que un peón en tus asuntos secretos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer para garantizar mi seguridad es mantenerte alejado de mí. Cuando pierdas tu interés por mi persona, el peligro desaparecerá por muerte natural._ Darien no creía que la solución fuera tan simple. O tal vez no quería vedo con tanta claridad como Serena.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de montar, yo iré contigo. Hoy he venido a caballo. Vamos._ Serena cogió su fusta a regañadientes y pasó por delante de él para salir primero por la puerta. Cuando estuvieron ambos montados, guiaron a sus respectivos caballos hacia la vía pública.

En cuanto entraron en el parque, Darien supo que había cometido un error. Había demasiada gente y Serena era un blanco demasiado obvio si alguien deseaba hacerle daño. Un estremecimiento de angustia le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aunque no vio a nadie a quien considerara capaz de hacerle daño a Serena, tenía la desagradable sensación de que los estaban observando. Serena enfiló hacia el camino de herradura y Darien la siguió, alerta por si surgían problemas. La pistola que siempre llevaba consigo estaba cómodamente colocada en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Y la pequeña daga que se había metido en la bota en el último momento suponía un peso reconfortante contra la pierna.

-Es maravilloso salir a montar -dijo Serena mientras Darien trotaba a su lado-. La falta de libertad que tengo en Londres me hace añorar la campiña. Montaba todos los días en nuestra finca de Kent. Y mi vida es más sencilla cuando estoy con Luna y Artemís.

-Londres tiene su encanto, pero hay que estar constantemente en guardia. Por eso soy tan estricto con Rei. Se los riesgos que corren las personas inocentes y confiadas._ El camino de herradura atravesaba una pequeña zona boscosa. El tráfico había disminuido hasta reducirse a algún que otro jinete ocasional y Darien se puso tenso, vigilante.

-Te echo una carrera hasta el otro lado del bosque -le gritó Serena por encima del hombro mientras le clavaba las espuelas a su caballo para ponerlo a galope total. Un miedo implacable atravesó a Darien.

-¡No! ¡Detente! -ella le hizo el mismo caso que si a sus palabras se las hubiera llevado una repentina brisa.

Serena galopó a toda velocidad. El sombrero salió volando y se le cayeron las horquillas, soltando una melena sedosa de rubio cabello rizado. Su risa llegó hasta Darien, que estaba golpeando el costado de su caballo con la fusta para darle caza. ¿Acaso Serena se había vuelto loca? ¿O su salvaje sangre cíngara se había apoderado de ella, borrando cualquier atisbo de lady Serena? Consiguió darle alcance al otro lado del bosque. Ella ya había desmontado y lo esperaba de pie. Darien saltó al suelo y la atrajo violentamente hacia sí.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más. Te he perdido de vista durante demasiado tiempo.

-No puedes vigilarme las veinticuatro horas del día -lo desafió Serena.

-¿Por qué crees que quiero casarme contigo?

-Yo esperaba algo más -dijo Serena con un suspiro.

Darien no entendió lo que había dicho, pero sus labios resultaban tan invitadores que no encontró el coraje para pedirle que lo repitiera. Resistir la llamada de aquellos labios dulces y rojos le resultó de pronto imposible cuando inclinó la boca para saboreada. Un solo roce no fue suficiente. La besó más apasionadamente, estrechándola contra sí, introduciendo profundamente la lengua para saborear su dulce esencia. Sus besos se volvieron frenéticos; guió las manos hacia su espalda, a las caderas, cubriéndole el trasero y colocándola sobre la uve que formaban sus piernas, obligándola a sentir su casi dolorosa erección. Serena se apartó de su boca y alzó la vista para mirado con los ojos llenos de luz y abiertos de par en par.

-Darien... yo...

-No, no digas nada -Darien la recostó en el suelo, amortiguando su descenso con los brazos.

De pronto el mundo que los rodeaba hizo explosión. Algo caliente le estalló a Darien en el oído. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que les estaban disparando, e instintivamente cubrió el cuerpo de Serena con el suyo. Otra bala le pasó rozando la cabeza. Agarrando a Serena con firmeza de los brazos, rodó con ella hasta detrás de un árbol y la puso de pie, apretándola contra el grueso tronco.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Serena sin aliento-. ¿Eso ha sido un tiroteo?

-Con todas las malditas letras -gruñó Darien-. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero que salgas sola?

-Está claro que esa bala iba dirigida a ti -aventuró Serena.

-Tal vez -reconoció Darien-. Y tal vez no. No es necesario que te diga que Londres se está volviendo demasiado peligroso._ Serena se estremeció. Desde que había conocido a Darien, su vida se había vuelto de lo más complicada. Luna había predicho peligro, pero Serena nunca imaginó que se convertiría en un blanco viviente. Darien llevaba una vida secreta, y el peligro la acechaba a ella por su culpa. Los tiros habían cesado. Serena miró a Darien para preguntarle si creía que la persona que había disparado se había ido ya, y se quedó asombrada al ver la sangre corriendo por uno costado de su cuello.

-¡Darien, estás herido!

-Una bala me ha rozado la oreja. La sangre ha dejado de manar. No te preocupes, Serena, no es nada._ Serena miró hacia atrás de donde él estaba, hacia el espacio abierto en el que se habían estado besando hacía un momento.

-¿Crees que el hombre que nos ha disparado se ha marchado ya?

-Quédate aquí. Tengo intención de averiguarlo -Darien se sacó la pistola del cinto y salió de detrás del árbol.

-¡Darien, no! ¡No te expongas!_ Él ignoró la advertencia de Serena y se dirigió al claro. -Ten cuidado -le susurró ella. No se escuchaba nada en medio del aterrador silencio.

-No pasa nada -gritó Darien guardándose otra vez la pistola en el cinturón -Se ha ido. Ya puedes salir._ Tras mirar a su alrededor con aprensión, Serena se reunió con él. -Larguémonos de aquí -dijo Darien-. Nuestros caballos salieron huyendo al primer disparo, pero no creo que hayan ido muy lejos._ Darien silbó y su caballo salió obedientemente del bosque al trote. La montura de Serena lo seguía de cerca. Darien la ayudó a subirse y luego él mismo se colocó en su silla. -Yo abriré camino a través del bosque -dijo-. Mantente cerca de mí. Los disparos procedían del bosque, así que quien quiera que nos haya disparado irá seguramente por delante de nosotros.

-Iremos el uno al lado del otro -protestó Serena. El rostro de Darien se endureció.

-Haz lo que te digo, Serena.

Ella suspiró e hizo lo que le decía, aunque pasó más tiempo mirando hacia atrás que fijándose hacia donde iba. El hecho de que alguien quisiera acabar con la vida de Darien la hacía sentirse físicamente enferma. Volvieron sobre sus pasos y retornaron la ruta del camino de herradura. Ahora había más personas y Serena respiró con cierta tranquilidad. Que hubiera gente significaba que estaban a salvo. Salieron del parque y tomaron el camino de regreso a la mansión de los Tsukino. Un mozo salió corriendo a ayudar a desmontar a Serena y a hacerse cargo de los caballos.

-Deja mi caballo fuera -le ordenó Darien agarrando a Serena del brazo y urgiéndola a que subiera las escaleras -Me voy enseguida.

-Darien -protestó Serena-. Ahora estamos a salvo. No hay necesidad de precipitarse.

-No confío en nadie -aseguró Darien-. Ya no estás segura en Londres._ Serena se lo quedó mirando.

-Estás exagerando. Estoy perfectamente a salvo aquí con papá.

-Ya no. Te voy a llevar a un sitio en el que pueda estar seguro de que estarás a salvo.

-¿Y dónde es eso? -quiso saber ella.

-Haz las maletas para una estancia indefinida. Yo voy a mi casa a recoger mis cosas y a preparar el carruaje._ La puerta se abrió y Darien hizo pasar a Serena por delante del mayordomo.

-Eso es todo, Jeevers -dijo ella quitándose los guantes. En cuanto el criado hubo desaparecido, rodeó a Darien-. Ven a la cocina. Hay que curarte esa oreja.

-Estoy bien, Serena -dijo él quitándole importancia al asunto-. Partimos de Londres en menos de una hora._ Ella adoptó una postura beligerante.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo, mi señor. _Darien apretó la mandíbula.

-Lamento estar en desacuerdo contigo, mi señora.

-¿Qué voy a decirle a papá?

-Déjale una nota. Dile que te vas conmigo. No le digas dónde puede encontrarnos.

-¿Cómo voy hacer algo así? No sé dónde vas a llevarme, ¿qué pensará papá? No puedo desaparecer sin una explicación.

-No me importa lo que piense. Se lo explicaremos todo cuando regresemos._ Serena no había visto nunca a Darien tan serio, tan firme.

-¿De verdad crees que corro peligro?

-No discutas, Serena. Sube y haz las maletas. Si no estás lista en una hora, te sacaré de aquí con tus cosas o sin ellas._ Darien la agarró de los hombros y le dio un beso duro. Luego la apartó de sí. -Ve._ Serena subió las escaleras, deteniéndose una sola vez para mirar de reojo hacia atrás a Darien. Estaba hablando muy seriamente con Jeevers, que había aparecido como si lo hubieran llamado para abrirle la puerta a Darien.

-Entiendo, mi señor -dijo Jeevers arqueando ligeramente una ceja -No debo permitirle la entrada a la casa a nadie hasta que vos regreséis. Y debo decirle a lord Tsukino que lady Serena y vos estaréis fuera durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Exacto -dijo Darien.

-¿Algo más, mi señor? ¿Debo darle a lord Tsukino vuestra dirección?

-No, no debes, Jeevers. Sólo dale mi mensaje. Creo que lady Serena va a escribirle una nota a su padre._ Darien llegó a su casa sin incidentes. Neflyte le abrió la puerta y él entró a toda prisa.

-Dile a Zoycite que me prepare una bolsa de viaje, Neflyte -dijo-. Que no meta mi ropa elegante, sólo pantalones sencillos y chaquetas. Quiero que el carruaje y el cochero estén preparados en la entrada en una hora. Y dile a la señora Roark que prepare algo de comida sustanciosa para llevarme conmigo. Que sea suficiente para dos.

-¿Puedo preguntaras cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera, mi señor?

-No tengo ni idea, Neflyte. ¿Se encuentra lady Rei en casa?

-No, mi señor. Pero lady Neheremia está en la salita._ Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Rei fuera sola? Encontró a Neheremia inclinada sobre un ara de bordado.

-Buenas tardes, tía Neheremia._ La dama alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Darien. Hace un día precioso, ¿verdad?

-Depende de cómo se mire. ¿Dónde está Rei?

-Montando en el parque con ese joven tan amable, el vizconde Kumada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que nadie obedece mis órdenes? Le dije que se mantuviera alejada de Kumada. Creo que tú estás alentando esa pareja. Creí que comprenderías las objeciones que tengo contra Kumada y distraerías la atención de Rei para que no la centrara en él. No es el hombre adecuado para ella._ Neheremia se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Cielos, Darien, ya sabes lo obstinada que es tu hermana.

-Cabezota, querrás decir -murmuró él -No puedo esperar por ella, tía Neheremia. Me marcho en menos de una hora. Confío en que tú..._ Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por un alboroto que llegaba desde el vestíbulo. Darien se acercó a la puerta y miró hacia el largo pasillo. El corazón se le subió a la boca cuando vio a una Rei pálida y despeinada completamente recargada sobre Kumada. Darien salió corriendo al vestíbulo mirando al otro hombre con gesto asesino. -¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le has hecho a Rei?

-Nicolás no ha hecho absolutamente nada -lo defendió ella -Me ha salvado la vida._ Darien se quedó muy quieto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Alguien le ha disparado a Rei -explicó Kumada-. Vi la luz del sol reflejándose en algo brillante. Distinguí el cañón de un arma asomando detrás de un árbol y empujé a Rei del caballo. La bala le pasó rozando. ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo, Mansfield? Tengo la incómoda sensación de que este ataque sin sentido tiene algo que ver contigo._ Darien parecía conmocionado. ¿Acaso toda su familia se había con vertido en objetivo de un loco? No podía permitir que aquello continuara. Había que hacer algo inmediatamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Rei, querida? -preguntó Neheremia, que había seguido a Darien al pasillo.

-Estoy bien, tía -respondió la joven temblando -Tal vez tenga un rasguño sin importancia, pero por lo demás no he resultado herida -miró con adoración a Kumada-. Gracias a Nicolás.

-Sube a tu habitación y dile a tu doncella que te prepare una bolsa de viaje. Y otra para ella. Partes inmediatamente hacia Escocia. ¿Querrás acompañarla, tía Neheremia?

-Oh, Dios mío, no -contestó la dama abatida -No podría embarcarme en un viaje tan largo a mis años -se estremeció-. Las Tierras Altas no son de mi agrado. Demasiado salvajes para mi gusto, y esos rudos escoceses me dan miedo. No entiendo cómo Armando lo soporta._ Darien asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. La doncella de Rei tendrá que hacer también de acompañante.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio, Darien -protestó Rei-. ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué están intentando hacerme daño?

-Sí, Mansfield -intervino Kumada-. Creo que le debes una explicación a Rei.

Darien no veía salida. Le había mantenido oculta a su familia su identidad como agente del gobierno, pero ahora que El Chacal le había identificado, resultaba imperativo que sus seres queridos estuvieran al tanto del peligro que corrían. Y seguramente no tendría nada de malo informar también a Kumada, ya que le había salvado la vida a su hermana.

-Rei, tu vida corre peligro porque alguien quiere hacerme daño a mí -confesó Darien-. Alguien trató hoy también de matarnos a lady Serena y a mí.

-¿Lady Serena? -exclamó Rei asombrada -¿Y por qué a lady Serena?

-Porque tengo intención de casarme con ella en menos de un mes. Nuestro compromiso ha debido aparecer en el periódico de la mañana.

-Hoy no he leído el periódico -dijo Rei-. ¿Por qué no he sido informada de tus planes? ¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme?

-Tienes razón, desde luego -reconoció su hermano -Tenía pensado hablarlo contigo esta noche durante la cena, pero los planes han cambiado. Voy a llevarme a Serena lejos de aquí y tú te vas a Escocia. Dile a Armando que me pondré en contacto con él si lo necesito.

-¿Puedo saber de una vez en qué estás metido, Darien?

-Soy agente del gobierno, Rei. Mi actual misión es desenmascarar al hombre que hay detrás de una banda de contrabandistas. Creo que es el mismo hombre que mató a Esmeralda._ La tía Neheremia se dejó caer en un banquito y buscó sus sales.

-Oh, Dios mío..._ Rei palideció.

-¡Darien! Creí que Esmeralda murió en un accidente de carruaje.

-No fue ningún accidente, querida Rei. Se suponía que yo debía estar dentro del coche aquel día, y no Esmeralda. Esmeralda murió en mi lugar -no mencionó al bebé. Era demasiado íntimo.

-Oh, Darien, qué espanto -se compadeció Rei-. Pero, ¿por qué querría nadie hacerme daño a mí?

-Para obligarme a abandonar mi investigación -reveló Darien-. Recibí una amenaza en la que se me advertía que mis seres queridos sufrirían si continuaba con mi investigación. Londres ya no es un lugar seguro para Serena ni para ti. No discutas, Rei. Te vas a Glenmoor y no hay nada más que decir.

-Estaré encantado de acompañar a lady Rei a Glenmoor -se ofreció Kumada-. Ya va siendo hora de que le haga una visita a Armando.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de proporcionarle un escolta a mi hermana -argumentó Darien.

-Pero ninguno estará tan pendiente de su seguridad como yo -insistió Kumada-. Piensa en ello, Mansfield. Protegeré a Rei con mi vida._ Darien no sabía qué hacer. Conocía la reputación de Kumada con las mujeres, pero aquel granuja parecía inusualmente entregado a Rei, y no había vuelto a escuchar ningún rumor sobre el vizconde desde que regresó a Londres. Tenía que sacar a Serena de la ciudad, y no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez. -Vamos, Mansfield, sabes que soy tu mejor opción. Yo me encargaré de que Rei llegue a Glenmoor sana y salva.

-Sí, Darien, escucha a Nicolás. Si tengo que irme, deja que él me acompañe ya que tú no puedes hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que salgáis los dos antes de una hora. Me encargaré de que tengáis listo un coche y seis escoltas. Te estoy confiando a mi hermana, Kumada. Si me entero de que está ocurriendo... algo que haya que lamentar, te juro que probarás el fino acero de mi espada.

-No lo lamentarás, mi señor -prometió Kumada. Tomó las manos de Rei-. Voy a guardar mis cosas en una bolsa y regresaré en menos de una hora._ Y dicho aquello se marchó.

-Gracias, Darien -dijo Rei-. Con Nicolás me sentiré segura.

-Espero no estar cometiendo un error -murmuró su hermano. Rei se dirigió hacia las escaleras y de pronto se detuvo.

-Darien, ¿estás enamorado de lady Serena? ¿Es esa la razón por la que te casas con ella?_ Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Amor? Serena le importaba. La deseaba con una desesperación que a él mismo lo asombraba. No podía mantener las manos alejadas de ella. Besaba como un ángel, y su pasión... -Contéstame, Darien, ¿amas a Serena?

-Qué tontería, Rei. No es necesario que un hombre esté enamorado de una mujer para desear protegerla. Quise mucho a Esmeralda. No creo que pueda volver a querer así nunca más._ Rei le dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa cómplice.

-Me da la impresión de que protestas demasiado, hermano querido._ Luego se dispuso a subir las escaleras, dejando a Darien allí de pie con una expresión de asombro en el rostro. Neheremia se levantó con cierta torpeza del banco.

-Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad, Darien? Me preocupas tanto... -se estremeció ligeramente -Y pensar que has estado corriendo tanto peligro durante todos estos años...

-No te preocupes, tía -la tranquilizó Darien-. Tal vez sería mejor que hicieras una visita a la casa de Chiba mientras estamos fuera. Si te ocurriera algo no me lo perdonaría.

-Sí tú lo dices, me pondré inmediatamente con los preparativos -dijo Neheremia.

La casa bulló de actividad mientras se organizaban los diferentes viajes. Para cuando Kumada regresó con la maleta hecha y vestido para el viaje, Rei ya estaba lista para partir. Darien había buscado seis lacayos fornidos para que sirvieran de escolta y se despidió de ella con una última advertencia a Kumada.

La tía Neheremia salió en el coche poco después con su doncella y la escolta adecuada para el corto viaje. Darien fue el último en marcharse. Antes de salir de casa, escribió precipitadamente una breve nota de explicación para lord Blackmoon que Neflyte debía entregarle cuando él se hubiera marchado.

En cuanto Darien la dejó sola, Serena le escribió una nota a su padre pidiéndole que regresara rápidamente a casa. Cuando el lacayo llegó al Parlamento, le denegaron el acceso a lord Tsukino hasta que se le vantara la sesión parlamentaria de aquel día. Mientras Serena recogía sus cosas, el lacayo esperaba en una antesala. Darien llegó mucho antes que lord Tsukino, y Serena se subió al coche con un suspiro de arrepentimiento sin que su padre supiera qué había sucedido o dónde podría encontrarla.


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola a todas! Darien sigue tan animal como siempre y no tiene visos de cambiar. Os prometo que en ocasiones desearíais patearle. Os dejo dos capítulos más, el 11 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**CAPITULO 11**

El coche repiqueteó por encima del puente mientras dejaba Londres atrás. Serena se recostó en los asientos reclinables, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera al hombre de gesto decidido que estaba sentado a su lado. Hasta que el hedor del Támesis no dejó de percibirse, Serena no se dignó a hablar con él.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-Vaya, así que tienes lengua -bromeó Darien.

-Tengo intención de mostrarte lo viperina que es si no respondes a mi pregunta -le respondió ella con frialdad -Darien, ¿de verdad crees que es necesaria esta temeraria huida de la ciudad? Estoy preocupada por papá.

-Le dejaste una nota, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no se dará por satisfecho con eso. Confío en que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

-Londres no es un lugar seguro para nosotros en este momento. Te estoy llevando a un sitio en el que estarás a salvo.

-¿Y dónde es eso exactamente?

-Dejaremos el coche en la próxima parada de postas y lo enviaremos de vuelta a casa con el cochero -continuó-. Un coche sencillo nos llevará a nuestro destino.

-Estás siendo muy misterioso.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Luna y a Artemís? _Ella lo miró asombrada.

-Por supuesto. Siempre están en el mismo sitio en esta época del año. En algún punto de la finca que papá tiene en Kent. Están invitados a acampar allí durante los meses de invierno. Papá se asegura de que tengan comida suficiente y ropa caliente para pasar los meses fríos -Serena lo miró con interés -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-He pensado que estarás a salvo con Luna y Artemís. A mis enemigos no se les ocurrirá buscarte allí.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Estarás a salvo?

-Yo también estaré allí... Durante un tiempo. Quiero que El Chacal crea que he renunciado a mi investigación ahora que conocen mi identidad.

-¿Y de verdad la has abandonado? -preguntó Serena, asombrada ante la revelación de Darien. No tenía aspecto de ser la clase de hombre que renunciaba a nada, y mucho menos a permitir que el hombre que había matado a la mujer que amaba quedara impune. La expresión de Darien se endureció.

-No mientras me quede un soplo de vida en el cuerpo. El responsable de la muerte de Esmeralda colgará de la horca por su crimen.

A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. La prueba de que Darien nunca podría amarla como había querido a Esmeralda quedaba reflejada en su fiera expresión, en sus acaloradas palabras. Ella guardó silencio. ¿Qué podría decir en respuesta a la incondicional devoción de Darien por su fallecida novia? El coche detuvo su traqueteo y se paró. Darien retiró la cortina y miró por la ventanilla.

-Ya hemos llegado._ Abrió la puerta. El cochero bajó los escalones. Darien salió primero y le tendió la mano a Serena para ayudada a bajar. Serena esperó mientras él sacaba las bolsas y hablaba un instante con el cochero. Enseguida regresó con ella y la urgió a entrar en la parada de postas. -Espera aquí mientras confirmo que está disponible el coche que he pedido -dijo Darien.

-Estás verdaderamente preocupado, ¿verdad?

-Conozco a El Chacal, Serena, y se de lo que es capaz. Llevo más de dos años siguiéndole la pista. Lo atraparé -prometió Darien-. No permitiré que le haga daño a otra víctima inocente._ Serena entró en calor al lado de la chimenea mientras él hablaba con el dueño de la parada de postas. El dinero cambió de manos. -Todo está en orden -dijo cuando regresó a su lado-. Mientras hablábamos estaban trayendo el coche. Deberíamos llegar a la Posada de Las Tres Plumas al anochecer. _ Darien la urgió a salir por la puerta, la ayudó a acomodarse en el coche y luego se subió al pescante. Un chasquido de riendas puso a los caballos en alegre trote.

Con la oscuridad llegó una espesa niebla. Serena anheló estar en una habitación caldeada con un buen fuego. Luego vio en la distancia las luces parpadeantes de Las Tres Plumas y se le levantó el ánimo. Suponía que Darien iba armado, pero el miedo a que salieran a su encuentro unos bandoleros la aterrorizaba. Los caminos rurales no eran un lugar seguro de noche.

-Pronto estarás en una habitación caldeada -le prometió Darien-. La comida de Las Tres Plumas siempre me ha parecido muy buena -al ver que permanecía callada, le buscó el rostro -¿Te encuentras bien? No has hablado mucho desde que salimos de la parada de postas.

-Todavía estoy intentando hacerme a la idea de que alguien quiera hacerme daño. No me gusta haber tenido que salir huyendo de Londres como si fuéramos ladrones escabulléndose en la noche.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Serena.

-Supongo que sí -dijo ella dubitativa-. Pero es que mi vida era tan sencilla antes de...

-¿Antes de que yo apareciera en ella? -preguntó Darien con gravedad.

-Supongo que sí.

Darien guió los caballos hacia el patio y tiró de las riendas. Un mozo de cuadras apareció corriendo para ocuparse de ellos. Darien se bajó del pescante y sacó las bolsas del portamaletas. Luego rebuscó en el bolsillo hasta dar con una moneda.

-Cepilla los caballos y dales una ración de avena con la comida -ordenó Darien lanzándole la moneda al mozo-. Que estén ensillados y preparados a las siete de la mañana.

-Sí, mi señor -respondió el hombre.

Un muchacho salió por la puerta y agarró las bolsas mientras Darien entraba con Serena. La sala común era muy ruidosa y estaba llena a rebosar de viajeros y gente del pueblo disfrutando de la comida y la bebida. Serena se puso la capucha de la capa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, porque nadie prestó ninguna atención a los recién llegados. Se quedó apartada a un lado mientras Darien arreglaba el asunto de las habitaciones, los baños y las comidas.

Subieron juntos las escaleras, seguidos por el muchacho que llevaba su equipaje. Darien se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y metió la llave en la cerradura. Abrió y dejó pasar a Serena delante. El muchacho dejó las bolsas dentro y extendió la mano. Darien encontró otra moneda y el chico se fue de allí con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Esta es tu habitación o la mía? -preguntó Serena.

-Es nuestra habitación -contestó Darien-. Ya has visto lo llena que está la posada. Este es el único dormitorio que quedaba libre._ Serena se quedó muy quieta. No se atrevía a compartir cuarto con Darien. Eso era pedirle demasiado. Ella nunca dejaría de considerado su esposo, ni dejaría de recordar cómo le cantaba la sangre por las venas y le galopaba el cuerpo cuando hacían el amor. Serena habló en voz baja pero firme.

-No. Tendrás que dormir en otro lado. _ Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en las comisuras de los labios de Darien.

-Estamos prometidos, Serena. Eso es tanto como decir que estamos casados.

-¿Lo estamos? -le retó ella.

-No voy a irme de aquí, cariño -aseguró Darien.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar pero se lo impidió una llamada a la puerta con los nudillos. Darien abrió y dejó pasar a dos mozos fornidos que iban cargando con una gigantesca bañera de madera. Los mozos colocaron la bañera delante de la chimenea y encendieron el fuego. Unos instantes más tarde, una procesión de doncellas que llevaban jarras de agua fría y caliente desfiló por la puerta.

-Esperad dos horas antes de servirnos la cena -le dijo Darien a la última doncella cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-Sí, mi señor -dijo la jovial muchacha mirando de reojo a Darien con coquetería antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Tú primero -ordenó Darien señalando la humeante bañera. Serena le dio la espalda.

-Creo que me perdonaré el baño hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Serena? _Ella se soliviantó.

-De ti no, desde luego. _ Darien sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse.

-No sé tú qué opinas, pero el agua resulta demasiado invitadora como para desperdiciarla. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres entrar primero?_ Serena observó la humeante bañera con anhelo. Tras la húmeda niebla que había tenido que soportar, un baño sería como estar en el cielo.

-Yo... oh, de acuerdo, pero quiero que salgas de la habitación mientras me baño.

-De ninguna manera -murmuró Darien-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?

Se colocó detrás de ella y le quitó la capa. Serena sintió el calor de sus manos deslizándose por la espalda y su exclamación de protesta murió en sus labios. Su contacto le provocó un escalofrío de excitación que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se le sonrojaron las mejillas y de pronto sintió la piel demasiado tirante para su cuerpo. Se dispuso a apartarse de él antes de verse atrapada en su red de seducción, pero él la giró bruscamente y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos -le dijo con voz ronca por el deseo. Serena le puso las manos en el pecho para mantenerlo a raya.

-Sólo soy una sustituta de Esmeralda, Darien. Nada más que un cuerpo caliente. No permitiré que me hagas esto. _ Darien estrechó su cuerpo convulso contra el suyo. Serena sintió todo su cuerpo duro y ardiente; la virilidad de Darien se apretaba contra su entrepierna.

-No la metas a ella en esto.

-¿Por qué no? Todavía sigue viva en tu corazón. Tanto es así que estás dispuesto a poner tu vida en peligro para vengar su muerte. No quiero ser la sustituta de otra mujer. ¿Fingías que yo era Esmeralda cuando hacíamos el amor? ¿He sido alguna vez para ti algo más que una amante cíngara indigna de llevar tu apellido?_ Sus palabras le hicieron pensar durante un instante. Serena significaba algo para él. Lo que no podía descifrar era qué significaba exactamente. Si hubiera sabido quién era desde el principio, tal vez hubiera... ¿Qué? ¿Qué habría hecho distinto? Había deseado a Serena desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Deberías haberme dicho que eras la hija de lord Tsukino _aseguró con resentimiento-. Yo creí que eras una muchacha cíngara que me he había salvado la vida al asegurar que era su esposo. Estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, Serena, ¿eso no cuenta nada?

-Es tu honor el que habla. El honor está bien y es bueno, pero yo necesito más de un esposo.

-¿Y qué me dices de esto? -preguntó Darien introduciendo los dedos en el cabello y alzándole la cabeza -¿Qué me dices de la pasión? De eso tenemos para dar y tomar.

La besó, saboreando su dulce aroma, disfrutando del tacto sedoso de sus labios carnosos, de la suavidad de su cuerpo con curvas apretado de manera íntima contra el suyo. La besó más apasionadamente. Había demasiada ropa entre ellos, decidió mientras desabrochaba con frenesí los botones de la parte de atrás de su corpiño. Deslizó la mano por su piel desnuda y suave, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. -Vamos a quitarte toda la ropa -susurró contra sus labios.

-¡No! Detente. La pasión no es suficiente.

-Me deseas, Serena. No puedes negarlo, sé que es verdad.

La boca de Darien selló la suya. Acalló sus protestas mientras dirigía la mano sin margen de error hacia las henchidas cumbres de sus senos. Los sintió endurecerse contra la palma de su mano y gimió. Introdujo la lengua en su boca y apretó las caderas sobre la uve que formaban sus piernas. Cuando finalmente le liberó los labios, Serena dio un paso atrás y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos celestes echaban chispas de furia, pero aquello no sirvió para que la deseara ni un ápice menos. Si acaso, la ira de Serena alimentó su pasión.

Serena apretó los puños y trató de darle un golpe con la mano cerrada en el pómulo. Darien detuvo el golpe con facilidad y le sujetó la mano a la espalda. Entonces volvió a besarla de nuevo, saboreando su furia y algo más, algo profundamente excitante. Serena gimió. Los labios de Darien resultaban duros y brutales, su lengua la embestía con una determinación que la privaba de la voluntad de resistirse. Entonces de pronto la boca de Darien se suavizó, cesó la presión. Tal vez se debió a su gemido, o podría haber sido el resultado de su cuerpo apretado con fuerza contra el de él, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, la pasión de Serena se encendió de repente y ardió en llamas. Cuando la boca de Darien se asentó con firmeza en la suya, ella le succionó la lengua y la retuvo prisionera dentro de la boca. Darien le soltó bruscamente la muñeca y utilizó ambas manos para liberarle los senos del corpiño y la combinación. No llevaba corsé. No podía soportar aquel confinamiento después de haber disfrutado de la libertad del atuendo cíngaro.

Darien la mantuvo contra sí, acunándole la cabeza y girándola para tener acceso a todos los rincones de su boca. Sus manos le moldearon los senos y recorrieron la curva de sus caderas. Cuando Serena estuvo demasiado debilitada por el deseo como para resistirse, le quitó las faldas. Le siguió la combinación, dejándola desnuda a excepción de los zapatos y las medias de seda sujetas a los muslos con exquisitos lazos de encaje.

Serena apretó los muslos. Un deseo desesperado la llevó a levantar las manos y clavarle las manos en el pelo, a estrechado contra sí. El deseo que sentía por aquel hombre exasperante encendía su pasión. Serena la saboreó, respondiendo a ella con un ansia tan salvaje e ingobernable como la que se había apoderado de Darien. Entonces sus manos ahondaron entre ellos y Serena sintió cómo él buscaba a tientas los botones de sus pantalones. Contuvo el aliento cuando Darien la levantó y deslizó las manos entre sus muslos. La mano brillaba por la humedad cuando la retiró.

-Estás lista para mí, cariño -gimió él con suavidad. Entonces su gruesa erección ocupó el lugar de la mano, deslizándose a lo largo de su húmeda y suave fisura. Un embiste hacia arriba lo clavó cómodamente dentro de su calor. Ella contuvo el aliento y lo recibió profundamente, cada vez más profundamente, obedeciendo de buena gana su tensa indicación para que le enredara las piernas alrededor de la cintura y cabalgara sus profundas estocadas. Los embistes se volvieron más ansiosos, casi violentos mientras entraba en ella con creciente vigor. Las piernas de Darien, los brazos, todo su cuerpo se convulsionó con la fuerza de su deseo.

-La cama -jadeó avanzando hacia delante.

Serena miró de reojo y vio que habían llegado hasta la cama. Sintió cómo la colocaban sobre ella. Darien la siguió y el movimiento provocó que cayera sobre ella con una ferocidad que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. La respiración de Darien se hizo más entrecortada en su oído a medida que sus embistes se volvían más intensos, más fuertes, más rápidos. Serena creía haber experimentado el mayor de los placeres la última vez que Darien le hizo el amor, pero aquel recuerdo palidecía comparado con los increíbles y potentes orgasmos que la estaban atravesando ahora, desintegrando su cuerpo en un millón de fragmentos blancos y ardientes, cada uno más brillante que el anterior.

Sintió en medio de una nebulosa cómo Darien le agarraba las caderas, levantándola con sus embistes. Sintió su boca en el pezón, succionándolo con fuerza. Luego escuchó el bramido de su voz en el oído y sintió un increíble calor esparciéndose por su vientre. Cuando se derrumbó sobre ella, Serena recibió encantada el peso de su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Serena recuperó poco a poco los sentidos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Darien mirándola. Tenía la mirada oscura y escrutadora, incómodamente intensa. Como si estuviera tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Los pensamientos de Serena estaban perfectamente claros. Resultaba devastador sentir aquel deseo tan poderoso por un hombre que nunca la amaría.

-Perdóname por haber perdido el control -dijo Darien levantándose de encima de ella -Mi intención era hacerlo despacio, saboreándote como lo haría con un buen vino. Deja que recupere el aliento y esta vez lo haremos como se debe._ Serena lo observó a través de sus ojos adormilados mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y el chaleco y se desabrochaba la camisa. Dudaba mucho de que pudiera sobrevivir a otro de sus apasionados asaltos.

-El agua de la bañera se va a enfriar -protestó ella débilmente.

-Déjalo estar._ Darien dejó la camisa a un lado y se sacó los pantalones por las piernas. Serena se lo quedó mirando, asombrada ante el hecho de que su elegante cuerpo pudiera albergar tantos músculos. No le sobraba ni un gramo de grasa por ninguna parte. Tenía los hombros anchos, su pecho era una masa de tensos tendones. Y toda su figura, hasta los elegantes pies, hablaba de su noble cuna.

Las botas golpearon el suelo, primero una y después la otra. Se sacó los pantalones, arrastrando a las medias con ellos. La visión de Darien alzándose frente a ella resultaba tan sobrecogedora que no podía apartar la vista. Amaba a aquel hombre, se dio cuenta sobresaltada. Lo amaba demasiado como para casarse con él. Amar a Darien sin apenas esperanzas de ser correspondida la destrozaría por completo.

Darien se acercó a la bañera, humedeció un paño y regresó a la cama. Serena pronunció una tibia protesta cuando él le abrió las piernas y le retiró los restos de su semilla. Luego se limpió él mismo y se dejó caer en la cama recorriéndole el cuerpo con una mirada ardorosa como la miel caliente. Darien le acarició los senos y luego inclinó la cabeza para succionárselos. Un gemido se le formó en la garganta y le salió por la boca en forma de aire cuando los labios de Darien se deslizaron hacia abajo, por su vientre, hacia la parte superior de las medias. Soltó uno de los lazos con los dientes y le recorrió a besos la pierna, bajando muy despacio la media antes de quitársela. Repitió el movimiento con la otra pierna. El cuerpo de Serena ardió en llamas. Se arqueó contra él mientras la boca de Darien iba subiendo hacia el triángulo de rizos que tenia entre las piernas.

-Darien...

-Sí, cariño.

-No deberíamos... tú no... _ Él le hundió el rostro entre los muslos y la acarició con la lengua. Serena se agarró a las sábanas y se arqueó contra él. Darien levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-¿Qué no deberíamos, cariño?

La boca de Darien regresó a la tierna piel de entre sus piernas. A Serena se le quedó la mente en blanco. No podía pensar en nada excepto en la hambrienta boca de Darien en ella. Su lengua se volvió audaz, recorriendo la húmeda vaina de su feminidad con un largo y excitante deslizamiento, y el buen juicio de Serena salió volando por la ventana.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? No puedo pensar si tú... tú... oh, Dios, me estás matando.

-No pienses. Quiero sentir cómo te estremeces en mi boca, quiero saborear tu pasión.

Sus eróticas palabras espolearon el ardor de Serena, que se revolvió bajo el castigador éxtasis de su boca y de su lengua. La entrecortada respiración de Serena resonó en medio del silencio mientras Darien la llevaba cada vez más alto. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, se encontraba cada vez más y más cerca del alivio que Darien le exigía. Y entonces lo alcanzó, gritó su nombre y le agarró el pelo con los puños con el temor de que se detuviera, disfrutando de todas las cosas que le hacía.

Todavía estaba estremeciéndose tras el clímax cuando Darien se alzó y se introdujo profundamente en el interior de su palpitante vaina. Se mantuvo quieto durante un instante, tratando de recuperar el control, pero la necesidad de alcanzar el éxtasis era más poderosa que él. Gimió y embistió con fuerza. No tardó mucho tiempo. En cuestión de minutos estaba perdido en los estertores de un violento clímax. Su semilla salió disparada mientras gritaba el nombre de Serena. Darien fue el primero en recuperar los sentidos. Ella estaba tumbada a su lado con el cuerpo inerte y una dulce sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-¿Y si te das el baño ahora?

-Ahora no -murmuró Serena adormilada.

-Ahora -insistió Darien. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la bañera. Ella chilló en señal de protesta cuando Darien la introdujo en el agua.

-Está fría.

-Déjame sitio -dijo Darien acercándose al borde de la bañera.

-No hay espacio.

-Haremos un hueco.

Serena se echó hacia delante; Darien tomó asiento detrás de ella. Estaban un poco apretados, pero Darien no se quejó. Cogió el paño de aseo, lo enjabonó y se lo pasó a Serena por la espalda con un movimiento largo y sensual. Para cuando hubieron terminado de lavarse el uno al otro en aquel espacio tan reducido, había más agua en el suelo que en la bañera. Cuando llamaron a la puerta para anunciar la llegada de su comida, los dos se pusieron de pie a toda prisa y salieron del baño para ponerse ropa suficiente como para no herir la sensibilidad de la doncella.

Comieron en silencio. Darien estaba muerto de hambre, y al juzgar por el modo en que Serena devoró la comida, supo que tenía el mismo apetito voraz que él. Tras la cena, Darien volvió a tomar asiento en su silla y se la quedó mirando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en encontrar el campamento cíngaro?

-La finca de papá es muy grande, pero Artemís tiene predilección por algunos lugares sobre otros. Miraremos allí primero. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos con los cíngaros? No es que me queje, entiéndeme. Los mejores momentos de mi vida son lo que he pasado con Luna y Artemís.

-No lo sé -musitó Darien-. Dentro de unas semanas regresaré a Londres y hablaré con mi superior. Mis sospechosos se han reducido a unos cuantos hombres bien conectados en las altas instancias. Se trata de un hombre con acceso a información secreta.

-Tienes a alguien en mente, ¿verdad? -quiso saber Serena.

-Sí.

-Cuéntamelo.

-No. El conocimiento es peligroso. Estoy muy cerca, lo sé. El Chacal empieza a mostrar señales de miedo. Me está devolviendo el golpe amenazándote a ti y a mi familia.

-Esto no me gusta, Darien.

-Siento que te hayas visto envuelta. Se lo explicaré todo a tu padre cuando esté seguro de que él no tiene nada que ver. _ Serena se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Crees que papá está relacionado con los contrabandistas? ¿Estás loco?_ Darien supo que había cometido un error. No debería haber nombrado a lord Tsukino como sospechoso. No había pruebas suficientes para demostrar sus suposiciones.

-Desconfío de cualquiera que tenga contacto con el hombre que podría ser El Chacal.

-Querías alejarme de mi padre, por eso me has secuestrado -cargó Serena contra él.

-En parte sí -admitió Darien-. Pero lo que de verdad me convenció para sacarte de Londres fueron esos ataques contra ti.

-Papá nunca me haría daño.

-Espero que no -respondió él sin mucha convicción.

-¡Eres el hombre más exasperante que conozco! -exclamó Serena-. Insisto en que me lleves de vuelta a casa. Papá no me mentiría. Le preguntaré directamente si está relacionado con el contrabando.

-Eso ni se pregunta -aseguró Darien-. El hecho de que lord Tsukino esté involucrado o no es irrelevante. Hay hombres sin es crúpulos paseándose por Londres. Te quedarás con tus abuelos hasta que averigüe la verdad.

-Me voy a la cama -bufó ella.

-Estás enfadada conmigo. _ Serena se giró para mirado.

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¿Qué esperabas? Primero intentas forzarme a un matrimonio por el que no sientes ningún entusiasmo, luego me sacas de Londres a escondidas y acusas a mi padre de conspiración.

-No te equivoques, Serena. Tú y yo vamos a casarnos.

-No. El que se equivoca eres tú, mi señor. Sigo siendo una cíngara, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado?

-Medio cíngara -la corrigió Darien-. Y también eres hija de un conde. ¿Y si estás esperando un hijo mío?

-Entre mi gente no es ningún pecado tener un hijo dentro del matrimonio.

-Si te refieres a tu matrimonio cíngaro, ten por seguro que la sociedad no lo aceptará. Tengo entendido que éste iba a ser tu último verano con Luna y Artemís, que tu padre deseaba que encontraras un marido de tu rango o incluso superior. Tu padre no podría volver a aparecer en público con la cabeza alta si estuvieras embarazada de un bastardo. Las leyes inglesas deben prevalecer sobre los rituales paganos. _Serena se revolvió furiosa.

-¿Me estás llamando pagana? _ Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

-No quiero discutir contigo, cariño. Vayamos a la cama. Mañana quiero que nos levantemos temprano.

-Ve a buscar una cama para ti, mi señor. No quiero compartir la mía con un hombre que me considera una pagana._ Darien observó divertido cómo Serena buscaba su camisa de dormir en la bolsa, se la ponía encima de la ropa y luego se desvestía bajo la prenda. Después se metió en la cama, se subió la colcha hasta el cuello y le dio la espalda.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero esta es la única cama disponible y tengo toda la intención del mundo de compartirla contigo._ Darien se desvistió rápidamente y se subió a la cama a su lado. Cuando trató de estrecharla entre sus brazos, ella se puso tensa y se retiró a un extremo de la cama. -Muy bien, Serena, como tú quieras. Sólo quería abrazarte.

Ella no quería que Darien la abrazara. Estaba demasiado vulnerable para su cariño, demasiado en carne viva por dentro. ¿Cómo podía Darien sospechar que su padre estuviera relacionado con los contrabandistas? Su padre era un hombre de honor. Ella era la prueba viviente de su espíritu cariñoso y de su generosidad. No tenía por qué haberla acogido cuando Serena apareció en su puerta trece años después de su breve encuentro con su madre, pero lo hizo. Lord Tsukino podía haber incluso negado que conocía a su madre y nadie se lo hubiera echado en cara. Pero la había aceptado sin vacilar, y la había querido sin reservas. Demostraría de alguna manera que su padre era inocente y que las sospechas de Darien resultaban infundadas.

El sueño finalmente se apoderó de ella, pero cuando se despertó por la mañana se encontró acurrucada en brazos de Darien, con las piernas enredadas en las suyas y el cuerpo cómodamente pegado al de él. Serena deslizó la mirada hacia su rostro. Tenía los ojos abiertos y le sonreía. Si se le ocurría decir una palabra respecto a aquella cercanía en la cama, le borraría aquella sonrisa engreída del rostro con un puñetazo.

-Estás despierta -dijo Darien arrastrando adormilado las palabras-. Es hora de levantarse. Me lavo yo primero, y mientras tú te aseas pediré el desayuno y me aseguraré de que el coche esté listo para cuando lo necesitemos._ Serena asintió y se apartó con delicadeza de sus brazos. Luego le dio la espalda y se quedó mirando la pared mientras Darien se aseaba, se afeitaba y se vestía. Hasta que él no se marchó, ella no se levantó para asearse. Darien estaba sentado a una mesa del comedor común cuando ella bajó.

-He pedido un desayuno sustancioso -dijo él. Serena asintió. Todavía estaba demasiado enfadada como para en tablar una conversación con Darien.

Comió su desayuno en silencio. A cada bocado que probaba se iba enfadando más y más. ¿Cómo podía Darien estar tan tranquilo cuando ella se estaba consumiendo por dentro? Estaba deseando reunirse con Luna y Artemís. Sus abuelos siempre parecían saber lo que era mejor para ella. Tal vez pudieran ayudarla a resolver su dilema en lo que a Darien se refería. A su modo de ver, Darien nunca la amaría. Entonces, ¿por qué debería casarse con él en una ceremonia como Dios manda?

Le molestaba que Darien creyera a su padre capaz de hacerle daño. Eso le dolía casi tanto como la certeza de que no la amaba. Los pensamientos de Serena cesaron de dar vueltas en su cabeza cuando Darien terminó de desayunar y salió con ella por la puerta. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a subir al coche y se sentó a su lado de un salto. Se pusieron en marcha con un traqueteo de ruedas y el tintineo de los arneses. El sol había alcanzado su punto más alto cuando la finca de los Tsukino apareció ante sus ojos.

-Estamos en tierras de papá -señaló Serena.

-Voy a pasar de largo por delante de la casa -aseguró Darien-. Si nos ven los sirvientes no habremos conseguido el objetivo que nos ha traído hasta aquí. Nadie debe saber dónde estás.

-Sal del camino principal -le aconsejó Serena-. Dirígete hacia los árboles por la derecha. Encontrarás un sendero estrecho que debería llevamos a uno de los enclaves favoritos de Artemís para acampar._ Darien siguió las indicaciones de Serena y pronto llegaron a un claro al lado de un arroyo rebosante. La desilusión tiñó las siguientes palabras de la joven. -No están aquí. Sigue el cauce del arroyo. Hay otro lugar de acampada no muy lejos._ El coche rodó por un delta cubierto de hierba. Serena comenzó a temer que sus abuelos hubieran decidido pasar el invierno en otro lado. Entonces escuchó unas voces en la distancia. -¡Son ellos! -gritó aplaudiendo emocionada -Están allí delante.

Una docena o más de coloridos carromatos cíngaros aparecieron pronto a la vista. Estaban esparcidos por un claro bañado a manchas por el sol que había al lado del serpenteante arroyo. Un niño cíngaro los vio y alertó a los demás. Como estaban en tierras de Tsukino, sabían que no tenían nada que temer de sus visitantes, porque pocos se atrevían a traspasar las lindes de un propietario sin ser invitados.

Serena reconoció a Artemís inmediatamente y le saludó. Sonrió al ver cómo el rostro de su abuelo se iluminaba de alegría. Él le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió hacia delante para recibirlos. Luna iba siguiéndole los talones. Darien tiró de las riendas y se bajó para ayudar a descender a Serena. Pero Artemís se le adelantó, bajando a su nieta del coche con sus fornidos brazos. Le dio un abrazo de oso antes de que le tocara el turno a Luna. Su abuela la estrechó entre sus brazos durante sólo un instante y luego la apartó un tanto sin soltarla mientras la recorría con su mirada sabia. Entonces su rostro moreno se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿No predije que Drago y tú os encontraríais en Londres? -de pronto se le borró la sonrisa y su expresión se volvió sombría -Peligro. Corréis ambos un grave peligro, por eso estáis aquí.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Darien ya había supuesto que Luna tenía poderes especiales, pero le sorprendió la rapidez con la que comprendió la situación.

-Os lo explicaré más tarde -dijo Darien tenso cuando se dio cuenta de que Serena y él se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Tenía toda la intención de contarle a la familia de Serena la verdad sobre sí mismo, pero aquel no era el momento. Observó con ojos entrecerrados cómo Alan avanzaba hacia ellos pavoneándose y torció el gesto al ver cómo la mirada del guapo cíngaro devoraba a Serena. Los celos eran un sentimiento nuevo para él, y le costaba trabajo asimilarlos.

-Bienvenida, Serena -dijo Alan ignorando a propósito a Darien-. ¿Tu padre se ha enterado de tu poco afortunado matrimonio y te ha echado de casa?_ Darien dio un paso adelante con la expresión del rostro serena. No quería hacer nada que pudiera molestar a la gente que le había salvado la vida, ni tampoco decir algo que pudiera perjudicar a Serena de algún modo.

-He traído a Serena de visita porque echa de menos a sus abuelos -explicó Darien-. Si Artemís está de acuerdo, nos gustaría quedarnos un tiempo._ Darien sintió los marrones ojos de Luna clavados en él y se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. Sabía que estaba sopesando sus mentiras y otorgándole el beneficio de la duda aunque no estuviera al tanto de su verdadera identidad y del peligro en el que había puesto a Serena.

-Siempre es un placer tener a nuestra nieta con nosotros -le aseguró Artemís-. Eres el marido de Serena y aquí eres bienvenido, Drago. ¿No es verdad, Luna? _ Tras una larga pausa, la mujer dijo:

-Sí -Darien percibió que estaba ocultando su opinión final. Luna se giró y sonrió a Serena con cariño -El viejo Gregor trajo vuestro carromato hasta aquí, pequeña. Está preparado para Drago y para ti. Te estaba esperando.

-¿Sabías que iba a venir? -preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-Yo sé muchas cosas -reconoció _sube a mi carromato y podremos hablar libremente._ La gente comenzó a dispersarse para volver a lo que estaban ha ciendo antes de la llegada de Darien y Serena, pero Alan se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Por qué estáis juntos Drago y tú, Serena? Él te abandonó -le preguntó despectivamente -¿Qué clase de hombre es? Yo no habría sido tan cruel si tú hubieras sido mi compañera. _Ella no supo qué decir ante las palabras de Alan. Darien salió en defensa de Serena.

-No tenemos por qué darte explicaciones a ti. Pero ya que quieres saberlo, te diré que me vi obligado a dejar a Serena debido a circunstancias que se escapaban a mi control. _ Alan entornó los ojos.

-Estás ocultando cosas, hay mucho más de lo que nos has contado. Puedo oler tus mentiras. El padre de Serena debió ponerse furioso al enterarse de que se había casado con un hombre poco recomendable, un hombre con peligrosos enemigos.

-Bah, Alan, estás oliendo tus propios celos -arremetió Luna -No engañas a nadie. Tú siempre has querido tener a Serena, pero su padre tenía para ella planes que no incluían un marido cíngaro. Pon tus ojos en otra parte; Serena no está hecha para alguien como tú y nunca lo estuvo. _Los ojos de Alan se oscurecieron con malicia.

-No, no puedes pensar que Drago, un hombre con un pasado misterioso, sea mejor que yo. Él dejó abandonada a Serena. Yo no lo habría hecho. _Alan posó sobre Serena una mirada desconcertante. -Puedes divorciarte fácilmente de él. Ya conoces nuestras costumbres. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho inmediatamente, antes de regresar con tu padre._ Darien miró a Serena con recelo. Las palabras de Alan le dieron que pensar. ¿Por qué no se había divorciado Serena de él si las costumbres cíngaras permitían que pudiera hacerse con facilidad? La respuesta de Serena lo dejó más confundido todavía.

-No quise divorciarme de Drago, Alan. La razón porque no lo hice no es asunto tuyo.

-Ven conmigo -dijo Luna-. Debes estar cansada. En cuanto a ti, Alan, haz caso de las palabras de mi nieta. Nada de esto te concierne._ Tras aquella merecida reprimenda, Alan se alejó a grandes zancadas, pero no sin antes lanzarle a Darien una mirada amenazante. Darien supo instintivamente que tenía que mantener vigilado a aquel joven celoso.

* * *

Luna preparó un poco de té dentro de su carromato en un pequeño brasero. Sirvió una taza de la fuerte bebida para cada uno. Tras un tonificante sorbo, la penetrante mirada de Luna se posó sobre Darien.

-Háblame de los problemas que han recaído sobre mi nieta debido a ti.

-Es una larga historia -se atrevió a expresar Darien.

-Tenemos tiempo -lo animó Artemís.

-Muy bien -dijo Darien exhalando un profundo suspiro -En primer lugar, mi nombre es Darien Chiba, conde Mansfield. Pero prefiero que me sigáis llamando Drago mientras esté aquí. Podría ser peligroso para vuestra gente que reveléis mi identidad. _ Artemís se puso tenso.

-¿Peligroso por parte de quién?

-De mis enemigos. Lo que voy a contaros ahora debe permanecer en el más absoluto secreto. Y si después de lo que vais a oír queréis que me marche, lo haré al instante.

-No te juzgaremos hasta haber escuchado tu explicación -le aseguró Luna.

-Soy un agente del gobierno -comenzó a decir Darien en voz baja -Mi actual misión tiene que ver con los contrabandistas. Estaba a punto de descubrir el nombre de su cabecilla cuando algo se torció. Un hombre, probablemente el líder, está al tanto de los secretos de gobierno. Descubrió la identidad de un agente conocido como El Escorpión. _Serena abrió los ojos de par en par al caer por fin en la cuenta.

-¡Tú eres El Escorpión!

-Sí. Las cosas dieron un giro peligroso cuando el contrabandista, un hombre llamado El Chacal, trató de acabar con mi vida. Se suponía que yo tenía que ir dentro del coche en el que viajaba mi prometida. Ella murió en mi lugar. Juré sobre su ataúd que vengaría su muerte.

-¿Cómo terminaste flotando en el agua lleno de agujeros de bala? -preguntó Artemís.

-A El Chacal le llegó el soplo de la trampa que habíamos tendido a los contrabandistas. Yo me había unido a un grupo de campesinos que estaban cargando mercancía en un barco. La idea era llevar el contrabando a una embarcación anclada en la costa francesa. Yo estaba allí para echarle un ojo a la operación, pero El Chacal debía saber de mí porque me apartaron de los demás y ordenaron mi muerte. Cuando intenté huir me dispararon. Desperté a bordo del barco de los contrabandistas y me hirieron una segunda vez cuando salté por la borda en un nuevo intento de escapar. No tengo ni idea de cómo terminé en la playa donde vosotros estabais acampados -Darien miró a Serena y sonrió -Tal vez fue la intervención divina.

-Los hombres que vinieron a buscarte querían verte muerto -musitó Luna pensativa.

-Sí, Serena me salvó la vida cuando aseguró que era su esposo.

-¿Por qué no te llevaste a Serena contigo a Londres?

-Yo puedo contestar a eso, abuelo -intervino Serena-. Darien es un conde. No quería mancillar su alta posición en sociedad tomando una esposa cíngara. Darien cree que un matrimonio pagano como el nuestro es ilegal y no tiene validez ante los tribunales ingleses._ Darien contuvo un gruñido. El modo en el que Serena lo había explicado le hacía parecer un malnacido sin corazón. La mirada que le dirigieron los azules ojos de Artemís no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Estoy más que dispuesto a volver a casarme con Serena en una ceremonia que la ley inglesa reconozca -aseguró. Serena le lanzó una mirada cargada de desdén.

-Darien y yo nos encontramos en un baile que papá organizó en mi honor. No es necesario decir que nos quedamos asombrados al volver a vernos en ese escenario. Cuando Darien se enteró de que papá era un conde, decidió hacer lo que consideraba honorable y pidió mi mano. Una muchacha cíngara estaba bien para acostarse con ella, pero no para desposarla. Ser hija de un conde supuso para Darien una gran diferencia.

-¿Es eso cierto, mi señor? -preguntó Luna. Darien no podía mentir. Les debía demasiado a aquellas personas.

-Más o menos, pero en mi propia defensa debo añadir que el marcharme tenía más que ver con evitarle cualquier peligro a vuestra gente que con abandonar a Serena. Por desgracia, mis enemigos decidieron actuar contra Serena cuando descubrieron mi interés por ella. Nuestro compromiso ya se ha publicado en los periódicos.

-No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con Darien -aseguró Serena desafiante.

-No le prestéis atención a vuestra nieta. Nos casaremos -insistió Darien.

-Dinos cómo le hicieron daño tus enemigos a Serena -le pidió Luna.

-En realidad no ocurrió nada -dijo ella adelantándose a la respuesta de Darien-. Alguien me golpeó la cabeza en una velada musical y... alguien me disparó el otro día en el parque. Pero eso pudo tratarse de un accidente. Yo sigo pensando que esa bala iba destinada a Darien.

-Eso da igual- aseguró él quitándole importancia -Me niego a correr ningún riesgo con la vida de Serena. Está más segura aquí con vosotros que en Londres con su padre. _Serena ahogó un gruñido de disgusto en la garganta.

-Darien sospecha que papá está relacionado con los contrabandistas. Pero eso es ridículo. Papá nunca me haría daño. _Artemís asintió con solemnidad.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pequeña. Tu padre es un hombre de honor. Tus sospechas son infundadas, mi señor.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Artemís -añadió Luna.

-El tiempo lo dirá -murmuró Darien deseando poder estar tan seguro de Tsukino como Serena y sus abuelos.

-Ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte traer a Serena con nosotros, mi señor -dijo Artemís.

-Drago. Llamadme Drago -pidió Darien-. Lo único que me preocupa es la seguridad de Serena. Está en peligro por mi culpa. _Luna escudriñó el rostro de la joven como si estuviera buscando algo que nadie más pudiera ver.

-Me gustaría hablar a solas con mi nieta.

-Esperaré fuera vuestra decisión -aseguró Darien poniéndose de pie.

-Yo también me voy -dijo Artemís-. Lo que decida Luna me parecerá bien.

Serena clavó la vista en su regazo y esperó a que su abuela hablara. Luna era más sabia que nadie y ella sabía que no podía tratar de engañarla. Lo único que tenía que hacer su abuela era mirarla a los ojos para desnudar sus pensamientos.

-Se por qué no te divorciaste de Drago después de que te abandonara, pequeña -comenzó a decir.

-¿Cómo puede ser, si no lo sé ni yo misma?

-Yo miré dentro de tu corazón. Regresaste con tu padre pero nunca tuviste intención de casarte con otro a pesar de que en sociedad no reconocerían nunca tu matrimonio cíngaro.

-Tal vez -admitió Serena.

-Ya entonces amabas a Drago -continuó Luna-. Tu corazón me contó lo que tú te negabas a admitir. Te leí la palma de la mano y estudié las hojas de té de Drago. Sabía que el destino volvería a uniros a Drago y a ti en Londres y que el peligro os perseguiría.

-Eres muy sabia, abuela.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para saber por qué no quieres casarte con Drago en una ceremonia legal si estás enamorada de él. _Serena alzó la cabeza.

-Drago nunca me amará como yo lo amo a él. Me está agradecido y le importa lo que pueda ocurrirme, pero yo deseo algo más de un esposo. No puedo casarme con un hombre que nunca podrá corresponderme.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes, pequeña?

-Darien amaba profundamente a su prometida. Ella murió a manos de sus enemigos, aunque hicieron que pareciera un accidente. Su corazón se resiste a otro amor. Permanece fiel a una mujer que ha muerto mientras yo anhelo su amor. ¿Cómo voy a estar con Darien sabiendo que no es por mí por quien suspira?

-¿Quieres que le diga a Drago que se vaya? -preguntó Luna. Serena se llevó la mano al cuello.

-¡No! No hagas que se marche. Eso podría significar su muerte, y yo no podría vivir en un mundo en el que no estuviera Darien.

-¿Tienes intención de ser su compañera durante vuestra visita? _Serena esquivó la mirada.

-Yo... no lo sé.

-¿Y si Drago te hace un hijo? _Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de la joven cuando se tocó el vientre e imaginó a un Darien en miniatura creciendo en su interior.

-Si Dios así lo quiere -susurró-, lo querré tanto como... -no terminó la frase.

-¿Tanto como quieres a su padre? -acabó Luna por ella asintiendo con sabiduría.

-Oh, Luna, ¿qué voy a hacer? -gimió Serena con tono de des esperación-. Cuando Darien supo que le había arrebatado la virgini dad a la hija de un conde, su honor le exigió que se casara conmigo, pero yo no puedo vivir sin amor.

-Déjame ver la palma de tu mano, pequeña -le pidió su abuela extendiendo el brazo. Serena colocó su pequeña mano en la de Luna con gesto confiado y luego esperó conteniendo el aliento a que la anciana le trazara las líneas con su mano nudosa. Parecía como si Luna estuviera en trance. Cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a hablar, daba la sensación de que hubiera transcurrido una eternidad. -Tendrás amor, pequeña -aseguró con voz cantarina-. La clase de amor que deseas.

-¿Con Darien? -preguntó Serena esperanzada.

-No lo sé, pero se ve felicidad al final de un largo túnel que tendrás que atravesar. Debes tener cuidado, pequeña. El peligro acecha en los lugares más insospechados.

-¿Qué más puedes decirme? ¿Qué consejo puedes darme respecto a Darien?_ Luna abrió los ojos de golpe, como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño.

-Debes seguir a tu corazón. ¿Todavía quieres que Drago se quede con nosotros? Piénsatelo bien antes de responder. Aquí todo el mundo os considera a Drago y a ti marido y mujer._ Serena buscó en su corazón para encontrar unas respuestas que le resultaron dolorosas. Al final, su problema sólo tenía una solución. Darien necesitaba un refugio seguro, y un campamento cíngaro se ajustaba perfectamente a sus necesidades. Lo amaba demasiado como para enviarlo de regreso con sus enemigos.

-Darien debe quedarse -susurró con voz temblorosa -No le digas que se marche, abuela. _Luna le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

-Ya sabía tu respuesta antes de que la dijeras, pequeña. Termínate el té. Luego sal y dile a Drago que puede quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que desee.

* * *

Darien se sentó en los escalones mientras Serena y Luna estaban dentro del carromato. Si le permitían quedarse, no permanecería allí más de una semana o dos. Ese tiempo debía ser suficiente para asegurarse de que no los habían seguido y que El Chacal ya no era una amenaza para Serena. Darien estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Alan se acercaba a él. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver al joven y atractivo cíngaro parado a su lado.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? -le preguntó Alan con sequedad -No necesitamos a los de tu clase por aquí. _Darien le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente.

-¿y qué clase es esa, Alan?

-Has deshonrado a Serena. Nunca tuviste intención de validar vuestro matrimonio.

-Ella debió decirme que era la hija de un conde.

-No me mientas. Admite que lord Tsukino la echó de casa cuando supo que estaba mancillada y que ahora ningún hombre la aceptaría. A mí eso no me importa. Siempre he deseado a Serena. Pero has sido tú, un hombre de pasado violento, quien le ha robado el corazón. Lárgate y déjame a Serena a mí. Ella nunca se ha sentido a gusto entre los que no son como nosotros. Tú sólo le harás daño.

-Me temo que has subestimado mi compromiso con Serena -aseguró Darien arrastrando las palabras -Le he pedido que se case conmigo. Nos casaremos en una ceremonia válida ante la ley inglesa. _El rostro de Alan palideció completamente.

-¿Qué puedes ofrecerle aparte de peligro y dolor? _Darien se le pasó un instante por la cabeza la idea de decirle a Alan que era conde y que Serena sería su condesa, pero mantuvo un silencio prudente. No podía confiar en que Alan guardara el secreto.

-Esconde las garras, Alan, a Serena no le pasará nada mientras esté bajo mi protección.

-¿Puedes garantizar eso? -le retó Alan. Darien frunció el ceño. Le gustaría poder garantizar la seguridad de Serena, pero lo cierto era que no estaba completamente seguro. Esa era la razón por la que la había llevado allí.

-¿Y tú puedes? -le espetó Darien.

-Podría si Serena fuera mía.

-Ah, pero no lo es. Ahí está el quid de la cuestión, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Confiaba en que Serena se cansara de Londres y volviera con nosotros. Entonces yo me iba a declarar. Ella es más feliz aquí, con los que la queremos. _La respuesta de Darien quedó acallada cuando se abrió la puerta y salió Serena seguida de Luna. Darien se puso de pie y esperó a que se reunieran con él. -Es un error permitir que Drago se quede aquí -arremetió Alan.

-Deja que sea yo quien juzgue eso -respondió Luna con aspereza. Sin decir una palabra más, Alan se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de allí a grandes pasos.

-Está celoso -dijo Darien. Una expresión de asombro cruzó el rostro de Serena.

-¿Celoso? ¿Por qué está celoso? Nunca hemos sido más que buenos amigos. Él siempre ha sabido que mi padre escogería un marido para mí cuando llegara el momento de casarme.

-Pero tú has escogido a tu propio esposo, ¿verdad, pequeña? -dijo Luna con una carcajada -llévate a Drago a tu carromato. Artemís se encargará de vuestro coche y de los caballos.

-Sacaré nuestras bolsas -dijo Darien alejándose. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas para pensar. La animadversión de Alan no era nada buena. No quería provocar conflictos entre la gente que le había salvado la vida. Lo mejor sería que limitara su estancia allí a unos cuantos días, sólo el tiempo justo para ver a Serena asentada antes de regresar a Londres a continuar con su investigación.

Darien ayudó a Artemís a desenganchar los caballos y luego llevó las bolsas al carromato que iba a compartir con Serena. Ella había llegado antes que Darien y ya se había puesto la ropa cómoda que prefería llevar. Darien dejó las bolsas en el suelo y observó su perfil mientras Serena se soltaba el moño formal y dejaba caer su cabello, pasando un cepillo por sus mechones rubios como el oro. Cada cepillada le devolvía la vida a aquella lustrosa melena que se negaba a ser domada, por mucho que su dueña se esforzara en seguir los dictados de la sociedad.

Darien se quedó mirando con admiración uno de sus elegantes hombros desnudos, que quedaba al descubierto por el escote bajo de la blusa de campesina que se había puesto. Y observó embelesado cómo la colorida falda se le enredaba tentadoramente alrededor de los finos tobillos. Darien sintió un tirón en la entrepierna y tuvo que apretar los puños para no lanzarla sobre la cama, levantarle las faldas y hundirse dentro de ella. Apartó la mirada ante el temor de que su expresión pusiera de manifiesto lo que estaba pensando.

Serena no se había sentido tan libre desde que salió semanas atrás del campamento cíngaro. Las restricciones que la sociedad imponía sobre ella y sobre todas las mujeres resultaban insufribles. Miró a Darien, preguntándose si alguna vez habría pensado en dejar a un lado su título y las obligaciones y, sencillamente, disfrutar de la vida. En cierto modo lo dudaba.

Dirigió la vista hacia su rostro y lo pilló desprevenido durante un instante. Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire, porque nunca lo había visto tan concentrado, con una mirada tan intensa. Sus ojos azul medianoche proyectaban un cierto brillo que ella sólo le había visto durante sus momentos más íntimos. Darien se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y sonrió con culpabilidad.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -le preguntó Serena-. Pareces absorto. ¿Estás preocupado por Alan? No lo estés. Artemís lo mantendrá a raya.

-Alan no me preocupa. _ Serena volvió a cepillarse su maraña de rizos.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? _Podía escuchar su respiración, las ásperas aspiraciones y exhalaciones, como si estuviera conscientemente tratando de regularla. Darien se acercó más. Ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara y dio un tembloroso paso atrás ante aquella expresión que a él le estaba costando tanto trabajo controlar. -¿Qué ocurre, Darien?

-Yo... maldita sea, no entiendo nada de todo esto -sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta -No sé por qué no puedo controlar este deseo salvaje que siento por ti y que me corroe constantemente el alma. ¿Acaso me has hechizado, pequeña cíngara? Si es así, libérame de tu embrujo. No me gusta este estado de agitación en el que me tienes sumido. Ni siquiera Esmeralda..._ Darien dejó escapar una maldición y salió a toda prisa por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Si hubiera echado un vistazo de reojo habría visto el rostro de Serena desencajado y las lágrimas brillándole en los ojos.

¿Por qué Darien no podía ver lo que tenía delante?, se preguntó Serena disgustada. ¿Tan vivo y presente estaba todavía el amor que sentía por su prometida que se negaba a que otra mujer ocupara su lugar dentro de su corazón? ¿Por qué tenía que mostrarse tan indiferente a sus sentimientos? ¿No podía confiar en que sus emociones le hablaran de lo que había dentro de su corazón?

Serena se secó los ojos y guió sus pensamientos hacia una dirección menos dolorosa. Los celos de Alan le habían sorprendido. Había sido su amigo y lo seguía siendo. ¿Cómo podía verlo él de otra manera? Alan siempre había sabido que a la larga terminaría casándose con un inglés. Darien y Alan estaban enfrascados en una conversación cuando Luna y ella se encontraban dentro del carromato, y a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, se trataba de una discusión seria. ¿Qué le había dicho Alan a Darien?

* * *

Aquella noche cenaron con Artemís y Luna. Tras la cena, la gente se acercó a darles la bienvenida. Más tarde, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien parecía inquieto y le preguntó si quería dar un paseo.

-Sí -respondió él -Estoy demasiado nervioso para dormir. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo y ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

-Y yo tengo que preguntarte a ti algo -aseguró Serena. Se dirigieron cogidos del brazo hacia el arroyo. Las noches eran más frescas ahora, y Serena se estremeció bajo el aire húmedo.

-Te has olvidado la capa -comentó Darien quitándose el abrigo y colocándoselo sobre los hombros. Siguieron el curso del arroyo, alejándose cada vez más del campamento. Cuando llegaron a una loma cubierta de hierba, Darien aminoró el paso. -¿Nos sentamos? _Serena tomó asiento en el suelo. Dobló las rodillas y las rodeó con los brazos mientras aguardaba a que Darien comenzara a hablar. No imaginaba de qué querría hablarle. -Tú primero -la invitó -¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-Es sobre Alan. Os vi antes hablando, y parecía enfadado. _Se hizo una larga pausa.

-Lo estaba. Tiene celos de mí. _Serena sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

-Alan y yo somos amigos. Nada más y nada menos.

-Eso díselo a él. Nuestro matrimonio cíngaro le incomoda. Estaba encantado cuando volvía Londres. Pensó que te divorciarías de mí y te quedarías en el campamento.

-Eso es ridículo. Yo me reuní con mi padre en Londres poco después de que tú te fueras.

-Alan confiaba en que te cansarías de Londres y de las restricciones que te impondrían y volverías con tus abuelos. Creía que yo te había abandonado y confiaba en ganarse tu afecto. Quería ser para ti algo más que un amigo. Supongo que esperaba que te divorciaras de mí como quiera que lo hagáis los cíngaros y que te irías con él.

-Alan se equivocó. Yo habría hecho lo que mi padre deseaba por mucho que me disguste el modo de vida inglés.

-¿Te habrías casado con el hombre que tu padre escogiera para ti? -preguntó Darien.

-Yo... no lo sé. Habría sido fácil divorciarme de ti y renunciar a nuestro matrimonio cíngaro, pero probablemente no lo hubiera hecho. Me refiero a divorciarme de ti. Como me has señalado en innumerables ocasiones, los tribunales ingleses no reconocen nuestro matrimonio, así que no era necesario un divorcio a la cíngara.

-Creo que Tsukino estaba complacido de que hubiera pedido tu mano.

-Pienso que finalmente se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil casar a su hija cíngara. El conde de Mansfield es más de lo que esperaba para un yerno.

-¿Has aceptado finalmente que vamos a casarnos?

-No.

-Quiero que nuestros hijos sean legítimos -explicó Darien-. Un matrimonio celebrado legalmente resolverá el problema.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo, Darien?

-Soy un hombre de honor, Serena. Mi familia considera que soy demasiado estricto y que llevo el sentido del honor a extremos excesivos, pero esa es mi forma de ser. Te deshonré, aunque fue tanto culpa tuya como mía. En cualquier caso, el código moral por el que rijo mi vida exige que me case contigo.

-Eso me has dicho -respondió Serena con sequedad -El honor no es suficiente base para un matrimonio. En lo más profundo de tu corazón no quieres casarte conmigo. Lo comprendo y lo acepto. Sigo siendo tu amante cíngara pero no me convertiré en tu condesa inglesa. Y ahora, ¿qué querías decirme? _Darien se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

-Eres la mujer más exasperante que he conocido en mi vida. Muy bien, dejaremos el tema por el momento, aunque al final me saldré con la mía. _Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-El tiempo lo dirá. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Es sobre cómo vamos a dormir -comenzó a decir Darien-. No seré capaz de mantener las manos alejadas de ti si dormimos en la misma cama. Pronto regresaré a Londres, y no sé qué me deparará el futuro. Hasta que no acabemos con El Chacal, mi vida corre peligro. El Chacal cuenta con muchos sicarios. Sabe que estoy cerca de descubrirle y está desesperado. Quiere verme muerto, Serena, y tal vez lo consiga.

-¿Nadie conoce la identidad de El Chacal?

-Sólo los que están cerca de él. Sospecho que Jedite lo sabe.

-Estarás a salvo mientras sigas aquí -mantuvo Serena.

-Mi intención es quedarme sólo hasta dejarte instalada con tus abuelos. Debo volver a Londres a continuar con mi investigación y vengar la muerte de Esmeralda. _A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. Esmeralda, siempre Esmeralda.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Esmeralda con cómo vamos a dormir?

-En realidad nada. Sólo que no tengo intención de dejarte esperando un hijo bastardo.

-Por supuesto que no -se burló Serena. Estaba muy herida -Eso sería una tragedia.

-Una tragedia, sí. Mi primer hijo...

-¿Tienes un hijo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? _Darien se quedó muy quieto.

-Lo siento. Nadie sabe que... que Esmeralda estaba esperando un hijo mío cuando murió.

-Oh, Darien, soy yo quien lo siento. Debió ser espantoso para ti.

-Espantoso, sí. A veces me pregunto cómo habría sido nuestro hijo si hubiera vivido._ Un sollozo se abrió paso a través de los labios de Serena. Y luego otro. No había esperanza para ella, ninguna en absoluto. Darien seguía obsesionado con Esmeralda y con el hijo que iban a tener juntos. No deseaba tener un hijo con Serena. Se le cruzó un pensamiento por la cabeza y expresó sus miedos en voz alta.

-¿Y si nos hubiéramos casado en Londres? ¿Hubieras deseado entonces tener un hijo conmigo? _Serena no podía distinguir la expresión de Darien en la oscuridad, pero percibía su ira. Un gemido de sorpresa surgió de su garganta cuando él la agarró de los hombros y la estrechó con brusquedad contra sí.

-Pequeña inconsciente, ¿qué te hace pensar que no recibiría encantado un hijo nuestro? No es el momento, eso es lo único que digo. Todavía no estamos casados. _Darien se quedó pensativo. -Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas. Estaba totalmente preparado para aceptar que nunca tendría un heredero porque no pensaba casarme. El hijo de Armando iba a ser mi heredero. Pero cuando tú y yo nos casemos, tendremos hijos -aseguró con firmeza. "Pero no serán los hijos de Esmeralda", pensó Serena desalentada. -Si muero, quiero que mi hijo tenga la prueba legal de su legitimidad.

-No vas a morir, Darien -dijo ella con pasión.

-Confío sinceramente en que tengas razón.

-Puede que ya esté esperando un hijo tuyo. _Serena escuchó cómo contenía el aliento.

-¿Crees que...? Maldita sea, ¿por qué no habré tenido más cuidado? _Ella le posó una mano en el pecho y la dejó allí. Sintió cómo el corazón de Darien latía salvajemente contra su palma.

-He dicho que es posible, no que sea un hecho. _Se hizo un silencio pesado entre ellos. Serena sentía la imperiosa necesidad de calmar sus miedos. -Puedo pedirle a Luna que me prepare una poción -insinuó.

-¿Una... poción?

-Sí, para impedir que conciba.

-¿Puede hacer eso?

-Lo ha hecho para otras. _La voz de Darien encerraba una nota de disgusto.

-No le pidas eso. Ya llevaremos tiempo casados antes de que te quedes embarazada de mi hijo.

-Ya estamos casados, Drago -susurró utilizando deliberadamente su nombre cíngaro-. Eres tú quien se niega a aceptarlo.

-Maldita sea, Serena, ¿por qué estamos en un punto muerto si ambos deseamos lo mismo?

-Tal vez deseemos lo mismo pero de manera diferente, Darien. Tú me quieres en tu cama y yo... yo quiero... tu amor -ya estaba, ya lo había dicho.

-¡Amor! -escupió Darien como si aquella palabra le resultara desconocida -Te deseo. Nunca lo he negado. La pasión mutua es una buena base para el matrimonio.

-¿Amabas a Esmeralda? _El silencio se hizo añicos a su alrededor cuando Darien espetó una maldición.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es esto, el tribunal de la Inquisición? No recuerdo que Esmeralda estuviera nunca necesitada. Nos prometimos siendo niños. Hubiera sido una esposa perfecta. Todo en ella era perfecto. Nos parecíamos mucho en muchos sentidos. Educación, creencias religiosas, y todas las cosas importantes.

-¿Y qué me dices de la pasión? -lo retó Serena. Darien vaciló.

-Compartimos una pasión dulce. _La luna apareció de pronto tras una nube, dejando al descubierto los crudos ángulos del rostro de Darien. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera recordando algo que no quisiera recordar.

-Dulce -la voz de Serena encerraba una nota de burla -La pasión salvaje e inconsciente que compartimos tú y yo no tiene nada de dulce. _Darien la agitó con rudeza de los hombros.

-¿Qué estás intentando hacer? Quise mucho a Esmeralda. Su muerte me dejó desolado. Tanto que juré no casarme nunca para no manchar su memoria.

-Y sin embargo, estás decidido a casarte conmigo -le recordó Serena.

-El honor...

-¡Al diablo con el honor! -maldijo ella poniéndose de pie de un salto -Yo me vuelvo. Puedes dormir esta noche debajo del carromato.

-Me importas, Serena -admitió Darien-. ¿Eso no cuenta nada?

-Menos que nada -dijo Serena mirando hacia atrás -Buenas noches -aseguró marchándose indignada. Darien se puso de pie y fue tras ella tropezando.

-¿Te niegas a compartir la cama conmigo?

-No tengo ningún deseo de dormir contigo, Drago -Serena alzó la vista hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que la luna se había ocultado tras una nube -Parece que va a llover. Espero que disfrutes de tu lecho mojado bajo el carromato.

Darien no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le surgió espontáneamente. Su salvaje muchacha cíngara había vuelto en busca de venganza. Con toda su espléndida y desafiante gloria. Feroz como una tormenta que amenaza con estallar, salvaje como el páramo escocés en el que había nacido.

No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! Hoy solo puedo dejaros un capítulo. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 13**

Empezó a llover a cántaros. Darien se acurrucó bajo el carromato. Le castañeaban los dientes y se preguntó porqué Serena tenía que ser tan obstinadamente terca. Si no fuera por su temperamento y su necesidad de creer en un sentimiento que no era más que un mito, en aquel instante estarían en la cama con la lluvia repiqueteando sobre el techo en lugar de empapándolo a él. Estaba tumbado sobre un río de barro que había bajo el carromato y se sentía absolutamente miserable. La tormenta se desencadenó con toda su furia. Cuanto más se mojaba Darien, más furioso se iba poniendo. Cuando un rayo fue a dar contra un árbol cercano, Darien dio tal respingo que se golpeó la cabeza con la parte inferior del carromato.

-¡Ya es suficiente! -gritó. Sus palabras se perdieron entre el rugido del viento, pero había tomado una decisión. Salió a gatas a la furia de la tormenta y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta. El picaporte giró en su mano y se precipitó dentro del carromato, chorreando agua y barro en el suelo.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó Serena estirando el brazo para encender una luz.

-No voy a dormir debajo del carromato -gruñó -Por si no te has dado cuenta, está diluviando ahí fuera. Me niego a dormir en un mar de barro.

-Estás chorreando todo el suelo._ Darien le dirigió una mirada lastimera y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se quedó completamente desnudo, recogió con calma las prendas mojadas y las echó por la puerta. Luego fue en busca de una toalla que había encima del banco y se secó.

-Hazme un hueco -le ordenó mientras el colchón se hundía bajo su peso.

-No voy a dormir contigo, Darien -insistió Serena.

-Entonces sal tú allí fuera con la tormenta. Yo voy a dormir en esta cama contigo o sin ti._ La luz de un relámpago seguida del estruendo de un trueno provocó que Serena se echara a un lado para hacerle sitio a Darien. Temblando descontroladamente, Darien se metió entre las sábanas y se las subió hasta la barbilla.

-Te castañean los dientes -dijo Serena con cierto tono de remordimiento-. La verdad es que no pensé que fuera a desencadenarse semejante tormenta.

-Demuéstrame cuánto lo sientes -dijo Darien abrazándola-. Dame calor. Necesito el calor de tu cuerpo._ La estrechó contra sí, sonriendo al escucharla contener un gemido.

-¡Estás helado!

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa, cariño. Te perdonaré por haber tratado de congelarme y ahogarme si me rodeas con tus brazos y compartes tu calor corporal.

-No necesito tu perdón -sostuvo Serena-. No era mi intención que te congelaras hasta morir -sin embargo, le rodeó con sus brazos, estremeciéndose cuando la piel fría de Darien se pegó a su calor -Pero yo no te perdonaré por... por...

-¿Por qué, cielo?

-No importa, tú no lo entenderías.

-¿Todavía estás enfadada por esa pequeña discusión que tuvimos antes? No debería haber mencionado a Esmeralda otra vez.

-Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Ahora sé exactamente qué lugar ocupo dentro de tus afectos.

-Olvídate de los sentimientos y concéntrate en lo que sí tenemos. ¿Qué me dices de esto?_ Los labios de Darien le rozaron el cuello, mordisqueándole la piel, trazándole con besos la línea de la mandíbula y la mejilla hasta que llegó a la boca. -Y esto -la besó apasionadamente, inundándose los sentidos con su sabor, su aroma y su esencia única. ¿Por qué tenía Serena que complicar las cosas con todo ese discurso sobre el amor?, se preguntó vagamente. ¿Por qué no podía sencillamente disfrutar de lo que compartían ambos?

A pesar de lo fría que tenía la piel, el calor atravesó a Serena mientras Darien la cubría de besos. Alzó los ojos para mirar sus ojos azules como la medianoche y se entregó a la dulce y cálida unión de labios y lenguas. Sabía que no debía haberse rendido tan fácilmente, pero aquel era el hombre al que amaba, el único hombre al que amaría jamás. Suspirando de placer, Serena le recorrió la espalda con las manos, disfrutando de la sensación de sus músculos tirantes bajo la suavidad de su piel. Ni siquiera emitió un gemido de protesta cuando Darien se colocó encima de ella y descendió su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-¿No está mejor así? -le susurró contra los labios -Está claro que sabes cómo calentar a un hombre, cariño._ Darien le frotó el pecho sobre los senos. Un ardor se apoderó de Serena; los pezones se le pusieron duros contra la sólida pared de su torso. Lo escuchó gemir y sintió cómo su sexo le tanteaba el vértice formado por la juntura de sus piernas.

-Esto es lo que no quería que sucediera esta noche, Darien -dijo ella casi sin aliento -Es difícil resistirse a ti.

-No lo intentes -respondió él colocándose de cuclillas y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué estás mirando?

-A ti. Eres tan hermosa...

Se llenó las manos con sus senos, moviéndolos en una caricia lenta y experta, palpando su plenitud, seduciendo sus pezones hasta convertirlos en dos puntos duros como diamantes. Serena se arqueó contra él cuando Darien se inclinó hacia delante y apretó su vientre contra el suyo mientras le lamía los senos y succionaba uno de los turgentes pezones dentro de la boca, recorriéndolo con la lengua en dolorosa excitación. El calor la consumía. Unos angustiosos temblores de deseo la atravesaron. Los dedos de Serena se enredaron en el pelo de Darien, y lo sujetó contra sí mientras la succionaba.

-¡Darien! Yo..._ Como si supiera lo que necesitaba, se colocó entre sus muslos y se los abrió con las rodillas. Entonces acercó los dedos y masajeó el centro de su deseo antes de deslizarse dentro de ella. Serena gritó. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. -¡Darien! ¡Por favor!_ Él se echó hacia atrás con el cuerpo acechando sobre el suyo y las fosas nasales abiertas mientras exhalaba su nombre en un estridente suspiro.

-Sí, amor, ahora._ Le deslizó las manos bajo las nalgas, alzándola contra la gruesa y endurecida punta de su deseo. -Aquí estoy, Serena. Tómame dentro de ti. Tómame entero. _Perdida en una nebulosa de pasión, Serena alzó las caderas y sintió cómo se deslizaba en su interior. Estaba grande, sólido y caliente y la llenaba con su longitud y su dureza. Lo recibió entero, a todo él, cercándolo con su calor. Lo sintió estremecerse y entonces Darien empezó a moverse. -Eres mía, Serena -le gruñó al oído-. Lo que tenemos nosotros es mejor que el amor.

En las profundidades de su consciencia, Serena lo escuchó y sintió una penetrante ráfaga de rechazo. Pero estaba demasiado cerca del límite como para detener la respuesta de su cuerpo ante las artes amatorias de Darien. Serena se acercó al abismo y se precipitó a un remolino de sensaciones en ebullición. Un placer indescriptible se apoderó de ella mientras cabalgaba hacia la cima de un dulce olvido. Unos instantes más tarde, Darien la siguió.

-Ha sido increíble -dijo él resollando. La acurrucó contra sí -Pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos no va a estar tan mal como tú crees.

Serena no dijo nada. No importaba lo que Darien pudiera decir, no se casaría con él. Sin amor, la atracción sexual no podría durar, no duraría. Decidió que sería su esposa durante el breve espacio de tiempo que permanecieran con los cíngaros, pero si no conseguía que se enamorara de ella antes de partir, entonces veía pocas esperanzas para un futuro juntos.

* * *

Darien trató de llamar lo menos posible la atención durante su estancia con los cíngaros. Se ocupaba de los caballos y disfrutaba de su compañía. Era una vida sencilla. El mal tiempo había llegado y los cíngaros se contentaban con permanecer en un mismo lugar hasta la llegada de la primavera. Entonces engancharían los carromatos y retomarían su nómada modo de vida.

Darien pasó muchas veladas agradables alrededor del vivo fuego de la hoguera, escuchando música y viendo cómo los bailarines daban vueltas y se contoneaban al ritmo de los tambores y el tañer de los violines. Cada vez que Serena se unía a los bailarines, sus faldas volantes, las imponentes piernas y el balanceo de sus senos conseguían excitarlo. Y ardía de celos cada vez que Alan se unía a ella.

Darien se negaba a admitir que la furia que lo invadía en lo que Serena y Alan se refería tuviera que ver con los celos. Nunca se había considerado un hombre celoso. Pero al ver a Serena y a Alan juntos le entraban ganas de agredir físicamente al otro hombre, y le sorprendía que le molestara tanto. No amaba a Serena, y sin embargo la idea de que estuviera con otro le ponía furioso. La razón por la que deseaba casarse como era debido con Serena era muy simple, se dijo. Le había robado la virginidad; le debía su apellido. Ella le había salvado la vida; le debía su protección.

A pesar de estar tan confuso, Darien siguió haciéndole el amor a Serena cada noche en la intimidad de su carromato, aunque sabía que era posible que Serena se quedara embarazada. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? Ni siquiera estaba tomando las precauciones habituales en él. Una semana después de que Darien se hubiera unido a los cíngaros llegaron unos visitantes inesperados al campamento. Darien estaba haciéndole a Artemís una consulta sobre los caballos cuando se presentaron. Se le escapó una maldición entre los labios.

-Son Jedite y sus compinches. Me están buscando. ¿Cómo diablos han sabido dónde encontrarme? A menos... ¿crees que los ha enviado lord Tsukino? -los labios de Darien se convirtieron en una línea fina -Confiaba en que no estuviera implicado en esto, pero ahora... -se encogió de hombros-, las pruebas contra él son cada vez mayores.

-No -se mantuvo Artemís-. Lord Tsukino nunca pondría a su hija en peligro. Les diré que se marchen. Trata de mantenerte en un segundo plano mientras hablo con ellos._ Darien reculó al tiempo que los cíngaros hacían piña alrededor de Artemís.

-Este es un terreno privado -dijo -Estáis traspasando una propiedad._ Jedite hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

-Estamos buscando a un hombre. En otra ocasión nos mentiste. El hombre que buscábamos estaba en tu campamento pero tú le protegiste. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Quién de entre los vuestros no es cíngaro?

-Todos somos cíngaros -aseguró Artemís-. Tenemos permiso de lord Tsukino para acampar en su finca durante los meses de invierno. Yo respondo personalmente por todos y cada uno de los hombres, mujeres y niños de mi campamento. _Jedite no parecía muy convencido.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea. Mis compañeros buscarán en los carromatos.

Los seis hombres que acompañaban a Jedite desmontaron y se desplegaron en dirección a los carromatos. Darien buscó desesperadamente a Serena pero no logró dar con ella. Recordó haberla visto dirigirse hacia el arroyo en busca de agua y rezó para que no regresara hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.. Mientras Jedite hablaba con Artemís, Darien desapareció de la vista detrás de uno de los carromatos. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar y observar sin ser visto. Se entregaría antes de permitir que sufriera un solo cíngaro.

-¡Mirad lo que he encontrado!_ El gritó vino desde la espalda de Jedite. Darien contuvo un gemido cuando vio a uno de los matones subiendo por el sendero que venía del arroyo tirando de Serena. Jedite sonrió.

-Es la hija de Tsukino. Si ella está aquí, El Escorpión no debe andar muy lejos.

-¡Suelta a mi nieta! -le exigió Artemís.

-Tranquilo, viejo -susurró Jedite-. Sólo quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a la muchacha. _Darien se puso rígido por el miedo cuando arrastró a Serena para colocarla delante de Jedite. -¿Dónde está El Escorpión? -le preguntó él con sequedad. Serena alzó la barbilla en gesto desafiante. Darien no se había sentido nunca tan orgulloso de ella. Tenía más agallas que algunos compatriotas ingleses que él conocía. Más de lo que le convenía, de hecho.

-No sé de qué o de quién me hablas -aseguró la joven -Un escorpión es un bicho, ¿no? No hay de esos en Inglaterra._ Jedite levantó la mano como si fuera a darle una bofetada. Una ira feroz se apoderó del interior de Darien mientras se preparaba para salir disparado de detrás del carromato y lanzarse sobre Jedite. Por fortuna, no fue necesaria su intervención. Artemís detuvo la mano de Jedite con unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas.

-Somos más que vosotros. Yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerle daño a mi nieta. _Jedite le lanzó a Serena una mirada asesina y la arrojó en brazos de Artemís.

-Vale, no necesitamos a la muchacha. Encontraremos a El Escorpión sin ella. Buscad en los carromatos, chicos. Tiene que estar en algún lado. _Artemís lanzó a Serena en brazos de Luna, que rápidamente la apartó de la zona de peligro.

-Quieren a Darien, abuela -susurró Serena-. ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

-No, pequeña. Pero confiemos en que haya tenido el buen juicio de esconderse donde estos hombres no puedan encontrado.

Darien se debatía entre un espantoso dilema. Si se dejaba ver, podía ser fatal. Pero quedarse allí y permitir que Jedite y sus secuaces maltrataran a sus amigos cíngaros no iba con él. Si le hubieran hecho daño a Serena, no habría vacilado en responder aunque eso significara la posibilidad de perder la vida. Miró hacia Serena, y se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que ya no estaba donde la había visto por última vez. Luna seguía allí, pero ella no. ¿Dónde se había metido? Ya no había remedio. Dio un paso para salir de su escondite, pero alguien le agarró de la manga y tiró de él hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡Quieto! _ Darien se dio la vuelta.

-¿Serena? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Te he visto, y esos hombres también te verán si no encuentras un escondite mejor. La hierba está alta en esta zona. Tírate al suelo y arrástrate hasta la parte boscosa que hay detrás de los carromatos. _Darien negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero estar en un sitio desde el que pueda ver. Me entregaré antes de permitir que le hagan daño a tu familia.

-Artemís y los demás pueden cuidar de sí mismos, están acostumbrados. ¿Has visto alguna vez a un cíngaro manejando el cuchillo? _Darien se lo pensó un instante.

_No voy a ir a ningún sitio sin ti.

-No van a hacerme daño. Artemís y los demás me protegerán. ¡Vete! _A Darien no le gustaba la idea ni un pelo.

-No. Sólo me iré si vienes conmigo. _Se escucharon unas voces ásperas en el interior del carromato tras el que se había agazapado Darien, advirtiéndole de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que le descubrieran. Serena debió haber llegado a la misma conclusión, porque le agarró el brazo y le susurró con prisa:

-Muy bien. Tú primero.

Darien se tiró al suelo y se deslizó a través de la alta hierba para dirigirse hacia la zona de bosque que había detrás del carromato. Miró una vez hacia atrás, no pudo ver a Serena reptando tras él por detrás del carromato y dio por hecho que lo estaba siguiendo. Hasta que llegó al bosque y se ocultó tras el grueso tronco de un árbol no se dio cuenta de que Serena no le había seguido.

-¡Maldita sea!

Entonces la vio. Incluso a aquella distancia distinguió la orgullosa inclinación de sus hombros, el desafiante ángulo de la barbilla. Estaba con Luna, observando cómo los contrabandistas entraban en sus carromatos arrastrando los pies. Serena miró de reojo hacia atrás, donde estaba la zona boscosa, y rezó para que Darien continuara oculto. Odiaba haber tenido que mentirle, pero sentía que sería demasiado obvio que ambos desaparecieran al mismo tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que los hombres habían renunciado a la búsqueda y se lo estaban contando a Jedite.

-Debo ir con Artemís -dijo Luna cuando Jedite dirigió su mirada furiosa hacia su esposo-. Quédate aquí, pequeña.

-¿Dónde está Drago? -preguntó Alan acercándose a Serena.

-Escondido en el bosque. Confío en que se quede allí hasta que pase el peligro.

-¿Quién es El Escorpión? ¿En qué clase de asunto peligroso está implicado tu hombre? Esto no me gusta, Serena.

-No sabría decirte -aseguró ella -Shh, escucha. _Jedite hizo un gesto para pedir silencio.

-Una bolsa de oro para quien me de información sobre el hombre conocido como El Escorpión. Sé que ha estado aquí. Es un tipo peligroso. La información adecuada os llenará los bolsillos de oro. Pensad en ello. Esta noche acamparemos por aquí cerca por si alguien desea liberarse de ese peso.

-Mi gente no sabe nada -insistió Artemís-. Marchaos. No sois bienvenidos aquí.

-Eso lo veremos, viejo. Tal vez haya alguien entre vosotros que sabe algo y está dispuesto a hablar. Acamparemos al sur.

Serena observó con inquietud cómo Jedite se subía a su montura y salía al trote de allí. No le gustó el modo en que Alan se quedó mirando a los hombres mientras se alejaban, ni cómo se le habían abierto los ojos al escuchar lo de la bolsa de oro. Pero estaba casi convencida de que Alan no traicionaría a Darien por miedo a ganarse la ira de Artemís.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo están los caballos -dijo Alan dirigiéndose hacia el corral a grandes pasos. Serena sintió una punzada de inquietud subiéndole por la espina dorsal, pero la rechazó al instante. Se estaba volviendo paranoica. Confiaba en Alan. No haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño a ella. Miró hacia el bosque donde Darien estaba escondido y se encaminó en aquella dirección. Lo encontró apoyado contra un grueso olmo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Darien agarrándola de los brazos y atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Jedite ha ofrecido una bolsa de oro a cambio de información sobre ti. Ha acampado aquí cerca para esperar a que alguien acepte su oferta. Pero no te preocupes, ningún cíngaro te traicionará.

-No estoy tan seguro -murmuró Darien entre dientes.

-Quédate aquí. Espera a que se haga de noche para volver al carromato.

-Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad, Serena? _Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Sí, pero, ¿dónde irás?

-Volveré a Londres. No descansaré hasta que atrape a El Chacal.

-¿No hay otros agentes que puedan hacerlo igual de bien que tú?

-No, tengo que ser yo. He reducido el número de sospechosos a tres. Una semana más o dos de investigación intensa y conseguiré los resultados que necesito. Tengo que hacer esto, Serena, ya te lo he explicado con anterioridad. _Serena se apartó de él.

-Por supuesto. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Tengo que volver al campamento antes de que me echen de menos. Recuerda, no vuelvas hasta que haya oscurecido. Luego seguiremos hablando de esto. _Darien intentó atraerla hacia sí pero ella se escabulló, perdiéndose entre las profundas sombras.

* * *

Se acercaba el momento del anochecer. Por todo el campamento surgieron pequeños fuegos para cocinar. Serena ayudó a Luna a preparar la cena para ellos y permaneció atenta por si surgía algún problema. Una brisa fresca se filtró a través de los árboles. Serena se estremeció. Hacía demasiado frío como para cenar fuera, así que cogió su plato, entró en el carromato y encendió el brasero para calentarse. Miró por la ventana y deseó que Darien estuviera allí con ella.

Estaba mirando distraídamente hacia fuera cuando vio a Alan escabullirse del campamento y desaparecer entre las sombras. Las señales de alarma se dispararon en el interior de la cabeza de Serena. ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía? Él normalmente cenaba con su hermana y la familia de esta. La curiosidad pudo más que ella. Cogió un chal que había colgado en la percha, salió del carromato y fue tras Alan. Serena sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que Alan no parecía ir en busca de Darien, aunque daba la impresión de estar muy seguro de saber dónde iba. Ella lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, dando gracias por la oscuridad de los cielos.

No fue un paseo corto. A Serena empezaban a dolerle las piernas y resollaba cuando Alan se detuvo de pronto, miró a su alrededor, y pasó agachándose a través de un seto. Serena avanzó hasta llegar al punto del seto a través del cual había desaparecido Alan. Agachándose también, miró por la pequeña apertura y se quedó estupefacta ante lo que vio. Dolor y traición eran las palabras que mejor describían lo que sentía. ¡Alan se había dirigido directamente al campamento de Jedite! Jedite vio a Alan y se levantó del sitio en el que estaba sentado al lado del fuego para saludarle. Serena se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar su conversación. Lo que oyó provocó que el corazón le latiera salvajemente contra el pecho.

-Supongo que has venido por el oro -dijo Jedite con una sonrisa.

-Si -respondió Alan-. Tengo información del hombre inglés que estás buscando.

-Habla, cíngaro. Tendrás tu oro si me complace la información que vas a darme.

-El hombre al que llamas El Escorpión está en nuestro campamento.

-Mis hombres han buscado en todos los carromatos.

-Lo sé, pero Drago no iría a ninguna parte sin Serena, y ella todavía está aquí.

-¿Drago?

-Sí, así es como le llamamos. Nadie conoce su nombre real, excepto tal vez Serena y sus abuelos.

-Me han dicho que El Escorpión utiliza varias identidades -murmuró Jedite pensativo.

-¿Quién te dijo que estaría aquí? -preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

-El Chacal tiene sus recursos. ¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a traicionar a El Escorpión?

-¿Qué quiere El Chacal de él? -quiso saber Alan a su vez.

-Sabe demasiado de nuestras operaciones. El Chacal lo quiere muerto.

-¿El Chacal?

-Sí, y no pienso contarte nada más. Dime lo que sabes.

-No sé nada de El Escorpión, pero Drago está escondido en el bosque. Lo encontraréis en el carromato de Serena. Es verde y azul y tiene la puerta roja. No le haréis ningún daño a Serena, ¿está claro?

-No tocaremos a la muchacha a menos que estés mintiendo. Si no logramos dar con El Escorpión, tenemos instrucciones de llevarnos a la joven. El Chacal cree que podemos utilizarla para hacer salir a El Escorpión de su escondrijo.

-Yo te garantizo que encontraréis a El Escorpión en el carromato de Serena, dormido en sus brazos -aseguró Alan con amargura -Dejad a Serena fuera de esto. _Serena estaba conmocionada por la traición de Alan. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? La respuesta le llegó unos instantes más tarde.

-¡Estás celoso! -se burló Jedite-. Quieres a la muchacha para ti -soltó una carcajada que parecía un ladrido -Ahora comprendo por qué traicionas a El Escorpión. Espero que la joven valga la pena. _Jedite buscó en el interior de su zamarra y sacó una bolsa. Contó la mitad de las monedas y se las puso a Alan en la palma de la mano. -Te daré el resto cuando tengamos a El Escorpión. Vamos, ven a compartir una botella con nosotros para sellar nuestro acuerdo.

Serena ya había oído suficiente. Se giró con la agilidad de una joven gacela. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que Jedite volviera a por Darien. Le dolía el costado y apenas tenía fuelle cuando pasó por delante de las brasas aún candentes del fuego de su campamento y llamó a la puerta de Artemís. Su abuelo respondió unos instantes después a la llamada. Al ver a Serena, la hizo pasar rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? ¿Se trata de Drago? ¿Lo han encontrado?

-No. Oh, abuelo, no puedo creerlo._Luna apareció al lado de Artemís. Un amplio camisón envolvía su voluminosa figura.

-Cuéntanos qué ha sucedido.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo. Vi cómo Alan salía de su carromato y lo seguí hasta el campamento de los contrabandistas. Habló con su líder. Ha traicionado a Darien y ha aceptado su oro. No podemos quedamos aquí. Debo encontrar a Darien y salir antes de que vengan por él.

-Cuando estéis a salvo fuera de aquí, Alan será castigado -prometió Artemís. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado-. ¿Por qué habrá hecho una cosa así? _Luna le lanzó una mirada de exasperación.

-Piensa un poco, viejo. Alan desea a Serena y es lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que Drago se interpone en su camino.

-Alan siempre ha sabido que Serena se casaría algún día con un hombre de alcurnia -aseguró Artemís-. Ese es el deseo de su padre.

-A veces, los hombres jóvenes de sangre caliente piensan con el órgano que tienen colgando entre las piernas -afirmó Luna con desprecio.

-¿Cómo han sabido que Drago estaba aquí? -se preguntó Artemís atusándose el bigote con gesto pensativo.

-Un hombre llamado El Chacal les dijo dónde debían buscarlo -explicó Serena-. Me temo que Darien tiene razón... tengo miedo de que papá tenga algo que ver con todo esto. Yo no quería creérmelo -gimió desesperada.

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen -aseguró Luna misteriosamente -Pero tienes razón en una cosa. Drago y tú ya no estáis a salvo aquí. Ve a recoger vuestras cosas. Artemís ensillará unos caballos para vosotros. El coche en el que habéis venido sólo será un estorbo allí donde vais. Os prepararé comida para el viaje.

-¿Allí donde vamos? Yo... yo no sé hacia donde nos dirigiremos, pero al parecer tú sí -susurró Serena.

-Drago lo sabe. Siempre lo ha sabido. Confía en él. Ahora vete -la urgió Luna-, antes de que Alan vuelva._ Serena corrió hacia su carromato. Encontró las bolsas de viaje que Darien y ella habían llevado consigo y metió su ropa dentro. Luego sacó las capas más gruesas del interior de un baúl y echó un último vistazo a su alrededor por si se le olvidaba algo. Luna entró en su carromato un instante después con un saco de tela. -Esto os calmará el hambre durante un día o dos. ¿Tenéis suficiente dinero?

-Sí -la tranquilizó Serena-. Darien tuvo la precaución de traer un alijo de monedas de plata consigo. Las he encontrado en el fondo de la bolsa.

-Ve a buscar a Drago -la urgió Luna-. Llévate las bolsas. Artemís y yo nos encargaremos de todo y nos reuniremos con vosotros a la entrada del bosque.

-Llevaré los caballos -añadió Artemís.

Serena salió corriendo hacia la noche. El bosque era un lugar oscuro y aterrador después del anochecer. Las sombras se entremezclaban con los rayos de la pálida luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de los árboles, creando imágenes distorsionadas. Serena se estremeció y se arrebujó dentro de la capa mientras se adentraba más profundamente en el bosque. Su voz encerraba un tono de angustia.

-Darien, ¿dónde estás? _Una sombra pasó por delante de ella, y luego alguien se le lanzó encima, agarrándola por la cintura. Serena iba a gritar, pero una mano dura le cubrió la boca.

-Shhh, cariño, soy yo -Darien le retiró la mano de la boca -¿Qué ocurre? Pensaba volver enseguida al carromato. ¿Por qué estás deambulando por el bosque? ¿Han vuelto Jedite y sus hombres?

-Alan te ha traicionado. Debemos irnos antes de que Jedite y sus secuaces regresen. Artemís nos va a traer los caballos. Luna y él nos esperan a la entrada del bosque. Date prisa. _Darien soltó una palabrota.

-Supe desde el principio que ese exaltado nos traería problemas. Es capaz de traicionar a su propia gente con tal de tenerte.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver a Londres -sugirió Serena-. Papá puede protegerme y...

-¡No! Es demasiado peligroso para ti estar allí -comenzó a decir él -El Chacal tratará de hacerte daño para llegar hasta mí. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-He estado pensándolo durante mucho tiempo -se explicó Darien-. Sólo hay un sitio en el que estarás a salvo. Debería haberte llevado allí desde el principio. Voy a escoltarte a las Tierras Altas para que te quedes con mi hermano Armando y su esposa, Bunny. Cuando regrese a Londres quiero estar seguro de que estás con alguien en quien confío completamente.

-¿No vas a quedarte conmigo?

-Me quedaré el tiempo suficiente para celebrar nuestra boda -aseguró él -Aunque no quieras casarte conmigo, ahora mismo no se me ocurre que tengas otra opción. Cuando todo esto acabe, el escándalo que se organizará por haber estado juntos sin la bendición del matrimonio será brutal. Tu padre me lo exigirá.

-Ya veremos -murmuró Serena. Amar a Darien le resultaba sencillo, lo complicado era que él la amara a su vez. En ocasiones suspiraba por el hombre al que en su momento conoció como Drago, el hombre misterioso que había entrado en su vida inesperadamente y le había robado el corazón. A veces sentía que en realidad no conocía al peligroso conde que todavía estaba unido con lazos invisibles a su amada fallecida.

Los pensamientos de Darien discurrían de modo similar. No podía comprender su necesidad de unirse legalmente a Serena cuando había prometido que nunca se casaría. Se había dicho a sí mismo que su razón para pedirle a Serena en matrimonio era altruista y pura. Serena no era la muchacha cíngara sin moral que él había creído. Pero estaba empezando a dudar de sus propios motivos. Quería protegerla, eso era sin duda cierto. Pero incluso aquella línea de razonamiento resultaba sospechosa.

-Salgamos de aquí -Dijo Darien tomándola de la mano y guiándola a través del bosque. Las líneas de pensamiento que le ocupaban la mente resultaban de lo más inquietantes. Más valía dejarlas para otro día. Artemís y Luna los estaban esperando en el claro con dos de los mejores caballos de Artemís.

-Alan no ha regresado todavía -dijo Artemís con voz ronca mientras les pasaba las riendas a Serena y a Darien-. Debéis daros prisa. ¿Dónde vais a ir?

-Será mejor que no lo sepáis -aseguró Darien-. Confiad en mí, sabré cuidar de vuestra nieta. ¿Qué vais a hacer con Alan? _Artemís apretó los labios.

-Será castigado según la tradición cíngara. _Serena abrazó primero a Artemís y después a Luna. Darien la subió después a lomos de su montura.

-Confío en que los dos haréis lo mejor en lo que a Alan se refiere.

-Las bolsas, la comida y las mantas calientes están atadas a las al forjas -dijo Luna-. Serena dijo que teníais suficiente dinero para el viaje.

-Sí -respondió Darien-. Estaremos bien. Intentaré, avisarles cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-Que Dios os acompañe -murmuró Artemís.

-¡Esperad! -intervino Luna. El brioso caballo de Darien bailó bajo sus piernas, deseoso de ponerse en marcha, pero Darien lo mantuvo a raya. -Quiero hablar un momento a solas con mi nieta -dijo Luna. Darien asintió y se giró para hablar con Artemís.

-¿De qué se trata, abuela? -preguntó Serena ansiosa.

-Debes tener cuidado, pequeña -le advirtió-. He leído las cartas del Tarot. No estarás a salvo hasta que el enemigo haya sido vencido.

-Tendré cuidado -prometió Serena.

-¿Estás lista? -preguntó Darien.

-Sí, no debemos entretenernos. Adiós abuelo, adiós abuela, os quiero mucho a los dos.

Las palabras de despedida de Serena resonaron en los oídos de Darien mientras se alejaban del campamento cíngaro. ''Amor'', pensó. Si el tibio sentimiento que había experimentado hacia Esmeralda era amor, entonces, ¿qué nombre tenía la poderosa emoción que vivía con Serena?


	15. Capítulo 14

**¡Hola a todas! Darien es un completo imbécil, y lo sigue demostrando cada vez que puede. ¿Habeís visto hombre más desesperante?. Os dejo dos capítulos más. El 15 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 14**

Llegaron a las Tierras Altas diez días más tarde. Ataviada con la discreta ropa de viaje propia de una dama inglesa, Serena no llamó mucho la atención durante sus estancias en las posadas del camino, ni en las mansiones de los nobles que Darien conocía. La primera vez que la presentó como su esposa, Serena le lanzó una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno. Una mirada que Darien se apresuró a ignorar.

-¿Por qué les has dicho a lord y lady Compton que estamos casados? -le retó ella. Darien le dirigió una mirada de exasperación.

-¿Hubieras preferido que les dijera que eres mi amante? Tu nombre se vería arrastrado por el fango mucho antes de que regresemos a Londres. Piensa en la vergüenza que pasaría tu padre. Además -concluyó encogiéndose de hombros con gesto indiferente-, nuestro matrimonio es un hecho anunciado._ Después de aquello, Serena aprendió a apretar los dientes y a ser todo lo complaciente que pudo con la gente que la consideraba la condesa de Darien. Que Darien pensara lo que quisiera, decidió. Hasta que no escuchara la palabra "amor" de sus labios, no tenía intención ninguna de casarse con él en una ceremonia anglosajona.

Serena adoraba las Tierras Altas. Había pasado muchos veranos maravillosos al aire limpio y fresco de los páramos escoceses recogiendo brezo bajo las imponentes montañas. Ella había nacido en las Tierras Altas, no muy lejos de Inverness, y siempre se había considerado más escocesa que inglesa, aunque por encima de todo, se proclamaba orgullosamente medio cíngara.

Hasta que cumplió los trece años y se fue con su padre, cada año viajaba con la caravana entre su cuartel de verano en las Tierras Altas escocesas y su casa de verano en las Tierras Bajas. En cuanto despuntaba la primavera, regresaban a sus raíces en las Tierras Altas. Ni si quiera el crudo viento que soplaba sobre los páramos logró ensombrecer el entusiasmo de Serena cuando Darien le informó de que estaban en las posesiones de Armando.

-Esto es como volver a casa -aseguró ella -Mi familia viajaba a través de toda Escocia, pero las Tierras Altas siempre han sido especiales para mí. Hasta que me llevaron con papá no empezamos a pasar los inviernos en Inglaterra, en la finca de mi padre. Ahora te toca a ti. Háblame de tu hermano.

-Armando es imposible de describir. Hace un tiempo estaba abocado a la perdición. Se casó a los catorce años por orden del rey con una niña escocesa de siete años, heredera de Glenmoor y futura jefa del clan de los Milenio. Armando no quería casarse y nunca fue a reclamar a su novia. En cambio, se propuso convertirse en el libertino más famoso de toda Inglaterra. Y lo consiguió con creces, hasta que Bunny Milenio se presentó en Londres fingiendo ser lady Flora Whitemoon. Armando no la reconoció, no sabía que era la esposa a la que nunca había prestado atención, pero desde el momento en que la vio se quedó hechizado.

-Dios mío -dijo Serena-, ¿por qué no le contó Bunny a Armando que era su esposa?

-Bunny tenía tan pocas ganas de tener un marido inglés como Armando de estar casado con una escocesa. Pero necesitaba un heredero para Glenmoor. Armando no había hecho más que ignorar a Bunny y a Glenmoor durante sus años de juerga y mujeres, así que el asunto de concebir un heredero tenía pocas probabilidades de convertirse en realidad a no ser que Bunny tomara cartas en el asunto. No hace falta decir que cuando regresó a Glenmoor unos meses más tarde estaba esperando un hijo de Armando. El mentecato de mi hermano no tenía ni idea de que había tomado como amante a su propia esposa.

-Dios mío -repitió Serena.

-Al final todo salió bien -aseguró Darien-. Tienen un hijo, Helios, y una niña pequeña llamada Chibi. El clan de Bunny ahora respeta a Armando, que se ha convertido en un gran jefe. Mira las ovejas que están pastando en la colina -señaló-. Ese ganado pertenece a Glenmoor. _Serena deslizó la mirada por los páramos cubiertos de brezo y las verdes colinas, impresionada por la cantidad de ovejas gordas que estaban pastando por la exuberante vegetación. -¡Ahí está Glenmoor! -exclamó Darien cuando las torretas y las torres de la fortaleza aparecieron ante sus ojos -Es un lugar magnífico. Armando ha introducido mejoras tanto dentro como fuera, aunque todavía no se ha puesto manos a la obra para hacer un camino decente que atraviese su propiedad -gruñó. Serena alzó la vista hacia el castillo que se levantaba entre la neblina y le pareció impresionante. Nunca antes había estado en un auténtico castillo. La casa de campo de su padre era de reciente construcción y no podía considerarse un castillo. Serena estaba deseando explorar las antiguas torres de piedra.

Atravesaron un puente y pasaron por el muro de piedra. Dado que en aquel remoto rincón de Escocia apenas había enemigos, no había ningún guarda apostado en la puerta, aunque distinguieron algunos hombres vigilando las murallas. Pasaron con los caballos sin ningún problema y tiraron de las riendas para detenerse delante de unos escalones de piedra que daban a una puerta de madera cuatro veces más grande que Serena que estaba llena de marcas. Se estaban preparando para desmontar cuando de una edificación anexa salió un hombre y se dirigió hacia ellos a grandes zancadas. Les llamó con un grito y corrió a recibirles.

-Este es Armando -dijo Darien.

Serena se lo quedó mirando y contuvo el aliento. A Darien se le había pasado mencionar lo guapo que era su hermano. Era alto y musculoso, y tenía una sonrisa capaz de enamorar a las hojas de los árboles. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Armando vestido con la falda de cuadros, una prenda que estaba prohibida tras la batalla de Culloden.

-¡Darien! Bienvenido. Iba a mandarte un mensaje a Londres, y mira por dónde estás aquí. Estaba preocupado. Te comportas de manera demasiado misteriosa. _Armando entornó los ojos y contuvo la respiración. -¡Algo no va bien, lo presiento! ¿De qué se trata? -antes de que Darien pudiera responder, deslizó la mirada hacia Serena-. ¿Esta es la dama con la que te vi en la feria? _Serena recordó de pronto haber visto a Armando con Darien en la feria. Darien le había dicho que se trataba sólo de una persona interesada en comprar uno de los caballos de Artemís.

-Veo que conservas la memoria intacta -bromeó Darien-. Armando, te presento a lady Serena, la hija de lord Tsukino. Serena, este es mi hermano Armando. Te lo contaré todo cuando estemos dentro. Hace un frío espantoso aquí fuera.

Armando tenía los ojos del mismo color que Darien, pensó Serena mientras comparaba mentalmente a los dos hombres. Armando era más joven, pero no menos atractivo que su hermano. Los dos tenían el cabello oscuro, los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa que arrasaba, pero para Serena, Darien era mucho más atractivo. El misterio y la sensación de peligro que lo rodeaban suponían un punto interesante que lo distinguía de su hermano. Armando se inclinó sobre la mano de Serena.

-Bienvenida a Glenmoor, mi señora. Pasad, dentro hace más calor -subió rápidamente los escalones y abrió la puerta -Bunny estará encantada de verte, Darien. Creo que todavía no conoces a nuestra hija.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par al entrar en el gigantesco vestíbulo. Era una estancia enorme; de sus paredes encaladas colgaban coloridos tapices y las ventanas estaban hechas con vidrieras. Los sirvientes se movían por el vestíbulo haciendo varias tareas y charlando unos con otros. Armando los llevó hacia unas sillas que había colocadas frente a la enorme chimenea que dominaba uno de los extremos del vestíbulo. Una mujer atractiva que llevaba el atuendo de los Milenio se acercó a ellos con unas tazas de cerveza caliente.

-Amy, ¿dónde está Bunny?

-En la sala, Armando. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

-Sí. Dile que tenemos visita.

-¿Tus sirvientes te tutean y te llaman Armando? -preguntó Darien, asombrado por la informalidad que reinaba en Glenmoor.

-Amy es pariente de Bunny. Enseguida descubrirás que aquí todos somos familia, y que para los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, los titulos nobiliarios ingleses significan muy poco.

Serena se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. Había entrado en calor con el fuego y la cerveza. Le pesaban los párpados y había comenzado a adormilarse cuando un chillido agudo y el sonido de unos pies pequeños sobre las limpias y fragrantes esterillas del suelo le despertaron de golpe. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo de ver a un niño pequeño tambaleándose hacia delante para arrojarse en brazos de Armando. Armando se rió y lanzó por los aires al niño, que estaba encantado.

-Este es Helios -dijo Armando con un deje de orgullo-. Este pequeño diablillo prefiere correr antes que caminar. _Una anciana encorvada que llevaba un delantal blanco sobre su atuendo de cuadros apareció muy apurada detrás de Helios.

-Vamos, vamos, granujilla. No molestes a tu padre y a sus invitados.

-No pasa nada, Circonia, deja que se quede. Son su tío Darien y... una amiga de su tío, lady Serena.

-¿Van a quedarse a dormir, Armando?

-Sí, Circonia, prepara habitaciones para ellos, ¿de acuerdo? Pídele a Rory que se encargue de su equipaje y de atender a los caballos.

-Sí -dijo Circonia marchándose enseguida.

-¡Darien! Qué alegría verte. ¿Qué te trae por las Tierras Altas? ¿Puedo atreverme a pensar que se debe al deseo de ver a tu sobrino y a tu nueva sobrina?

Serena centró toda su atención en la visión que acababa de hacer su aparición por la puerta. Pensó que la jefa de los Milenio era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. El cabello, que le caía por los hombros, tenía el color de la plata, y su estilizada figura no dejaba traslucir que hubiera dado a luz a dos hijos. Llevaba el atuendo de los Milenio con un orgullo inherente.

-¡Bunny! -Darien se puso de pie y abrazó a su cuñada -Estás más guapa todavía de lo que recordaba. El matrimonio y la maternidad te sientan bien. Espero que mi hermana no te esté volviendo loca con su mal comportamiento habitual. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rei?

-¿Rei? -preguntó Bunny intercambiando una mirada de asombro con Armando-. ¿Se supone que Rei tenía que estar aquí? _Darien palideció.

-La mandé hacia el Norte tiempo atrás. Debería haber llegado hace ya bastante. _Armando adquirió una expresión preocupada.

-Daré órdenes para que Rory y los hombres del clan inicien rápidamente la búsqueda. Si Rei ha llegado a las Tierras Altas, lo sabremos dentro de un día o dos. Por lo que yo sé, en estos momentos no existe ningún peligro para los viajeros. ¿La mandaste sola?

-Le asigné seis guardias, y Nicolás Kumada se ofreció a acompañarla, aunque yo estaba en contra de esa idea. ¿Sabías que Kumada me ha pedido permiso para cortejar a Rei? Yo me negué, por su puesto, pero al parecer no ha servido de mucho. Ya conoces a Rei. _Armando puso los ojos en blanco.

-La conozco muy bien. Pero, ¿Kumada? Debes estar de broma. Su reputación es casi tan mala como la mía antes de sentar la cabeza y casarme.

-Tampoco es tan malo -lo defendió Bunny-. Lo único que necesita es la mujer adecuada para reformarlo -su mirada brillante se posó sobre Serena-. ¿Es que nadie ve a presentarme a la dama de Darien?

-Perdonad -se disculpó Darien-. Te presento a lady Serena Tsukino, mi... ¡ay! -Darien se frotó la pierna en la que Serena le había dado una patada.

-Darien y yo somos amigos -intervino Serena antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase. No quería que la familia de Darien pensara que era su esposa cuando el propio Darien se negaba a reconocer su matrimonio cíngaro. Armando se quedó mirando a Serena con inequívoco gesto de confusión.

-Podría jurar que he visto a lady Serena vestida con atuendo de cíngara el día que me encontré contigo en la feria.

-La madre de Serena era cíngara -explicó Darien-. Serena visitaba todos los veranos a sus abuelos desde que se fue a vivir con su padre a la edad de trece años. Cuando la conocí, estaba pasando su último verano con ellos antes de quedarse definitivamente en Londres.

-Entiendo -dijo Bunny mirando a Serena con interés -¿Estáis viajando los dos solos? ¿Dónde está la acompañante de lady Serena?

-Supongo que a vosotros dos no puedo ocultaros nada -aseguró Darien con un suspiro -Muy bien, así es como están las cosas: Serena me rescató de la playa y me salvó la vida. Su abuela me trató las heridas y los cíngaros me protegieron de mis enemigos cuando vinieron a buscarme.

-¿Estabas herido? ¿Alguien trató de matarte? -Bunny contuvo el aliento.

-Sí, hay gente que quiere verme muerto.

-Ahora estás en peligro -concluyó Armando.

-Sí, y Serena también. Han intentado acabar tanto con mi vida como con la suya. _Armando aspiró con fuerza el aire.

-Ya va siendo hora de que dejes esa vida peligrosa y vuelvas a ser simplemente Darien Chiba, conde de Mansfield.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Mi identidad como agente secreto está en una situación comprometida. Pero me niego a retirarme antes de haber vengado la muerte de Esmeralda.

-¿Qué tiene que ver lady Serena en todo esto? -quiso saber Bunny.

-Yo no tenía ni idea de que Serena fuera la hija de un conde hasta que volví a Londres varias semanas después y me la encontré en un baile que su padre había organizado en su honor. Debido a las... especiales circunstancias de nuestra... relación, el sentido del honor me impulsó a pedir su mano. Mis enemigos tomaron nota de mi interés por Serena y decidieron utilizada para llegar hasta mí.

-Así que habéis tenido que huir de Londres antes del día de la boda -dio por hecho Bunny. Serena decidió que había llegado el momento de poner fin a toda aquella especulación.

-No exactamente. Yo me negué a casarme con Darien por motivos personales. _Darien apretó la mandíbula.

-Vamos a casarnos, no te equivoques. He puesto tu reputación en grave peligro. _Bunny se aclaró la garganta.

-Ambos parecéis exhaustos. Acompañaré a Serena a su habitación. En las Tierras Altas cenamos pronto, pero hay tiempo de sobra para asearse y echarse una siesta.

-Llévate a Helios -le pidió Armando-. Se me está quedando dormido en brazos. _Mientras Bunny cogía a su hijo, Serena se puso de pie, agradeciéndole en silencio su oportuna intervención. Siguió a la escocesa por una escalera de caracol de piedra que daba a la sala.

-Llevaré primero a Helios a su habitación -dijo Bunny-. Es la hora de su siesta. _Serena se echó a un lado mientras Bunny entraba en la habitación que había en lo alto de las escaleras. Una joven salió para coger a Helios de brazos de su madre. -Esta es Lita -dijo Bunny-. Ella se ocupa de los niños. Lita, te presento a lady Serena. Va a quedarse con nosotros durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido. _Lita le dirigió a Serena una tímida sonrisa.

-Encantada de conoceros, mi señora. _Serena sonrió a modo de saludo y luego deslizó la mirada hacia la cuna en la que había un bebé.

-Esa debe ser tu hija, ¿verdad?

-Sí -respondió Bunny con orgullo-. ¿Te gustaría verla?

-Oh, sí, me encantaría._ Mientras Lita metía a Helios en la cama, Bunny sacó a su hijita de la cuna y se la ofreció a Serena para que la cogiera. Serena, que había crecido en un campamento cíngaro en el que abundaban los bebés y los niños, acomodó con naturalidad a la niña en la cuna de su brazo. -Es preciosa -Serena contuvo el aliento, hipnotizada ante los ojos azules como el cielo de la criatura y la mata de cabello rojo que tenía en lo alto de su cabecita.

-Chibi tiene tres meses -dijo Bunny-, y ya tiene a su padre completamente rendido a sus pies.

-No me extraña -aseguró Serena con melancolía -Ojalá yo... -Serena le devolvió el bebé a Bunny sin terminar la frase.

-Ya la cojo yo, Bunny -se ofreció Lita.

-Sí -dijo la madre -Yo vendré más tarde a darle el pecho, cuando regrese de acompañar a lady Serena a su habitación. _La habitación de Serena estaba muy cerca, en aquel mismo pasillo.

A través de los grandes ventanales, Serena alcanzó a vislumbrar las imponentes montañas, los cielos azules y las colinas cubiertas de brezo. Una alfombra tejida cubría el suelo y la cama, que era muy alta, tenía unas pesadas cortinas de terciopelo que podían cerrarse para protegerse del frío. Los muros de piedra estaban cubiertos por tapices, y de las ventanas colgaban cortinas de terciopelo que mantenían a raya el frío del invierno.

-He escogido esta habitación para ti por sus magníficas vistas -dijo Bunny-. Ya han deshecho tu equipaje y han colocado tus cosas en el baúl que hay a los pies de la cama. No has traído muchas cosas contigo, así que siéntete libre para pedir cualquier cosa que te haga falta. _Bunny miró a Serena examinándola. -Soy más alta que tú, pero Amy es una artista de la aguja. La mayor parte de mi ropa de Londres va a echarse a perder aquí en las Tierras Altas, porque lo que me gusta es ponerme la falda escocesa con camisas sencillas. _Bunny se entretuvo tanto tiempo en la habitación que Serena sospechó que tenía algo en mente. Así era en verdad, como Serena supo enseguida, y la bella jefa de las Tierras Altas no era de las que se andaban con rodeos. -Me cuesta trabajo imaginar que alguna mujer pueda rechazar una proposición de matrimonio de Darien. Por lo que se ve no te interesa. _Serena se sonrojó. Si Bunny supiera cuánto le interesaba...

-Darien es... un hombre especial-aseguró Serena escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras -¿Qué mujer no estaría interesada en él?

-Eso mismo pienso yo -aseguró Bunny con suficiencia -¿Hay alguna razón específica para tu rechazo? _Serena vaciló.

-Sí.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Bunny-. No quisiera resultar una entrometida, pero Darien parece deseoso de casarse contigo. Me ha parecido extraño, porque Darien le dijo a Armando que nunca se casaría ni tendría un hijo tras la muerte de Esmeralda -Bunny se llevó la mano a la boca -Oh, discúlpame. A veces hablo demasiado.

-No pasa nada -la tranquilizó Serena-. Lo sé todo sobre Esmeralda y sobre la venganza de Darien contra los responsables de su muerte. Ella es la razón por la que no me casaré con Darien. Quiero que el hombre con el que me case me ame tanto como yo lo amo a él.

-Pero Esmeralda está muerta -protestó Bunny.

-Su fantasma se interpone entre nosotros -insistió Serena-. No me casaré con Darien hasta que la haya enterrado para siempre. _Bunny le tocó la mano.

-Espero que eso ocurra pronto. Te dejaré descansar mientras atiendo a mi hija. ¿Te gustaría darte un baño? La cena no se servirá hasta las seis y media, Serena. ¿Puedo llamarte Serena?

-Por supuesto, y yo te llamaré Bunny. La idea del baño suena maravillosa, Bunny.

* * *

Darien y Armando estaban sentados frente al fuego hablando de la situación.

-Temo que le haya ocurrido algo a Rei -aseguró Darien preocupado -Si Kumada permite que le suceda algo malo, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

-Si Rory no consigue averiguar nada de nuestra impulsiva hermana, yo mismo encabezaré una partida de búsqueda. ¿Crees que pueden haberte seguido hasta aquí? _Darien meditó su respuesta antes de contestar.

-Que yo sepa no, pero no puedo estar seguro. Aunque no te equivoques, mis enemigos no dejarán ni una sola piedra sin levantar hasta que me encuentren.

-¿Por qué quieren verte muerto?

-Estoy a punto de descubrir la identidad del hombre que se esconde tras las lucrativas operaciones de contrabando que están privando al gobierno de su fuente de ingresos. He estrechado el círculo a sólo tres hombres. Uno de ellos es el padre de Serena, pero rezo para estar equivocado.

-¡Maldita sea! Menudo lio. ¿Crees que Tsukino le haría daño a su propia hija?

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo de él, pero tampoco lo descarto. Por eso he traído a Serena aquí. Confío en que tú y los hombres del clan de Bunny la protejáis.

-Puedes contar con nosotros, Darien -prometió Armando-. Daré aviso a los jefes de los demás clanes para que estén alerta por si ven desconocidos por la zona.

-Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo, Armando, es Serena la que me preocupa. Ella no se merece nada de esto. Me salvó la vida y aseguró que yo era... bueno, no es necesario que te diga que le debo más de lo que nunca podré devolverle. _Armando frunció el ceño.

-¿Por eso quieres casarte con ella? Por lo que he observado, parece que... bueno, que Serena y tú sois... algo más que amigos, digamos. _Darien se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Somos más que amigos. Seguramente te vas a enterar de todas formas, así que más vale que te lo diga. Serena y yo somos amantes. Yo no sabía que era la hija de un conde cuando... cuando le robé la virginidad. Lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecerle mi apellido.

-Serena parece reacia a aceptar tu proposición. ¿Por qué?

-Tiene que ver con Esmeralda -admitió Darien-. Serena piensa que estoy enamorado de una mujer muerta. _Armando alzó las cejas.

-¿Y lo estás?

-Maldita sea, Armando, ¿tú también? Esmeralda falleció hace muchos años. Me costó un gran trabajo asumir su muerte y no descansaré hasta vengarla. Pero Serena es de carne y hueso. Siento muchas cosas por Serena, entre ellas un deseo que nunca experimenté hacia Esmeralda. No puedo evitar sentir que estoy traicionando a Esmeralda por experimentar emociones tan profundas hacia Serena, pero no estoy todavía preparado para enfrentarme a eso. Primero tengo que lidiar con el asesino de Esmeralda.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención que darte a ti consejos -aseguró Armando-, pero me da la impresión de que negar los sentimientos tan fuertes que tienes por Serena es un error. Aprende de mis errores, hermano. Estuve a punto de perder a mi mujer y a mis hijos por ser demasiado obstinado como para pronunciar las palabras que Bunny quería escuchar.

-Tengo que seguir los dictados de mi conciencia -se explicó Darien-. Pero me casaré con Serena antes de regresar a Londres tanto si ella está de acuerdo como si no. Podría estar esperando un hijo mío. _Armando se rió.

-Y tú eras el que me llamaba libertino a mí.

-No lo comprendes -aseguró Darien muy serio-. Serena y yo estamos casados por el rito cíngaro. Ella se casó conmigo para salvarme la vida cuando los hombres de El Chacal vinieron a buscarme. Por supuesto, nunca consideré esa unión legal ni vinculante, pero no puedo negar que deseé acostarme con Serena en cuanto me recuperé de mis heridas. Serena nunca mencionó que fuera la hija de un conde.

-Y yo que pensaba que Bunny y yo teníamos problemas -dijo Armando sacudiendo la cabeza -Supongo que Serena y tú tendréis que solucionar esto solos. Pero puedes confiar en que yo te proporcione toda la protección que necesitáis.

-Gracias -aseguró Darien con solemnidad -Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-¿Os estáis poniendo al día, vosotros dos? -preguntó Bunny entrando en el vestíbulo-. ¿Habéis hablado de Rei y de lo que ha podido sucederle?

-Voy ahora mismo a hablar con Rory y Gavin -dijo Armando poniéndose de pie -¿Te importaría mostrarle a Darien su habitación? Seguramente querrá asearse antes de la cena. _Armando salió del vestíbulo a grandes zancadas y Darien siguió a Bunny hasta la sala.

-¿Podría ver a mi nueva sobrina? -preguntó Darien.

-Tanto Helios como Chibi están durmiendo, pero puedes verlos si quieres -respondió Bunny. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de los niños y Darien entró a hurtadillas sobresaltando a Lita, que estaba cosiendo al lado de la cuna. -No pasa nada, Lita, es Darien, el hermano de Armando. Quiere conocer a Chibi.

Darien se acercó a la cuna y miró hacia aquel bulto pequeño que dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cuna. No pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, asombrándose ante su suavidad. Algún día Serena y él podrían tener un hijo así, reflexionó. Aquel pensamiento le sobresaltó, pero también le resultaba de lo más apetecible. Sumido en sus cavilaciones, se dio la vuelta y si guió a Bunny para salir del cuarto.

-Este es el dormitorio de Serena -dijo ella señalando una puerta cerrada que había siguiendo el pasillo-. Probablemente ahora estará bañándose. Tu habitación está al otro lado del pasillo._ Darien quiso protestar por el hecho de que los hubieran acomodado en habitaciones separadas, pero se lo pensó mejor. Aquel no era su hogar; tenía que seguir las normas impuestas por la señora de la casa. Pero la idea de sorprender a Serena en su baño le resultaba tentadora.

-La cena se servirá a las seis y media. Puedes acompañar a Serena abajo -dijo Bunny mientras abría la puerta de una amplia habitación amueblada con una selección de muebles sólidos y masculinos -Ya han colocado tu ropa. Si necesitas algún suplemento para tu vestuario, estoy seguro de que Armando encontrará algo que te sirva. Últimamente sólo se viste con falda escocesa y tiene ropa de sobra.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -dijo Darien mirando la cama con anhelo. La estrecha cama que habían compartido la noche anterior en la posada dejaba mucho que desear.

Cuando se quedó solo, Darien merodeó por la habitación como un animal inquieto. Dios sabía que se moría por echarse una siesta, pero la curiosidad por saber cómo estaría alojada Serena no se lo permitía. Además, quería saber qué le habían parecido Armando y Bunny, si le gustaba Glenmoor, si estaba cómoda y... no podía evitarlo. No descansaría a gusto hasta que hubiera hablado con ella.

No había nadie a la vista cuando Darien salió al pasillo. Cruzó rápidamente el estrecho corredor y llamó con suavidad a la puerta de Serena. Al ver que nadie contestaba, giró el picaporte y entró. Ella estaba todavía en el baño con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera que había colocada delante del fuego. El brillo de las alegres llamas suavizaba su piel dorada. Una cascada de rizos rubios como el oro caía por el borde de la bañera hacia fuera. Serena tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar dormida. Darien se acercó sigilosamente con el cuerpo tenso por la excitación. ¿Es que el deseo que sentía por su salvaje amante cíngara no iba a desaparecer nunca? Como si hubiera presentido su presencia, Serena abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esta es mi habitación.

-Quería ver si estabas a gusto. He llamado a la puerta con los nudillos, y al ver que no contestabas, decidí entrar.

-Te sugiero que ahora te marches -dijo ella con sequedad. Darien se la quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? Cuando dormimos anoche en la posada no opusiste ninguna objeción a que viera cómo te bañabas en nuestro dormitorio.

-Esta es la casa de tu hermano, Darien. Todo ha cambiado. _Darien se enfureció.

-Nada ha cambiado. Nuestra boda se celebrará en cuanto encuentre a Rei. Te convertirás en mi esposa antes de que abandone las Tierras Altas. Hay una iglesia en el pueblo, y un reverendo que estoy seguro de que estará encantado de oficiar la ceremonia.

-Eso lo veremos -objetó Serena.

-Entretanto -dijo Darien dirigiéndole una sonrisa desenfadada-, no hay razón para que no disfrutemos el uno del otro._ Serena soltó un grito sobresaltado cuando Darien metió los brazos en la refrescante bañera y la sacó de allí. Cogió una toalla de lino de un banco que había cerca de la chimenea y la envolvió con ella mientras la llevaba a la cama.

-Bájame, Darien. Estamos en casa de tu hermano y...

-¿Y qué?

-Deberíamos ser prudentes.

-¡Al diablo con la prudencia! Tengo la impresión de haber sido demasiado prudente y sensato la mayor parte de mi vida. Armando me dijo una vez que era un mojigato insufrible, y estoy de acuerdo con él. Eso es lo que el deber y la responsabilidad hacen con las personas. Pero tú cambiaste todo eso, mi salvaje muchacha cíngara. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea abrirte las piernas y llenarte de mí._ Sus palabras resonaron como un clamor en la sangre de Serena, un clamor que trató desesperadamente de ignorar. Pero su amor por aquel hombre imposible era tan poderoso que no podía negarle nada. El colchón se hundió bajo el peso de Darien. Él sonrió mirándola.

-No estamos casados, Darien, tú mismo lo has dicho. Me sentiría culpable si me aprovechara de la hospitalidad de Bunny. _Darien le retiró la toalla del cuerpo.

-Bunny no tiene por qué saberlo. Además, no es ninguna estúpida. Seguramente ya se habrá imaginado que somos amantes -Darien inclinó la oscura cabeza y se entretuvo un buen rato cubriéndole las comisuras de los labios con besos suaves.

-Cada vez que estamos juntos, aumentan las posibilidades de que me quede embarazada de ti -argumentó Serena. Darien le encontró la boca. Ella suspiró suavemente mientras le ofrecía los labios. La besó hasta dejarla sin respiración. Luego levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? _Serena echó los codos hacia atrás.

-¡Quieres que me quede embarazada! No lo entiendo.

-Ya te he dicho que vamos a casarnos. No importará lo más mínimo que engordes cuando pronunciemos nuestros votos matrimoniales. Al menos no tendrás excusa para librarte. _Serena se quedó mirando sus ojos brillantes y decididos y esbozó una sonrisa trémula.

-¿Tú me amas, Darien?

-¿Importa eso? -le susurró él contra los labios.

-A mí sí. ¿Abandonarás la venganza que buscas contra los responsables de la muerte de Esmeralda?

-¿Abandonar? -Darien abrió la boca sin dar crédito -No lo haré hasta que esos malnacidos estén entre rejas._ Serena sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. ¿Cómo podía estar tan equivocada? Darien no la amaba. Durante un breve instante había creído (no, había deseado) que finalmente él buscaría en los rincones más ocultos de su corazón y descubriría allí el amor. -Lo arreglaré todo, Serena -continuó Darien-. Tengo una licencia especial que conseguí antes de salir de Londres, aunque dudo mucho que sea necesaria en las Tierras Altas._ Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. -No te preocupes por Bunny ni por Armando. Ellos ya saben cómo son las cosas entre amantes. Además, Armando ya está el tanto de nuestro matrimonio cíngaro.

-¿Se lo has contado? -Serena no se lo podía creer.

-Tenía que explicarle nuestra situación -él terminó de quitarse la ropa y cubrió el cuerpo de Serena con el suyo -¿Vas a callarte de una vez y dejar que te ame?

-Creo que no -respondió ella escabulléndose por debajo de él. Cogió la bata y se la puso por los brazos -Me casaré contigo y dejaré que me hagas el amor cuando puedas decir que me amas y lo digas de corazón.

-Me importas mucho -aseguró Darien intentando agarrarla. Pero ella se zafó.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de volver a enamorarte? Esmeralda está muerta. ¿Por qué te resulta tan aberrante encontrar el amor con otra mujer? _Darien se puso de pie de un salto.

-Maldita sea, Serena, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Mi alma? Amar es peligroso. Amar significa morir un poco cuando te arrebatan a alguien a quien quieres. Y ahora, ¿estás satisfecha? _Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Darien tuviera miedo de volver a amar. Miedo de volver a perder. Miedo a que le arrebataran a la persona amada.

-Así que prefieres mantener tus sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de tu ser antes que volver a amar -dijo Serena con tono monótono -Siento lástima por ti, Darien. Para cuando te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estás, tal vez yo haya decidido que no vale la pena esperarte.

-Maldita sea, Serena, no habrá necesidad de esperar. Vamos a casarnos dentro de unos días y no aceptaré un no por respuesta. _Darien salvó la distancia que había entre ellos y la estrechó entre sus brazos. -Adelante, sé todo lo obstinada que quieras y no me dejes entrar en tu cama. Pero cuando estemos casados dormiremos en la misma cama todas las malditas noches. _La besó con dureza. La fuerza de su determinación la sobrecogió. Darien sí la amaba. Lo que ocurría era que todavía no lo sabía. Y si lo sabía, era demasiado orgulloso como para admitido.

Un gruñido profundo retumbó en el pecho de Darien cuando la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama. Serena se lo quedó mi rando fijamente; los ardientes ojos de Darien le ponían la piel de gallina. Ella también deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo, deteniéndose sin poder evitado en las ondas de músculos que atravesaban su magnífico cuerpo. Las cicatrices de las heridas no conseguían restarle mérito a su encanto seductor. Si acaso le hacían más atractivo. Serena deslizó la mirada hacia abajo, hacia su sexo desenfrenado, y contuvo el aliento.

-Tú sigue mirándome así, cariño -susurró Darien con voz ronca-, y te juro que nunca saldrás de esta cama._ A Darien le brillaban los ojos cuando se inclinó sobre la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de colocarse encima de ella, alguien llamó a la puerta. Unos instantes más tarde, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Bunny.

-Espero no haberte despertado, Serena -dijo -He traído un manto de cuadros escoceses para que te lo pongas sobre los hombros. En el castillo hay muchas corrientes de aire en esta época del año y... oh..._ Darien gruñó y se agachó para recoger sus pantalones. -Lo siento -dijo Bunny. Los ojos le brillaban burlones -No me di cuenta de que tenías compañía. Dejaré el manto sobre el banco._ Serena se sonrojó por la vergüenza, pero Darien parecía tan tranquilo mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-No hace falta que te vayas, Bunny -dijo cuando estuvo decentemente tapado -Yo debería marcharme -miró hacia Serena-. Seguiremos con esta... conversación más tarde._ Recogió lo que le quedaba de ropa y salió de la habitación.

-No era mi intención interrumpir -se disculpó Bunny cuando Darien se hubo marchado.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho -respondió Serena-. Como habrás observado, tengo muy poca fuerza de voluntad en lo que a Darien se refiere.

-Deberías casarte con él -le aconsejó Bunny.

-¿Tú te casarías con un hombre que no te ama? El deseo es maravilloso y está muy bien, pero yo quiero algo más.

-Yo me casé con un hombre al que no amaba -admitió Bunny-. De hecho, odié a Armando en cuanto puse por primera vez mis ojos en él. Debo decir que tenía siete años y que toda mi familia excepto mi abuelo había sido asesinada por los ingleses. Nunca conté con enamorarme de Armando cuando viaje a Londres para seducirle. Dale tiempo a Darien para que se de cuenta de todo lo que significas para él. Está decidido a casarse contigo, ya lo sabes.

-Ya -resopló Serena.

-Piensa en ello, Serena. Darien no estaría tan decidido a casarse contigo si no te amara.

-Pero su honor...

-Al diablo con el honor -la interrumpió Bunny-. Darien te ama. Cásate con él y libérale de su sufrimiento.


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Serena cerró la puerta con cerrojo para que Darien no pudiera entrar ni aquella noche ni las dos noches siguientes, y agradeció que no montara ningún jaleo. No mentía cuando le dijo a Bunny que no tenía fuerza de voluntad en lo que a Darien se refería. Por desgracia, sabía que él se saldría con la suya tanto si a Serena le gustaba como si no. Más preocupante era la falta de noticias sobre Rei y lord Kumada. Nadie parecía saber nada sobre ellos. No se les había visto ni se había sabido de ellos desde que salieron de Londres. Armando y Darien habían reunido a cincuenta hombres del clan y habían pasado dos días buscándolos.

Darien no había vuelto a mencionarle el asunto de la boda desde aquella primera noche en la que Bunny había entrado y los había descubierto juntos, y eso hacía que Serena estuviera nerviosa. Conociendo a Darien, sospechaba que tenía guardado algo en la manga. Algo con lo que probablemente la sorprendería cuando menos lo esperaba.

Los dos días de búsqueda de Rei terminaron sin ninguna pista sobre su paradero. Todo el mundo estaba comprensiblemente tenso. Aquella noche Serena se puso uno de los vestidos de Bunny que Circonia había arreglado para ella, se colocó el manto sobre los hombros y corrió escaleras abajo para reunirse con la familia para cenar. Todos estaban reunidos frente a la chimenea del vestíbulo.

-Oh, ese vestido te queda perfecto -exclamó Bunny-. El azul es sin duda tu color. Y el manto te sienta de maravilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo -intervino Darien pasándole el brazo por la cintura y estrechándola contra sí -¿Ha llegado ya nuestro invitado, Armando?

-No, todavía no, pero estoy seguro de que estará aquí enseguida.

-¿Tenemos invitados? -preguntó Serena.

-Sólo uno -respondió Darien. A Serena no le gustó el brillo en los ojos de Darien. Estaba tramando algo, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno para ella. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando Rory entró precipitadamente en el vestíbulo.

-¡Ya están aquí, Armando!

-¿Te refieres al invitado que estamos esperando? -preguntó Armando-. Hazle pasar.

-No, se trata de lady Rei y lord Kumada.

-¿Rei está aquí? -exclamó Darien con tono eufórico -Por todos los santos, hombre, diles que entren.

-Aquí estamos, Darien -dijo Rei corriendo hacia ellos. Nicolás Kumada iba dos pasos por detrás de ella.-. Perdonadme por haberos causado preocupación.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? -gritó Armando. Miró fijamente a Kumada-. ¿Qué os ha retrasado, Nicolás? Y más vale que sea algo importante._ Nicolás le sonrió tiernamente a Rei con los ojos rebosantes de amor. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Luego, apretando las mandíbulas, clavó los ojos en las frías miradas de los hermanos de Rei sin pestañear.

-Rei y yo estábamos de luna de miel. Nos casamos antes de salir de Londres.

-¿Cómo? -las voces combinadas de Armando y Darien resonaron como un trueno en el inmenso vestíbulo.

-¡Maldito bastardo! -espetó Armando apartando a Darien a un lado para lanzarse sobre Nicolás. Rei se colocó delante de su esposo, protegiéndolo de la ira de sus hermanos.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Nicolás!

-Échate a un lado, Rei -le ordenó Armando.

-Ahora es mi marido -aseguró la joven.

-Puedo defenderme yo solo, amor -aseguró Nicolás apartándola suavemente.

-Ellos no lo entienden -exclamó Rei-. Te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo único que importa. Estamos casados, y no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer al respecto.

-Tiene razón -intervino Bunny acercándose a Rei-. Rei es una mujer adulta. Confiad en que sabe lo que hace._ Armando le lanzó a su esposa una mirada fulminante.

-Se te olvida que conozco a Nicolás mejor que nadie, Bunny. Sé todo lo que hace falta saber sobre él, y no es lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana.

-Un libertino de renombre como tú no tiene derecho a criticar a nadie -le recordó Bunny-.Tú te has reformado. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo Nicolás?

-Gracias, Bunny -dijo Rei con voz suave -No le echéis la culpa a Nicolás. He sido yo. Sabía que mis hermanos no nos permitirían casarnos nunca, así que convencí a Nicolás para que se casara conmigo en secreto. La ceremonia la ha celebrado un reverendo encarcelado por deudas. Es un método utilizado por muchas parejas que desean casarse sin el consentimiento paterno.

-Amo a Rei, Armando. Nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño. Si tú puedes ser un esposo fiel, dame la oportunidad de demostrar que yo también puedo hacerlo. Ya he recibido mi herencia, así que soy lo suficientemente rico como para mantener a tu hermana. A Rei no le faltará de nada. Yo... siento que hayamos tenido que hacer esto en secreto.

-Maldita sea, Kumada, lo que has hecho no está bien -le espetó Darien-. Rei debería haber tenido una gran boda, con su familia y sus amigos presentes.

-Todo eso no me importa nada -insistió ella. Miró a Nicolás con adoración -Todo lo que deseo lo tengo aquí al lado.

-¿Qué ha sido de los seis guardas que envié con vosotros? -preguntó Darien.

-Los envié de regreso -se defendió Rei-. Les dije que no los necesitábamos. Nicolás y yo fuimos directamente a la prisión Fleet y nos casamos. Hemos pasado la luna de miel en la finca que Nicolás tiene en Northumberland. Por favor, no os enfadéis con nosotros. No nos habéis dejado más opción que hacerlo así._ Serena no pudo seguir guardando silencio. Había observado a Rei y a Nicolás juntos y supo instintivamente que Nicolás era sincero. La forma tan tierna en la que le sonreía a Rei, la manera en que la tocaba, con tanto amor. Tal vez Darien no reconociera el amor verdadero, pero ella sí.

-Darien, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? _Darien se la quedó mirando.

-¿No puede esperar?

-No. Sólo será un momento.

-De acuerdo -Darien se apartó de los demás y esperó a que Serena lo siguiera -¿De qué se trata, Serena?

-Sólo porque tú no crees en el amor no significa que no exista. ¿Es que no ves lo feliz que está Rei? No todo el mundo puede disfrutar del lujo de casarse por amor.

-Eres demasiado sentimental como para ver la situación con claridad -se burló Darien.

-¡Y tú eres demasiado duro de corazón para admitir que el amor existe! -gritó ella -Armando se reformó, ¿qué te hace pensar que Nicolás no puede hacer lo mismo? Rei es demasiado sensata como para enamorarse de un libertino sin reformar. Concédele a tu hermana el mérito de haber reconocido el amor, Darien. Yo aplaudo su coraje por hacer lo que cree que es su derecho y el del hombre al que ama._ Darien entornó los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que debería hacer? ¿Permitir que mi hermana cometa el mayor error de su vida?_ Serena alzó la barbilla.

-Dejarla estar con el hombre que ama. Confiar en Nicolás -bajó el tono de voz -Y creer que el amor existe. Porque existe, ¿sabes?_ Darien no dijo nada. Se limitó a quedarse mirándola. Luego se giró y se unió al resto de la familia. Con la voz tensa por la rabia reprimida, dijo:

-Rei, querida, no puedo aprobar lo que has hecho ni el modo en que lo has llevado a cabo, pero estoy dispuesto a darle a Nicolás la oportunidad de demostrar que tiene razón.

-Es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas -reconoció Armando-. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero eso no significa que no vayamos a estar observando a Nicolás como halcones -añadió lanzándole al aludido una mirada severa.

-Os juro que no os daré razones para que dudéis de mi amor por Rei -declaró Nicolás. Darien admiró en silencio las sabias palabras de Armando. Rei había escogido a Nicolás y parecía que se amaban profundamente el uno al otro. ¿Quién era él para separarlos cuando su propia relación con Serena estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta?

-Muy bien -dijo con un gruñido. Y aunque le costó un gran esfuerzo, le ofreció la mano a Nicolás.

-No te arrepentirás, Darien -dijo Nicolás estrechando la mano de Darien con una sonrisa radiante.

-Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo -admitió Armando-, ahora eres mi cuñado. Te prometo que no te mataré por haber secuestrado a mi hermana siempre y cuando cumplas con tus obligaciones._ Extendió la mano y Nicolás se la estrechó. Darien todavía tenía el ceño fruncido cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Gavin acompañado de otro hombre.

-Ya ha llegado, Darien -dijo Gavin sin aliento -El reverendo Gordon está aquí para oficiar la ceremonia._ Un escocés alto vestido con el hábito negro de los clérigos entró siguiendo a Gavin. Serena le lanzó a Darien una mirada desconfiada.

-¿Ceremonia? -repitió -¿De qué está hablando, Darien? _Darien se aclaró la garganta.

-Ha sido una gran casualidad que Rei y Nicolás llegaran cuando lo han hecho. Ahora toda la familia está presente para nuestra boda.

-¿Serena y tú os vais a casar? -exclamó Rei aplaudiendo feliz -¡Qué maravilla! Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti, Darien. Confiaba en que algún día encontrarías una mujer a la que amar._ Serena se enfureció.

-Darien no me ama y no vamos a casarnos. Lo siento, reverendo, ha hecho el viaje hasta Glenmoor en balde._ Darien murmuró una maldición entre dientes. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan obstinada.

-Mi futura esposa está nerviosa, reverendo. Por favor, comience con la ceremonia._ Serena lo miró fijamente.

-Te lo advierto, Darien...

-¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con Serena? -preguntó Bunny llevándose a la joven a un aparte.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión -susurró Serena mientras Bunny prácticamente la arrastraba lejos del grupo de gente que se había congregado en torno al fuego.

-¿Amas a Darien, Serena?

-Sí -admitió ella gruñendo.

-¿Confías en él?_ Esta vez tardó más tiempo en responder.

-No debería. Me abandonó porque pensaba que era una cíngara que no estaba a su altura. Pero sí, supongo que confío en él.

-Entonces sigue mi consejo y cásate con él. Armando me lo contó todo sobre Esmeralda y Darien. Por lo que entendí, Darien la quería mucho pero no era una gran pasión. Eran compatibles, y estaban prometidos desde que eran niños. Habría sido deshonroso por su parte no amar a su prometida.

-La amaba lo suficiente como para dejarla embarazada -arremetió Serena-. Esmeralda estaba esperando un hijo de Darien cuando murió. Los hijos que yo pueda darle ocuparán un segundo lugar respecto al hijo que perdió.

-Darien es un hombre de honor. Mucho más honorable que Armando -reconoció Bunny-. Al igual que Armando, es un hombre apasionado. A diferencia de Armando, él no traicionaría a su prometida. Esmeralda y Darien estaban prácticamente casados. Su compromiso era oficial. Seguramente no vieron razón para esperar a las nupcias antes de consumar su relación. Esmeralda está muerta. Lo que tenéis Darien y tú es algo único. He visto el modo en que te mira, cómo te sigue con los ojos. Si eso no es amor, entonces no se qué es.

-El corazón me dice que Darien me ama, pero es demasiado obstinado para admitirlo.

-Entonces dale una oportunidad, Serena. Cásate con él. Yo te garantizo que no tardarás mucho en escuchar las palabras que ansías.

-¿De qué se supone que están hablando? -le preguntó Darien a Armando mientras observaban a las dos mujeres hablando muy concentradas la una en la otra. El reverendo Gordon se había acercado al fuego y bebía a sorbos el ponche caliente que Amy le había servido. Rei y Nicolás estaban absortos el uno en el otro, mirándose a los ojos e intercambiando palabras dulces.

-Seguramente Bunny esté intentando hacerle entrar en razón -sugirió Armando.

-Confío en que Serena la escuche.

-Debes amar mucho a Serena -musitó Armando-. No recuerdo haberte oído expresar ninguna emoción particularmente poderosa por Esmeralda. Oh, ya sé que decías que la querías, y yo te creía, pero hay formas distintas de querer.

-Vaya, ¿se puede saber qué te convierte en un experto? _Armando le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

-Te olvidas de que estás hablando con lord Pecado, el reconocido libertino. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre el amor.

-Sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre sexo -se mofó su hermano -Eres la última persona a la que acudiría en busca de un consejo sobre el amor.

-Da lo mismo, porque te lo voy dar. No soy un estúpido. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estás enamorado de Serena. Si tú no lo ves, entonces eres más tonto de lo que pensaba. Tú me has leído la cartilla muchas veces en el pasado. Ahora me toca a mí.

-Se que tienes buena intención, Armando, pero hay algo que tú no sabes. Antes de poder ofrecerle mi corazón a Serena tengo que librarme de la culpa que siento por haber querido a Esmeralda menos de lo que debería. ¡Ella murió por mi culpa, por el amor de Dios! La dejé embarazada. Entonces no conocía a Serena y no tenía ni idea de que existieran sentimientos tan poderosos.

-No es fácil convivir con la culpa. Tal vez deberías... tener cuidado -susurró Armando entre dientes -Bunny y Serena han terminado su conversación. Aquí vienen._ Darien contuvo la respiración mientras Bunny y Serena se les unían.

Trató de leer su expresión, pero estaba cuidadosamente oculta tras una insulsa sonrisa. ¿Volvería a rechazarle? Decidió que no importaba. Tanto si quería como si no, se casaría con ella aquella misma noche. El reverendo vio a las mujeres acercándose y se alejó del fuego. Les sonrió con bondad.

-¿Está todo arreglado? ¿Doy comienzo a la ceremonia?

-¿Qué dices, Serena? -preguntó Darien dándole una oportunidad antes de forzarla.

Cuando Serena alzó la vista para mirarlo, Darien estuvo a punto de perder el habla. Sus ojos celestes estaban tan llenos de amor que se sintió incómodo. Se preguntó si sería capaz de corresponder con el mismo sentimiento. Se había quedado corto con Esmeralda. ¿Podía confiar en ser capaz de entregarle a Serena la clase de amor que merecía? Sus pensamientos quedaron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando Serena dijo:

-Me casaré contigo, Darien, aunque esta ceremonia anglosajona no será para mí más vinculante que la cíngara. Me caso contigo porque creo en ti, y porque creo en el amor._ Su aceptación le proporcionó a Darien un alto grado de satisfacción. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. La alta sociedad nunca menospreciaría a Serena. Sería su condesa. Darien tomó la mano de Serena y se la llevó a los labios.

-Puede comenzar con la ceremonia, reverendo.

La familia se reunió en círculo mientras el reverendo Gordon abría su libro y comenzaba a leer el rito matrimonial. Tanto Armando como Bunny tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Rei sollozaba abiertamente. Los Milenio fueron deslizándose sigilosamente por el suelo de madera, llenando la inmensa estancia. Darien se olvidó de respirar cuando llegó el momento de que Serena repitiera sus votos, pero no había motivo de preocupación. Ella pronunció su promesa alta y claramente. La única vez que pareció sorprenderse fue cuando Darien sacó del bolsillo una alianza con esmeraldas incrustadas y se lo deslizó por el dedo. Se le ajustó perfectamente, tal y como Darien sabía que sucedería.

-Perteneció a mi madre -susurró -La he llevado conmigo desde que nuestro compromiso apareció publicado en los periódicos._ Luego la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó en medio de un estruendo de aplausos y risas. ¡Estaba casado! Finalmente. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan bien al respecto?

Serena se quedó mirando el anillo que Darien acababa de ponerle en el dedo y sintió una oleada de felicidad en su interior. Se había resistido durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora que ya estaba hecho el trámite legal, sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Creía que Darien la amaba, y rezó para no tener que esperar toda una vida para escuchar aquellas palabras que quería oír de sus labios.

Una gran celebración siguió a la ceremonia. Se reunieron tantos Milenio en el vestíbulo para tomar parte de la fiesta que Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien había planeado aquel día cuidadosamente. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto excepto ella. Había mucha comida, pensó mientras se iba sirviendo plato tras plato en las mesas que crujían. Había trucha de mar, ostras, tortugas, rejillas con cordero, venado asado, una gran variedad de verduras, las últimas de la cosecha de verano, y media docena de tartas y pudines diferentes. Serena probó sólo unos cuantos de los sabrosos platos antes de rendirse. Su estómago no podía dar cabida a tanto.

Tras la comida llegaron unos músicos que venían del pueblo, acompañados por una tropa de bailarines cíngaros, acróbatas y trovadores. El vino, la cerveza y el whisky escocés más fino corrían como el agua. Los escoceses eran muy ruidosos, y cuando Darien le preguntó si estaba lista para retirarse, Serena dijo encantada que sí. Carcajadas, gritos de júbilo y sugerencias pícaras los siguieron hasta las escaleras que daban a la sala.

-He hecho que trasladaran mis cosas a tu habitación mientras cenábamos -dijo Darien abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y haciéndola pasar -Tiene mejores vistas, aunque esta noche no vayamos a disfrutarlas._ Serena se paró en el centro de la habitación y miró a su alrededor.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Las colchas habían sido retiradas y se habían corrido las cortinas de la ventana. Desde la cama le llegaba el dulce olor de las violetas, y Serena se dio cuenta de que alguien había rociado ese aroma en las sábanas. Obra de Bunny, supuso. Miró a Darien, deslizando la mirada por él con admiración. Debió pedirle prestado algo a Armando, porque iba vestido muy a la moda con pantalones de seda azul oscuro, levita azul pálido y chaleco plateado. Un abanico de chorreras adornaba su camisa blanca de lino en la pechera y en las muñecas, y en los zapatos le relucían unas hebillas de plata.

-No has hablado mucho esta noche -dijo Darien quitándose la levita -¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

-Todavía no, Darien.

-No pareces muy convencida. ¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso?_ La mirada de Darien se quedó prendida de la suya con una intensidad casi hipnótica. Tras un pesado silencio, Serena susurró:

-Tú lo sabes, Darien, siempre lo has sabido.

-Se que te deseo, cariño. Estos últimos días sin tenerte entre mis brazos, en mi cama, han sido un infierno. Un día más o dos y habría tirado tu puerta abajo._ Serena sonrió el escuchar aquello. No lo dudaba ni lo más mínimo. -Ven aquí, amor -Darien abrió los brazos y ella avanzó hacia ellos. La estrechó contra sí y Serena sintió como si hubiera llegado a casa. Se había resistido todo lo que había podido, pero un Darien decidido era la fuerza más poderosa de la tierra. Había echado por tierra su resistencia, y el consejo de Bunny la había llevado a tomar la última decisión.

-Quiero tenerte desnuda -le susurró Darien al oído –Voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche y más allá.

-Sí, Darien, ámame -canturreó Serena suavemente. Si no podía tener su corazón, al menos tendría su cuerpo. Los ojos azul oscuro de Darien brillaban de deseo cuando la besó.

Lo que comenzó como un suave fundido de labios se hizo más ardiente, más apasionado y exigente. Serena le enredó los dedos en el fuerte cabello, atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras abría la boca bajo la suya. La lengua de Darien se lanzó a su interior, profunda y ardiente. Sus cuerpos se pusieron tensos uno contra el otro, su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo irregular, sus manos se acariciaban, excitándoles y poseyéndolos. Pero no era suficiente.

Darien apartó la boca de la suya. La luz de las velas reveló un rostro descarnado por el deseo y una intensa pasión. Le colocó firmemente las manos en la cintura para apartarla de sí. Entonces comenzó a desvestirla, desgarrándole una manga en su precipitación por verla desnuda. Sujetándole el vestido entre las manos, tiró de él hacia arriba y se lo quitó. Con dedos temblorosos, le desabrochó el cierre de las enaguas. Le cayeron a los pies y Darien la levantó, apartando las enaguas de un puntapié. Serena estaba delante de él únicamente con la combinación, esperando que él también se la quitara, pero el brillo de sus ojos le dio a entender que Darien tenía otras ideas.

-¿Puedes arreglártelas tú con lo que queda? -le preguntó. Tenía la voz grave y dulce y los ojos oscuros y turbios.

Ella asintió en silencio. Darien se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó los zapatos y las medias. Serena podía sentir el deseo que estaba experimentando hacia ella, lo veía en sus facciones marcadas y en la tensa expectación de su cuerpo. Ella sintió los senos llenos y notó cómo la humedad se le acumulaba entre las piernas. Se desató primero una liga y luego otra con provocativa lentitud, deslizando una media por una pierna y luego la otra, quitándoselas a la vez que los zapatos. Escuchó cómo Darien contenía el aliento.

-La combinación -le dijo con un suspiro ronco -Quítatela. _Sonriendo seductoramente, Serena se la sacó por la cabeza con seductora lentitud. Darien se puso de pie para quitarse los pantalones y luego volvió a sentarse. Su mirada ardiente se deslizó por ella como si fuera miel caliente; unos deliciosos escalofríos le atravesaron a Serena la espina dorsal. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que sólo podía escuchar el sonido de las velas chisporroteando en sus candelabros por encima de la estridente y excitada respiración de Darien.

La atrajo hacia sí hasta que Serena quedó colocada entre la uve que formaban sus piernas abiertas. Ella apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros. Gimió suavemente y cerró los ojos mientras sentía los dedos de Darien hundiéndose íntimamente en los cachetes de sus nalgas. Se le formó entre las piernas una humedad densa y cubierta de rocío que intensificó el desenfrenado deseo que sentía por aquel hombre.

-Eres preciosa -susurró Darien-. Cuando los cíngaros estaban bailando esta noche, era a ti a quien yo visualizaba dando vueltas delante de mí. Nunca he visto a nadie bailar como tú, mi salvaje belleza cíngara. La música desata algo lascivo e indolente dentro de ese increíble cuerpo tuyo.

-Darien, ya no hace falta que me digas esas cosas -dijo Serena, asombrada ante su sinceridad -Ahora estamos casados. _¿Las diría en serio?

-¿Por qué dudas de mí? Estoy hablando completamente en serio. _Darien comenzó a mover las manos, acariciándole la totalidad de sus senos, jugueteando con la lengua sobre sus pezones. Serena gimió y se arqueó contra él mientras Darien le succionaba un pezón en la ardiente humedad de su boca. Luego le soltó el pezón y la sentó sobre su regazo. -Esta es nuestra noche de bodas -susurró Darien sobre sus labios.

-Ya tuvimos nuestra noche de bodas hace muchas semanas -le recordó ella. Darien se giró súbitamente colocándola debajo de él. Su duro cuerpo la aplastaba contra el colchón. -¡Darien! -Serena temblaba, consumida por la pasión, atormentada por insoportables oleadas de deseo. Le clavó los dedos en el cabello, guiando los labios de Darien hacia los suyos. Sus besos eran lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba, pero no era suficiente. Darien parecía saber exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Le deslizó las manos por el vientre, cambiando el peso mientras le colocaba las rodillas entre las suyas, abriéndolas al máximo. Serena contuvo la respiración cuando sintió como sus dedos la separaban. Entonces él bajó la boca para saborearla. Serena levantó las caderas, deseando salvajemente lo que sólo Darien podía darle, pero Darien se tomó su tiempo, saboreándola por todas partes. Su lengua era como un puñal perverso que se clavó repetidamente en su centro perlado de humedad antes de lamerle la tierna protuberancia.

Serena gimió, arqueó el cuello y levantó los hombros de la cama mientras se deslizaba en el turbulento ojo de un huracán, lanzándose a un salvaje éxtasis que la dejó hecha añicos. Cuando recuperó los sentidos encontró a Darien agachado delante de ella con el rostro marcado por el deseo y la pasión. Serena le agarró las muñecas con los dedos y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Entra en mí, Darien, por favor._ Él se incorporó, su cuerpo oscuro y grande pendiendo sobre ella, las fosas nasales abiertas.

-Serena -dijo en un susurro estridente -Eres mía. Sólo mía.

-Siempre he sido tuya, Darien._ Él no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que la había oído cuando deslizó las manos bajo sus nalgas y la colocó sobre su punta suave y ardiente. -Méteme dentro de ti -gruñó -Llévame hasta el cielo._ La mano de Serena se cerró sobre su erección, guiándolo hacia su entrada. Escuchó su respiración en el oído, y mientras introducía su húmeda virilidad, inundándola, llenándola con su calor y su fuerza hasta que estuvo hundido en ella, sintió como si le hubiera atravesado el alma.

-No recuerdo haber estado nunca tan duro -gimió Darien. Clavándole la vista en los ojos, se incorporó apoyándose en los brazos y la embistió. Dentro y fuera, aumentando en ritmo hasta que ambos jadearon sin aliento.

Serena se le agarró a la espalda y le enredó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, que se movían salvajemente. Ella contuvo el aliento y lo hundió más en su interior. Darien la embistió más deprisa, con más fuerza, llevándola cada vez más y más alto hasta que Serena perdió prácticamente la consciencia debido al exquisito placer. Darien inclinó la cabeza, atrapándole con la boca los gritos de placer que no se había dado cuenta siquiera que estaba soltando. Las sensaciones iban en aumento, colocándose una encima de la otra mientras Serena se acercaba hacia aquel pico que pendía tentador fuera de su alcance. Entonces aquellas sensaciones la atravesaron completamente, la cubrieron, surgieron de su interior en un aplastante crescendo de arrebatadores colores y entusiasta éxtasis.

-Te amo, Darien._ Si él la oyó, no hizo ningún gesto que lo indicara, porque estaba precipitándose hacia su propio clímax. Serena notó cómo se ponía tenso, escuchó el ronco raspar de su aliento y luego sintió el húmedo calor de su semilla haciendo explosión dentro de ella.

Después se durmieron. Serena se despertó en un momento de la noche y sintió las manos de Darien deslizándose por su vientre y hundiéndose entre sus piernas. Ella se giró sin dudarlo entre sus brazos y dejó que volviera a amarla.

* * *

Darien fue el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Se estiró y sonrió. No recordaba haber tenido nunca tanta hambre ni haberse sentido tan bien. Se le hizo la boca agua al pensar en huevos, unas lonchas de beicon, riñones y café caliente. Se bañó, se afeitó, se puso la ropa sin despertar a Serena y salió en silencio del dormitorio. La familia estaba reunida en el vestíbulo desayunando cuando él entró.

-¿Dónde está Serena? -preguntó Bunny con cierto tono burlón.

-Todavía sigue durmiendo -respondió Darien con una terrible arrogancia masculina -Anoche no durmió muy bien._ Armando soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Me preguntó de quién habrá sido la culpa.

-Me cae muy bien Serena, Darien -dijo Rei con timidez -Por favor, no le hagas daño._ Darien frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Yo... bueno, tú pasas mucho tiempo fuera y...

-Suéltalo de una vez, Rei.

-Deja de fastidiar a mi esposa, Darien -dijo Nicolás pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Rei en gesto protector.

-¿De qué discutís?_ Todo el mundo se giró cuando Serena entró en el vestíbulo y tomó asiento al lado de Darien.

-Creí que estabas dormida -dijo Darien.

-Y lo estaba, pero me desperté cuando saliste de la habitación_ Darien le lanzó a Rei una mirada de advertencia.

-No estábamos discutiendo, cariño._ Justo entonces Circonia hizo su aparición en el vestíbulo y colocó un cuenco humeante delante de Darien. -¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño ante la masa gelatinosa que temblaba delante de él. Desde luego, no era un desayuno.

-Son gachas, mi querido señor -dijo Circonia con entusiasmo -Si su hermano puede comerlas, vos también podéis._ Armando disimuló la risa tosiendo cuando Darien alzó una ceja para mirarlo.

-No me gustan las gachas -dijo Darien. Circonia sonrió. Al parecer estaba disfrutando de la incomodidad de Darien.

-A vuestro hermano tampoco le gustaban, pero aprendió a apreciarlas.

-Pruébalas -le urgió Serena-. A mí me parecen muy revitalizantes. Yo tomaré un cuenco, Circonia._ Circonia regresó a la cocina con una sonrisa radiante para traer las gachas de Serena. Darien la miró marcharse mientras hundía la cuchara en el cuenco y se la llevaba a la boca. Hizo lo que pudo por contener las arcadas cuando las gachas le bajaron por la garganta, pero perdió la batalla.

-Estoy acostumbrado a algo con más sustancia -protestó Darien.

-Vamos, Darien, no están tan mal -le reprendió Armando-. Se les empieza a coger gusto cuando se toman a diario. A mí ahora incluso me gustan las tortas de avena.

-Gracias a Dios, enseguida volveré a Londres y a los desayunos civilizados de huevos, riñones, pan tostado y beicon._ Tragó a duras penas otra cucharada llena y torció el gesto. Estaba a punto de terminar el cuenco entero de gachas cuando Circonia regresó. Colocó una bandeja de huevos y beicon delante de Darien y retiró el cuenco vacío.

-Muy bien, Excelencia -dijo Circonia sin disimular su satisfacción-. Vuestro hermano no lo hizo ni la mitad de bien que vos la primera vez. Disfrutad de los huevos -sin dejar de sonreír, regresó a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Armando y Bunny se echaron a reír.

-Has superado la prueba, Darien -dijo su hermano secándose las lágrimas de los ojos -A mí me costó algo más de tiempo._ Circonia apareció un instante después con un cuenco de gachas para Serena.

-¿Quieres también unos huevos, Serena?_ Serena miró los huevos de Darien y sintió que el estómago se le ponía al revés. Tuvo que apartar la vista rápidamente para no verse obligada a levantarse de la mesa. Aspiró con fuerza el aire para asentar su convulso estómago y sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo único que tomaré esta mañana serán las gachas, Circonia. Gracias de todas maneras -Serena se las arregló para comer dos cucharadas llenas antes de apartar el cuenco a un lado. Bunny debió darse cuenta de su repentina pérdida de apetito.

-Tal vez prefieras desayunar hoy pan tostado con té, Serena. _Serena le dirigió a Bunny una mirada agradecida.

-Creo que sí -Amy hizo amago de ponerse de pie -Termina de desayunar, Amy. Yo misma me serviré._ Darien se inclinó hacia ella y le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Fui demasiado brusco anoche? _Serena le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estoy perfectamente, Darien. Nunca desayuno mucho -retiró la silla hacia atrás._ Ahora vuelvo. Estoy segura de que a Circonia no le importará que invada su cocina._ Bunny se puso de pie.

-Iré contigo. Tal vez Circonia no esté en la cocina, y tú no sabes dónde están las cosas._ Cuando hubieron salido del vestíbulo, Bunny le puso a Serena la mano en el brazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Serena? Parece que esta mañana tienes poco apetito. ¿Te hizo daño Darien anoche?

-Oh, no, en absoluto -le aseguró Serena-. Darien nunca me haría daño. Es que tengo el estómago un poco revuelto esta mañana, pero dudo mucho que eso tenga algo que ver con mi noche de bodas._ Bunny la miró dándole a entender que sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Recuerdo esa sensación. Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

-Puede ser -admitió Serena-. Espero que no pienses mal de mí. Verás, Darien y yo llevamos ya varias semanas casados. Nos casamos siguiendo la tradición cíngara y hemos vivido como marido y mujer aunque Darien se negaba a reconocer nuestro matrimonio. Me dolió mucho cuando me dejó, como si yo no significara nada para él. Yo era una muchacha cíngara indigna de su ilustre apellido.

-Armando me ha contado un poco de vuestra historia, pero no sabía que Darien te hubiera dejado en un campamento cíngaro._ Serena suspiró y se permitió una generosa dosis de autocompasión.

-Darien nunca tuvo intención de volver a encontrarse conmigo. Nos vimos en Londres por casualidad.

-¿Cuándo vas a contarle a Darien lo del bebé?

-Cuando esté segura -contestó Serena esquivando la respuesta.

-Muy bien, te guardaré el secreto -prometió Bunny-. Yo tampoco fui sincera con Armando, y eso estuvo a punto de costarme mi matrimonio. Tenlo en cuenta._ Entraron en la cocina. -Ah, al final Circonia está en la cocina, después de todo -dijo Bunny-. Ya hablaremos más tarde.

* * *

Todo el mundo excepto Darien y Armando saliieron del vestíbulo después de que Serena y Bunny se levantaran de la mesa.

-Serena está muy pálida esta mañana, hermano -le reprendió Armando-. ¿Consiguió descansar algo anoche?_ Darien tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-Tal vez haya sido un poco brusco con ella, pero no se quejó... _Armando puso los ojos en blanco.

-Dudo mucho que haya ninguna mujer en el mundo que se quejara de que un Chiba le hiciera el amor.

-Habla por ti, Armando -aseguró Darien con sequedad -Yo no soy un famoso libertino y mujeriego como tú._ Armando se rió.

-Esos días han desaparecido para siempre. ¿Te gustaría salir hoy a montar conmigo? Tengo que asegurarme de que los habitantes del pueblo están preparados para el invierno. El año pasado pusimos paja nueva en los tejados y reparamos las cabañas, pero quiero comprobar que no necesitan nada antes de que caigan las primeras nieves.

-Eres un buen terrateniente, Armando -dijo Darien-. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Estaré listo para unirme a ti en cuanto le diga a Serena que me voy.

* * *

A lo alto, en una colina que se alzaba sobre Glenmoor, una docena de hombres agachados tras unas rocas espiaban el castillo.

-¿Estás seguro de que El Escorpión está ahí, Jedite?

-El Chacal me aseguró que lo encontraríamos a él y a su mujer en Glenmoor, Dorks -aseguró Jedite-. Ese imbécil de lord Tsukino está tan preocupado por su hija que no tiene ni la más remota sospecha de haber estado facilitándole información a El Chacal. Él sabía que los encontraríamos con los cíngaros, y así fue. Por desgracia, El Escorpión escapó antes de que diéramos con él. Las Tierras Altas es el único lugar en el que El Escorpión se cree a salvo -Jedite resopló -No se imagina lo que le espera.

-No le hemos visto el pelo -protestó Dorks-. No ha salido de la maldita fortaleza.

-Paciencia, Dorks. No puede salir sin que lo veamos.

-¿Y entonces qué?_ Jedite sonrió.

-Entonces lo mataremos.


	17. Capítulo 16

**¡Hola a todas! Las cosas se van a poner muy feas para la pobre Serena a partir de ahora. Os dejo dos capítulos más, el 16 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 16**

-Esas ovejas tan gordas pastando en tus tierras son un tributo para ti, Armando -dijo Darien mientras observaba los flancos de las colinas con el ojo puesto en los beneficios -También estoy impresionado con los caballos que crías aquí. La montura que tengo ahora es un animal particularmente fino. Lo has hecho muy bien, hermano.

-Eso es todo un cumplido viniendo de ti, Darien -respondió Armando-. Algún día mis hijos heredarán todo esto. Y los miembros del clan de Bunny no tendrán que volver a pasar hambre jamás. Fui un estúpido egoísta y egocéntrico por haber descuidado mi deber durante todos aquellos años en los que me paseé por Londres como Lord Pecado. Gracias a Dios, Bunny me rescató antes de que me convirtiera en una causa perdida.

-Ambos debemos estarle agradecidos a Bunny -reconoció Darien-. Ella convenció a Serena para que se casara conmigo. ¿Está muy lejos el pueblo?

-No mucho.

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo antes a las ovejas más de cerca? La lana está alcanzando unos precios exorbitantes en Londres.

-Por supuesto. No encontrarás mejor lana en toda Escocia -presumió Armando.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo? -preguntó Dorks al ver a Darien y a Armando girar en otra dirección -Llevamos días esperando a que aparezca El Escorpión, y ahora se aleja de nosotros.

-No te preocupes, le alcanzaremos -gruñó Jedite-. Da aviso a los hombres. Tienen que armarse y estar preparados para salir cabalgando al instante.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el otro, con el hermano?

-Matadle -ordenó Jedite-. El Chacal no quiere testigos._ Tras inspeccionar el ganado, Darien y Armando continuaron hacia el pueblo.

-Tu lana es de primera calidad, Armando -aseguró Darien-. Glenmoor parece gozar de una buena situación financiera ahora que ya no juegas ni mantienes a ninguna amante cara. Mis sermones han debido servirte de algo. _Los hombros de Armando se pusieron tensos de pronto.

-Tenemos visita. _ Darien alzó la vista y vio una docena de jinetes dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, y se aproximaban muy deprisa.

-No parecen especialmente amistosos.

-No son miembros del clan -aseguró Armando-. ¿Esperas visita, Darien? _Su hermano apretó los labios.

-Deben ser los esbirros de El Chacal. No podemos luchar contra todos, Armando. Sugiero que corramos mientras podamos. _Girando sus monturas, los dos hermanos galoparon a toda velocidad de regreso a Glenmoor. Pero habían esperado demasiado. -Ya los tenemos casi encima -gritó Darien para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo que provocaban los cascos de los caballos. _ Un fuerte estallido atravesó el silencio. Instantes más tarde, una bala pasó rozando la oreja de Darien.

-Maldita sea, tienen trabucos, y nosotros sólo contamos entre los dos con una pistola y un par de espadas cortas. Regresemos al castillo.

El castillo estaba delante de ellos, y Darien temía que les cortaran el paso antes de que pudieran alcanzar aquel refugio seguro. Lo último que hubiera querido era causarles problemas a su hermano y a los Milenio. Pero al parecer eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Tanto Armando como él estaban completamente inclinados sobre los lomos de los caballos para tratar de reducir al máximo las posibilidades de convertirse en blanco mientras se retiraban a toda prisa.

-No todo ha terminado para nosotros, Darien -gritó Armando cuando otra bala pasó peligrosamente cerca -¡Mira!_ Darien alzó la cabeza unos centímetros y vio a una docena o más de hombres pertenecientes al clan de los Milenio saliendo a borbotones por la puerta del castillo, blandiendo armas suficientes como para desanimar al mismo diablo.

-Son Rory y Gavin al frente de algunos de sus hombres -aseguró Armando con entusiasmo -Los guardas que están vigilando desde las murallas nos han visto y han pedido ayuda.

Los hombres del clan galoparon hasta pasar por delante de ellos para enfrentarse al enemigo. Rory les sonrió cuando se cruzaron. Tanto Darien como Armando le dieron la vuelta a sus monturas para unirse a la refriega. Cuando Jedite Vio aquella banda terrorífica de escoceses salvajes cabalgando hacia ellos y lanzando su grito de guerra, hizo una señal para que se batieran en retirada. Sus hombres y él se dieron la vuelta y cabalgaron de vuelta hacia las colinas hasta perderse entre los gruesos árboles, los tajos y las rocas.

-Allí arriba nunca los encontraremos -aseguró Armando haciendo un gesto para que los escoceses se detuvieran. Rory se acercó a ellos en su caballo.

-Esta vez los hemos ahuyentado, pero apuesto a que esto volverá a ocurrir si salís sin escolta. Esos malnacidos parecían muy decididos -le lanzó a Darien una mirada dura -¿Crees que se rendirán y se irán de aquí? _Darien soltó un resoplido de disgusto.

-Maldita sea, no parece que vaya a ser así. Pero tienes razón en una cosa. Esos malnacidos están decididos a matarme. Dejé a los cíngaros para evitar tener que ponerles en situación de peligro, y eso es lo menos que puedo hacer también por mi familia. Seguirán asediando Glenmoor y al clan hasta que consigan lo que han venido a buscar. A mí.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte, Darien -aseguró Armando-. Hay su ficientes Milenio, Cameron y Mackenzie para protegeros a Serena y a ti.

-¿A qué precio? -inquirió Darien. Armando sonrió.

-Mira a tu alrededor, hermano. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría presentar batalla a una tribu de salvajes habitantes de las Tierras Altas? Son un clan guerrero, y se mueren por una buena pelea._ Darien tuvo que darle la razón. Los enormes escoceses eran realmente un grupo feroz. La partida de hachas de guerra, espadas, sables de doble puño y trabucos que llevaban consigo los hacía parecer más feroces y sedientos de sangre de lo que probablemente estaban.

-Tienes razón, Armando. Con este grupo detrás, no tenemos nada que temer.

No se encontraron con más interferencias mientras continuaban camino al pueblo. Darien estaba impresionado con la facilidad de trato que Armando tenía con los lugareños y la simpatía con la que ellos le correspondían. Su hermano el granuja había recorrido un largo camino para dejar atrás su pecaminoso pasado.

* * *

Serena y Bunny los estaban esperando ansiosas cuando regresaron al castillo unas horas más tarde. Se habían enterado de lo del ataque y habían observado desde el castillo cómo ahuyentaban al enemigo.

-¿Estás herido? -preguntó Serena lanzándose a los brazos de Darien-. ¿Los has reconocido?

-No pude verles bien, pero estoy casi seguro de que ese Jedite era uno de ellos. Él es el esbirro de El Chacal, el que le hace todo el trabajo sucio.

-¿Crees que esta habrá sido la última vez que los veamos? _Darien le lanzó a Armando una mirada de advertencia. No veía ningún motivo para alarmar a las mujeres.

-Creo que los hombres del clan de Bunny los han asustado definitivamente. Sin embargo, no quiero que ni Bunny ni tú salgáis más allá de los muros solas.

-Yo suelo visitar a los enfermos del pueblo todos los viernes -dijo Bunny mirando a Armando con recelo -¿Tengo que llevarme a un guarda conmigo?

-A varios -aseguró su esposo-. Al menos hasta que estemos seguros de que esos rufianes se han marchado de la zona. Rory está alertando ahora a los hombres del clan de que hay peligro. Le será comunicada la aparición de cualquier desconocido en la zona.

-Me muero de hambre -dijo Darien cambiando de tema -¿Cuánto falta para cenar?

-Tienes tiempo suficiente para asearte -aseguró Bunny-. Cenaremos dentro de una hora. Circonia me pidió que te dijera que esta noche está preparando algo especial para ti. _ Darien puso los ojos en blanco y gimió.

-Casi me da miedo preguntar. ¿De cuántas maneras sabe preparar las gachas?

-No te quejes, Darien -dijo Serena mientras una carcajada coloreaba sus palabras -Tienes suerte de que Circonia no sirva gachas en todas las comidas. _ Todo el mundo estaba divirtiéndose excepto Darien. No dudaba de que Circonia fuera capaz de eso. -He mandado que te preparen un baño -dijo Serena cuando subían las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Un brillo malicioso oscureció los ojos de Darien.

-Bunny ha dicho que tenemos una hora. Lo que tengo en mente no nos llevará tanto. _ Serena abrió la puerta del dormitorio que compartían.

-¿Es que nunca piensas en otra cosa? _ Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Darien la levantó del suelo y entró con ella en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el pie.

-¿Cómo podría pensar en otra cosas cuando hay una cíngara salvaje tentándome más allá de lo soportable?

-¡Darien Chiba, yo no hago nada de eso!

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada, cariño -aseguró él con voz ronca -Tu aroma, el modo en que caminas, la manera en que me miras me resultan de lo más excitantes -Darien miró de reojo la bañera que estaba frente al fuego y deslizó a Serena por su cuerpo -Puedes frotarme la espalda._ Comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Serena observándole. La escuchó suspirar con un suave y dulce sonido de anhelo, y sonrió. Enseguida transformaría aquel suspiro en un grito de éxtasis. Urgido por su propio deseo imperioso, Darien se metió en la bañera y se sumergió en el agua. -¿Te gustaría unirte a mí? -preguntó esperanzado -Puedo hacerte sitio.

-Ya me he bañado -le informó Serena-. Además, quiero que me cuentes lo del ataque y qué significado tiene.

-Más tarde -Darien esquivó la cuestión. Se inclinó hacia delante, subiéndose las rodillas hasta la barbilla -¿Llegas a mi espalda? _ Serena se quedó mirando fijamente durante un instante sus anchas espaldas, y luego se puso de rodillas detrás de él. Enjabonó un paño y comenzó a frotarle con más vigor del que era necesario. -Tómatelo con calma, amor. Le he cogido cariño a mi parte de atrás.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella suavizando la presión. Un instante más tarde dejó caer el paño en el agua de la bañera y se puso de pie -Listo. Lo que queda puedes hacerlo tú solo.

-Es una lástima -dijo Darien con la expresión de un niño al que acabaran de negarle el postre.

Serena se dio la vuelta mientras Darien terminaba de bañarse. No se atrevía a mirarle. Se había excitado con sólo frotarle la espalda. La noche anterior y otra vez aquella mañana se había sentido tan sumamente saciada que nunca imaginó que volvería a sentir deseo apenas unas horas después. El poder que Darien ejercía sobre sus sentidos resultaba aterrador. No era justo que lo amara tanto cuando sus sentimientos hacia ella eran como mínimo tibios.

-Pásame un paño para secarme -le pidió Darien sacando a Serena de sus silenciosas ensoñaciones. Serena agarró el paño que había dejado puesto en la piedra de la chimenea y se lo tendió. -Sujétamelo -Dijo él salpicando agua por el suelo cuando se le vantó de la bañera.

Serena estiró el paño, mirando a Darien por encima del borde. La respiración se le quedó retenida en los pulmones cuando salió de la bañera y se sacudió como un animal, un magnifico animal. Resultaba todavía más impresionante desnudo que vestido. Incluso en reposo, su virilidad tenía una presencia imponente. Pero no permaneció en reposo durante mucho tiempo. A Serena se le sonrojaron las mejillas cuando comenzó a crecer y a estirarse. Apenas unos segundos más tarde estaba completamente erecta. Dura y gruesa, se alzaba orgullosa y desafiante desde un oscuro bosque. Serena le lanzó literalmente el paño para secarse y se dio la vuelta. Permitirle ver lo mucho que lo deseaba sólo serviría para alimentar su arrogancia. Sintió la mano de Darien en el hombro y se puso tensa.

-Mírame, cariño. No es ninguna vergüenza sentir deseo por tu esposo. _Serena se giró bruscamente.

-No es vergüenza lo que siento, Darien, sino remordimientos. Me gustaría... _Darien arrojó el paño para secarse y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que te gustaría, amor? -ella vaciló-. La verdad, Serena. Te daré todo lo que desees si está en mi mano hacerlo -añadió.

-Te amo, Darien. No seré feliz hasta que consiga que tú me ames también. _ Él la besó con tal fervor que a Serena le dio vueltas de felicidad la cabeza. Sabía que Darien la amaba. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decírselo?

-Tal vez mi problema sea que me importas más de lo que deberías. No tengo derecho a que me importe otra mujer -le susurró Darien contra los labios. Asombrada, Serena se echó hacia atrás y se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Es algo que tengo que resolver yo solo, amor. _ Serena se apartó bruscamente de él.

-Esmeralda y tu hijo siempre estarán más cerca de tu corazón que yo y los hijos que podamos tener juntos.

-Estás equivocada, Serena.

-Demuéstralo, Darien -lo desafió ella -¿Por qué no puedes sencillamente pronunciar las palabras?

-Nunca he hecho el amor con nadie como contigo. Nunca he sentido las cosas que siento por ti. _Serena frunció el ceño.

-Eso es un buen comienzo. ¿Tan difícil era?

-Sí, por razones que no puedes siquiera imaginar.

-Explícamelas.

-No sé cómo contarte esto, amor. Es difícil. Esmeralda estaría todavía viva si no fuera por mi relación con el gobierno. Fue una víctima inocente y ahora está muerta. La culpabilidad que siento por su muerte me supone una carga tremenda.

-¿Por qué no puedes superar la muerte de Esmeralda?

-Porque su muerte no es la única culpa con la que cargo. No la amé lo suficiente, Serena. Ahora me doy cuenta. Lo he sabido durante mucho tiempo pero no quería reconocerlo. Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que las tibias emociones que me despertaba Esmeralda, y esa certeza me reconcome el alma. Provoqué la muerte de una mujer inocente, una mujer a la que no amé tanto como ella me amaba a mí. No puedo dejar esto atrás, todavía no. ¿Entiendes ahora lo que estoy tratando de decirte?

-La verdad es que no, Darien. Sigue hablándome. _Él miró de reojo hacia el reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-Ahora no. Es tarde. Apenas tenemos tiempo... -Darien la fue llevando hacia atrás, en dirección a la cama. Las corvas de Serena dieron contra la esquina y él la subió al colchón -No he podido pensar en otra cosa en todo el día._ Tenía la expresión tirante, las emociones escondidas entre las sombras que creaba el grueso flequillo de sus pestañas. Un mechón de cabello le caía por la frente. El sudor le bañaba los tensos músculos del hombro y los estirados bíceps cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

La desvistió lentamente, excitándola con gran pasión y admirable contención, haciendo que el cuerpo de Serena cantara y la sangre se le solidificara en las venas. Ella estaba sollozando incontroladamente cuando Darien le abrió finalmente las piernas y la penetró. Se colgó de él, cabalgando el creciente ritmo de sus embestidas, girando las caderas contra el torrente de sensaciones que la sacudían.

Serena trató de hacer que durara, trató de prolongar el exquisito y desgarrador placer que pasaba a través de ella, encima de ella, en ella. Pero no sirvió de nada. Gimió su nombre y se dejo ir astillándose, girando, dando vueltas descontroladas mientras un latido tras otro de intensas sensaciones la asolaba. Estaba flotando en un mar de placer en estado puro cuando Darien la embistió una última vez y luego se quedó muy quieto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó las caderas contra las suyas. Una profunda y desgarradora convulsión lo liberó. Alcanzó el clímax de forma violenta y luego se desplomó. Pesaba mucho, pero Serena recibió con gusto su calor y su dureza. Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza. Transcurridos unos minutos, Darien alzó la cabeza y se apartó.

-Siempre me vuelvo un poco salvaje cuando te hago el amor -susurró con voz ronca -No era mi intención que fuera tan rápido.

-Me alegro de que haya sido así -dijo Serena sonriendo -Ya llegamos tarde a la cena. _Darien dejó escapar un gemido de agotamiento.

-Si no tuviera tanta hambre me sentiría tentado a saltarme la cena.

-Tal vez tú estés dispuesto a saltarte la cena, pero yo no -aseguró Serena saliendo de la cama -Vamos, levántate, vago.

Se asearon, se vistieron a toda prisa y corrieron escaleras abajo. El murmullo de la conversación se detuvo bruscamente y todo el mundo se los quedó mirando cuando entraron en el vestíbulo. Unos instantes más tarde, el vestíbulo estalló en una cacofonía de risas y aplausos. Sonrojándose, Serena tomó asiento en su silla y tiró de Darien para que se sentara a su lado.

-Darien -le susurró al oído-. ¿Crees que saben por qué hemos llegado tarde? _Darien le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente.

-Saben perfectamente qué es lo que nos ha entretenido, amor. No temas, es lo que se espera de unos recién casados. _Armando confirmó las palabras de Darien.

-Hemos empezado a cenar sin Serena y sin ti -dijo con los ojos brillantes -De hecho, me sorprende que hayáis bajado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y perderme la sorpresa de la señorita Circonia? -bromeó Darien.

-Ah, aquí estáis, mi buen señor -dijo Circonia apareciendo en el vestíbulo con una bandeja de algo que no parecía comestible -Lo he preparado especialmente para vuestro placer -colocó la bandeja delante de Darien haciendo una reverencia -Disfrutadlo, Excelencia. _Darien bajó la vista hacia la mancha gris que temblaba sobre la bandeja y arrugó la nariz. Tenía el aspecto de un trozo de tripa hinchado y olía como tal.

-¿Qué diablos ese esto? ¿Se trata de una broma, Armando? _Armando estuvo a punto de ahogarse de la risa.

-No es ninguna broma, hermano. ¿No has oído hablar nunca del haggis? Es una delicadeza por estos rumbos. _ Darien miró a Serena. Ella estaba intentando no reírse, pero perdió la batalla.

-¿Qué demonios es eso del haggis? ¿Es comestible? _Circonia se lo quedó mirando.

-No se lo serviría si no fuera comestible -gruñó -Mi intención era agasajaros preparando para vos un plato venerado por los habitantes de las Tierras Altas.

-¿Sabes de qué está hecho? -le preguntó Darien a Serena en un aparte -¿Se supone que tengo que comérmelo?

-Es una mezcla de hígado, avena y especias cocinados en el es tómago de un cordero -respondió ella -Una vez que te acostumbras, no está tan malo.

-Córtalo, Darien -le urgió su hermano -Circonia es una cocinera maravillosa._ Darien no quería ofender a Circonia, y antes de enfrentarse a su decepción, cortó el haggis. El repugnante relleno rezumó desde la tripa, atacando los sentidos de Darien con su asqueroso hedor. El estómago le dio un vuelco y tragó saliva de manera compulsiva.

-Hincadle el diente, Excelencia -dijo Circonia con entusiasmo-, he hecho suficiente para todos._ Como si hubieran estado esperando el momento, los ayudantes de cocina sacaron humeantes bandejas de haggis que sirvieron por todas las mesas. El rostro de Darien palideció cuando vio a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas cortando sus haggis y metiéndose el tenedor en la boca con evidente placer.

-Adelante -le animó Armando-. No te matará, Darien.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso -murmuró él -En cualquier caso, no podía ser tan malo si todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutándolo. Incluso Armando, que había probado la comida preparada por los mejores chefs de Inglaterra, parecía haberle encontrado el gusto al haggis. Darien sabía que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, incluida Circonia.

Preparándose para lo peor, se introdujo una pequeña porción en la boca y masticó. Su sabor le hizo explosión en la boca, y no resultó muy placentero. Comenzó a tener arcadas, trató de contenerse y decidió entonces masticar lentamente, consciente de que aquel era el mayor juicio público al que se había expuesto jamás. Si escupía el haggis, todo el mundo se reiría de él. Si lo tragaba, no estaba muy seguro de conseguir pasarlo.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Armando con tono burlón -¿Le complace a tu paladar? _Incapaz de tragar, Armando habló alrededor del haggis, que parecía haberle crecido en la garganta.

-Me resulta... pasable.

-Todavía tenéis que tragarlo, entonces lo disfrutaréis -lo animó Circonia. Darien hizo un esfuerzo para pasar el haggis garganta abajo, sintió cómo aquella masa iba a pararle al estómago y se puso visiblemente verde. Tras un par de respiraciones profundas y un largo trago de cerveza fue capaz de volver a hablar con normalidad.

-No es un plato que quisiera comer todos los días.

-Ni una vez al año. Ni volver a probarlo en toda tu vida -intervino Armando riéndose a carcajadas.

-Pásalo por la mesa, alguien se comerá encantado tu parte -dijo Bunny. Darien se apresuró a hacer lo que le decía. Circonia pareció quedarse satisfecha con que Darien al menos lo hubiera probado y se retiró a la cocina con una sonrisa complacida dibujada en los labios. Darien se sintió aliviado cuando unos instantes más tarde llegó el plato principal.

-Esa mujer es un demonio -murmuró Darien mientras Circonia se retiraba. Su comentario provocó más risas bien intencionadas.

A medida que avanzaba la cena, Darien no pudo evitar pensar en los hombres que habían enviado para matarlo. Antes de considerar su propia seguridad, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue proteger a Serena y a su familia. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tras la cena, que se prolongó mucho, Darien observó que Serena reprimía un bostezo. Los excusó de inmediato a los dos y se la llevó a la cama. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Serena se giró hacia él. Todas las señales de cansancio habían desaparecido.

-No vas a librarte tan fácilmente, Darien. No me has dicho todavía qué piensas hacer respecto al ataque. No van a darse por vencidos y lo sabes. Sólo están esperando a que vuelvas a salir del castillo. No podría soportar que te mataran. _Darien se pasó las manos por el cabello en gesto distraído.

-Si me quedó en Glenmoor os pondría en peligro a ti y a mi familia. Esos hombres hubieran matado hoy a Armando sin pensárselo dos veces. Me niego a convertirme virtualmente en un prisionero entre los muros de Glenmoor. Tengo que marcharme. Armando me ha ofrecido a sus hombres como escolta si decido regresar a Londres.

-¿Cuándo nos marcharíamos?

-Querrás decir que cuando me marcho -la corrigió Darien-. Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que El Chacal y sus compinches estén en prisión. Todavía no han renunciado a utilizarte para llegar hasta mí.

-Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí -dijo Serena sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto obstinado.

-No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, amor. Tu vida es preciosa para mí. Te quedarás aquí con Armando y Bunny hasta que yo diga que es seguro que puedas marcharte.

-Ya veremos -murmuró Serena mientras empezaba a desvestirse. Unos minutos más tarde se deslizó desnuda entre las sábanas. Darien se desnudó y se reunió con ella. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho.

-Duerme, amor. Pareces agotada. Ya decidiremos más tarde qué vamos a hacer.

* * *

Transcurrió una semana sin que hubiera más atentados contra la vida de Darien. Cada vez que salía de Glenmoor lo hacía acompañado de suficientes habitantes de las Tierras Altas como para desanimar incluso al más valiente de los hombres. Al final de la semana acordaron que ya no existía peligro, que los hombres de El Chacal, temiendo a los habitantes de las Tierras Altas, se habían marchado. No se les había vuelto a ver el pelo desde aquel primer ataque.

Bunny decidió que era seguro viajar hasta Inverness para comprar provisiones para el invierno y lo consultó con Armando. Su esposo estuvo de acuerdo y reclutó a varios hombres fornidos del clan para que los acompañaran. Serena estaba deseando visitar Inverness. Era una ciudad bastante grande, con muchas tiendas, y ella necesitaba ropa de invierno.

Se pusieron en marcha a primera hora de la mañana. Darien, Armando y las mujeres iban montados al lado de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas. Los seguía un carro en el que cargarían las provisiones de regreso a Glenmoor. Llegaron a la bulliciosa ciudad poco antes del mediodía. A Serena le sonaban tanto las tripas que cuando vio a un vendedor ambulante de tartas pregonando su mercancía, le pidió a Darien que le comprara un pastel de carne. Darien hizo lo que le pedía y compró pasteles para todo el mundo. Se rió cuando Serena engulló el delicioso pastel y luego se chupó los dedos.

-¿Tenías apetito? -bromeó.

-Estaba hambrienta -Bunny y ella intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y luego se rieron también. Tendría que contarle pronto a Darien lo del bebé, pero todavía no. Quería darle antes la oportunidad de que le declarara su amor antes de hacerlo.

-Oh, mira -dijo Serena señalando una tienda que tenía un cartel que indicaba que se hacían vestidos -Qué preciosa capa forrada hay en la vitrina. ¿Podemos pararnos allí?

-Está justo al lado de la tienda de tejidos en la que compro la lana -dijo Bunny. Miró a Darien-. ¿Te parece bien que Serena y yo vayamos de compras mientras Armando y tú os dedicáis a vuestras cosas?

-Sólo si los guardas os acompañan -replicó Darien mirando a su hermano en busca de confirmación.

-Sí -accedió Armando-. Normalmente las mujeres están a salvo en Inverness, pero no tiene sentido arriesgarse. No hemos visto ni rastro de los hombres de El Chacal, pero eso no significa que no sigan por aquí. Gavin y otros tres hombres las acompañarán mientras van de compras._ El grupo se separó. Cuatro hombres siguieron a las mujeres mientras que el resto formó un anillo protector alrededor de Darien.

* * *

-Sabía que si nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo encontraríamos la oportunidad que estábamos esperando -dijo Jedite con entusiasmo. Jedite y Dorks iban vestidos con atuendos y boinas escocesas, lo que hacía difícil diferenciados de los ciudadanos que se dedicaban a sus asuntos en aquel precioso día de feria. -Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que los estábamos siguiendo -continuó Jedite-. Si hubiéramos sido tan estúpidos como para traer a todos nuestros hombres a la ciudad, habríamos llamado la atención, pero los dos solos no levantamos sospechas.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Dorks-. ¿Qué pueden conseguir dos hombres solos con esos salvajes habitantes de las Tierras Altas protegiendo a El Escorpión?

-Sería una estupidez atacar a El Escorpión con todo en nuestra contra, pero tal vez nos vaya mejor con su mujer. En cuanto la tengamos en nuestro poder, El Escorpión la seguirá. ¡Mira! -exclamó Jedite-. El grupo se divide. Vamos, no pierdas de vista a las mujeres._ Doblaron la esquina y siguieron la dirección que habían tomado las mujeres. Con las boinas caladas hasta la frente, las siguieron pisándoles los talones pero sin llamar en absoluto la atención.

-La muchacha cíngara va a entrar en la tienda de la modista, y la jefa de los Milenio en el establecimiento donde se vende la lana -susurró Dorks. Jedite sonrió encantado.

-Todo juega a nuestro favor. Acércate a los establos y alquila un coche cerrado. Llévalo hasta el callejón que hay detrás de las tiendas. El resto déjamelo a mí._ Dorks no cuestionó las órdenes de su superior y corrió calle abajo a hacer lo que Jedite le pedía. La capa que estaba en la vitrina era justo lo que Serena quería.

* * *

-¿Vas a entrar conmigo? -le preguntó a Bunny.

-¿Por qué no te compras la capa y echas un vistazo por la tienda mientras yo entro un momento en el establecimiento de tejidos y compro la lana que necesito? Me reuniré contigo en cuanto haya terminado. _Bunny se giró hacia Gavin. -¿Te parece bien, Gavin? _Gavin se lo pensó un instante y luego asintió.

-Los dos locales están pegados, dos hombres pueden esperarlas fuera de la tienda de tejidos y el otro a la salida de la modista.

-No tardaré mucho, Serena -prometió Bunny-. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Nuestros esposos se van a pasar horas examinando las armas que Armando quiere comprar para reemplazar las antiguas y obsoletas que hay en nuestro arsenal._ Serena entró en la tienda y miró a su alrededor, maravillada ante la selección de prendas desplegadas. Una mujer menuda con aspecto de pájaro salió de detrás de una cortina y revoloteó a su alrededor.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros, mi señora?

-Me gustaría comprar la capa de la vitrina.

-Es de la mejor calidad. Tocad la piel. Os resultará cálida y suave sobre vuestra fina piel.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? _Regatearon el precio durante unos instantes antes de llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambas. -Me la llevaré puesta -aseguró Serena quitándose la capa antigua y remplazándola por la nueva -Envuélvame la antigua para que me la lleve. Y enséñeme lo que tiene en vestidos ya hechos.

-Por aquí, mi señora -dijo la dependienta guiando a Serena hacia una esquina de la tienda en la que se exhibían varios vestidos. Serena escuchó cómo se abría y se cerraba la puerta de la tienda pero no prestó mucha atención, porque estaba observando los vestidos.

-Disculpadme un momento, mi señora -dijo la dependienta-, voy a ver qué necesita este caballero. Tomaos vuestro tiempo. Mirad todo lo que gustéis.

Serena encontró dos vestidos que podrían servirle y luego estuvo rebuscando en una pila de enaguas. Un sonido extraño a sus espaldas le llamó la atención y se giró lentamente, sacudida por un repentino escalofrío. Recorrió con la mirada la pequeña tienda en busca de la dependienta, pero no la encontró. Vio al hombre que había entrado mientras ella estaba mirando la ropa y un estremecimiento de terror le atravesó la espina dorsal. Arrebujándose dentro de la capa, se dirigió hacia la puerta. De pronto, el hombre estaba encima de ella, cubriéndole la boca con su larga mano.

-¡No digas una palabra, muchacha! -le susurró. Serena se revolvió mientras el hombre la arrastraba hacia la cortina que había al fondo, pero no sirvió de nada. Era mucho más fuerte que ella. Entonces vislumbró a la tendera tirada en el suelo detrás del mostrador y el miedo se convirtió en auténtico terror. ¿Había matado a la mujer? Rezó para que no fuera así. ¿Qué quería de ella?

El rufián tiró de Serena a través de la cortina hacia una puerta que había atrás, y de pronto Serena cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y por qué. La sacaron por la puerta sin que ella dejara de protestar violentamente y la introdujeron en un coche que esperaba en el callejón. El rufián dejó de apretarle la boca lo suficiente para que en la garganta de Serena comenzara a formarse un grito. Por desgracia, no llegó a salirle de la boca. Su agresor se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y le lanzó el puño contra la mandíbula. A partir de entonces ya no supo nada más.

* * *

Bunny canturreó para sus adentros cuando salió de la tienda de te jidos. Había comprado toda la lana de primera calidad que necesitaba y también franela para hacerle pañales al bebé. Estaba deseando contarle a Serena las compras que había hecho. Nada más abrir la puerta y entrar se dio cuenta de que la capa que le había gustado a Serena ya no estaba en la vitrina. La tienda estaba vacía. Una punzada de alarma la atravesó. Gritó el nombre de Serena. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Los miembros del clan debieron percibir su pánico, porque entraron a toda prisa detrás de Bunny.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Gavin-. ¿Dónde está Serena?

-No lo sé -contestó Bunny.

-No ha salido de la tienda por la puerta de delante -aseguró uno de los escoceses.

-Buscad por la tienda -ordenó Gavin. Los hombres se desplegaron. Gavin encontró a la dependienta tirada inconsciente detrás del mostrador.

-¿Está muerta? -preguntó Bunny cayendo de rodillas al lado de la mujer

-Está viva -respondió Gavin con alivio -Está empezando a volver en sí. _La mujer abrió los ojos y trató de centrar la mirada en el rostro de Bunny.

-¿Quién sois? -susurró.

-La jefa de los Milenio de Glenmoor. ¿Qué ha sido de la mujer que compró la capa?

-Uf, no lo sé. Entró un hombre en la tienda mientras ella estaba curioseando. Me acerqué a hablar con él y me golpeó.

-¿Pudiste identificado? -preguntó Gam.

-Ay, no, no le vi la cara.

Consumida por la tristeza, Bunny se puso de cuclillas. Cuatro robustos habitantes de las Tierras Altas no habían sido capaces de proteger a una mujer menuda. Y ahora Serena había desaparecido. ¿Cómo iba a contárselo a Darien?


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

-¿Qué decís que le ha pasado? -bramó Darien cuando le contaron el secuestro de Serena-. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo mientras raptaban a Serena? ¿Cómo ha podido suceder algo así delante de vuestras propias narices?

-Estábamos justo en la puerta -se defendió Gavin-. Sólo entró un cliente más. Yo miré a hurtadillas hacia dentro y vi al cliente hablando con la dependienta mientras Serena rebuscaba entre una pila de ropa femenina. No hubo nada que me pareciera sospechoso, así que permanecimos en nuestros puestos, al lado de la puerta._ Darien apretó los dientes con frustración.

-He mirado detrás de la cortina y he visto la salida de atrás. Está claro que sacó a Serena por ahí. ¿Dónde está la dependienta?

-Aquí, Darien -gritó Bunny-. La pobre mujer acaba de recuperar el conocimiento. Ha recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza._ Darien se arrodilló al lado de la mujer. Bunny la ayudó a colocarse en posición sentada. La señora tenía todavía las pupilas dilatadas y gimió suavemente cuando Bunny la sujetó entre los brazos.

-¿Puedes contarme qué le ha ocurrido a mi mujer? -preguntó Darien con voz amable. Sentía deseos de gritar y chillar, pero era lo suficientemente astuto como para darse cuenta de que su alboroto sólo serviría para asustar a la mujer herida.

-Ay, no lo sé -sollozó la mujer -Yo estaba hablando con el cliente que había entrado después de vuestra esposa y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe tremendo en la cabeza. Ya no supe nada más hasta que me desperté y vi a la jefa de los Milenio inclinada sobre mí.

-¿Qué aspecto tenía el hombre? ¿Podrías describirlo?

-Uf, no mi señor. No pude verlo bien. Iba vestido con falda escocesa y boina y parecía un habitante de las Tierras Altas. Lo siento, mi señor -sollozó ocultado el rostro entre las manos -¿Por qué querría nadie secuestrar a vuestra esposa?_ El rostro de Darien se endureció.

-Es una larga historia -rebuscó en el bolsillo y sacó un soberano de oro que apretó contra la palma de la mano de la depen dienta-. Por las molestias y los problemas que esto te ha provocado, buena mujer.

-Confío en que encontréis a vuestra esposa, mi señor. Es una joven hermosísima.

-Sí -murmuró Darien con voz ronca por la determinación. Armando entró en la tienda y se abrió camino entre los habitantes de las Tierras Altas que se habían congregado alrededor de Darien.

-He batido toda la zona, Darien, y nadie parece saber nada. Pero hay un fragmento de información que se me ha quedado grabado en la cabeza.

-¡Suéltalo, hombre! -estalló Darien.

-Una mujer dijo que vio un coche cerrado saliendo a toda prisa del callejón sobre la hora en la que Serena fue secuestrada. Dijo que es tuvo a punto de atropellarla. Cuando les pregunté a los demás al respecto, ellos también recordaron haber visto un coche negro saliendo disparado calle abajo.

-¡Maldita sea! Los malnacidos que nos atacaron no se habían marchado, como pensábamos. Han estado escondidos en algún lugar espiando Glenmoor, esperando el momento oportuno para arremeter contra nosotros. Al ver que no podían llegar hasta mí, se han llevado a Serena. Estaban seguros de que yo les seguiría.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Armando preocupado. Darien apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. No hacía falta más que mirar en sus ojos para ver la oscura promesa de venganza que ardía en el interior de sus brillantes profundidades.

-Voy a recuperar a mi esposa. Y que Dios ayude a los responsables de su secuestro.

-Amen -dijo Armando-. ¿Crees que se la habrán llevado a Londres?

-Tengo que creer que es allí donde la han llevado. Tiene sentido. El Chacal quiere atraerme hasta Londres, allí seré accesible para sus compinches contratados. Él sabe que mientras tenga a Serena no seguiré adelante con mi investigación.

-Iré contigo -se ofreció Armando.

-No. Ya he puesto a tu familia en peligro viniendo aquí. Fue una ingenuidad por mi parte pensar que El Chacal renunciaría a mí. Quédate aquí con tu esposa y tus hijos, Armando. Te agradezco la oferta, pero me quedaré más tranquilo sabiendo que la única vida que corre peligro es la mía.

-¿Le pedirás ayuda a lord Blackmoon?

-No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea una buena idea. No haré nada que pueda enfurecer a El Chacal y poner la vida de Serena en más peligro del que ya corre._ Darien salió de la tienda como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Uno de los habitantes de las Tierras Altas le pasó las riendas de la montura. -Me voy a Glenmoor -le dijo a Armando saltando a la silla -Luego partiré hacia Londres para enfrentarme al padre de Serena. Si ese malnacido sabe algo del secuestro de su hija, su vida está perdida. Encontraré a Serena aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

* * *

Serena fue recuperando poco a poco el conocimiento. Le dolía terrible mente la mandíbula y le daba vueltas la cabeza. Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba dentro de un coche que traqueteaba por el camino a una velocidad de vértigo haciéndola rebotar. Serena trató de apoyarse contra el asiento y se chocó contra un cuerpo sólido. ¡Su secuestrador! Serena alzó la cabeza y miró a los duros y fríos ojos del hombre que había reconocido. Jedite.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con voz trémula.

-Te has despertado -gruñó Jedite.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-Eres una muchacha muy impertinente. No temas nada, no voy a hacerte daño. Lo que será de ti cuando ya no seas de utilidad es otra cuestión. Eso lo tendrá que decidir El Chacal._ Serena sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

-Vas a llevarme a Londres, ¿verdad? ¿Voy a conocer por fin a El Chacal?

-Tal vez.

-¿Qué quiere de mi?

-Nada. Quien le interesa es El Escorpión. Tú eres el anzuelo para atraerlo.

-No conozco a ningún Escorpión. Habéis cometido un error.

-El Chacal no comete errores, muchacha -le espetó -Darien Chiba, conde de Mansfield, es El Escorpión, de eso no cabe ninguna duda.

-Si Darien es El Escorpión, entonces cometéis un grave error al creer que irá tras de mí. No le importo tanto._ Jedite soltó una risotada.

-Estás loca si piensas eso, muchacha. Y ahora cállate, hablas de masiado.

Serena cerró la boca. No porque se lo hubieran ordenado, sino por que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Darien iría tras ella, lo sabía tan bien como conocía su propio nombre. Lo amaba con toda su alma, y sin embargo al parecer iba a ser el instrumento de su muerte. Deseó, no, rezó para que se quedara en Glenmoor y escapara a la trampa que le habían tendido.

Tal vez pudiera planear su propia fuga. Viajar hasta Londres con la única compañía de Jedite y el cochero para custodiarle presentaba muchas posibilidades interesantes. Seguro que podía ser más lista que dos hombres que tenían más fuerza física que cerebro. Se pasó las siguientes horas planeando su huída, pero todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando una docena de hombres se les unieron en la parada de postas en la que se detuvieron a cambiar los caballos y comprar comida.

-¿Quiénes son esos hombres? -preguntó Serena. Todos parecían estar bajo el mando de Jedite.

-Son mis hombres -se jactó Jedite-. Se les recompensará generosamente por este trabajo cuando lleguemos a Londres.

-Entonces, ¿vas a llevarme a Londres?_ Jedite maldijo entre dientes.

-Supongo que no importa que sepas dónde te llevamos -le pasó una pasta -Come, no sé cuándo podremos volver a probar bocado. _Las punzadas de hambre convencieron a Serena para que comiera aquel pastel grasiento. Ahora estaba comiendo por dos, tenía que alimentar a su bebé.

-¿No nos detendremos a pasar la noche en algún sitio? -preguntó chupándose las migas de los dedos.

-Demasiado peligroso.

-Pero yo tengo que... -Serena se mordió el labio y se sonrojó.

-Los retretes están detrás de la posada -elijo Jedite-. Yo te acompañaré._ Abrió la puerta y salió. Serena fue tras él. Al menos estaba fuera del coche, pensó encantada mientras escudriñaba la zona en busca de alguna fuente de ayuda. El mozo del establo apareció ante sus ojos. Tal vez sus miradas se cruzaran, o podría gritarle para hacerle saber que la estaban raptando. Por desgracia, el mozo de cuadras estaba demasiado ocupado con los caballos y ni siquiera miró en su dirección. En cualquier caso, gritar no haría ningún daño.

-Si yo fuera tú no lo haría, muchacha -gruñó Jedite-, si en algo valoras la vida del chico.

-¡No te atreverás! Es un muchacho inocente.

-Sí, un muchacho que no significa nada para mí.

Serena contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de que se estaba enfrentando a un loco sin corazón. Terminó de prisa lo que había ido a hacer, se detuvo un instante para lavarse las manos y la cara en un barreño de agua de lluvia y regresó a regañadientes al coche. Cuando vaciló un instante en la puerta, fue empujada sin ninguna ceremonia al interior por un impaciente Jedite.

Serena se escabulló en la esquina del fondo, apoyó la cabeza contra los cojines de pluma y se arrebujó completamente dentro de la capa. Estaba agotada. Pero mucho peor que el cansancio era cómo le había sentado la grasienta pasta a su frágil estómago. Se sintió invadida por las náuseas. Mientras el coche avanzaba en medio de la noche, a Serena le dio vueltas el estómago peligrosamente hasta que ya no pudo contener la urgente necesidad de vomitar. Se incorporó y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora, muchacha? ¿Es que no ves que estoy tratando de dormir?

-Me encuentro mal -gimió Serena-. Si no paramos ahora, voy a ensuciar el coche.

-¡Maldita sea! -bramó Jedite-. ¿Se trata de algún truco? _Las arcadas de Serena debieron convencerle, porque dio unos golpes al techo y el coche disminuyó la marcha hasta detenerse. Uno de los escoltas abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La muchacha está mareada -dijo Jedite echándose a un lado mientras Serena salía a tumbos del coche -Vigílala. No sé qué oculta en la manga, pero no va a funcionar.

A Serena no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Jedite dijera o hiciera cuando se dirigió a un lado del camino. Cruzándose las manos sobre el vientre, se inclinó y vació todo el contenido del estómago. Cuando hubo terminado, se arrancó un volante de las enaguas y se limpió la boca. Uno de los hombres de Jedite debió apiadarse de ella, porque le ofreció la cantimplora de agua. Serena la aceptó agradecida. Vertió agua en el trozo de tela y se limpió las manos y el rostro. Luego se enjuagó la boca y bebió hasta saciarse.

-¿Por qué tardáis tanto? -voceó Jedite desde el coche.

-¿Estás lista? -preguntó el guarda.

-Gracias -dijo Serena-. Pareces un hombre razonable. ¿Me ayudarías a escapar? _El hombre miró nerviosamente de reojo y vio a Jedite observándole.

-Soy leal a Jedite -agarrándola del brazo, la giró y la empujó hacia el coche -Entra, muchacha. _Fin de la amabilidad, pensó Serena subiendo al coche y colocándose al fondo.

-He cambiado de opinión -dijo Jedite-. Hay otra posada camino abajo. A mis hombres les vendría bien descansar, ya mí también. Además, no me apetece pasarme la noche dentro de un coche con una mujer enferma._ Serena no dijo nada para que a Jedite no le diera por cambiar de opinión. Se sentía fatal y no quería hacer nada que pudiera hacerle daño a su hijo. Serena no volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a la posada y Jedite la arrastró dentro.

-Me gustaría darme un baño -dijo con tono altivo cuando Jedite hubo pagado por dos habitaciones -Por favor, que alguien lleve una bañera de agua caliente a mi dormitorio.

-Eso costará más -dijo el posadero. Jedite le lanzó una mirada envenenada y puso otra moneda en el mostrador.

-Que preparen un baño para la dama. _Luego agarró a Serena del brazo y tiró de ella escaleras arriba. –Voy a colocar un guarda a tu puerta -dijo mientras abría la puerta y la hacía entrar -Yo estaré en la habitación al lado de la tuya, y esto es una segunda planta, así que ni se te ocurra pensar en escaparte por la ventana. _Jedite se dirigió a la puerta para salir. -Disfruta de tu baño, muchacha -se detuvo y la miró fijamente -Eres una chica muy atractiva. Si no tuviera miedo de El Chacal, yo mismo probaría tu mercancía.

-¡Lárgate! -exclamó Serena-. Darien te matará si me pones la mano encima._ La risa de Jedite lo siguió cuando salió de la habitación. Serena cerró de un portazo y se apoyó contra la puerta. Todavía seguía allí cuando los sirvientes llegaron con la bañera de agua caliente.

* * *

Cuatro días más tarde llegaron a la frontera inglesa. Después de la primera noche, Jedite decidió que pararse en las posadas era menos peligroso que viajar de noche por carreteras cubiertas de nieve. Cuando cruzaron la frontera con Inglaterra, la nieve se convirtió en una lluvia helada. Como había hecho varias veces desde que diera comienzo aquella terrible experiencia, Serena agradeció la capa forrada que había comprado en Inverness. Aquella idea la llevó a otra. Confiaba en que la dependienta no hubiera sufrido ninguna herida grave debido al golpe que le había propinado el esbirro de Jedite.

Ya estaban bien metidos en Inglaterra, y Jedite reservó habitaciones en una posada de las afueras de Coventry. Pronto estarían en Londres, y Serena estaba desesperada por escapar antes de encontrarse con El Chacal. Se había enterado de que los hombres que habían acompañado a Jedite a las Tierras Altas eran contrabandistas de la tripulación de su barco. Una vez en Inglaterra, los hombres, excepto Dorks, que conducía el coche, partieron por su lado. Jedite le contó a Serena que volvían a su barco, que los esperaba en una cala escondida de la costa de Cornualles. Jedite y Dorks iban a reunirse con ellos después de dejar a Serena en manos de El Chacal.

Serena arrastró los pies por la posada. Estaba agotada, enferma y apenas era capaz de andar. Al parecer se movía con demasiada lentitud para el gusto de Jedite. Agarrándola del brazo, él la arrastró por la puerta. Serena estuvo a punto de caerse cuando la soltó y se apoyó en una silla para recuperar el equilibrio. Apenas había probado la poco apetecible comida que Jedite le había proporcionado y había perdido peso. Tenía el rostro más delgado y unas sombras púrpuras le manchaban la delicada piel de debajo de los ojos.

Una vez que Jedite hubo reservado sus habitaciones, guió a Serena por las escaleras con innecesaria rudeza. Dorks iba tras ellos. Ni Serena, ni Jedite ni Dorks se fijaron en el joven cíngaro que estaba sentado en una esquina al lado del fuego bebiendo una jarra de cerveza. Pero él si los vio, y reconoció tanto a los dos hombres como a Serena. Esperó a que desaparecieran escaleras arriba y luego los siguió. Escondido entre las sombras, vio a Jedite acompañar a Serena hasta el interior de su habitación y salir luego dando un portazo.

Se pegó a la pared. No le gustaba nada lo que veía. Un hombre de aspecto fiero se apostó delante de la puerta de Serena y se colocó una pistola cargada en el regazo. El joven cíngaro volvió a bajar por las escaleras y se sentó de nuevo delante del fuego. No tenía armas, y no era tan estúpido como lo fue una vez. Había cometido un error, y por culpa de ello ya no era bienvenido entre los suyos.

Alan permaneció toda la noche en la sala común. Estaba despierto y al acecho a la mañana siguiente cuando Jedite bajó por las escaleras y pidió el desayuno para todo su grupo. Unos instantes más tarde, Alan salió por la puerta, ensilló su caballo y esperó. Le había causado un gran daño a Serena y había aceptado su castigo. Ahora el destino le daba la oportunidad de enderezar aquel mal. Sin duda Serena estaba metida en un grave problema, y el culpable era él. Nunca fue su intención hacerle daño a Serena. Sí, tenía celos de Drago y lo había traicionado. Lo lamentaba sinceramente. Ahora dependía de él ayudar a Serena.

* * *

Serena estaba tumbada en la cama completamente vestida. No se había molestado en desnudarse ninguna noche desde que Jedite la había secuestrado, porque aquel hombre tenía la costumbre de irrumpir en su habitación cada mañana y sacarla de la cama para que se pusiera enseguida en camino. Aquella mañana no era diferente. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jedite entró.

-Es hora de irnos -gruñó-. Le he enviado un mensaje a El Chacal. Nos espera esta noche en Londres. _Serena se levantó apoyándose en los codos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

-No me encuentro bien. _Jedite le agarró el brazo y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie.

-Todavía no te he hecho daño, pero estás empezando a abusar de mi paciencia.

-¿Quién es El Chacal y qué quiere de mí?

-Enseguida lo averiguarás. Le he dicho a la cocinera que te prepare algo para que te lo comas en el coche. Vamos, deprisa, no te entretengas. _Serena fue arrastrada escaleras abajo hasta el coche. Jedite subió detrás de ella y le puso una bolsa de tela grasienta en las manos. -Come, tal vez no haya nada más durante mucho tiempo. _El olor le provocó náuseas a Serena. Dejó la bolsa a un lado.

-No tengo hambre. _Jedite se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.

El día se hizo interminable. Serena sabía que estaban acercándose a Londres porque reconocía los monumentos. Tenía hambre, pero seguía sin poder probar la comida que Jedite le había ofrecido. Serena se guardó para sí el secreto del hijo de Darien, consciente de la responsabilidad que recaía sobre ella de salvar al bebé que esperaba. Deseaba con toda su alma tener aquel hijo, y confiaba en que Darien también lo quisiera cuando se lo contara. Tal vez tener un hijo con él era exactamente lo que Darien necesitaba para relegar a Esmeralda al pasado, que era donde debía estar.

Una siniestra oscuridad envolvió las calles de Londres mientras el coche avanzaba pesadamente hacia la zona que bordeaba el río. Serena supo instintivamente que aquella parte de la ciudad hacia la que se dirigían era una de las peores de Londres. Las prostitutas ofrecían abiertamente sus servicios en las esquinas de las calles y los bandidos merodeaban en busca de posibles víctimas. Los almacenes se intercalaban con tabernas de mala reputación a ambos lados de las calles llenas de basura, y el olor a porquería podrida mezclada con sal ácida atacó los sentidos de Serena.

-¿Dónde me llevas? -preguntó Serena.

-Donde estés a salvo mientras esperamos a que aparezca El Escorpión.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aparecerá? Tal vez no sea el hombre que buscáis. _Jedite le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Aparecerá. _El coche entró en la boca abierta de un oscuro callejón y se detuvo traqueteando. Serena miró por la ventanilla y se encontró con un muro de madera.

-¿Qué lugar es este?_ Jedite abrió la puerta y bajó. Luego agarró el brazo de Serena y la sacó del coche. Una rata se deslizó a toda prisa delante de ellos; Serena gritó sorprendida. La bilis se le subió a la boca; el hedor resultaba casi insoportable.

-Vamos, ven -dijo Jedite arrastrándola hacia el callejón. Serena temía que fueran a asesinarla y a arrojar su cadáver a las ratas. Luego vio cómo Jedite abría una puerta que ella no había distinguido antes y respiró algo más aliviada. Jedite la empujó hacia delante, a través de la puerta abierta. -Entra ahí, muchacha.

Dorks, que había conseguido un farolillo en algún sitio, pasó delante para iluminar el camino. La luz reveló un almacén abandonado. El interior parecía una caverna. El juego de luces y sombras contra las paredes mugrientas le confería un aspecto siniestro e inquietante. Había cajones y cajas vacías desperdigadas por todas partes. El olor a humedad y a moho de la madera podrida le provocó arcadas.

-Sigue andando -le ordenó Jedite. La empujó por la estancia hasta una puerta cerrada. La abrió y la metió dentro. Serena se tambaleó y se cayó, ayudándose de las manos para evitar el impacto. Cayó de rodillas. -Aquí estarás a salvo -gruñó Jedite.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí?

-Por el momento sí. No sé qué tiene El Chacal planeado para ti una vez que se haya librado de El Escorpión. Dudo mucho que te deje con vida. Sabes demasiado de su operación.

-Darien no caerá en la trampa de El Chacal. Es demasiado inteligente. _Jedite se rió.

-Eso cuéntaselo a El Chacal. Yo voy a volver pronto a la mar. El contrabando es lo que mejor se me da -se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de reírse.

-¡Espera! No me dejes en la oscuridad. _Jedite consideró su petición y luego habló con Dorks. El otro hombre desapareció y regresó unos momentos más tarde con otro farolillo. Lo colocó sobre un cajón que estaba boca abajo. La voz de Serena encerraba una nota de pánico. -¿Cuándo va a venir El Chacal? -no quería quedarse en aquel lugar. No quería llevar a Darien hacia su propia muerte. Tenía que escapar.

-Llegará cuando le parezca -Dorks le pasó a Jedite la bolsa de comida que Serena había rechazado aquella mañana y él la colocó al lado del farolillo -Aquí tienes algo en caso de que te entre hambre. Tal vez resulte más de tu agrado cuando el hambre te corroa las entrañas.

Serena tragó saliva para superar el pánico que le creció dentro del pecho cuando Jedite y Dorks salieron cerrando de un portazo tras ellos. El chirriar de una barra de madera colocándose en su sitio le provocó un escalofrío de pánico. ¿Y si El Chacal no venía? ¿Se convertiría aquel almacén en su tumba? Se llevó las manos al vientre. ¡No! No aceptaría la muerte sin plantarle cara. Viviría para darle un hijo a Darien.

Serena estaba tan exhausta que no podía pensar con claridad. El viaje hasta Londres había resultado agotador. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cogió el farolillo e inspeccionó la estancia. Al parecer debió ser en el pasado un despacho, porque conservaba un escritorio desvencijado y una silla rota. Había dos cajones de madera debajo de una ventana que estaba protegida con unos tablones. Por toda la habitación había más cajones desperdigados.

Serena se sentó en uno de ellos a pensar. La ventana estaba demasiado alta para ella aunque pudiera arrancar los tablones que tenía clavados. Observó detenidamente los cajones que había debajo. Podía alcanzar la ventana si se ponía de pie sobre el cajón, pensó, pero eso no resolvería el problema. No había nada que pudiera utilizarse como ariete contra la ventana. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Tal vez si pudiera descansar un poco se le ocurriría alguna idea. Juntó los dos cajones, se tumbó en cima de ellos y cerró los ojos. El sueño le llegó casi al instante.

Serena se despertó con la luz del día filtrándose a través de las rendijas de la ventana sellada por los tablones y con la terrible sensación de que estaba condenada a morir allí. Se sentó, consciente de pronto de que tenía hambre. Deslizó la mirada por la bolsa de comida que Jedite le había dejado. Con un gesto de desagrado, la abrió y rebuscó en su interior por si encontraba algo que pudiera caerle bien al estómago. Encontró dos trozos de pan entre la grasienta comida y mordisqueó uno de ellos.

El farolillo se había apagado, pero se filtraba suficiente luz a través de las rendijas de la ventana condenada como para que Serena pudiera ver la situación en la que se encontraba, y no parecía muy esperanzadora. Tendría que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer, pero, ¿qué?

* * *

Darien llegó a Londres un día después que Serena. Había galopado como alma que lleva el diablo, deteniéndose sólo unas horas durante la parte más oscura de la noche para dormir sobre el duro suelo. Exhausto y demacrado, Darien se detuvo primero en la residencia de los Tsukino. Jeevers abrió la puerta a la insistente llamada y Darien se precipitó dentro con expresión grave.

-¿Dónde está Tsukino?

-¿Ocurre algo, lord Mansfield? Lord Tsukino estará encantado de veros. ¿Está lady Serena con vos?

-Ocurren muchas cosas. Confío en que Tsukino pueda aclararlas. ¿Está en casa? Necesito verlo de inmediato. _Se abrió una puerta que daba al vestíbulo y Tsukino salió por ella.

-Yo me encargaré de esto, Jeevers, gracias. Pasa a mi estudio, Mansfield. Estoy ansioso por hablar contigo.

-Y yo con vos -dijo Darien con brusquedad -¿Dónde está Serena? _El asombro y luego el miedo cruzaron el rostro de Tsukino.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mi hija no está contigo? Fuiste tú quien la sacó de Londres sin pedir siquiera permiso. Te veré en el infierno si Serena ha sufrido algún daño por tu culpa. _La mirada escrutadora de Darien observó el rostro de Tsukino.

-Yo iba a deciros exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Por qué dirías algo así? Serena es mi hija, yo la quiero.

-Serena es mi esposa y la amo.

En cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, Darien se dio cuenta de que las decía en serio. Amaba a Serena. La amaba como nunca había amado a Esmeralda, aunque le tenía cariño a su prometida, aunque se había comprometido completamente a convertirse en un buen esposo para ella. Pero su pasión por Serena era una fuerza irresistible dentro de él, de aquellas que carcomían por dentro a un hombre. Darien debería saberlo, la había experimentado muchas veces. Serena era el aire que respiraba y el agua que bebía. Estaba poseída de una vida y un espíritu salvaje que alegraban el corazón de Darien. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber reconocido el amor cuando lo golpeó con fuerza por primera vez.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Serena? ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿Dices que es tu esposa? Eso está bien. En caso contrario te habría exigido que te casaras con ella después de haberla mancillado.

-Serena y yo nos casamos en Escocia, en la hacienda de mi hermano. La han secuestrado hace diez días. _Tsukino se volvió blanco como la cera.

-¿Secuestrada? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién haría algo así?

-¿No se os ocurre nadie? -inquirió Darien.

-¿A mí? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, por el amor de Dios? ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo algo sobre el secuestro de mi hija? Sólo un monstruo haría una cosa así. _A Darien le costaba trabajo creer que Tsukino tuviera algo que ver con el secuestro de Serena. Pero sólo había una manera de averiguar la verdad.

-¿Qué relación tenéis con los contrabandistas que operan en la costa de Inglaterra? -le preguntó de sopetón.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás loco? No sé nada de contrabandistas. Nunca me relacionaría con hombres de esa calaña. Tengo todo el dinero que necesito, ¿por qué habría de recurrir al contrabando? _Darien se sentía inclinado a creerle, pero todavía albergaba sus dudas.

-¿Y qué me decís de lord Hawk Ayakashi? Últimamente parecéis muy unidos. Visita con frecuencia vuestra casa. _Tsukino estaba perplejo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ayakashi con todo esto? Estamos trabajando para presentar una ley en el Parlamento.

-¿Habéis oído hablar de El Escorpión?

-¿Te refieres a El Escorpión el traidor? Ayakashi sospecha que El Escorpión es el cerebro de las operaciones de contrabando. Me pidió que mantuviera los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos -Tsukino se detuvo un instante, como si finalmente hubiera caído en la cuenta -¿Estás insinuando que Ayakashi es El Escorpión?

-No, por supuesto que no. Sé a ciencia cierta que Ayakashi no es El Escorpión. _Tsukino entornó los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque El Escorpión soy yo. Soy agente de la Corona desde hace algún tiempo. Trabajo a las órdenes de lord Blackmoon. Mi actual misión es llevar a El Chacal ante la justicia. Por desgracia, Serena se ha visto atrapada en medio.

-Será mejor que te expliques, Mansfield -le exigió Tsukino con brusquedad. Darien le explicó rápidamente cómo se habían conocido Serena y él. -Así que mi hija te salvó la vida y se casó contigo por el rito cíngaro -musitó Tsukino cuando Darien terminó de hablar-, pero tú no lo consideraste legal. Tengo algo que decir respecto a tu pésima conducta cuando todo esto acabe, pero ahora mismo la vida de mi hija está en peligro y esa es mi principal preocupación. Dime quién ha secuestrado a Serena y por qué.

-La razón por la que salí de Londres con Serena se debió a que El Chacal percibió mi interés por vuestra hija y trató de utilizarla para llegar hasta mi. Ese malnacido había descubierto mi identidad y se propuso matarme antes de que yo pudiera reunir pruebas suficientes como para colocarle la soga al cuello. Serena y yo nos escondimos durante un tiempo con Artemís y Luna y luego huimos a Escocia cuando uno de los suyos nos traicionó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la vida de Serena corre peligro porque alguien quiere verte muerto?

-Exacto. Y ese alguien es El Chacal.

-¿Y sospechas que Ayakashi puede ser El Chacal?

-¿Qué sabéis de las finanzas de Ayakashi?

-Hace unos años tenía los bolsillos vacíos. Consiguió recuperar sus pérdidas de alguna manera y últimamente parece tener una buena posición económica. _Darien digirió aquella información y luego preguntó:

-¿Y qué me decís de Zafiro Dunbar, el segundo hijo de lord Crawford?

-No sé nada de él. Parece un buen hombre ¿También es sospechoso?

-Tanto Ayakashi como él tienen acceso a información privilegiada.

-Haré cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar. Mi hija significa para mí mucho más que toda mi riqueza. Pagaré cualquier rescate que exija El Chacal.

-Esto no es una cuestión de rescates -aseguró Darien-. No quieren dinero, me quieren a mí.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a ir a casa a esperar a que El Chacal me envíe un mensaje. Haré lo que sea necesario para liberar a Serena.

-¿Incluso poniendo en juego tu propia vida? _Darien sonrió con tristeza.

-Incluso poniendo en juego mi propia vida, aunque espero que no sea necesario.

-¿Vas a informar a Blackmoon de los últimos acontecimientos? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudar?

-Blackmoon insistirá en enviar soldados en mi ayuda. Temo que eso pueda enfurecer a El Chacal y suponer un mayor peligro para la vida de Serena. Quedaos aquí, donde pueda encontraros. Os enviaré un mensaje cuando sepa algo de El Chacal. Sospecho que me pedirá que me reúna con él en alguna zona poco respetable de la ciudad, desarmado y solo.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-No. Necesito que os quedéis aquí. Os haré saber dónde vaya encontrarme con El Chacal y vos podéis transmitirle la información a Blackmoon-el rostro de Darien se endureció -El Chacal me quiere a mí, y me tendrá.

-Mantén a mi hija a salvo, Mansfield -le suplicó Tsukino-. He estado sin ella los primeros trece años de su vida. Estos últimos años ha sido una bendición para mí. No puedo perderla ahora.

-Yo tampoco -murmuró Darien apretando los dientes.


	19. Capítulo 18

**¡Hola a todas! Por fin sabreís quien es el Chacal, seguro que algunas ya lo sospechabais, y que planes tiene para nuestra parejita. Pero los problemas para estos dos no van a acabar tan fácilmente porque, como decimos aquí en España, son como los amantes de Teruel, tonta ella y tonto él. Besos y abrazos a todas.  
**

**CAPITULO 18**

Darien recorrió arriba y abajo su estudio esperando el mensaje que lo llevaría directamente a Serena. Ya había puesto en alerta al servicio, y Neflyte estaba apostado en la puerta a la espera de los acontecimientos. Seguramente El Chacal habría sido informado de su regreso a Londres en cuanto puso el pie en la ciudad, y también estaría al tanto de que había ido a ver a lord Tsukino.

Encontrar al hombre responsable de la muerte de Esmeralda había dejado de ser una prioridad en la vida de Darien. Seguía queriendo que aquel malnacido recibiera su castigo, pero no a expensas de un ser querido. Por fin había conseguido dejar atrás la muerte de Esmeralda, y se sentía maravillosamente bien. Ahora era libre para entregarle a Serena su corazón sin reservas. Pero, ¿sería demasiado tarde? Neflyte lo llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta y Darien se puso en alerta al instante. Alcanzó la puerta en dos largas zancadas y la abrió.

-El mensaje que estabais esperando ha llegado, lord Mansfield -dijo Neflyte mostrándole un trozo de papel doblado.

-¿Has detenido al mensajero?

-Sí, mi señor. Uno de los lacayos lo tiene retenido. Pero me temo que no es lo que vos esperabais.

-Traedlo -exigió Darien. Neflyte se apartó a un lado mientras un fornido lacayo arras traba a un esquelético muchacho de la calle que no tendría más de doce años. Era menudo, enjuto, beligerante y estaba increíblemente sucio.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! -gimoteó el niño mientras trataba de zafarse de su captor -Un hombre me dio un chelín por traerle una nota a lord Mansfield. ¡Eso no es ningún delito!

-Yo soy lord Mansfield -dijo Darien-. No voy a hacerte daño, muchacho. ¿Puedes describirme a la persona que te entregó la nota?

-No le vi la cara. Lo juro. Se quedó todo el tiempo dentro de su lujoso coche. Fue el cochero quien me dio la nota y el chelín. Es mucho dinero. No voy a devolverlo.

-No te estoy pidiendo el dinero, muchacho. ¿No puedes contarme nada más? ¿Qué me dices del coche? ¿Tenía escudo de armas?

-Si os referís a un dibujo elegante en el lateral, no, era negro y liso. ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

-Déjalo irse, Jenkins -le pidió Darien al lacayo-. El muchacho no sabe nada que nos pueda interesar. Asegúrate de que le den de comer antes de que se vaya.

-Gracias, milord, gracias -dijo el chico inclinando la cabeza con respeto. Jenkins se llevó de allí al muchacho.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer, mi señor? -preguntó Neflyte.

-Rezar, Neflyte. Por favor, espera fuera. En cuanto haya leído la nota tendré que enviarle un mensaje a lord Tsukino. Te encargarás de dársela a un lacayo para que la entregue a toda prisa.

-Entendido, mi señor-dijo Neflyte antes de salir de la es tancia y de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Darien se quedó mirando la nota. Casi le daba miedo leerla. Aunque sabía que estaba imaginando cosas, veía malas vibraciones saliendo de la hoja de papel. Le temblaban las manos al abrir la nota. Las palabras saltaron sobre él. Era justo lo que esperaba, ni más ni menos. El mensaje iba directo al grano, y decía que si quería que la muchacha cíngara siguiera viva e intacta, debía acudir al abandonado al macén textil de la ribera a las diez en punto de aquella noche. No había firma, pero no hacía falta. Era de El Chacal.

Darien soltó una maldición. En la nota no había nada que indicara que Serena no había sufrido ningún daño. Temblando de rabia, arrugó el papel dentro del puño y lo lanzó al fuego de la chimenea. Darien sabía exactamente dónde encontrar el almacén textil aban donado. Estaba en la parte más decadente de la ciudad, era un lugar tan peligroso que eran pocos los que se atrevían a aventurarse allí de noche, a excepción de matones y asesinos. Pensar que Serena estaba en semejante lugar le provocó escalofríos de pánico por la espina dorsal. La dulce e inocente Serena. Ella no sabía nada de la escoria de la sociedad de Londres, y la experiencia podría traumatizarla.

Darien consultó su reloj. Las nueve en punto. Tenía una hora para prepararse para un encuentro que bien podría terminar con su muerte. Antes de marcharse, escribió rápidamente una nota para Tsukino y se la entregó a Neflyte para que la enviara enseguida. Si todo salía bien, Blackmoon llegaría con los soldados a tiempo de ayudar, pero no demasiado pronto como para estropear su intento de rescate.

* * *

Serena había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sabía que había empezado a llover porque oía cómo la lluvia golpeaba contra el lateral del almacén. Cuando el hambre volvió a atacarla, mordisqueó el trozo de pan rancio que quedaba en la bolsa y arrojó el resto de su contenido a una esquina para las ratas. Si tenían algo a lo que hincarle el diente, tal vez la ignoraran a ella.

Había examinado la ventana con los tablones clavados en innumerables ocasiones a lo largo del día. Incluso se había subido a un cajón que colocó en posición vertical para observarla más de cerca. La desilusión fue una píldora amarga de tragar. Lo que necesitaba era algún tipo de palanca, pero no tenía nada. Volvió a recorrer la estancia de un lado a otro ignorando el rugido de su estómago y las náuseas que la invadían. De pronto deslizó la mirada hacia el escritorio. Estaba sujeto por unas patas largas y delgadas, pero estaba inclinado en peligroso ángulo, como si una ráfaga de viento pudiera tirarlo, o un buen empujón. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, Serena empujó el escritorio todo lo que pudo. El mueble cayó al suelo y se destrozó.

Gritando de alegría, tiró de una de las patas y la arrancó. Por desgracia, no parecía lo suficientemente sólida como para realizar el trabajo requerido, pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente. Sujetando la pata como si fuera un bate, golpeó con toda su fuerza los tablones que condenaban la ventana. Ni siquiera se movieron. Volvió a intentarlo. Y una vez más. Le dolían los brazos hasta la altura de los hombros, pero lo que ocurrió después hizo que su ánimo se viniera abajo. La pata del escritorio se rompió.

-¡Oh, no! Dios mío, no, por favor._ Serena cayó de rodillas y sollozó con el rostro escondido en las manos. Darien iba a morir y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en aquella posición. El día languideció y la luz del farolillo se apagó con un petardeo. La estancia se fue quedando a oscuras. Serena escuchó el sonido de unas patitas correteando y el pánico le subió a la garganta. Se subió a un cajón y se recogió las faldas. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar. El sonido de un rasguño en la ventana captó su atención. ¿Más ratas? Un susurro hizo que se bajara del cajón y se acercara a la ventana.

-¿Quién es?

-Serena, ¿eres tú? Gracias a Dios que te he encontrado._ No era la voz de Darien, de eso estaba segura. Pero le resultaba tan familiar como la suya propia. -Soy Alan. Llevo horas buscándote. Este edificio es enorme; cada abertura está sellada o condenada con tablones. Te vi a través de las rendijas de la ventana, pero esperé a estar seguro de que estuvieras sola.

-¡Alan! ¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Es una larga historia. Te la contaré más tarde.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Sacarte de aquí. Pero primero tengo que encontrar algo con lo que hacer palanca para levantar estos tablones.

-Date prisa -le urgió Serena-. El Chacal pretende matar a Darien. Estará aquí enseguida.

-¿El Chacal?

-Sí, el hombre que quiere ver a Darien muerto. Traicionaste a Darien dándole su paradero a los hombres de El Chacal. Oh, date prisa, Alan -añadió con tono desesperado.

-Lo siento, Serena. Te juro que voy a compensarte. Enseguida vuelvo.

Serena escuchó el silencio del otro lado de la ventana y sintió un rayo de esperanza. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Alan aparecería en Londres? Había muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero ninguna de ellas importaba ahora mismo. Lo que importaba era salir de aquella peligrosa situación y salvar la vida de Darien. Alan regresó poco tiempo después. Serena lo escuchó en la ventana.

-Alan, ¿eres tú?

-Sí. He encontrado un tubo de metal en el callejón. Servirá para la ocasión. Quédate atrás.

Serena se sintió atravesada por la emoción cuando Alan utilizó el tubo de metal para arrancar los tablones. Cuando uno de los clavos saltó, Serena estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría. Se soltó otro clavo y cayó uno de los tablones, pero el espacio era demasiado estrecho para que ella pudiera atravesarlo. Esperó conteniendo la respiración mientras Alan tiraba con furia de otro de los tablones. De pronto, Serena se quedó paralizada. Voces. Que se escuchaban detrás de la puerta cerrada.

-Para -susurró -Viene alguien._ Podía ver el sudor cayendo por la frente de Alan, pero a pesar de sus frenéticos esfuerzos, Serena sintió la derrota. Otra píldora amarga que tenía que tragarse. -Tienes que irte, Alan. Deprisa, antes de que te descubran.

-No voy a dejarte aquí, Serena.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Pásame el tubo por la ventana. Tal vez yo pueda utilizarlo.

-No puedo dejarte -repitió Alan.

-Márchate, Alan. Ahora. No tienes ningún arma, te matarán. Ve a buscar a mi padre. Ya sabes dónde vive. Dile dónde puede encontrarme y pídele que traiga ayuda.

Aquello debió convencerlo, porque Alan le lanzó el tubo por la ventana y desapareció. Justo a tiempo. Unos segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta. Entró un hombre al que no conocía. Parecía un matón. ¿Podía tratarse de El Chacal? Entonces alguien pasó detrás de él y un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Serena. Escondió instintivamente el tubo entre los pliegues de su falda y miró el rostro de El Chacal, un hombre al que reconoció al instante.

-¡Tú!

-Buenas noches, querida. Confío en que estés disfrutando de mi hospitalidad.

-¿Tú eres El Chacal? ¿El hombre que quiere ver muerto a Darien?

-¿Sorprendida? -preguntó El Chacal con suavidad -¿Dónde está tu intuición de cíngara? Pensé que a estas alturas lo habrías adivinado. Estoy seguro de que tu amante sí.

-Si te refieres a Darien, es mi esposo. Nos casamos en Escocia.

-¿Mansfield se ha casado contigo? Eso me sorprende. Creí que solo te quería para divertirse en la cama. No puedo imaginarme a Mansfield manchando su noble sangre con la de una cíngara, pero eso no importa. Tu esposo va a morir hoy, y tú con él.

-¡Mi señor, mirad aquí! -exclamó el esbirro de El Chacal llamándole la atención sobre la ventana -La muchacha estaba tratando de escapar. _El Chacal se quedó mirando la ventana. Su rostro era una máscara de rabia.

-¡Maldito sea ese Jedite! Dijo que este lugar estaba a prueba de fugas. ¿Qué has utilizado para arrancar los tablones? _- Serena agarró con más fuerza el tubo que ocultaba entre los pliegues de la falda. Sus palabras rezumaban sarcasmo.

-Las manos. _Hawk Ayakashi se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-Tener la lengua larga no te salvará, mi señora -se giró hacia su esbirro para darle bruscamente las órdenes -Espera fuera a El Escorpión, Barnes. Coloca a los demás en diferentes posiciones alrededor del almacén. Podría haber problemas. Traedme a El Escorpión en cuanto llegue. Deja la luz, hay otra al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Y si El Escorpión no viene solo? -preguntó Barnes.

-Vendrá solo -afirmó El Chacal con seguridad -Le gusta demasiado su muchacha cíngara como para desobedecer mis instrucciones. Si por alguna razón no estuviera solo, ocúpate tú mismo de él y que los demás se encarguen de sus acompañantes. Sin embargo, recuerda que prefiero matar yo mismo a El Escorpión. Quiero que esté vivo para poder verle la cara cuando acabe con la vida de su esposa. Quiero que sepa que es la segunda mujer que muere por su culpa._ Barnes dejó el farolillo sobre un cajón y salió de la estancia. El Chacal dio un paso amenazante hacia Serena. -Eres una bruja muy atractiva. Tenemos el tiempo justo para que pruebe tus encantos antes de que llegue tu esposo. Nunca he estado con una cíngara, he oído que son apasionadas y que siempre están dispuestas.

-No me toques -dijo Serena con calma glacial a pesar de que tenía el corazón acelerado.

Reculó hacia atrás hasta sentir la pared en la espalda. El Chacal avanzó hacia delante. Apoyó el cuerpo sin piedad contra el suyo. Serena sintió su erección creciente y amenazadora entre las piernas y con tuvo el aliento para armarse de valor. Ayakashi le agarró los senos con ambas manos, los dedos le hacían daño sobre la delicada piel, y se sintió invadida por la ira. Cuando se inclinó para unir sus labios a los suyos, ella le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó con fuerza. Ayakashi se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó Serena mientras sacaba el tubo de entre los pliegues de la falda, lo echaba hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzaba contra la cabeza de El Chacal. A Ayakashi le pilló despre venido, y levantó el brazo para protegerse del golpe. El tubo aterrizó a medio camino entre el codo y la muñeca haciendo un ruido espantoso. El Chacal aulló y se apretó el brazo contra el cuerpo.

-¡Puta! ¡Maldita cíngara puta! ¡Me has roto el brazo!

-¡Ojalá hubiera sido la cabeza! -gritó Serena mirando hacia la puerta con renovada esperanza. Dio un paso adelante y luego otro, pero El Chacal reaccionó rápidamente a pesar de la lesión. Levantó el brazo bueno y le dio un golpe con un movimiento de revés. Serena cayó al suelo. Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Así aprenderás -El Chacal se sacó una pistola del cinto-. Tú serás la primera en morir. Tu amante verá como exhalas tu último suspiro antes de que lo mate.

* * *

Darien alquiló un coche para que lo llevara a los muelles. Le dio instrucciones al cochero para que lo dejara al final de la calle, y luego se dirigió discretamente a pie hacia el almacén abandonado. Sintió unos ojos que lo seguían y supo que le estaban observando. Ignorando el escalofrío que sintió en la nuca, se paró delante de la puerta del almacén y trató de mover el cierre. La puerta se abrió bajo su mano, pero antes de que pudiera entrar sintió el cañón de una pistola contra la espalda.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido solo -le espetó Barnes-. Entra, Escorpión. _Darien se quedó paralizado.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?

-Enseguida la verás. Entra.

La firme presión del arma en la espalda convenció a Darien para hacer lo que le ordenaba el esbirro de El Chacal. Entró en la cavernosa estancia y se detuvo, recorriéndola con la mirada para hacerse una idea de la situación. Barnes cogió el farolillo que estaba sobre un cajón situado cerca de la puerta y le dio un codazo a Darien para que avanzara.

-¿Vas a llevarme con Serena? -preguntó Darien-. ¿Está El Chacal con ella?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas -gruñó Barnes-. Ves la puerta, ¿verdad? -Darien asintió-. Pues camina hacia ella.

Darien se acercó a la puerta con el cuerpo en tensión y los sentidos en estado de alerta. Sabía que tenía todo en su contra, y habría dado gustosamente su vida por salvar la de Serena. El único rayo de luz que brillaba en el sombrío futuro era la esperanza de que el mensaje que le había enviado a lord Tsukino hubiera llegado a su destino, y que Tsukino se hubiera puesto en contacto con lord Blackmoon. Pero, ¿llegaría la ayuda a tiempo? Barnes le dio un golpecito a Darien en la espalda con la pistola.

-Detente en la puerta.

Darien se paró delante de la puerta cerrada. Su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando escuchó un golpe al otro lado, y después otro ruido extraño que le provocó escalofríos por la espina dorsal. Nada, ni siquiera la amenaza de la muerte, podría impedir que Darien abriera de golpe la puerta y se precipitara a toda prisa dentro. Se detuvo de golpe, paralizado ante la escena que tenía ante sus ojos Serena yacía inmóvil en el suelo. ¿Estaba herida? ¿Muerta? La ira hizo explosión dentro de él. Corrió a su lado y cayó de rodillas. Le levantó la cabeza con sumo cuidado. Ella gimió y abrió los ojos. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Darien, ¿por qué has venido? El Chacal va a matarte.

-Puede intentarlo, amor mío -cuando Serena trató de incorporarse, la ayudó a sentarse -No te muevas -le advirtió. Entonces se puso de pie y se giró para enfrentarse a El Chacal. Sonrió con ferocidad.

-Así que eres tú. Mis sospechas eran correctas._ A El Chacal le colgaba a un lado el brazo izquierdo como sin vida. Darien lo miró con los ojos entornados, calculando el alcance de su lesión y preguntándose si se la habría provocado su enérgica esposa.

-Escorpión, cómo me alegro de que hayas venido -dijo El Chacal apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? _Los ojos de El Chacal brillaron con oscura malicia.

-Pregúntaselo a tu amante. He decidido que ella sea la primera en morir. Antes de matarte, quiero que me cuentes qué se siente al saber que dos mujeres inocentes han muerto por tu culpa.

-¡Malnacido! -bramó Darien-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un hombre de tu alcurnia recurre al contrabando y al asesinato? -Cuanto más tiempo mantuviera hablando a El Chacal, más posibilidades habría de que llegara la ayuda.

-Tú nunca has tenido los bolsillos vacíos -le espetó El Chacal -Nunca has tenido que preocuparte de si irías a la cárcel por culpa de las deudas. No, el rico y poderoso conde de Mansfield, no. Tú no sabes lo que es encarar un futuro de lo más negro.

-¿Y por eso recurriste al contrabando? -arguyó Darien.

-Al menos tengo fondos para mantener el estilo de vida que me gusta. El contrabando es muy lucrativo, de hecho esa es la razón por la que hay que acabar contigo. Cuando tú y Serena hayáis desaparecido, Blackmoon nunca sabrá que yo soy El Chacal. _"Haz que siga hablando", se dijo Darien.

-¿Por qué procurabas la amistad de Tsukino?

-Al principio era una mera cuestión de negocios. Más tarde, cuando me enteré de que unos cíngaros habían prestado su ayuda a El Escorpión, quise tener controlado a Tsukino por si acaso su hija cíngara tenía algo que ver. Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, porque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tú anduvieras husmeándole las faldas a Serena. Hace ya algún tiempo que se que tú eres El Escorpión.

-Deja que Serena se vaya -exigió Darien-. Matarla no servirá de nada. Es a mí a quien quieres.

-No puedo dejarla con vida. Sabe demasiado.

-Darien..._ Hasta aquel momento, Serena había permanecido benditamente callada. Darien se giró hacia ella con expresión sombría a modo de advertencia.

-Deja que yo me ocupe de esto, amor. _Serena comenzó a levantarse y él la ayudó. La sintió temblar bajo su mano y la estrechó contra sí.

-Aléjate de él, querida -dijo El Chacal con dulzura -Te prometí que tú serías la primera en morir y hablaba en serio. Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes para que me traten la lesión del brazo.

-Ella no se mueve -se le enfrentó Darien colocándola detrás de él. Darien sopesó en silencio qué posibilidades tenía en caso de que se lanzara contra El Chacal. Podría funcionar si el esbirro de El Chacal no estuviera en la estancia. Estaba justo al lado de la puerta, con los ojos pequeños y brillantes clavados en Darien y la pistola preparada.

-Ni lo pienses -le advirtió El Chacal -Tengo a mis hombres estratégicamente situados alrededor del almacén. No llegarías muy lejos ni aunque consiguieras milagrosamente pasar por delante de Barnes y salir por la puerta. _Alzó la pistola con la mano buena y apuntó a Darien. -Quería que la muchacha muriera primero, pero supongo que no importa cuál de los dos vaya primero. Los dos vais a morir.

-Tírate al suelo. Voy a lanzarme sobre él-susurró Darien de modo que sólo Serena pudiera oído.

Ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. Darien se lanzó sobre El Chacal, Serena se tiró al suelo y el arma disparó. La bala salió salvajemente mientras El Chacal caía bajo el peso de Darien y la pistola se deslizaba por el suelo. El Chacal cayó sobre su brazo roto y gritó. Barnes apuntó a Darien con su pistola, pero Darien utilizó a El Chacal como escudo, estropeando el tiro de Barnes.

-¡No dispares, estúpido! -exclamó El Chacal -Podrías darme a mí.

Barnes parecía confuso, pero entonces se giró y apuntó a Serena. Ella se arrastró para coger la pistola de El Chacal, que estaba en el suelo. Barnes tenía a Serena en el punto de mira cuando los tablones que que daban en la ventana se vinieron abajo y un cuerpo masculino ágil y delgado entró por el hueco. El hombre se lanzó sobre Barnes. Barnes disparó. La bala fue a alojarse en su cuerpo. El hombre gimió y cayó. La luz del farolillo le iluminó el rostro, y Serena gritó su nombre.

-¡Alan! _Darien estaba asombrado ante aquella súbita aparición a través de la ventana. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí?

El Chacal, que estaba sufriendo grandes dolores, no parecía peligroso en aquel momento, pero Darien no se atrevió a soltarlo para atender a Alan y a Serena. Un rápido vistazo le hizo ver que Barnes estaba cargando otra vez el arma, y eso le aterrorizó como nada, porque supo instintivamente que Serena sería su próximo objetivo. Alan estaba intentando incorporarse, pero parecía demasiado herido como para servir de alguna ayuda. Entonces Darien miró de reojo la pistola de El Chacal, que se le había caído de la mano cuando se lanzó sobre él.

-¡La pistola, Serena, la pistola!

Todo estaba sucediendo tan deprisa que a Serena le resultó difícil asumirlo todo. Alan estaba herido y Darien luchaba por salvar su vida. Ella tenía que hacer algo. Se dio cuenta de que la pistola de El Chacal estaba a su alcance antes incluso de que Darien la alertara al respecto. Estiró el brazo, curvó los dedos alrededor del arma y la atrajo hacia sí. Le temblaban las manos cuando levantó la pistola y apuntó hacia Barnes, que para entonces había cargado su arma y estaba apuntando a Serena.

Sin darse tiempo para pensar, Serena apretó el gatillo. Barnes gritó y dejó caer la pistola, que disparó contra la pared. Serena se quedó mirando el arma que tenía en la mano y la soltó como si le hubiera mordido. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes hubiera imaginado que podría disparar a otro ser humano. Pero la amenaza que se cernía sobre su vida, sobre la vida del niño que crecía en su interior y sobre la de Darien lo justificaba con creces.

Por desgracia, Serena no había contado con que Barnes tuvieran tanta energía. Observó horrorizada cómo el esbirro recogía la pistola y comenzaba a cargarla de nuevo, aunque con torpeza. La sangre que le manaba del brazo parecía no importarle mientras alzaba con calma el arma y apuntaba a Serena. Ella escuchó a Darien gritar su nombre y se preparó para el dolor que le atravesaría el cuerpo al sentir el impacto de la bala. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era cerrar los ojos y esperar.

Serena escuchó el estallido del disparo pero no sintió ningún dolor al abrir los ojos de golpe. Barnes estaba tirado en el suelo, y detrás de él había un hombre de uniforme cargando con tranquilidad su arma. Incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder, Serena observó con el corazón acelerado cómo un hombre alto y de constitución fuerte pasaba por delante del soldado. Portaba un aire de autoridad como si fuera su segunda piel. El hombre que entró detrás de él era tan querido para Serena como Darien.

-¡Papá! -lord Tsukino abrió los brazos y Serena se arrojó a ellos.

-¡Serena! Gracias a Dios. Temía que hubiéramos llegado demasiado tarde.

-No podríais haber llegado en mejor momento -aseguró Darien-. Lord Blackmoon, permitidme que os presente a El Chacal. _Lord Blackmoon miró a El Chacal con desprecio.

-Lord Ayakashi. Debí haberlo imaginado. Te colgarán por esto. Has traicionado mi confianza y a tu patria para tu beneficio personal.

-Habría triunfado si no hubiera sido por El Escorpión -gruñó Ayakashi-. Lo pagará con su vida. _Desde donde estaba Serena se veía algo que nadie más parecía notar.

Aunque a Ayakashi le colgaba el brazo izquierdo inerte a un lado, el brazo y la mano derechos estaban libres. Cuando Darien empujó a Ayakashi hacia Blackmoon, Ayakashi metió la mano en el bolsillo interior del abrigo y sacó una pistola pequeña. Debía estar cargada y lista para disparar, porque El Chacal se giró bruscamente y apretó el cañón contra el estómago de Darien.

Serena lanzó un grito de advertencia, pero era demasiado tarde. La pistola disparó. Por suerte, Darien había reaccionado en el instante en que sintió el arma presionándole el estómago. En el último segundo se las arregló para levantar el brazo de Ayakashi hacía arriba, desviando el tiro y recibiendo la bala en una parte menos vulnerable del cuerpo.

Casi al instante, un enjambre de hombres rodeó a Ayakashi y se lo llevaron a rastras. Lo sacaron de la estancia mientras gritaba que llamaran a un médico para que le tratara el brazo roto. Serena se apartó de los brazos de su padre y corrió al lado de Darien, sollozando aliviada al observar cómo le subía y le bajaba el pecho por la respiración. Blackmoon se arrodilló a su lado con el ceño fruncido por la preocu pación.

-¿Está vivo?

-Sí, pero está perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, y eso es peligroso.

-Es mejor no moverlo hasta que llegue el médico. Haré que vayan a buscar a uno inmediatamente. Presionadle la herida, tal vez eso ayude a contener el flujo de sangre. _Serena se arrancó un trozo de enagua e hizo un paño grueso con él. Entonces abrió la camisa de Darien, colocó el paño en la herida y presionó. El paño se volvió rojo y Serena apretó con más fuerza, aliviada al ver que el flujo se ralentizaba.

-Acabo de atender a Alan -dijo lord Tsukino acercándose para reunirse con ellos -Está vivo. No sé cómo ha llegado hasta aquí ni por qué, pero necesita atención médica.

-Alan me ha salvado la vida -dijo Serena. Blackmoon se incorporó para pedir ayuda.

-¿Cómo está Mansfield? -preguntó Tsukino.

-Me siento mejor -gruñó Darien-. Lord Blackmoon y vos habéis llegado con los soldados justo a tiempo.

-¡Darien! -exclamó Serena, feliz al ver que estaba alerta -¡Gracias a Dios! Lord Blackmoon ha mandado llamar a un médico. _Darien comenzó a incorporarse, pero ella no se lo permitió. -No, no te muevas. Has perdido mucha sangre. Espera a que llegue el médico.

-¿Cómo está Alan?

-Vivo -respondió lord Tsukino-. Se estaban ocupando de vosotros dos. Menuda escena nos hemos encontrado al entrar. _Darien clavó la vista en Serena.

-¿Estás... estás bien? Ayakashi... no te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien. No le hubiera permitido hacerme nada. No hables, Darien, conserva tus fuerzas.

-Serena está bien, Mansfield -intervino Tsukino-. Todo está bajo control._ Darien sintió que comenzaba a perder la consciencia. El dolor era lo que impedía que se desvaneciera completamente, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo el que se desmayara, y había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Serena... si al menos pudiera pensar con claridad...

-Yo nosotros... tenemos que hablar -dijo con debilidad -Hay algo que debes saber.

-¿No puede esperar? -preguntó Serena.

-No, quiero... quiero decírtelo ahora. Nuestro matrimonio... _Ella contuvo el aliento.

-¿Qué pasa con nuestro matrimonio?

Darien quería decirle que lamentaba haberse negado a aceptar el amor que ella tan libremente le había entregado. Que sentía haber sido tan estúpido respecto a su matrimonio cíngaro. Y haber pensado que una cíngara no era lo suficientemente buena para un conde. Necesitaba decirle que Esmeralda era su pasado, y ella su futuro.

-Lo siento... lo de nuestra boda, fui un idiota al creer que nuestro matrimonio... Esmeralda es... era… lo que yo siento por ti no... -Sus palabras se fueron apagando hasta que cesaron de golpe.

¿Habría entendido Serena lo que había tratado de decirle?, se preguntó en su último instante de claridad. Esmeralda estaba muerta. Lo que Serena y él tenían iba mucho más allá de los sentimientos que había experimentado hacia Esmeralda. La explicación quedó atrapada en la garganta de Darien y se le cerraron los ojos. Serena se quedó de cuclillas, asombrada por las palabras de Darien. ¿Había estado a punto de decirle que no la amaba y que nunca la amaría? ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir?

-El médico estará aquí enseguida -aseguró Tsukino colocándole una mano en el hombro-. Estoy seguro de que tu esposo se pondrá bien.

-¿Lo has oído, papá? -susurró ella -Darien no me ama. Todavía siente algo por su prometida muerta.

-Estoy seguro de que te equivocas -la consoló Tsukino-… Mira, Mansfield me dijo que te amaba. _Serena dejó caer la cabeza. La desesperación lo nublaba todo excepto el dolor de su corazón.

-Le he oído, papá.

-Lo que has oído han sido los desvaríos de un hombre herido. Acudió a tu rescate, ¿no es cierto? Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por ti.

-Eso es porque Darien es un hombre de honor. Se casó conmigo porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Hubiera cumplido sus votos por ese motivo. No aceptaré esos términos. Ha llegado a unos extremos increíbles para llevar ante la justicia al hombre responsable de la muerte de su prometida. La amaba muchísimo.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, querida. Las cosas son a veces muy distintas de lo que parecen._ El médico llegó poco después. Examinó atentamente a Darien durante unos minutos y luego se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Alan. Con tono imperativo, aseguró que le resultaba imposible operar en aquel ambiente tan sucio.

-¿No correrán peligro si los movemos? -preguntó Blackmoon.

-Mejor moverlos que arriesgarse a que sufran una infección de Dios sabe qué -respondió el médico con sequedad -Extraer balas es una operación arriesgada.

-En mi coche hay espacio para los dos hombres -aseguró Tsukino. -Puede seguirnos en su coche, doctor.

-Con cuidado -advirtió Serena a los soldados que sacaron a Darien y a Alan de la estancia. Tsukino le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, Serena, serán muy cuidadosos.

Cuando Serena siguió a los soldados hacia el exterior, su cabeza era un torbellino. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Todo su futuro estaba en juego. De una cosa sí estaba segura. Si Darien había intentado decirle que nunca podría amarla, ella no le obligaría a nada.


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Serena caminó arriba y abajo al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio mientras el médico se ocupaba de Darien. El doctor ya le había asegurado que tanto Darien como Alan estaban fuera de peligro, y que lo único que había que temer ahora era a la fiebre, pero Serena seguía nerviosa. Darien no había vuelto en sí en el coche y seguía inconsciente cuando lo llevaron a la habitación de invitados de la mansión de su padre. Blackmoon avisó al servicio de Darien para que no se preocuparan y luego se marchó para asistir al interrogatorio de Ayakashi.

-Alan está consciente y le gustaría hablar contigo -dijo lord Tsukino cuando salió al pasillo desde la habitación del cíngaro.

-¿Te ha contado por qué está en Londres?

-Sí, me lo ha contado todo. Está arrepentido de lo que hizo y quiere suplicarte perdón. _Serena miró con ansiedad hacia la puerta cerrada de Darien y suspiró resignada.

-De acuerdo. Iré a ver a Alan ahora, pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo. Llámame cuando el médico haya terminado con Darien._ Serena corrió a la habitación de Alan. Un candelabro con velas brillaba sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Serena se acercó. Alan tenía los ojos cerrados y ella se preguntó si debía marcharse, pero él tomó la decisión por ella al abrir los ojos.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido -dijo con debilidad -Necesito tu perdón.

-No tienes por qué hablar ahora, Alan. Espera a sentirte mejor. _Alan le agarró la mano.

-Por favor, Serena, escúchame.

-Muy bien -contestó ella -Te escucho.

-Estaba loco de celos y actué sin pensar en las consecuencias. Nunca quise que nadie muriera. No sabía que esos hombres querían hacerte daño, ni me di cuenta de que las graves consecuencias de mis celos me convertirían en un apestado. Soy un hombre sin hogar. Mi propia gente me rechaza._ El rostro de Alan se retorció de dolor y contuvo el aliento. Serena sintió una oleada de compasión. Alan había intentado arreglar las cosas acudiendo en su ayuda y había estado a punto de perder la vida.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

-Yo estaba en la posada de Coventry cuando llegaste tú con Jedite y su esbirro. No me preguntes cómo terminé allí. No tenía dónde ir y estaba sencillamente vagando por la campiña sin dirección. Sabía que te tenían retenida contra tu voluntad, así que esperé y luego os seguí cuando te sacaron de allí al día siguiente. Ayudarte era la única manera de arreglar lo que había hecho.

-Lo arreglaste, Alan -le aseguró Serena-. El esbirro de El Chacal estaba a punto de matarme cuando tú interviniste. Probablemente salvaste mi vida y la de Darien.

-Tu padre no estaba en casa cuando fui a pedirle ayuda. Yo entonces no lo sabía, pero él ya iba de camino al almacén con los soldados. Cuando vi que no estaba, regresé a la ribera para rescatarte yo mismo.

-Gracias, Alan. Estoy segura de que serás bienvenido de nuevo en cuanto Artemís conozca tu acto de valentía.

-Siempre he sabido que no eras para mí -continuó Alan-. Pero siempre te he amado.

-Siempre has sido mi amigo, Alan, y hoy lo has demostrado. Durante toda mi infancia te quise como a un hermano protector. Pero en el momento en que Darien entró en mi vida, ya no quise a ningún otro. _El médico llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y entró con su maletín negro en la mano.

-Su Excelencia está descansando, Serena. Ahora puedes verlo, pero sólo un momento. Le he administrado una dosis de láudano, así que probablemente no te responderá.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Serena angustiada.

-Todo lo bien que cabría esperar, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la herida. Ha tenido mucha suerte. La bala se le alojó en el pecho, pero evitó el pulmón por los pelos. Está débil debido a la pérdida de sangre, pero es joven y fuerte y debería recuperarse sin complicaciones si sigue mis indicaciones -advirtió.

-Gracias, doctor -dijo Serena con cierto alivio. Salió a toda prisa del dormitorio. Se encontró con su padre en el pasillo. -El médico dice que Darien se va a poner bien. _Tsukino le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿No te lo había dicho yo? Tu esposo es un hombre fuerte. No permitiría que una bala acabara con él.

-Por supuesto que no -reconoció ella con una sonrisa -Debo ir a verle.

Abrió la puerta y cruzó la habitación para acercarse a su cama. Darien estaba pálido como la cera, y Serena estiró la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Estaba frío y parecía respirar con normalidad. También dormía profundamente, y seguramente lo haría durante varias horas. Serena le besó en la frente, acercó una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó a observarle. Su padre llegó unos minutos más tarde.

-Vete a la cama, Serena. Debes estar agotada. Muchas mujeres estarían histéricas tras una experiencia tan terrible como la que tú has vivido. Siempre he sabido que eras fuerte y resistente, pero hasta hoy no era consciente de hasta qué punto.

-Me gustaría quedarme con Darien un ratito más, padre, luego me iré a la cama.

-Deja que yo me siente a su lado.

-No, papá. Estoy bien, de verdad. _Tsukino le dirigió a Serena una mirada escéptica.

-No tienes aspecto de estar bien. Has adelgazado mucho, y no me gustan esos círculos que tienes debajo de los ojos.

-Por favor, papá, deja que me quede.

-De acuerdo. Una hora, no más.

Serena se hizo un ovillo en la silla cuando su padre se hubo marchado y se quedó mirando fijamente a Darien. "Qué guapo es", pensó observando con adoración la firme pendiente de su mandíbula, los labios carnosos y la aristocrática nariz. "¿Por qué no puede amarme como amaba a Esmeralda?", se lamentó en silencio. Tenía su lujuria, pero no su amor.

De pronto, sin saber de dónde había salido, un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza. Tal vez hubiera una manera de saber de una vez por todas hasta qué punto le importaba a Darien. Supondría un gran riesgo, pero, ¿acaso la vida no era un riesgo? En aquel matrimonio había mucho en juego. Tenía un niño al que criar, y ese niño necesitaba un padre que lo quisiera. Serena se quedó dormida en la silla. No oyó cómo su padre entraba en la habitación, ni sintió cómo la cogía en brazos y la llevaba a la cama. Durmió profundamente, sin emitir un sonido y sin soñar.

* * *

La condición física de Darien siguió mejorando. Hasta el momento no habían aparecido señales de infección, y el médico le aseguró a Serena que su esposo estaba fuera de peligro. Desde que Darien comenzó a pensar con claridad, habían hablado poco de asuntos per sonales. Serena sintió en muchas ocasiones deseos de preguntarle qué había querido decir cuando se refirió a su matrimonio el día que resultó herido. Pero el orgullo le impidió sacar el tema. Se preguntó si Darien siquiera recordaría aquellas hirientes palabras. Darien parecía complacido de tenerla cerca de él en su habitación de enfermo. Un día, Serena entró en el dormitorio y lo encontró sentado en la cama y recién afeitado.

-Darien, ¿crees que debes estar incorporado?

-El médico dijo que no pasaba nada porque me sentara durante periodos de tiempo cortos. No puedo estar todo el día tumbado como un zángano. Confiaba en poder hablar contigo hoy sobre nuestro futuro. Es el primer día que me encuentro con fuerzas para concentrarme. _Serena sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

-¿No puede esperar? Estás débil, y...

-No, tenemos que dejar esto claro entre nosotros. O mejor dicho, hay algo que deseo decirte. Algo que debí decirte semanas atrás. Esto me resulta difícil, Serena, así que ten paciencia conmigo. _"Oh, Dios mío, va a decirme que no quiere estar conmigo", pensó Serena.

-Ahora no, Darien, tendrá que esperar. Hay... hay algo que debo hacer antes.

-Serena, no quiero retrasar esto. Cuanto antes lo diga, antes podremos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Quiero que sepas con exactitud lo que siento por ti. En el pasado me he mostrado reticente a... _Serena se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-Darien, por favor. Ahora no quiero escuchar esto -girándose bruscamente, salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Darien se la quedó mirando, preguntándose qué diablos había dicho para disgustarla. Lo único que quería era disculparse por haber sido tan imbécil respecto a su relación. Era consciente de que le había hecho daño en el pasado y quería reconducir su matrimonio hacia el camino correcto. Estaba finalmente listo para desnudar su corazón ante ella. Quería que el futuro que les esperaba por delante juntos fuera largo y feliz, con niños que iluminaran sus vidas. Había tratado de decírselo cuando yacía herido en el almacén, pero no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera salido como a él le habría gustado. Darien suspiró. La próxima vez que viera a Serena, insistiría para que lo escuchara.

* * *

Serena encontró a su padre en su estudio. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró sin llamar.

-¿Estás ocupado, papá? -Tsukino dejó el libro de contabilidad a un lado y le sonrió.

-Pasa, querida, pasa. Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado como para no hablar con mi hija -le escudriñó el rostro-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida. Te has quedado extenuada cuidando a tu es poso. Tienes que descansar más. De hecho, insisto en que lo hagas.

-Estoy bien, papá -le aseguró ella -Quisiera pedirte un favor. _Tsukino esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-Lo que quieras, hija. Siempre y cuando esté en mi mano, por su puesto. _Serena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Me gustaría que una escolta me acompañara hasta Kent. Quiero pasar un tiempo con Luna y Artemís. _Tsukino parecía estupefacto.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué dice tu marido al respecto? No tiene fuerzas para salir de viaje.

-Yo... no se lo ha contado a Darien ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Voy a ir sola. _Tsukino frunció el ceño.

-No seguirás preocupada por esas palabras que te dijo Mansfield en el almacén, ¿verdad? Eran delirios de un hombre enfermo. ¿Ha vuelto a pronunciarlas? ¿Te ha explicado lo que quería decir?

-Lo intentó hace un rato, pero no quise escucharle.

-Estás comportándote de forma absurda, Serena.

-Tal vez -admitió su hija -Pero sólo hay una manera de que Darien me demuestre su amor, y no pienso conformarme con menos.

-¿Crees que salir huyendo resolverá tus problemas?

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué voy a decirle a Mansfield?

-Dile que necesito tiempo para pensar en nuestro matrimonio. No le cuentes dónde encontrarme. Y... dile que es libre de divorciarse de mi si así lo desea.

-Estás diciendo tonterías, Serena. Esto no es digno de ti.

-Lo siento, papá, pero esto es algo que debo hacer. Verás, Darien se ha pasado la mayor parte de nuestra relación renegando de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Tengo que estar segura.

-No puedo aprobar tu comportamiento. Mansfield es tu esposo. Acudió a tu rescate, ¿no es cierto? _Serena suspiró.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Darien es un hombre de honor. Rescataría hasta a un perro en apuros. Y para él era importante capturar a El Chacal.

-Para vengar a su prometida, o eso me contaste tú.

-Exacto. Ella fue su auténtico gran amor. _Tsukino se reclinó en la silla y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hija.

-Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Es invierno. Un carromato cíngaro no es el lugar más confortable en esta época del año.

-Te equivocas, papá. He pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia dentro de un carromato cíngaro. Es de lo más confortable, y muy acogedor durante los meses del invierno. Estaré bien. Siempre puedo buscar refugio en tu hacienda de la campiña si cambio de opinión. El servicio de la hacienda Tsukino está perfectamente capacitado para atender todas mis necesidades. _Tsukino suspiró resignado.

-Muy bien, si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres...

-Muy segura. Aparte de las razones que ya te he expuesto, quiero despejarle el camino a Alan para que pueda regresar al rebaño, y así tendré la oportunidad de ensalzar su valor.

-¿Cuándo quieres marcharte?

-Hoy. Lo más pronto posible. Puedo tener listas mis cosas en una hora.

-Serena...

-Por favor, papá.

-¿Cuándo he sido capaz de negarte algo? Dejémoslo en dos horas. Necesitaré ese tiempo para preparar el coche y escoger a los escoltas. ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que organizar los preparativos. _Dos horas más tarde, Serena estaba de camino a la hacienda Tsukino en Kent.

* * *

Darien se revolvió incómodo. Serena no había regresado a su cuarto en todo el día. No podía imaginar qué se lo impedía. Cuando le insinuó que quería hablar de su futuro, ella pareció asustada. Por todos los diablos, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Habría decidido de pronto que ya no le amaba? Cuando una doncella le llevó la cena, Darien preguntó por Serena. Parecía como si a la muchacha le hubieran cortado la lengua, y dejó su pregunta sin respuesta. Cuando Jeevers acudió para prepararle le cama, Darien volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta al estoico mayordomo

-Le diré a lord Tsukino que preguntáis por lady Serena -dijo Jeevers desviando la cuestión.

-¿Qué está pasando, Jeevers? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a mi esposa?

-Que yo sepa, lady Serena se encuentra perfectamente. ¿Vais a necesitar una dosis de láudano esta noche?

-¡No, maldita sea! No quiero estar drogado. Por favor, dile a Serena que quiero verla.

-Como deseéis, mi señor.

Darien esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó todavía más. Cuando Serena no llegó dentro un razonable periodo de tiempo, Darien se deslizó hacia el extremo de la cama y trató de levantarse. Si Serena no venía a él, por el cielo que él iría en su busca. Por desgracia, su voluntad era más fuerte que sus piernas. Se le doblaron en cuanto apoyó el peso en ellas. Intentó agarrarse a la mesilla de noche y lo único que consiguió fue arrastrarla consigo, al igual que el candelabro que estaba encima, lo que provocó que se incendiara la alfombra. Tsukino entró a toda prisa en la habitación con la camisa de noche flotándole alrededor de las piernas. Jeevers le iba pisando los talones. La emprendieron a pisotones con el fuego entre los dos hasta que no quedó más que un resto de alfombra carbonizada. Tsukino puso derecha la mesilla de noche mientras Jeevers recuperaba el candelabro y volvía a encenderlo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Tsukino-. ¿Te encuentras bien, Mansfield? Maldita sea, hombre, has estado a punto de prender la casa en llamas.

-No estoy bien -le espetó Darien-. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

-Ayuda a Su Excelencia a regresar a la cama, Jeevers -ordenó Tsukino evadiendo la pregunta de Darien. Hicieron falta ambos hombres para devolver a Darien a la cama. -No debiste intentar levantarte solo -le reprendió Tsukino-. Has perdido mucha sangre y todavía estás débil.

-Estáis evadiendo mi pregunta, Tsukino -gruñó Darien cuando estuvo otra vez acomodado en la cama -¿Es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco aquí? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Serena?

-Puedes volver a la cama, Jeevers -dijo Tsukino-. Lord Mansfield no va a ir a ninguna parte esta noche. _Darien esperó a que Jeevers enfilara por el pasillo arrastrando los pies antes de girar su furiosa mirada hacia Tsukino.

-¿Estáis ya dispuesto a decirme qué diablos está ocurriendo? Quiero ver a Serena, ¿dónde está?

-Confiaba en poder esperar hasta mañana, pero ya veo que no vas a rendirte.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido a Serena? -bramó Darien luchando por controlar su miedo.

-Cálmate, Mansfield. A Serena no le ha pasado nada. Estaba perfectamente cuando se marchó. _Darien agudizó todos sus sentidos.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que mi esposa ha ido a algún lado?

-Maldición -dijo Tsukino pasándose los dedos por el cabello-, le dije a Serena que hablara antes contigo. Yo sabía que esto no iba a gustarte. Pero ya sabes lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser.

-Desde luego -dijo Darien con sequedad recordando cuánto le había hecho esperar antes de dar su consentimiento para casarse con él -¿Qué es exactamente lo que no me va a gustar?

-Serena se ha marchado hoy a primera hora. _La confusión enturbió el rostro de Darien.

-¿Marcharse? ¿Serena se ha ido sin consultarlo conmigo? ¿Dónde ha ido?

-No estoy autorizado a decirlo.

-Disculpad, ¿cómo decís? -murmuró Darien entre dientes -Creo que soy el esposo de Serena. Tengo derecho a saber a dónde ha ido tan precipitadamente en mitad del invierno.

-Lo siento, Mansfield, pero le prometí a Serena que no revelaría su destino. _Darien apretó los músculos de la mandíbula.

-No importa. Me hago una idea de dónde encontrarla. ¿Dejó algún mensaje para mí? _Tsukino se revolvió inquieto.

-Sí, de hecho sí. Dijo que podías pedir el divorcio si ese era tu deseo.

-¡Ella sabe de sobra que eso no es lo que yo quiero, maldita sea! Al parecer no está pensando con la cabeza. El secuestro, cruzar el país a rastras y haber estado encarcelada en un almacén abandonado debe haberle afectado más de lo que ninguno creíamos. Está claro que no es ella misma.

-Traté de detenerla, pero no quiso escucharme -se lamentó Tsukino-. Creo que te está poniendo a prueba.

-Exacto -reconoció Darien-. Es una muchacha obstinada. Tsukino, me avergüenza admitir que le he hecho pasar un infierno a Serena, pero creía que por fin habíamos llegado a un entendimiento respecto a lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-¿Cuáles son exactamente tus sentimientos hacia mi hija?

-Creía que ya lo había dejado claro. Sin embargo, volveré a repetido. Amo a vuestra hija, Tsukino.

-Serena cree que nunca la amarás como quisiste a tu prometida.

-Tal vez en algún momento del pasado le haya dado razones para creerlo así, pero amar a Serena ha hecho que cambie lo que pensaba respecto a Esmeralda. Creedme cuando os digo que nunca he amado a otra mujer como amo a Serena.

-A mi no tienes que convencerme, Mansfield. Es a Serena a quien debes persuadir.

-Lo haré en cuanto pueda salir de esta cama.

* * *

Serena llegó al campamento cíngaro sin ningún percance. La recibieron con entusiasmo, y ella entró a toda prisa en el carromato de sus abuelos. Bebió té caliente y disfrutó de su cariño a pesar de las dudas que tenía respecto a la precipitada decisión de salir de Londres. ¿Estaría Darien enfadado con ella? ¿Lo suficientemente enfadado como para pedir el divorcio, tal como Serena había sugerido? Suspiró con preocupación. El tiempo lo diría. Mientras tanto esperaría sentada, disfrutaría del embarazo y trataría de no pensar en Darien y en su reacción ante su partida.

-¿Por qué has venido sola? -le preguntó Luna-. ¿Dónde está Drago?

-Ya puedes llamarle Darien -aseguró su nieta -Todo ha terminado ya. El hombre que quería verlo muerto ya no puede hacerle daño. _Luna clavó la mirada en los ojos de Serena como si buscara en ellos respuesta a sus preguntas.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando, pequeña?

-Es una larga historia, abuela, y quiero que tanto el abuelo como tú sepáis lo que ha ocurrido porque está relacionado con Alan.

-¡Alan! -exclamaron Luna y Artemís al unísono. Artemís frunció el ceño.

-Alan ha sido desterrado por sus fecharías.

-Estoy segura de que volveréis a recibirlo cuando todo el mundo sepa que salvó mi vida y también la de Darien.

-Empieza por el principio -le pidió Luna-. Consulté mi bola de cristal y supe que el peligro te acechaba. ¿Fue en Escocia?

-Sí. Me raptaron y me llevaron a Londres poco después de que un sacerdote nos casara a Darien y a mí en Escocia._ Serena se lanzó de inmediato a contarles sin omitir ningún detalle las circunstancias que rodearon su confinamiento y cómo terminó. Repitió con voz apagada las confusas palabras que Darien le había dicho en el almacén.

-Alan se ha redimido -declaró Artemís-. Será bienvenido entre nosotros cuando regrese. Confiemos en que haya aprendido una lección de todo esto.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu esposo, pequeña? ¿Qué piensas hacer? -le preguntó Luna. Serena dejó caer la vista hacia las manos, que jugueteaban nerviosamente con los pliegues de su falda.

-Si me ama, vendrá a buscarme.

-¿No ha demostrado ya que te ama? ¿Por qué le estás castigando?

-Ya te he contado lo que me dijo. Nunca me amará del modo que quiso a Esmeralda. _Luna frunció su arrugada frente mientras contemplaba en silencio a su nieta. Tras una larga pausa, dijo:

-Artemís, tal vez deberías asegurarte de que el cochero de Serena y los escoltas coman algo antes de ponerse en camino. _Artemís captó la indirecta y se puso de pie al instante.

-Sí, que no se diga que Artemís no es hospitalario.

-Mi instinto me dice que estás equivocada respecto a Su Excelencia -aseguró Luna con voz pausada -Te ama tanto como tú le amas a él.

-Pero abuela, le escuché decir que...

-Oíste lo que querías oír, pequeña. Debiste darle a tu esposo la oportunidad de explicarse.

-No me riñas, abuela. Dejar a Darien es la única manera de poder estar absolutamente segura de que me ama por mí misma y no por que se sienta obligado a protegerme debido a su sentido de honor. Necesito saber que sigue queriendo estar conmigo después de que El Chacal haya sido apresado y haya vengado la muerte de Esmeralda.

-Tal vez tarde bastante en poder dejar su lecho de enfermo -le recordó Luna.

-Lo sé. Mientras tanto, estoy donde quiero estar. Quiero mucho a papá, pero mi verdadero hogar siempre ha estado aquí, contigo, Artemís y los demás. _La mirada escrutadora de Luna se deslizó hacia el vientre liso de Serena.

-¿Para cuándo esperas que nazca tu hijo? _Serena palideció.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Se muchas cosas -aseguró Luna misteriosamente-. ¿Lo sabe Su Excelencia? _Serena guardó silencio durante un largo instante.

-No, no lo sabe. El bebé no nacerá hasta el verano. _Luna emitió un sonido de desaprobación que le surgió de la garganta.

-Ese niño es el heredero de tu esposo. Deberías habérselo dicho. _Serena suspiró. Ya había supuesto que no iba a ser fácil.

-Lo haré. Se lo diré cuando venga a buscarme... si es que viene -se apresuró a añadir -Si me disculpas, ahora me gustaría retirarme a mi carromato. Estoy agotada.

-Ve, pequeña. Dios y el destino decidirán tu futuro.

Alguien había encendido el brasero del carromato de Serena, y ella se empapó del calor y de la sensación de pertenencia como si fuera una esponja necesitada. Pasara lo que pasara, disfrutaría de aquel tiempo a solas para hacerse a la idea de que tal vez Darien considerara que no valía la pena tomarse tantas molestias por ella y solicitara el divorcio, tal y como Serena había sugerido.

Serena no tenía mucha hambre cuando Luna llegó con un plato de sabroso estofado y pan fresco, pero de todas formas comió para complacer a su abuela. Aquella noche comenzó a nevar. Serena se acurrucó en la cama. Echaba terriblemente de menos a Darien. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le hizo el amor por última vez... tanto tiempo... ¿volvería a sentir sus brazos rodeándola? ¿Volvería a experimentar el erótico poder de sus besos y a vivir la gloria de su acto amoroso? Rezó a Dios para que así fuera.

* * *

Darien maldijo su debilidad. Se quejó con tanto ardor de las exiguas comidas que se veía obligado a tomar que finalmente le llevaron alimentos más sustanciosos. Un hombre que estaba intentando recuperar sus fuerzas necesitaba algo más que papillas y líquidos. Darien había pasado de estar sentado en la cama a apoyarse en el estirado Jeevers para dar sus primeros pasos. Cada día se esforzaba un poco más hasta que fue capaz de caminar sin ayuda. Una semana después de la partida de Serena, Darien se dijo que ya estaba preparado para cabalgar hasta Kent a recuperar a su caprichosa esposa, traerla de regreso a Londres y presentarla ante la sociedad como su condesa.

Su voluntad resultó ser más fuerte que su cuerpo. La primera vez que trató de subirse a un caballo se le reabrió la herida y el médico le prohibió montar hasta al menos tres semanas más. Eso suponía un retraso, pero no era nada que Darien no pudiera superar. Por desgracia, la paciencia no era precisamente su mayor virtud. Entonces empezó a nevar. A nevar de verdad. Las carreteras de salida de Londres estaban cerradas y el tráfico estaba paralizado, lo que prolongó la partida de Darien. Estaba agradecido por haber podido regresar a su propia casa antes de que comenzara a nevar. Alan lo había acompañado.

Darien echaba de menos a Serena. La echaba terriblemente de menos. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que estrechó su ágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, desde que besó sus labios carnosos y la sintió alcanzar el éxtasis cuando le hacía el amor. Se preguntó qué se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando se marchó. ¿Qué había dicho o hecho él para provocar que regresara precipitadamente con sus abuelos? Rebuscó minuciosamente en su cerebro pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Era consciente de que había sido un estúpido en muchos aspectos en lo que a Serena se refería, pero había confiado en que eso hubiera quedado atrás. ¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto la amaba? ¿No era consciente de que era la única mujer capaz de penetrar el escudo que protegía su corazón? Había intentado decirle que finalmente había dejado descansar a Esmeralda, pero temía que no hubiera llegado a entenderlo. Estaba dispuesto a decírselo una y otra vez, todas las veces que necesitara hasta que por fin le creyera.

Lord Blackmoon fue a visitar a Darien durante su convalecencia. Le dijo sin rodeos que su utilidad como agente del gobierno había llegado a su fin. La identidad de El Escorpión era ya demasiado conocida. Darien no lamentó jubilar a El Escorpión. Había vivido demasiado tiempo al borde del peligro. Lo que ahora quería era sentarse y disfrutar de una existencia pacífica con su esposa.

* * *

Serena pasó mucho tiempo metida en su carromato durante las siguientes semanas, cocinando sus propias comidas en el brasero y disfrutando de la compañía de Luna y Artemís. El tiempo borrascoso impidió que el pequeño grupo de cíngaros disfrutara en unión de las actividades al aire libre, lo que convenía al oscuro humor de Serena.

Dos semanas. Tres semanas. Cuatro semanas. El tiempo transcurría muy despacio. La desesperación la envolvió como un sudario. Luna le hizo ver que resultaba prácticamente imposible viajar bajo aquellas condiciones tan adversas, y que tal vez Darien no se hubiera recobrado completamente de sus heridas. Pero Serena sabía que si Darien hubiera querido reunirse con ella, nada se lo hubiera impedido. Sin duda sabía que sólo había un lugar al que Serena podría ir, así que localizarla no debería ser un problema. ¿Se habría lavado las manos en lo que a ella se refería? ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos esta vez?

* * *

Darien recorrió su estudio arriba y abajo mientras Alan permanecía cómodamente sentado en una silla observándolo.

-Siéntate, Drago -le pidió Alan, utilizando su nombre cíngaro por la fuerza de la costumbre -Me estás agotando. Caminar arriba y abajo no mejorará el tiempo.

-Se que recorrer arriba y abajo el estudio no ayudará, pero me hace sentir mejor. Estoy preocupado por Serena. No tenía buen aspecto la última vez que la vi. Temo que la terrible experiencia por la que ha pasado recientemente haya sido demasiado para ella y no esté pensando con la cabeza. Es la única explicación que encuentro para su repentina marcha. _''A menos que no me ame y nunca me haya amado", se lamentó en silencio. Pero no estaba dispuesto a pensar así. Eso era algo que tendría que decirle Serena en persona. -¿Estás preparado para montar, Alan? -le preguntó Darien de pronto -En caso contrario puedes quedarte aquí hasta que el tiempo mejore.

-No tengo tantas ganas como tú de ponerme en marcha en medio del invierno -replicó Alan-. Tu casa es muy cómoda, Darien. Me gustaría continuar mi convalecencia aquí, si no tienes inconveniente.

-Por supuesto, si eso es lo que deseas. Le daré instrucciones a Neflyte para que se ocupe de que tu estancia sea confortable. Tengo intención de marcharme con la primera luz del sol.

Darien salió del estudio a grandes zancadas y con el rostro marcado por líneas de determinación. Con mal tiempo o sin él, herido o no, iba a encontrar a Serena y a averiguar por sí mismo qué diablos le estaba sucediendo. Luego le retorcería su bonito pescuezo. O le haría el amor hasta que prometiera que no volvería a dejarle nunca.

Darien partió con las primeras luces del alba. Caía una fina nieve y las temperaturas habían descendido en picado durante la noche. Pero eso no le detuvo. Cuanto antes encontrara a Serena, antes podría hablar con ella para insuflarle un poco de sentido común.


	21. Capítulo 20

**¡Chicas! Hola a todas. Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos, el 20 contiene lemon. Espero que hayais disfrutado con la historia de estos dos cabezas de alcornoque. Miles de besos y abrazos para todas. Gracias infinitas por leerme.  
**

**CAPITULO 20**

Habían transcurrido cuatro semanas desde que Serena dejó la casa de su padre en Londres, y empezaba a temer que Darien hubiera solicitado realmente el divorcio. Era un golpe muy amargo, del que probablemente nunca se repondría. Pero sólo podía culparse a sí misma. Podría haberse quedado en Londres y vivir con Darien un matrimonio sin amor, porque sabía que él nunca sugeriría que disolvieran su unión. Darien era un hombre demasiado honorable. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que amarla. Y estar en un matrimonio sin contar con el amor de Darien no era una opción. El amor no se podía forzar. Se asomaba sigilosamente cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

De pronto se le cruzó por la cabeza otro pensamiento. ¿Y si la herida de Darien no se había curado? ¿Y si había sucedido algo inesperado, como una infección u otra cosa igualmente peligrosa? Sin duda su padre le hubiera mandado aviso si Darien no se estuviera recuperando como debía, ¿verdad? Pero teniendo en cuenta el estado de las carreteras durante las últimas semanas, Serena no estaba muy segura de que un mensajero pudiera haberlas atravesado, y menos aún llegar hasta su campamento.

Con el rostro marcado por la determinación, Serena decidió que no podía seguir un día más sin saber qué le había sucedido a Darien. Quería que él fuera a buscarla, pero no era tan orgullosa como para no ir ella en su busca. Especialmente si la necesitaba. Con la resolución tomada, Serena se puso un chal y salió fuera, al frío aire. Caminando con dificultad sobre dos centímetros de nieve recién caída, se abrió camino hasta el carromato de sus abuelos. Llamó con los nudillos y le respondieron al instante.

-Serena, ¿qué estás haciendo fuera tan tarde? -le preguntó Luna -¿Estás enferma? Pasa y entra en calor. _Serena se acercó al incandescente brasero y extendió las manos.

-Siéntate, pequeña -la urgió Artemís-. Hay algo que te preocupa. ¿Nos lo quieres contar?

-He sido una estúpida, abuelo -se lamentó Serena-. Dejé a Darien sin tener pruebas fehacientes de que iba a recuperarse. Oh, parecía estar bien cuando yo me fui, y todas las señales apuntaban a una rápida recuperación, pero a veces las señales resultan engañosas. ¿Y si ha tenido una recaída? ¿Y si mi partida ha entorpecido su recuperación? _Luna y Artemís intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Entonces su abuela dijo:

-Darien se recuperará, pequeña. Lo he visto. Pero parece que has tomado una decisión respecto a tu matrimonio. Deseas regresar a Londres, ¿no es verdad?

-Tú siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando, abuela -dijo Serena con cariño -Sí, voy a regresar a Londres, pero necesito vuestra ayuda para conseguirlo.

-Yo mismo te llevaré -aseguró Artemís-. En cuanto el tiempo lo permita.

-No puedo esperar tanto -protestó Serena-. El tiempo está mejor ahora que en las últimas semanas, así que no veo razón para retrasarlo. Me gustaría partir mañana por la mañana.

-Estás esperando un hijo -le recordó Artemís.

-Estoy fuerte y sana. Un viaje corto no me causará ningún daño. _Artemís miró a su mujer en busca de consejo. Luna se quedó mirando fijamente el incandescente brasero durante largos minutos, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo muy quieto. De pronto abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Partirás mañana, tal y como deseas, pequeña. Artemís te acompañará y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Artemís, que no estaba muy convencido.

-¿Acaso no acabo de decirlo? -le reprendió cariñosamente ella. Artemís se la quedó mirando un momento y luego asintió para dar su conformidad.

-Ponte ropa de abrigo, pequeña -le aconsejó su abuelo -Saldremos con las primeras luces. _Serena besó sonoramente a sus abuelos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! -dijo atropelladamente -Estaré lista para salir por la mañana en cuanto tú lo estés, abuelo.

-Duerme bien esta noche -le sugirió él. Serena corrió en medio del viento helado hacia su carromato, más feliz de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Por fin estaba haciendo algo positivo en lugar de quedarse sentada en el carromato esperando y haciéndose preguntas.

Serena se desvistió, se puso la camisa de noche y se metió en la cama. Ya no tenía náuseas por la mañana y había empezado a disfrutar de la comida. Todavía tenía el vientre liso, pero imaginaba que sentía a su bebé debajo del corazón, que su pequeño corazón latía al unísono con el suyo. Con aquel pensamiento tan agradable, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

El tiempo no había mejorado mucho al día siguiente, pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la nieve o el viento cortante la detuvieran. Se vistió con ropa de abrigo, unas enaguas de lana, medias gruesas y botas, y se puso su vestido más gordo y por encima, una capa forrada de piel. Cuando Artemís llegó con los dos caballos, ella ya estaba preparada. Serena montó con ayuda de su abuelo. Luego llegó Luna corriendo con una bolsa de comida que Artemís guardó en las alforjas.

-Si el tiempo aguanta, llegaremos a Londres antes de que caiga la noche -predijo Artemís al despedirse de Luna-. No esperes mi regreso hasta que haya dejado a nuestra nieta a salvo con su esposo.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, abuela -dijo Serena-. Tal vez podamos visitaros antes de que partáis hacia Escocia.

-Marchad con Dios -se despidió Luna.

La primera parte del día transcurrió sin incidentes. Más tarde, cuando pararon para que descansaran los caballos y ellos compartieran la comida, los cielos bajaron y comenzó a nevar a un ritmo alarmante.

-Pronto tendremos que buscar refugio -dijo Artemís mirando el cielo amenazante -No conseguiremos llegar a Londres antes del anochecer con este tiempo, y cabalgar en la oscuridad por caminos peligrosos resulta demasiado arriesgado. No pondré en peligro tu salud, pequeña. _Aunque Serena hubiera deseado otra cosa, sabía que su abuelo tenía razón.

-¿Qué propones?

-Hay una posada no muy lejos de aquí. Nos detendremos allí a pasar la noche._ Serena recordaba bien aquella posada. Darien y ella se habían detenido en Las Tres Plumas cuando él la sacó a hurtadillas de Londres. De hecho, guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de su estancia allí.

Para cuando llegaron a Las Tres Plumas, Serena estaba helada, hambrienta y exhausta. La nieve que estaba cayendo había borrado prácticamente el camino, y las luces de la posada apenas se distinguían a través de la densa y blanca neblina. Entraron al patio y Artemís ayudó a Serena a desmontar.

-Espera dentro mientras busco a alguien que atienda a los caballos -le pidió Artemís.

Serena no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Pensaba que el viaje a Londres sería fácil, pero el hecho de estar embarazada le estaba pasando factura. Le agradecía a su abuelo que se hubiera detenido, porque si de ella hubiera dependido, probablemente se habría caído del caballo antes que sugerir que se pararan tan cerca de Londres.

Serena se calentó al lado del fuego de la sala común, que estaba casi vacía. Estaba claro que eran pocos los viajeros que se atrevían a aventurarse en una noche como aquella. Artemís llegó poco después, y Serena escuchó cómo arreglaba el tema de sus habitaciones.

-Esta noche pueden escoger la que quieran -aseguró el posadero-. No hay mucho negocio con este tiempo.

-Un cuarto para mi nieta y otro para mí -dijo Artemís.

-Sí, enviaré a un mozo para que encienda el fuego. Así su habitación y la de su nieta estarán caldeadas. ¿Van a querer cenar?

-Sí, algo caliente y que llene. Comeremos aquí, al lado del fuego. Tomaremos vino caliente mientras esperamos. _Artemís se unió a Serena mientras el posadero les daba a gritos las órdenes a sus criados. -Enseguida comeremos algo caliente, pequeña -aseguró Artemís-. Pareces agotada.

-No tengo mucha hambre, abuelo. Preferiría irme directamente a la cama.

-Si te dejara acostarte sin cenar, Luna no me lo perdonaría. Ahora tienes que comer por dos. Además, están preparando el fuego en nuestras habitaciones mientras hablamos, y transcurrirá un rato hasta que desaparezca el frío.

A Serena no le entusiasmaba la idea de desvestirse en un cuarto helado, así que se tomó su tiempo y bebió el vino caliente mientras esperaban a que les prepararan la comida. Cuando se la sirvieron, tenía un aspecto tan apetitoso que Serena se lanzó sobre ella con sorprendente gusto. Se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre mientras masticaba y tragaba un delicioso pedazo de pastel de carne y lo pasaba con vino. Culminó la comida con una tarta de manzana cubierta de canela y pasas, y luego se reclinó hacia atrás y suspiró, su apetito completamente saciado. Artemís le sonrió.

-Creí que no tenías hambre.

-Yo también lo creía, pero el olor de la comida me devolvió el apetito. ¿Crees que nuestras habitaciones estarán ya caldeadas?

-Sube, pequeña. Yo voy a quedarme aquí un rato más frente al fuego mientras me termino el vino. Tu habitación está subiendo las escaleras, la primera puerta a la derecha. La mía es la que está al lado. No eches el cerrojo, subiré a ver cómo estás antes de acostarme. _Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, abuelo.

* * *

Darien maldijo el temporal y la maldita suerte que lo mantenía alejado de Serena. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas llegar aquella noche al campamento cíngaro, pero el tiempo y el destino había conspirado en su contra. Los incesantes copos de nieve le bombardeaban, impidiéndole ver el camino. Apretando los dientes en gesto de frustración, Darien temió que no habría manera de continuar aquella noche sin poner en peligro su vida.

Había viajado lo suficiente por aquel camino como para saber que la posada de Las Tres Plumas estaba por ahí cerca. Recordó la noche que Serena y él se habían quedado allí y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le curvara los labios. Parecía que aquello había tenido lugar hacía una eternidad. Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces.

A Darien se le habían entumecido los dedos de las manos y los de los pies cuando por fin atisbó las luces de Las Tres Plumas parpadeando en la distancia. Si no hubiera sido por las luces, habría pasado por delante sin saber que estaba allí. Así de fuerte estaba cayendo la nieve. Darien entró en el patio y guió su caballo hacia los establos que había detrás de la posada. No había nadie alrededor, así que atendió él mismo a su montura. Se dio cuenta de que sólo había dos caballos más en las cuadras.

Entró en la posada y se sacudió la nieve de la capa. Tras saludar al posadero, se dirigió directamente al brioso fuego de la sala común. Extendió las manos hacia las llamas y se quitó la capucha de la capa. Un movimiento al fondo de la sala le llamó la atención, y se giró levemente. Se quedó sin habla al ver a Artemís. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos instantes antes de que Darien fuera capaz de articular palabra.

-¡Artemís! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí en una noche tan aciaga para cualquier ser humano o animal?

-Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo a ti, mi señor.

-Iba de camino a tu campamento para recuperar a mi esposa cuando el mal tiempo me obligó a buscar refugio para pasar la noche. ¿Cómo está Serena? Se marchó sin darme ni la más mínima explicación -a Darien le brillaron los ojos -Ella y yo vamos a tener unas palabritas cuando la pille. _Artemís lo miró de forma extraña.

-¡Esto es increíble! _ Darien frunció el ceño. ¿Se había perdido algo?

-¿A qué te refieres? _Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza un pensamiento terrible y preguntó ansiosamente: -Serena está en vuestro campamento, ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que no -replicó Artemís. Una sacudida de auténtico terror golpeó a Darien en la boca del es tómago.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde puede haber ido? ¡Dios mío, mi esposa ha desaparecido! No me preocupé excesivamente por ella porque creía que estaba con Luna y contigo. Ahora no se qué pensar. _Darien comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo por la sala. Artemís debió sentir compasión por él, porque le dijo:

-Se dónde puedes encontrar a Serena. _Darien se giró con el rostro tirante por la ansiedad.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez, hombre! ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

-Arriba, la primera puerta a la derecha. No está cerrada con llave. _Darien se quedó mudo. Intentó articular palabra pero no hizo más que abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir ningún sonido hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Serena está aquí? ¿Con este tiempo? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca?

-Loca de amor por ti, me temo -aseguró Artemís con una carcajada-. Luna debía saber que Serena y tú os encontraríais de esta manera, en caso contrario no habría permitido que se pusiera en camino con este tiempo. Mi esposa es una mujer sabia.

-Eso sin duda -reconoció Darien-. Pero Serena no debería estar viajando con este temporal. ¿Dónde iba que no pudiera esperar hasta que pasara la tormenta de nieve?

-Seguro que tú conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta -le reprendió Artemís-. Serena iba a Londres a buscarte. Estaba preocupadísima y lamentaba haberte dejado antes de que te hubieras recuperado completamente. Temía que hubieras sufrido una recaída. El temporal se cruzó en nuestro camino y nos vimos obligados a buscar refugio -Artemís se rió-. El destino tiene una manera muy curiosa de unir a la gente.

-El destino o el amor -murmuró Darien entre dientes.

-Ve con tu esposa, Darien. Yo se lo explicaré al posadero y lo arreglaré todo.

-Sí -murmuró Darien con voz ronca dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Encontró la habitación de Serena y giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y se deslizó dentro. El brillo de una única vela situada sobre la mesilla de noche desprendía luz suficiente como para que Darien distinguiera la forma de Serena bajo las mantas. Parecía estar profundamente dormida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama. Inclinándose muy cerca de ella, le besó la suave frente. Ella suspiró pero no se despertó. El amor de Darien se expandió mientras la miraba fijamente. Tenía un aspecto inocente y desamparado, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que la preocupara.

Darien deseaba dedicar el resto de su vida a hacer feliz a Serena, mantenerla a salvo, darle hijos y amarla para siempre. Pero la experiencia le había demostrado que todas las cosas que valían la pena costaban trabajo. Mientras la observaba dormir, Darien decidió que sería un pecado despertar a Serena. Pero dejarla sola no era tampoco opción, y la cama resultaba demasiado incitadora como para resistirse. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios mientras empezaba a desvestirse.

A Serena le pareció que su sueño era de lo más real. Casi podía sentir los brazos de Darien rodeándola, oler el aroma a pino de su cabello y su piel, como si acabara de entrar tras estar expuesto al aire fresco y helado. Serena suspiró y se acurrucó contra él, rodeando su frío cuerpo con su calor. ¿Por qué estaba tan fría la piel de Darien? Serena abrió los ojos con asombro al descubrir que no estaba soñando. Un Darien de carne y hueso estaba en la cama con ella. Ella se puso tensa y susurró su nombre.

-Darien. Has venido.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Hubiera llegado antes si no hubiera sido por el tiempo. _Serena le posó las manos sobre el pecho.

-Estás helado.

-He pasado muchísimo frio durante el viaje. ¿Estás contenta de verme? _Se hizo un silencio mientras ella sopesaba su respuesta.

-Eso depende. ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Has presentado una solicitud de divorcio, tal y como yo sugerí?

-¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres? Cuéntame, mi amor. ¿Por qué te fuiste de Londres sin consultármelo? ¿Es que la experiencia tan traumática que viviste te ofuscó la mente?

-Mi mente está perfectamente despejada. Es la tuya la que pongo en cuestión. O mejor dicho, tus sentimientos hacia mí.

-¿Qué hace falta para que te convenzas de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? Yo te amo, ya lo sabes. _Serena suspiró profundamente.

-Yo... no estaba segura.

-Entonces deja que te convenza.

Darien se incorporó apoyándose en un codo. Un rayo de luna revelaba las tensas facciones de su rostro, que se mostraba duro e intenso por el deseo. Serena cerró los ojos y esperó a que la besara. Los labios de Darien rozaron los suyos, y ella se sintió atravesada por una oleada de placer dulce y embriagador como un buen vino. Los besos de Darien fueron en principio suaves. Le mordisqueó la boca con la gentileza de una pluma, pero no permaneció así mucho tiempo.

Darien le lamió las comisuras de los labios con la punta de la lengua y luego se lanzó sobre ellos con creciente pasión hasta que Serena se quedó inerte y sin fuerzas. Entonces los besos de Darien se convirtieron en una profunda y arrebatadora invasión de su mismísima alma, y Serena sintió deseos de fundirse con él, de absorberlo hasta el centro de su cuerpo. Darien giró los labios sobre los suyos y le levantó la barbilla, instándola a que abriera la boca. Ella obedeció al instante. Darien le acarició la esbelta línea de las mejillas mientras jugueteaba maliciosamente con su lengua. El calor y la humedad inundaron el cuerpo de Serena. Le deslizó las manos por el torso y siguió hacia la espalda, deteniéndose brevemente para explorar la reciente cicatriz que apenas se había curado. Darien levantó la cabeza y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Serena sintió cómo su cálida respiración le abanicaba las mejillas ardientes y los labios hinchados.

-¿Me amas de verdad, Darien? -susurró-. No estás aquí porque te lo exija tu honor, ¿verdad?

-Estoy aquí porque eres mi esposa y te amo -declaró él.

-¿Me amas? ¿Y qué pasa con Esmeralda?

-Esmeralda está muerta -aseguró Darien con rotundidad-. Esmeralda es mi pasado, y tú eres mi futuro.

-Pero en el almacén dijiste que...

-No tengo ni idea de qué dije, sólo sé lo que quise decir. Está claro que malinterpretaste mis palabras y llegaste a una conclusión errónea. ¿Qué me oíste decir? _Serena recordó el día que Darien había irrumpido en el almacén para rescatarla y recibió un tiro de El Chacal. Sus palabras estaban todavía frescas en su memoria.

-Dijiste que lamentabas nuestro matrimonio. Que fuiste un estúpido al pensar que podría durar, y que no podías olvidar a Esmeralda. Y luego dijiste -Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar-, que lo que sentías por mí no era amor. _Darien arrugó la frente.

-Recuerdo que quería contarte lo que sentía por ti, lo que pensaba de nosotros... pero no recuerdo haber pronunciado esas palabras. Lo que yo quería decirte era que lamentaba no haber aceptado nuestro matrimonio desde el principio, que fui un estúpido al creer que nunca encontraría el amor, que tú me habías enseñado lo equivocado que estaba. Lo que sentía por ti entonces y lo que siento ahora es la clase de amor que dura para siempre.

-¡Oh, Darien! -exclamó Serena feliz -¡Te amo tanto!

-Perdóname. Tendría que haber reaccionado mucho antes y haberte dicho cuánto te amo.

-Necesitaba saberlo, Darien. Tenía que escucharte pronunciar estas palabras. Yo... ahora me siento muy frágil.

-¿Mi salvaje muchacha cíngara, frágil? ¡Imposible! Olvídate de todo lo que no sea aquí y ahora. Hoy comienza el resto de nuestra vida juntos, y quiero empezar haciéndote el amor ahora mismo. _Darien la besó una y otra vez. En la boca, en la nariz, en la barbilla. Serena se estremeció de placer. Darien tiró con gesto impaciente de su camisa de noche. -Levanta los brazos. Quiero tenerte desnuda -Serena obedeció y él le sacó la prenda por la cabeza -Así está mucho mejor.

Serena sintió cómo su respiración le bañaba los senos, sintió la áspera almohadilla de su lengua contra el pezón. Contuvo el aliento cuando Darien abrió la boca sobre su montículo, introduciéndose la aterciopelada punta en lo más profundo de la boca. Luego se movió suavemente hacia el otro seno, mordisqueándolo dulcemente y después aliviándolo con la lengua. Serena gimió, arqueándose hacia él. Quería más. Darien levantó la cabeza bruscamente y se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa perversamente sensual cuando se deslizó hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

A Serena le subía y le bajaba erráticamente el pecho cuando Darien apretó la boca contra la suave piel de la cara interior de su muslo y fue subiendo lentamente mordisqueándola. Cerró la boca sobre su montículo. Serena alzó las caderas hacia arriba y arqueó la espalda. Gimió suavemente, cerrando los puños sobre su pelo, acercándolo más a ella. Darien obedeció al instante, deslizando la lengua en lo más profundo de sus pliegues aterciopelados, saboreando la pequeña protuberancia que se escondía entre ellos, robándole a Serena la capacidad de pensar con coherencia.

Darien succionó y exploró con ansia, sin dar ninguna tregua mientras su lengua y su boca la llevaban inexorablemente hacia el clímax. Un relámpago se abrió paso a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas, una luz cegadora hizo explosión tras sus párpados. Todo el cuerpo de Serena se vio envuelto en un crescendo de deseo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que la velocidad se disparó y se hizo añicos dentro de ella. Su grito surgió como un alarido de entusiasmo. Las convulsiones se apoderaron de ella. Todas sus sensaciones estaban centradas en aquel tierno punto en el que la boca de Darien estaba obrando magia. Serena fue volviendo poco a poco en sí. Abrió los ojos. Darien estaba inclinado sobre ella, su cuerpo duro brillaba por la transpiración. Ella le sonrió.

-Ahora me toca a mí -dijo colocándolo boca arriba. Sintió cómo Darien se estremecía, y la satisfacción carnal hizo que se sintiera omnipotente. La certeza de que aquel hombre fuerte y poderoso temblara debajo de ella la hacía sentirse aturdida de placer. La habilidad que tenía para despertar la pasión de Darien resultaba más embriagadora que cualquier poderosa droga.

Una sonrisa planeó por los labios de Serena cuando se deslizó sin dudarlo sobre su cuerpo. Lo escuchó contener el aliento cuando tomó su virilidad entre las manos. Se la llevó a la boca y le dio un beso en la gruesa punta. Darien emitió un sonido desde lo más profundo de la garganta, mitad de agonía mitad de placer. Ella deslizó la lengua por la punta. Darien le cerró los puños en el cabello con manos temblorosas contra sus sienes. Serena podía sentir la pasión rigurosamente controlada que crecía dentro de Darien y disfrutó de ella, saboreando su esencia salada, introduciéndolo cada vez más y más dentro... Sintió cómo se ponía tenso. Darien dejó escapar un rugido grave y gutural, la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

-Ya no más. Necesito estar dentro de ti._ Serena estuvo absolutamente de acuerdo, y onduló las caderas contra su gruesa erección. Un cálido líquido se le escurrió entre los muslos. Darien le atrapó un pezón entre los dientes y ella gritó, desesperada ahora por alcanzar aquel lugar que sólo los amantes conocen.

Darien entró en ella con un único y suave embiste. Serena se retorció ligeramente para atraerlo más hacia sí. Entonces él comenzó a moverse. Marcó un ritmo fuerte y salvaje. Ella alzó las caderas y recibió sus sacudidas con deseo, con ansia. Necesitaba todo lo que él tenía que darle y todavía más. De pronto Darien cambió de posición, colocándola debajo de él. Las manos de Serena se deslizaron desde los hombros hasta acariciar su musculosa espalda y bajar luego a sus fuertes glúteos. Sintió cómo Darien se ponía tenso y le hundió los dedos en las redondas nalgas. Él le levantó las piernas y se las enredó alrededor de las caderas que no paraban de agitarse. Darien se echó hacia delante, ella apretó las piernas.

-Vamos, llega conmigo, mi amor. Llega conmigo ahora._ Las palabras de Darien le sirvieron de inspiración, y la llevaron hacia la cima mientras un clímax tras otro se apoderaban de su esbelta figura, elevándola y sobrecogiéndola como la ola gigante de una marea que bañara su orilla, salvaje, excitante, y deliciosamente satisfactoria.

Darien le cubrió la boca con la suya, tragándose su grito de placer y estremeciéndose mientras los violentos espasmos de Serena lo agarraban, intensificando su fuerza, apretando su gruesa erección hasta que ya no pudo seguir soportándolo. Darien se puso tenso y se arqueó sobre ella con toda su fuerza, toda su potencia, y con una pátina de sudor que le humedecía el cuerpo. Soltando un bramido, Darien se dejó llevar por aquel estado salvaje, girando las caderas compulsivamente mientras la embestía con más fuerza y más potencia. Alcanzó el clímax violentamente.

Una décima de segundo antes de derramar su semilla, a Darien se le pasó por la cabeza el irracional pensamiento de que Serena y él habían dejado de ser dos seres separados. Una pasión como no había experimentado nunca con ninguna otra mujer, combinada con un amor que nunca imaginó siquiera, los convertía a ambos en un único cuerpo y una sola alma. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Darien se derrumbó encima de ella, saciado, completamente sin fuerzas. Haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse, se colocó de costado y la arrastró consigo mientras sus cuerpos seguían todavía unidos.

-Te amo -susurró Darien-. No vuelvas a dudar jamás de mí.

-Yo también te amo, Darien. Siento haber dudado de ti.

-No volveré a decir jamás nada que pueda herirte.

-Eso ya está olvidado y perdonado. Hoy es el día que marca el verdadero comienzo de nuestro matrimonio. _Darien le acarició la nuca.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso. Voy a dejar de trabajar para el gobierno y pretendo dedicar el resto de mi vida a ti, a nuestro matrimonio y a nuestros hijos, si Dios quiere bendecirnos con ellos. _Darien sintió su súbita rigidez y se preguntó qué habría dicho esta vez para molestarla.

-¿Quieres tener hijos, Darien? _Se hizo un largo silencio.

-Hubo un tiempo, tras la muerte de Esmeralda, en el que no quería tener ni esposa ni hijos. El primogénito de Armando iba a ser mi heredero. La vida es algo muy frágil. La muerte de Esmeralda y la pérdida del hijo que nunca llegué a conocer estuvieron a punto de destruirme. La certeza de que yo era el responsable de la muerte de una mujer que me importaba y de mi propio hijo me resultó tan devastadora que juré que nunca me casaría ni tendría hijos. Entonces apareciste tú.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Quieres tener hijos? _Él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Quiero darte hijos, Serena. Tantos como tú quieras. Cada uno de ellos será tan querido para mí como lo eres tú. _Darien vio cómo un escalofrío la atravesaba y se preguntó si Serena tendría miedo al momento del parto. -No permitiré que nada te haga daño, cariño. Si tienes miedo a dar a luz, no te pediré que me des un heredero. El hijo de Armando puede seguir siendo mi sucesor. _El tembloroso suspiro de Serena le acarició la mejilla.

-No hay necesidad de que nombres heredero al hijo de tu hermano. Oh, Darien, amor mío, ya estoy esperando un hijo y heredero tuyo. _Darien tardó unos instantes en registrar las palabras de Serena. Y cuando lo hizo, una indescriptible alegría se apoderó de él.

-¡Estás embarazada!

-Sí, de casi cuatro meses ya. _Darien se estremeció. El corazón le latió furiosamente contra el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perder a su esposa y a su hijo.

-¡Estabas embarazada cuando te raptaron! -exclamó. La voz le temblaba con emoción contenida -Pasaste por aquella espantosa experiencia con mi hijo en tus entrañas. Dios mío, ¿cómo conseguiste sobrevivir? ¿Por qué no me dijiste en Escocia que estabas embarazada?

-Quería estar segura antes de contártelo. Además, no tenía muy claro cómo ibas a sentirte al tener un hijo conmigo. _Darien la miró con intensidad.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes de irte de Londres?

-No te enfades, Darien. Luna ya me ha regañado por mi reticencia. Deseaba que te quedaras conmigo por mí misma.

-¿Y si hubiera decidido que no valía la pena ir tras de ti? ¿Y si hu biera empezado con el procedimiento de divorcio? ¿Me hubieras contado lo del bebé?

-Es un niño, Darien. Luna dice que estoy esperando tu heredero -Serena bajó los ojos -Sinceramente, no pensé con tanta antelación. Confiaba, rezaba para que vinieras a buscarme y no tener que tomar nunca esa decisión. _Darien se había quedado pensando en la primera frase que había pronunciado Serena.

-¿Estás esperando un varón? ¿Mi heredero? ¿Estás segura? _Serena le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa.

-Luna no suele equivocarse. Pero si por una remota casualidad se ha confundido, estoy segura de que al menos uno de nuestros hijos será un varón.

-Niño o niña, eso no importa. Lo querré de todas formas -exhalando un suspiro reticente, Darien comenzó a retirarse de dentro de ella -Las futuras madres necesitan descansar. _Serena lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No estoy cansada, y tú todavía estás duro dentro de mí. Hazme el amor otra vez, Darien, por favor.

-Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas, cariño.

-Empezando por esta noche -bromeó Serena moviendo sensualmente las caderas.

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo de Darien cobraron de pronto vida. Sintió cómo se estiraba y se expandía, cómo la cálida vaina de Serena le apretaba con fuerza. Ella estaba húmeda, ardiente y deseosa. Él, duro, erecto y preparado. Juntos alcanzaron las estrellas.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, el tiempo mejoró lo suficiente como para que Serena y Darien pudieran abandonar el paraíso privado en el que se había convertido su dormitorio. Se despidieron con cariño de Artemís y prometieron que irían a visitarlos antes de que Serena estuviera demasiado torpe como para viajar.

-Siempre recordaré esta posada -dijo Serena pensativa mientras se alejaban de Las Tres Plumas -Apuesto a que al posadero le habrá parecido extraño que no hayamos salido de la habitación en dos días. _Darien le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No estaba dispuesto a perderte de vista ni un instante. Artemís le dijo que éramos recién casados y lo organizó todo para que nos subieran la comida y nos prepararan los baños.

-Si no tuviera tantas ganas de ver a papá, te habría sugerido que nos quedáramos un día o dos más -dijo Serena con los ojos brillantes.

-Tendremos tiempo de sobra para estar los dos a solas, mi amor, yo me encargaré de ello. Tú y nuestros hijos sois ahora el centro de mi vida.

Llegaron a Londres a última hora de aquella tarde. El cielo estaba de un gris apagado. Por encima de él, un débil sol estaba intentando abrirse paso entre las nubes. Pero para Serena, el día era bello y luminoso.

-¿Podemos ir primero a ver a papá? -preguntó esperanzada -Seguramente estará preocupado por mí.

-Sí. Hablé con él antes de marcharme y le dije que iba a ir a buscarte para traerte de regreso a Londres. ¿Seguro que no estás cansada? Tal vez deberías descansar primero.

-Estoy embarazada, Darien, no enferma. Me encuentro muy bien. _Poco tiempo después se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal de la mansión de Tsukino y llamaron a la puerta. Jeevers abrió al ins tante.

-¡Lady Serena! Bienvenida a casa. Vuestro padre está en el estudio. Está ansioso por veros.

-Gracias, Jeevers. Darien y yo nos anunciaremos nosotros mismos. _Serena entró precipitadamente en el vestíbulo sin llamar. -¡Estoy en casa, papá! _Tsukino se puso de pie de un salto y abrió los brazos. Serena corrió a refugiarse en ellos.

-¡Serena! Gracias a Dios. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Estoy bien, papá.

-¿Os habéis reconciliado Mansfield y tú? _Serena sonrió a su esposo.

-Oh, sí. De hecho somos muy felices. Al final resulta que malinterpreté a Darien. Tendría que haberte escuchado. Darien me quiere, papá. _Tsukino sonrió radiante.

-Por supuesto, ¿no fue lo que yo te dije? Mansfield, me alegro de que todo haya salido bien entre mi hija y tú. Ahora que tu carrera como agente del gobierno ha terminado, puedes sentar la cabeza y darme un nieto o dos. _Serena y Darien intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y entonces ella se echó a reír.

-Ya estoy embarazada, papá. Voy a darle a Darien un heredero. _Tsukino se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Un heredero? -entonces desarrugó la frente -Ah, ya lo en tiendo. Tu abuela ya ha predicho que Darien y tú vais a tener un varón. _Serena no podía dejar de sonreír. Se llevó la mano al vientre.

-La abuela dice que mi hijo será niño y ella raramente se equivoca. _Darien llegó por detrás, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra sí.

-Hijo o hija, es lo mismo. Hay tiempo para tener de todo -la besó en la cabeza -Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, voy a llevar a Serena a casa.

-A casa -repitió ella en voz baja -Oh, sí, vayamos a casa.

Salieron de la mansión de Tsukino tomados de la mano para iniciar el primer día del resto de su vida juntos.


	22. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

_Escocia, 1770 _

El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo sin nubes y el aroma de las flores silvestres flotaba por el aire con ayuda de una suave brisa. El castillo de Glenmoor se alzaba como un antiguo centinela recortado contra el telón de fondo de las montañas y los páramos cubiertos de brezo. En el patio de armas resonaban las risas de los niños y el murmullo de las charlas de los adultos. Los miembros del clan, vestidos con el atuendo escocés y tocados con sus boinas, se mezclaban con los invitados ingleses. Los escoceses se habían reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de su jefa, Bunny Milenio. Serena colocó una bandeja de perdices asadas sobre la larga mesa dispuesta en el patio de armas e intercambió una sonrisa con Bunny, que estaba poniendo una cesta con pan al lado de la carne.

-Aquí hay comida suficiente como para alimentar a un ejército -bromeó Serena. Bunny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Has visto alguna vez comer a un habitante de las Tierras Altas? _Darien se acercó a grandes zancadas para unirse a ellas. Llevaba a hombros a su hija pequeña.

-¿Habéis visto a Endimión? -preguntó.

-Nuestro hijo probablemente estará encandilando a alguna de sus primas -aseguró Serena-. Ese granujilla es todo un seductor. Me temo que va a ser el nuevo Armando. _Darien alzó las cejas al cielo.

-Dios no lo quiera.

-Armando se ha reformado -les recordó Bunny-. No podría desear mejor marido ni mejor padre para mis hijos.

-Bájame, papá -gritó la niña que estaba a hombros de Darien-. Quiero ir a jugar con Ves (Ves Ves).

-Ves, la hija de Rei, es una niña adorable -comentó Bunny-. Y su hermano Peruru es tan travieso como mi Helios y tu Endimión. Me preguntó cómo saldrá Cere (Cere Cere). Todavía es demasiado pequeña para meterse en líos._ Darien bajó de los hombros a Rini, que se llamaba así por Serena. Antes de que saliera corriendo, su madre le advirtió:

-Intenta no ensuciarte el vestido, Rini. Ya te he tenido que cambiar una vez hoy. _La niña torció el gesto.

-Ves siempre se mancha.

-Serena tiene razón -se rió Bunny-. Ves, Rini y mi Chibi son unos chicazos incorregibles. Armando dice que Chibi le recuerda a mí cuando me conoció. Ah, hablando de Armando, ahí está. Tengo que hablar con él sobre las gaitas. Rory y Gavin quieren que los gaiteros toquen cuando saquen la tarta de cumpleaños, pero tocar la gaita va contra la ley.

-Yo no me preocuparía -dijo Darien-. Las faldas escocesas también están prohibidas, y todo el mundo las lleva, incluido Armando.

-En cualquier caso, creo que debería recordarle a Armando lo de la prohibición. Disculpadme.

-Me gusta estar otra vez en Escocia -dijo Serena cuando Bunny se hubo marchado -Es como volver a casa. Me alegro de que papá y tu tía Neheremia hayan decidido unirse a nosotros._ Darien sonrió.

-Hubo que convencer a la tía Neheremia para que se aventurara a viajar hasta las Tierras Altas. Ya sabes, considera a los escoceses unos bárbaros. Pero la perspectiva de ver a todos sus polluelos reunidos en el mismo lugar la convenció de que valía la pena ponerse en marcha a pesar de las incomodidades del viaje a este salvaje país.

-Parece que está muy contenta -comentó Serena señalando hacia donde la venerable tía de Darien estaba enzarzada en una solemne conversación con Rei y Nicolás-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo enfadado que te pusiste cuando Rei se casó con Nicolás? Temías que Nicolás no se reformara y no fuera un buen marido para ella. _Darien asintió.

-Me equivoqué al juzgarle tan precipitadamente. Gracias a Dios, tú me lo hiciste ver. Ha demostrado ser un esposo ejemplar -Darien le tendió la mano -Ven conmigo. Siento el irresistible deseo de besarte sin que haya delante una multitud observando. _Serena sonrió y puso la mano en la suya.

-Soy una mujer embarazada, mi señor. Cuida tus modales.

-Estás radiante -aseguró Darien apartándola del grupo de gente -Siempre estás preciosa, pero cuando estás esperando un hijo te veo especialmente bella. Este será el último, mi amor. Criar a los niños no es una tarea fácil. Tener demasiados hijos puede destrozarte la salud. Tu vida es demasiado preciosa como para cargarte con un hijo cada año. _Serena pensó que nunca había amado a Darien tanto como en aquel momento. Lo que era decir mucho, porque lo quería con locura en todo momento. -Armando lleva mucho tiempo intentando reunirnos a todos, y el cumpleaños de Bunny era el momento perfecto -comentó Darien-. Esta va a ser la mejor reunión familiar de la historia. Me alegro de que Rei, Nicolás y sus hijos hayan podido estar con nosotros.

-Sí. Luna y Artemís están acampados aquí cerca, así que todo es perfecto. Está muy bien que los primos se conozcan y se relacionen. Las visitas que hacen Armando y Bunny a Londres son siempre demasiado cortas. Nuestros hijos casi no conocen a sus primos. _Caminaron de la mano hasta el acantilado que daba al lago. Entonces Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó, apretándola todo lo fuerte que el vientre de Serena le permitía.

-Ya está -dijo Darien cuando apartó la boca de la suya.- Llevo todo el día queriendo hacer esto. No puedo esperar a volver a hacer el amor contigo.

-Yo tampoco -reconoció Serena con los ojos brillantes -Lo peor de estar embarazada son esas semanas en las que no podemos estar tan unidos como nos gustaría._ Darien le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-No temas, amor, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido en cuanto te hayas recobrado del parto. _ Volvió a besarla larga y apasionadamente hasta que Serena se apartó riéndose ante su ansia.

-Podría pasarme el día entero aquí besándote, Darien, pero Bunny me necesita.

-Muy bien -Darien suspiró y la llevó de vuelta al castillo-. Unámonos a la fiesta._ Regresaron al caos absoluto. Los niños corrían como tornados en miniatura mientras los adultos trataban de calmarlos. Darien y Serena se rieron en voz alta ante la ocurrencia de sus travesuras.

-Míralos -exclamó Darien-. No hay camada más bonita en todo el mundo. Helios, el hijo de Armando, tiene el cabello plateado como su madre, y Chibi es un demonio pelirrojo tan salvaje e indisciplinado como era su padre a su edad. Y la pequeña Cere ya tiene a Bunny y a Armando bailando a su son.

-Los niños de Rei y Nicolás son un par de golfillos encantadores -aseguró Serena-. Y no menos traviesos que sus primos.

-¿Estas llamando traviesos a nuestros hijos, cariño? -bromeó Darien-. Endimión se las arregla bastante bien para tener sólo cinco años. Ya es consciente de que va a heredar el condado.

Los ojos de Darien se posaron en su hija. Rini tenia sin duda el aspecto que debía tener su madre a su edad. Era una niña salvaje y libre con una larga cabellera rosa y rizada, los ojos rasgados y una sonrisa cautivadora. Darien temía que su hija, tan llena de vida, robaría innumerables corazones antes de sentar la cabeza y casarse. Pero por el momento, él sólo quería sentarse y disfrutar de su creciente prole.

Posó los ojos sobre Serena. Luna había predicho que su tercer hijo sería otro niño. Como le había dicho a Serena hacía unos minutos, aquel sería el último. Quería llenar la vida de Serena de algo más que de hijos. Armando era de la misma opinión, ya que le había comentado que estaba más que satisfecho con el tamaño de su familia. Serena debió percatarse de la intensidad de su mirada, porque le sonrió.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-Estoy pensando que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo... y el más feliz. Tú me has enseñado a relajarme y a disfrutar de lo que Dios me ha dado. El honor y el deber están muy bien, pero no forman parte del material del que están hechos los sueños. Tú eres mi sueño, mi vida y mi futuro, Serena. Tú y los niños. _Serena esbozó una sonrisa radiante y lo besó en los labios.

-Esto por ser la clase de hombre que eres, el mejor esposo y el mejor padre con el que puede soñar una mujer. Me haces muy feliz, Darien.

-Dios quiera que siempre sea así.

Y así fue siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
